Offenbarungen
by Thea Potter
Summary: Ein weiterer Versuch ... Kann Hermines Zauberstab endlich repariert werden? Kapitel 38! :D Summary: Snape reißt sich Hermines Tagebuch unter den Nagel und setzt damit eine Kette chaotischer Ereignisse in Gang. SSHG! Achtung, Slytherin hochprozentig!
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: **Alles, was Frau Rowling sich ausgedacht hat, gehört ihr – ich will ihr weder Ruhm noch Reichtum streitig machen und schreibe dies hier einzig zum Vergnügen. Aber die Geschichte selbst, Professor Link und die Maligcantoren gehören mir. :P

**Inhalt**: Dies ist eine bislang noch nicht abgeschlossene Fanfiction mit dem Pairing SS-HG oder für nicht Ortskundige: Severus Snape und Hermine Granger. Sowohl Snape als auch Hermine machen im Umgang miteinander einige folgenreiche Fehler und müssen dann mit den chaotischen Konsequenzen leben. °schadenfroh grins° Das Ganze findet im Januar ihres letzten Schuljahrs statt – zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist sie achtzehneinhalb. Die Story wird konsequent aus Hermines Perspektive erzählt.

Eine sinnvolle Zusammenfassung kann ich erst schreiben, wenn die FF beendet ist.

**Genre**: Romance / Drama / Humor

**Rating**: M (für einige wenige Kapitel °hüstel° :P ). Ich werde das Rating aber NICHT überstrapazieren, eine PWP habt ihr hier nicht zu erwarten!

**A/N:** Okay, ich gebs ja zu – es ist eine Schnapsidee, die beiden miteinander zu verkuppeln – jedenfalls, solange Hermine noch Schülerin ist. Aber Spaß macht es trotzdem, wie sich herausgestellt hat. :o) Im Übrigen lebt diese Geschichte von dem Versuch deutlich zu machen, dass diese Lehrer-Schülerin-Konstellation alles andere als einfach ist. Die LeserInnen erfahren eine ganze Menge über die Gedanken und Gefühle eines achtzehnjährigen Mädchens, das sich in einen fast vierzigjährigen, äußerst schwierigen Mann verliebt. Also, wer das nicht mag – Ticket zurückgeben und aussteigen. :P

Noch eins: Es ist mir wichtig, Snape _nicht_ durch den Spülwaschgang zu schicken, wo er dann als liebenswertes Hasibärchen heraustaumelt, das seine Liebste mit Schatzi und dergleichen anspricht und sie in selbst gepflückten Blumen badet. °gg° Dieser Snape hier ist ein übellaunigerund verschlossener Slytherin, von einigen Ausfällen mal abgesehen. :P Ein bisschen OOC ist eben genau genommen bei so einer Geschichte nicht zu vermeiden, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, den „Buch-Snape" im Auge zu behalten. (Wobei – manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, was wir FF-SchreiberInnen Hermine da eigentlich für einen Schrecken von Mann andrehen wollen °lach° ... )

oOo

Diese Fanfiction wird auf kurz oder lang unter zwei verschiedenen Namen im Netz herumgeistern: **Thea Potter** und **Malina**. Das ist so in Ordnung; falls sie jedoch unter einem weiteren Namen veröffentlicht werden sollte, ist das NICHT in Ordnung.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit: Bitte veröffentlicht diese FF nicht auf anderen Webseiten, ohne das vorher mit mir abzusprechen.

oOo

Aber nun: Genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß bei der Story. Und schreibt Reviews, büdde. :)

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 1_

Hermine Granger lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Oder nein, sie lief nicht. Sie rannte.

_Bitte, bitte lass es nicht wahr sein. Bitte nicht._

Eine Stimme in ihrem Innern flüsterte ihr zu, dass gewisse Professoren es gar nicht gerne sahen, wenn jemand derart panisch durch die Korridore rannte. Und auch das eine oder andere Portrait in Hogwarts war dieser Ansicht; hier und da hörte Hermine ein _Tststs _neben oder hinter sich oder einen leisen Tadel, während sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker war.

Während des Abendessens war Snape in gewohnter Manier wie aus dem Nichts am Tisch der Gryffindors aufgetaucht. Ohne auf die kaum verhohlene Abneigung auf den Gesichtern von Harry und Ron zu achten, die mit Hermine am Tisch saßen, hatte er sich halb zu Hermine heruntergelehnt und sie leise angesprochen.

„Miss Granger. Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend um halb acht in meinem Büro. Pünktlich, wenn ich bitten darf."

Er hatte fast geflüstert, und doch hätte Hermine schwören können, dass alle Umstehenden es gehört hatten. Sie hatte in all den Jahren nicht herausfinden können, wie es Snape gelang, so leise zu sprechen und doch von jedem verstanden zu werden, den es zu interessieren hatte, was er sagte.

Sie hatte den Mund geöffnet, um ihn nach dem Grund für diesen Termin zu fragen; aber Snape hatte sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung wissen lassen, dass ihre Fragerei ihm auf die Nerven ging, und war mit wehendem Umhang davon gerauscht. Herrje, warum rannte der bloß immer so? Er ist ein rastloser Geist, hatte Neville mal grinsend als Antwort vorgeschlagen, und an diesem Tag hatten Harry, Hermine und Ron Tränen gelacht. Ein rastloser Geist, oh ja. Hermine konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Snape sich nach seinem Tode entscheiden würde, als Geist in Hogwarts zu bleiben, nachts durch die Gänge der Schule zu ziehen und angehenden Hexen und Zauberern unzähliger Generationen eine Heidenangst einzujagen.

Es wäre keine wirklich andere Existenz als die, die er heute führte.

Während Hermine in Richtung Kerker lief, fluchte sie innerlich und wischte sich die vor Aufregung feuchten Hände an ihrer Robe ab. Sie hatte allen Grund unruhig zu sein; denn sie hatte in der vergangenen Nacht ein Buch verloren. Und zwar nicht irgendein Buch.

Nein – es war das Buch der Bücher. Ihr Tagebuch.

In letzter Zeit hatte sie es sich angewöhnt, spät abends durch durch die Schule zu laufen, mit ihrem Tagebuch unterm Arm; manchmal lief sie sogar mitten in der Nacht los. Sowohl der Krieg als auch die Schule zerrten an Hermines Nerven, und das hatte zunehmende Schlaflosigkeit zur Folge. Natürlich war das nächtliche Herumstreunen in der Schule nicht erlaubt, aber irgendwie war ihr diese Schulregel nie plausibel vorgekommen. Im übrigen hatte sie mit Harry und Ron diese Regel schon so oft gebrochen, dass ein Mal mehr oder weniger keinen Unterschied mehr machte. Viel wichtiger war es, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen.

In der letzten Nacht war es fast geschehen. Sie hatte an der Wand lehnend auf einem Fenstersims gesessen und in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben; zwischendurch hatte sie ein wenig herausgeschaut und zugesehen, wie der Schnee am Fenster vorbei fiel. Es lag viel Schnee auf Hogwarts Ländereien dies Jahr. Sie hatte gerade irgendetwas über Schnee geschrieben, als ein Geräusch sie aufgeschreckt hatte. Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, ob sie Snape eigentlich wirklich gesehen – zumindest ein bisschen Stoff seines schwarzen Umhangs – oder an seinen Schritten erkannt hatte. Wie auch immer, sie war sich sicher, dass es Snape gewesen war, den sie gehört hatte.

Anschließend hatte sie es sehr eilig gehabt, in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren. Sie trug nur noch ihr Nachthemd, als ihr auffiel, dass das Tagebuch weg war – sie hatte es im Gang liegen lassen. Also warf sie sich erneut ihren wärmsten Umhang um, schlich zum zweiten Mal auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Schlafsaal und rannte den ganzen Weg zurück um das Buch zu holen.

Aber es war nicht mehr da.

Aus lauter Verzweiflung weitete Hermine ihre Suche auf weitere Fensterbänke aus; aber als sie bei der ursprünglichen Bank ein zweites Mal alles absuchte und auf dem Boden herumkroch, fand sie ihren magischen Füllfederhalter, der offenbar aus ihrem Tagebuch gefallen war.

Und heute war sie Snape kurz vor den Schultoren über den Weg gelaufen, und ihre Blicke hatten sich gekreuzt. Er sah sie sonst nie an. _Warum _hatte er sie angesehen? Und war es ihr nur so vorgekommen, oder hatte er ihr tatsächlich einen wissenden, verschlagenen Blick zugeworfen?

_Es kann nicht sein. Bitte._

Hermine schrieb schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit ihre Gedanken in dieses Buch. Sie besaß es seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Es stand so vieles darin, das Snape niemals lesen durfte. So unendlich viel. Er durfte es nicht haben. Niemand durfte es haben, verdammt, aber er schon mal gar nicht. Es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Atemlos erreichte sie die Kerker und sah auf ihre Uhr. Sie war fast vier Minuten zu früh dran. Zu schnell gelaufen. Snape hasste es, wenn sie zu früh kam, diesen Fehler hatte sie schon mal gemacht. Aber was sollte sie jetzt tun, hier minutenlang herumstehen und sich das Gehirn zermartern, was er von ihr wollte? Niemals.

Sie klopfte.

„Herein", hörte sie Snape sagen, riss sich zusammen und drückte die Klinke herunter.

t.b.c.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer und A/N**: Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 2_

Snape saß am Schreibtisch; vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und daneben türmten sich weitere Bücher. Schon während des Eintretens wurde Hermines Blick von dem Bücherstapel wie magisch angezogen, und unversehens fiel ein wenig Spannung von ihr ab. So war es schon immer gewesen. Sie liebte Bücher so sehr, dass sie sich automatisch in jedem Raum wohl fühlte, in dem es viele Bücher gab.

Na ja, in fast jedem Raum. Immerhin war das Snapes Büro.

Und dann sah sie ihn an – und die Kinnlade fiel ihr fast hinunter. Ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke saß leicht nach vorn geneigt, mit übereinander gelegten Armen; Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares fielen ihm auf die Oberarme, und er durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

Und er lächelte.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Hermines Existenz unsanft, wie in einem Zeichentrickfilm, in Snapes Büro und die ganze Situation hineingezogen. Alle Gedanken, sofern sie denn vorher woanders waren, sammelten sich um Snape herum. Sein Lächeln machte ihr Angst. Sie war es gewohnt, dass Snape lächelte, ohne sich zu freuen; aber das hier war etwas Besonderes – es war das Lächeln eines Mannes, der weiß, dass er gewonnen hat.

Er sah, für seine Verhältnisse, fast glücklich aus.

„Miss Granger", hörte sie ihn schließlich in einem beängstigend sanften, dunklen Tonfall sagen, „Sie konnten es offenbar gar nicht erwarten, in mein Büro zu kommen."

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung; sie spürte es im Hals klopfen.

„Ich ... Sie ... Nein, ich meine ja ..."

Am liebsten hätte sie sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen; sie stotterte herum wie eine Erstklässlerin. Und während ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, sah sie es.

Das aufgeschlagene Buch dort vor ihm war ihr Tagebuch.

Sie spürte, wie die Hitze in ihre Wangen schoss. Snape betrachtete sie spöttisch und lehnte sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl zurück; was sie nicht an Ruhe hatte, schien er doppelt zu haben. Er lächelte noch breiter. Merlin, sie hätte in ihrem Leben nicht erwartet, ihn jemals so übel lächeln zu sehen.

Dann, endlich, kam ihr ein Gedanke, der ihr weiter half. Ein ziemlich schlichter Gedanke, aber immerhin.

_Es ist mein Tagebuch. Meins. MEINS! Es gehört mir, er hat nicht das Recht es zu lesen!_

Sie öffnete den Mund um ihrer Empörung Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber Snape machte eine Handbewegung und begann im nächsten Moment selbst zu sprechen.

„Kommen wir zur Sache", sagte er immer noch sanft. „Ich denke, ich habe hier etwas, das Sie interessiert. Sie sind offenbar recht unachtsam gewesen, jedenfalls sollten Sie das nächste Mal auf Ihre Habseligkeiten achten, wenn Sie nachts im Schloss umherziehen. Übrigens ist Ihnen sicherlich klar, dass Sie damit als Vertrauensschülerin ein denkbar schlechtes Beispiel abgeben, nicht wahr?"

Sie hörte ihm kaum zu. Wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange stand sie da und starrte abwechselnd ihn und das Tagebuch an, auf dem eine besitzergreifende Hand von ihm ruhte. Es war ein irgendwie vertrautes Bild, so als sei es nicht ihr Tagebuch, sondern irgendein wichtiges Buch aus seiner privaten Sammlung, das ihm viel bedeutete. Aber dadurch bekam das Bild Risse, denn es war nicht sein Buch, verdammt. Sondern ihres.

_Hat er es gelesen?_, fragte sie sich die ganze Zeit. Und die Antwort war offensichtlich;er musste es gelesen haben, das Tagebuch lag ja offen vor ihm.

„Sie erhoffen sich wahrscheinlich, dass ich Ihnen Ihr Eigentum zurückgebe. Aber ich denke, Sie sehen ein, dass ich damit meinen Vorteil verlieren würde."

Zeit und Raum froren ein. Hermine hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn sie Eiszapfen geatmet hätte. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Sie brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus.

Snape seufzte und wischte mit seinen langen Fingern ein imaginäres Staubkorn vom Tisch. „Ich sehe, dass es sinnlos ist, über so etwas mit einer Gryffindor zu reden. Wissen Sie, ich denke manchmal wirklich, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors mit grundsätzlich verschiedenen Gehirnwindungen auf die Welt gekommen sind."

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er mit der flachen Hand leicht auf den Tisch und stand abrupt auf. Hermine erschrak; sie riss sich stark zusammen um ruhig zu bleiben und Snape nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie einschüchterte.

„Lassen wir das", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Ich habe etwas, das Ihnen gehört. Sie möchten es wieder haben, und ich sage Ihnen hiermit, dass Sie etwas dafür tun müssen. Dann bekommen Sie es zurück."

Sein Lächeln war zurückgekehrt.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. War Snape jetzt übergeschnappt? Versuchte er wirklich gerade sie zu erpressen?

„Sie ... Sie dürfen das nicht", presste sie mühsam hervor. „Das geht nicht. Das ist Machtmissbrauch. Wenn Professor Dumbledore –"

„_Falls_ Sie zum Schulleiter gehen", fiel Snape ihr scharf ins Wort, „riskieren Sie mehr als notwendig. Sie möchten Ihr Tagebuch doch zurück erhalten, ohne dass sein Inhalt der ganzen Schule bekannt wird? Kurz gesagt, das werden Sie _nicht_ tun", schloss er mit sanfterem Tonfall.

Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein. Aber seit wann machte Snape Scherze?

„Bislang", hörte sie Snape wie durch Watte weiter sprechen, „habe ich Ihr Tagebuch nicht gelesen. Oder fast nicht. Nun ja, ich habe ein wenig darin geblättert um herauszufinden, ob dieses Gespräch sich überhaupt lohnt." Er grinste so widerwärtig, dass Hermines Herz in ihre Fußgegend sank. „Und um festzustellen", fuhr er fort, „wie weit die Eintragungen zurück reichen. Ich muss schon sagen, Sie haben in den vergangenen sechs Jahren ziemlich viel geschrieben."

Hermine atmete ein paar Mal flach ein und aus, bevor sie antworten konnte.

„Ich schreibe seit mehr als sechseinhalb Jahren darin", brachte sie schließlich zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Es ist mein Tagebuch für Hogwarts, und ich werde es in einem halben Jahr beenden. Vorausgesetzt, ich bekomme es wieder und kann meine Eintragungen fortsetzen."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Sie haben dieses Buch ohnehin mit einem Zauber versehen, damit alle Eintragungen hinein passen. Sie können problemlos Ihre weiteren _Lebenserfahrungen_ einem anderen Buch anvertrauen und später die Seiten Ihrem Tagebuch hinzufügen."

Das Wort „Lebenserfahrungen" hatte Snape gedehnt und in einem so höhnischen Tonfall ausgesprochen, dass in Hermine unversehens Wut hochwallte. Wie konnte der Mann es wagen sich über sie lustig zu machen? Wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen sie in diese unglaubliche Situation zu bringen?

„Professor, ich will auf der Stelle mein Tagebuch zurück."

Hermine versuchte diese Forderung ruhig und bestimmt auszusprechen, aber ihre Stimme klang rissig und gehetzt.

„Sie bekommen es zurück", sagte Snape in gelangweiltem Tonfall. „Wenn sie artig sind", fügte er hinzu und weidete sich an ihrem erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermine spürte, wie eine bleierne Schwere sie ergriff; von einem Moment zum anderen war sie so erschöpft, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. Unwillkürlich wandte sie den Kopf, um sich nach einem Stuhl für den Fall der Fälle umzusehen.

Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten merkwürdig. Sie war zu durcheinander um seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten, aber sie nahm an, dass es ihm wirklich gefiel, sie so zu sehen. Ihr fehlte der Abstand, um die Absurdität der ganzen Situation zu sehen. So irreal und albern die Situation auch sein mochte – was wollte er schon mit ihrem Tagebuch ausrichten? – all das hier war ihr ganz persönlicher Alptraum. Snape, der ihre Privatsphäre verletzte; Snape, der sie erpresste. Alles in ihr schrie, dass das nicht sein konnte – dass er das nicht tun konnte. Nicht er! Und doch stand er vor ihr, betrachtete sie mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck und schien nicht geneigt ihr zu eröffnen, dass das Ganze nur ein schlechter Scherz war.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", flüsterte sie.

Im Grunde wollte seine Antwort gar nicht hören; sie wollte nur dieser Situation entkommen.

_Ich will hier raus –_

Und dann sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er den Schreibtisch umrundete, und er blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Sie hielt den Atem an und hoffte inständig, dass er sie nicht berühren würde.

t.b.c.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

Offenbarungen 

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 3_

„Miss Granger. Sehen Sie mich an."

Snapes Tonfall hatte sich geändert; er sprach jetzt ernst, scharf und gebieterisch. Unwillkürlich hob sie den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

Er stand vor ihr, nahe, aber nicht unangemessen nahe, wie sie erleichtert feststellte. Sie konnte in seinem Blick nichts lesen; aber jedenfalls war – warum auch immer – dieses schiefe, beunruhigende Vergnügen aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in Ihrem kleinen pubertären Gehirn vor sich geht", sagte er gedehnt, „aber Sie müssen keine _Angst _vor mir haben. Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie fern es mir liegt, diese Situation in irgendeiner körperlichen Hinsicht auszunutzen. Erstens bezweifle ich, dass es sehr vergnüglich wäre, und zweitens wäre das doch ein recht hoher Preis für ein Tagebuch, in dem unreife Gedanken einer Besserwisserin stehen. Also – hören Sie auf mich anzusehen, als wolle ich Sie gleich auffressen."

Während dieser kleinen Rede spürte Hermine, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. Sie wusste nicht, was genau sie gedacht hatte, aber an das, was er da jetzt weit von sich wies, hatte sie ganz bestimmt nicht gedacht. Oder etwa doch? Sollte sie jetzt erleichtert sein? Nein, sie war nicht erleichtert – sie fühlte sich beleidigt. Warum beschimpfte er sie nur immer wieder? Und was, verdammt, sollte das heißen, er bezweifelte, dass es sehr vergnüglich wäre?

Aber sein letzter Satz brachte sie endgültig durcheinander, denn sie musste plötzlich an dieses Märchen mit Rotkäppchen und dem Wolf denken. Das musste die Erschöpfung sein – es war völlig unpassend jetzt daran zu denken, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern. Es war erschreckend einfach, sich Snape als Wolf vorzustellen, und ehe sie es sich versah, rutschte ihr schon ein Grinsen ins Gesicht.

„Miss Granger!"

Sie verschluckte ihr Grinsen eilig.

„Ja, Sir ... Professor ..."

_Ich, verkleidet als Rotkäppchen ... mit einem Bastkorb ... und dann kommt Snape als Wolf zwischen den Bäumen hervor ... _

Es ging nicht. Sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Hinter hervorgehaltener Hand prustete sie los und hustete anschließend laut, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schien das weniger lustig zu finden. Er spießte Hermine mit seinem Blick auf und starrte sie finster an.

„Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass Sie dieser Situation eine gewisse Komik abgewinnen können", fauchte er. „Ich hoffe, das wird Ihnen die ganze Angelegenheit etwas erleichtern."

Hermine erstarrte und hörte auf zu husten. Snape war noch einen Schritt vorgetreten und stand so nahe bei ihr, dass sich fast ihre Nasen berührten.

Er war kaum noch größer als sie, stellte sie in diesem Moment fest. Nun ja, vielleicht zehn Zentimeter. Ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke war ihr früher sehr groß vorgekommen. Aber das war normal, schließlich war sie elf Jahre alt gewesen, als sie Snape zum ersten Mal gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Elf Jahre! Hermine durchlief ein Schauer, als sie daran dachte. Unversehens hatte sie ihr elfjähriges Selbst vor Augen, sah sich mit ihren vorstehenden Zähnen und dem buschigen Haar im Snapes Klassenzimmer sitzen und den Finger in die Höhe strecken. Oh, die allererste Stunde. Sie hatte damals wirklich gedacht, er sei einfach ein Lehrer, ein kluger Mann, von dem sie etwas lernen könne ... und der erfreut wäre, wenn sie etwas weiß.

Götter, war das lange her.

Sie sah in Snapes schwarze Augen und hatte Mühe Luft zu holen. Irgendetwas verwirrte sie an seinem Blick, da fehlte irgendwas. Oder vielleicht war da auch etwas, das sonst fehlte. Sie wusste es nicht. Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an, und Hermine verlor ihr Zeitgefühl. Sie wusste auch nicht mehr so recht, warum sie überhaupt in seinem Büro war.

Das zornige Funkeln war längst aus Snapes Augen verschwunden, als Hermine den Blickkontakt abbrach. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ihn zufrieden lächeln, und er entfernte sich von ihr. Seltsam, um sie herum wurde es irgendwie kalt.

Snape ging wieder um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich. Sachte trommelte er mit seinen langen Fingern auf Hermines Tagebuch herum und strich fast zärtlich über die aufgeschlagenen Seiten. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah Hermine seine Hände an; sie konnte die Augen gar nicht davon lassen, bis sie merkte, dass ihr Blick auf seinen Händen weilte und schnell weg sah.

„Und was nun?", fragte Snape.

„Was nun?", wiederholte Hermine. „Ich dachte, _Sie_ wollen etwas von _mir!_ Bitte, Sir, geben Sie mir doch mein Tagebuch zurück und lassen Sie mich gehen!"

Ihr naives, das Gute und Gerechte in allen Menschen suchende Selbst hoffte tatsächlich, dass er zustimmte.

„Das sind gleich zwei Wünsche auf einmal", erwiderte Snape sanft. „Sie sind ziemlich unbescheiden, wissen Sie das?"

Sie sah ihren Lehrer ratlos an, und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl regte sich in ihrem Bauch. Ihre Angst war in den letzten Minuten fast verschwunden, ihre Wut auch. Es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor. Wieder breitete sich eine hämmernde, zu Boden ziehende Erschöpfung in ihrem Körper aus; sie wusste, sie würde heute sehr, sehr früh ins Bett gehen und vorher noch ein bisschen Muggelmedizin zu sich nehmen. Ganz ordinäre Kopfschmerztabletten, mindestens zwei auf einmal.

„Ich schlage einen Kompromiss vor", sagte er.

„Einen Kompromiss", echote Hermine sinnlos. Sie kam sich schon vor wie ein Papagei.

„Ja", bestätigte Snape. „Sie wissen schon - eine Übereinkunft, ein Entgegenkommen, einen Mittelweg. Das heißt soviel wie: Sie machen einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich einen auf Sie." Er grinste schief. „Los, machen Sie schon."

Demonstrativ stand er auf und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Ohne nachzudenken machte Hermine auch einen Schritt, aber da war Snape schon wieder einen Schritt weiter. Sie holte auch diesen Schritt nach, und das Spiel ging so lange, bis sie schon wieder direkt voreinander standen.

„Ausgezeichnet!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Und hier kommt der Kompromiss. Sie können jetzt gehen, aber das Buch bleibt hier."

Hermines Herz sank ins Bodenlose.

„Wa... was muss ich tun, damit ich es zurück bekomme?"

„Sie fragen zuviel", lächelte Snape, und aus seiner Stimme rieselte der Spott. „Das war schon immer Ihr Problem, Miss Granger. Aber fürs Erste sagen wir mal, Sie hören auf, während meines Unterrichts Ihren Mitschülern zur Hand zu gehen. Und mit _aufhören_ meine ich, dass Sie es unterlassen, ihnen zu helfen. Vollständig. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", murmelte Hermine. Ihr war nicht mehr danach, weitere Fragen zu stellen oder mit ihm zu diskutieren. Sie wollte nur noch raus. Raus aus diesem Büro.

_Merlin, lass diesen Tag zu Ende gehen._

Mit einer weichen, geschmeidigen Bewegung rauschte Snape an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Bürotür.

„Dann bis zum nächsten Mal, Miss Granger. Genießen Sie Ihr Wochenende", sagte er seidig und machte eine halb höfliche, halb scheuchende Handbewegung.

Hermine war schneller aus der Tür als der Wind und rannte in Rekordgeschwindigkeit in den Gryffindor-Flügel, wo sie wie geplant zwei Kopfschmerztabletten mit viel Wasser zu sich nahm. Anschießend enterte sie ihr Bett ohne sich weiter um ihre Haare zu kümmern; nur ein kurzer, aufflackernder Gedanke verwies sie an die Notwendigkeit des Haarebürstens vor dem Schlafengehen, denn ohne diese Prozedur sahen ihre Haare am nächsten Morgen aus wie ein zerfleddertes Vogelnest.

Müde schob sie den Gedanken beiseite; es war ihr egal. Wie jedes Mal vor dem Zubettgehen zog sie ihre langen Haare mit den Händen glatt und legte sie sich wie eine Mütze um den Kopf. Dann kroch sie unter die Bettdecke und rollte sich zusammen. Sie lag noch etwa eine halbe Stunde völlig erschöpft und mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen herum, bis die Tabletten wirkten und sie in einem totenähnlichen Schlaf fiel.

t.b.c.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 4_

Am nächsten Morgen begann für Hermine ein miserables Wochenende. Sie brauchte lange um aufzustehen; als sie sich aus dem Bett gequält hatte, schlurfte sie wie jeden Morgen erst einmal zu den Fenstern, um die schneebedeckten Ländereien Hogwarts' zu bewundern. Die Begeisterung, die sie sonst bei diesem wunderschönen Anblick empfand, blieb aus; sie sah einfach nur langweiligen Schnee, langweilige kahle Bäume und einen langweiligen vereisten See.

Eher aus Pflichtgefühl denn aus Überzeugung tappte sie ins Bad – und fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, als sie im Spiegel das wahnwitzige Durcheinander sah, das bei anderen Schülerinnen schlichtweg „Haare" hieß. Ein beeindruckendes Zeitkontingent ging für die Schadensbegrenzung drauf, bis sie wagte die Badezimmertür wieder zu entriegeln.

Während dieser Prozedur fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum sie das Einzelzimmer für die Schulsprecherin nicht angenommen hatte. Ah, sie war sich ja so großartig vorgekommen, als sie dem Direktor versichert hatte, dass sie keine Sonderbehandlung wünsche. Ha! Wie dumm konnte ein Mensch sein?

Während sie sich anzog, begann ihr Magen zu knurren – und im selben Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass sie die Große Halle würde betreten müssen um etwas zu essen.

_Große Halle. Schüler. Lehrer. _

_Snape. _

Die Assoziationskette war bezwingend und endete mit etwas, woran Hermine möglichst gar nicht denken wollte. Danach kamen ihr auf wundersame Weise unzählige kleine Dinge dazwischen, bevor sie endlich doch die Gryffindor-Räume verließ. Aber auch auf dem Weg in die Große Halle nahm sie bereitwillig jede sich bietenden Gelegenheit wahr um sich abzulenken; sie ließ sich mehrmals von die Richtung wechselnden Treppen in die falschen Stockwerke befördern und gab kurz darauf einem verirrten Drittklässler sehr ausführliche Ratschläge, wie man vermied sich von Hogwarts' verzauberten Treppen aufhalten zu lassen.

Dann war sie endlich da, in der Großen Halle, und verspürte so etwas wie Triumph, weil sie allen Widrigkeiten zu Trotz den Raum betreten hatte, in dem auch ER war. Aber dieses Gefühl des Triumphes schwand schnell dahin, denn sie war die Einzige, die sich in der Großen Halle aufhielt.

Das Frühstück war seit zehn Minuten beendet.

Hogwarts' Schulsprecherin fluchte leise vor sich hin; sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihr Frühstück verpasst hatte, nur um einer einzigen Person in diesem Schloss nicht begegnen zu müssen. Nun würde sie den Rest des Vormittags mit knurrendem Magen in der Bibliothek sitzen müssen.

Und genau so kam es; mit Madam Pince's Erlaubnis verkroch Hermine sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung und versuchte sich mit dem Studium verbotener Spiegelungsflüche abzulenken. Es war ein spannendes Thema, das ihr normalerweise geholfen hätte, stundenlang alles um sich herum zu vergessen; es ging um Flüche, die die Wirkung magischer Angriffe auf den Angreifer selbst zurückwarfen. Aber so spannend das auch war – die Buchstaben begannen nach kurzer Zeit vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen, und ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder an den vergangenen Abend zurück.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Snape hatte ihr Tagebuch. Snape erpresste sie.

Wie konnte er nur?

Wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie ihn vor sich. The man in black, Meister der Zaubertränke, ihr Lehrer seit sechseinhalb Jahren. Sie hatte diesen Mann unzählige Male vor Harry und Ron in Schutz genommen. Immer und immer wieder. Harry und Ron hörten schon gar nicht mehr hin, wenn sie über Snape sprach. Die Jungs waren so verbohrt in ihrem Hass gegen Snape, sie vergaßen immer wieder, dass er Harry das Leben gerettet hatte, dass er im Orden des Phönix war ... Nicht nur Professor Dumbledore vertraute diesem Mann, alle anderen Ordensmitglieder mussten ihm doch auch vertrauen. Irgendwie. Gut, Snape machte es einem nicht leicht, ihn zu mögen; ihn umgab eine Aura, die, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, beunruhigend war. Und er war ein verbitterter, ungerechter und unausstehlicher Misantrop. Das musste selbst Hermine zugeben. Dennoch – sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er auf ihrer Seite war.

War er das?

Verdammt, wie konnte jemand auf der richtigen Seite stehen, der als Lehrer seine Schülerin erpresste? Wie war Snape nur auf die wahnwitzige Idee gekommen ihr Tagebuch einzubehalten und auch noch Bedingungen an die Rückgabe zu knüpfen? Und verdammt, was wollte er überhaupt von ihr? Was?

_WAS?_

Noch mehr beunruhigte Hermine allerdings die Tatsache, dass Snape sich seiner Sache so sicher schien. Offenbar hatte er die Möglichkeit, dass Hermine schnurstracks zu Dumbledore gehen würde, kaum in Betracht gezogen. Und sie musste sich nicht fragen warum; sie wusste es. Im Zweifelsfall stand das Wort der Schulsprecherin gegen das des Oberhauptes von Slytherin. Eine unerträgliche Situation. Wie sollte der Schulleiter sich da verhalten? Sie konnte Dumbledore diese Entscheidung einfach nicht zumuten ... Es wäre schließlich klar, dass einer von ihnen beiden lügt, und es würde eine unerträgliche Atmosphäre des Misstrauens entstehen.

Und es war nicht einmal sicher, ob die Wahrheit je ans Licht käme ... Snape müsste das Tagebuch ja nur in den Kamin werfen, und die Sache wäre gelaufen.

Wenn sie nur daran dachte, schnappte sie schon fast über. Das durfte auf keinem Fall passieren! Ihr Tagebuch war ihr Ein und Alles – sie würde es nicht riskieren, dass damit etwas geschah. Niemals. Eher würde sie vor Snape strippen! Oh, dieser Mann! Wie konnte er nur!

Aber was wollte er wirklich von ihr? Hermine stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände und sah in ihre Gedanken versunken durch das Buch vor ihr hindurch. Seine Forderung, dass sie ihren Mitschülern nicht mehr helfen solle, hätte er auch unabhängig vom Tagebuch aussprechen können. Darum konnte es nicht gehen. Wenn sie sich in Erinnerung rief, was er gesagt hatte, war es eigentlich gar nicht bis zur Erpressung gekommen ... Es war eher die Ankündigung einer Erpressung gewesen.

Wie bizarr. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Scherz, dachte Hermine verzweifelt ... Ein besonders schlechter Scherz.

_Slytherinscher Humor, was will ich da erwarten._

Sie saß am Tisch und spürte, dass sie zitterte. Da waren so viele verschiedene Gefühle, das kannte sie gar nicht. Wenn sie an seine Stimme dachte, an seinen Blick und daran, wie nahe er bei ihr gestanden hatte, wurden ihre Knie aus Gummi – da war eine merkwürdige Unruhe, die sie ergriff, wenn Snape in ihrer Nähe war. Das war schon länger so, er machte sie einfach nervös und unsicher. Und andererseits, verdammt, war sie so wütend auf ihn, dass sie etwas zerschlagen wollte. Aber es war nichts in der Nähe, was sich zum Zerschlagen geeignet hätte, zum Glück.

Hektisch sprang sie auf und lief zur Mädchentoilette um sich dort kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Schwer atmend stand sie vor dem Spiegel und sah sich an. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren angespannt, oh ja – sie sah eine Frau, die sehr, sehr wütend war.

Eine Frau.

Einer ihrer Tagebucheinträge kam ihr in den Sinn.

_--- ... Eintrag vom 07.11.xx : Ich habe heute lange vor dem Spiegel gestanden. Mein Körper hat sich verändert ... Ich werde zur Frau, und es fühlt sich richtig an. Als hätte es schon lange so sein sollen. Ich möchte einen Mann kennen lernen, der mich ernst nimmt. Einen richtigen Mann, nicht einen Jungen, der nur Quidditch und kindische Abenteuer im Kopf hat. Einen Mann, der die Welt kennt ... keinen perfekten Mann, sondern jemanden mit Fehlern, mit Ecken und Kanten, einen klugen, gebildeten Mann, der Bücher liebt und ... ---_

_Oh Gott. Das darf er nicht lesen. Bitte nicht._

Wenn das wenigstens alles gewesen wäre ... Es gab so viele Passagen, die unendlich peinlich waren, und dann gab es Passagen, die ihre Freunde in Schwierigkeiten brachten ... und sie selbst auch ... und noch viel mehr –

_Nicht nachdenken, denk nicht darüber nach!_

Hermine trocknete sich das Gesicht ab, rannte zurück in die Bibliothek an ihren Platz und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.

Sie hatte dieses Tagebuch niemals magisch versiegelt. Warum eigentlich nicht, fragte sie sich jetzt und antwortete sich selbst. Weil sie dumm war. Oh ja, sie hielt sich für besonders schlau, aber Hermine Granger war dumm wie Bohnenstroh. Sie glaubte an das Gute im Menschen. Sogar an das Gute in Snape.

Jedenfalls bis gestern!

Hermine schlug mit einer heftigen Bewegung das Buch zu. Ein dumpfes _KRACH!_ schallte durch die Verbotene Abteilung und ein Staubwölkchen erhob sich von dem dicken, alten Wälzer.

_Wie kann er nur ..._

Das ging das gesamte Wochenende so. _Wie kann er nur, wie kann er nur. _Sie schwankte zwischen Unglauben, Unruhe und Entsetzen, konnte an nichts anderes denken und verhungerte fast, weil sie alle Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle ausfallen ließ. Stattdessen ernährte sie sich von einem spärlichen Lunchpaket, das sie neulich für Hogsmeade fertig gemacht, aber dann vergessen hatte. Es war zu wenig, und sie wusste, dass es unvernünftig war, nicht zu den Mahlzeiten zu gehen. Aber sie wollte Snape einfach nicht sehen.

Am Sonntagnachmittag bat sie Ron ihr etwas zu essen zu besorgen. „Ein bisschen Fleisch oder frisches Gemüse wäre toll." Er nickte nur und lief los ohne nachzufragen, und sie fand, dass er ein wahrlich guter Freund war. Ein Freund, den sie in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr vernachlässigte ...

Sie versuchte seit einigen Monaten das Ausmaß der Entfremdung zu verdrängen, die zwischen ihr, Ron und Harry stattgefunden hatte. Sie wurde zwischen den Pflichten als Schulsprecherin und ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen zerrieben; es half nichts, dass eine innere Stimme ihr spöttisch mitteilte, dass ihre „Prüfungsvorbereitungen" genau genommen schon mindestens fünf Jahre anhielten.

Aber Lernen war doch wichtig. Es war sogar ganz besonders wichtig. Oder etwa nicht? Manchmal versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass Harry, Ron und ihr später, nach der Schulzeit, immer noch jede Zeit der Welt blieb. Aber was machte sie sich da vor? Niemand von ihnen wusste, wie ihr Leben nach Hogwarts, nach dem Krieg aussehen würde. Und wenn sie sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war, dann würde die Zeit des Lernens nie beendet sein. Wenn alles gut ging, würde sie im Anschluss an die Schule studieren und danach vielleicht wissenschaftlich arbeiten.

Nein, es war ganz einfach: Sie nahm sich nicht genügend Zeit für die anderen Dinge des Lebens; das wusste sie. Vor allem für Freunde musste einfach Zeit sein. Und als Ron mit einem vollen Teller mit Hühnchen, Reis und Gemüse vor ihr stand, brach Hermine vor Rührung, schlechtem Gewissen und Dankbarkeit fast in Tränen aus.

„Oh Ron, was wäre ich ohne dich."

„Immer noch hungrig, schätze ich", murmelte ihr rothaariger Freund und wurde auch im Gesicht ein bisschen rot, weil Hermine ihn fest im Arm hatte und ihr Gesicht so dicht an seinem war. Er entriss sich ihrem Griff und wünschte ihr einen guten Appetit, dann ging er zu Harry hinüber um sich mit ihm über die letzte Bösartigkeit von Snape zu ereifern. Hermine hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, aber bekam genug mit um wieder auf dem Laufenden zu sein. Offenbar hatte Snape Ginny eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst und sie eklige, verdreckte Gläser mit widerlichem Inhalt reinigen und neu auffüllen lassen. Oh, das war so typisch für Snape. Ginny selbst hatte die ganze Sache mit Fassung getragen, aber die Jungs saßen jetzt da und regten sich auf, als hätte Snape die Strafarbeit mit dem Imperius-Fluch durchgesetzt.

Normalerweise musste Hermine sich bei so einer Geschichte ein Lächeln verkneifen. Sie konnte Ron und Harry mit ihrer lautstarken Wut über Snape einfach nicht ernst nehmen – genau so wenig, wie sie Snape selbst ernst nehmen konnte mit seinen kindischen Einfällen um Harry oder seine unmittelbaren Freunde zu demütigen. _Normalerweise _dachte Hermine zu diesem Thema, dass es allen Beteiligten gut tun würde auf Abstand zu diesem ganzen Unsinn zu gehen, tief durchzuatmen und einen winzigen Schritt in Richtung Erwachsensein zu machen.

Aber heute war sie kurz davor sich zu ihren Freunden zu setzen und in ihr Schimpfkonzert mit einzusteigen.

„Snape ist _total_ _krank!",_ hörte sie Ron sagen; sie fühlte sich nicht einmal bemüßigt ihn an die korrekte Wortwahl zu erinnern. _Professor_ Snape … Verdammt, was für ein Professor war das? Ein Lehrer, der seine Schülerin erpresste? Dieser … dieser …

„Dieser schmierige Bastard!", murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

_Oh. Mein. Gott._

Sie hatte es gesagt! Zwar sehr leise – zum Glück hatten die Jungs es nicht gehört –, aber verdammt, _sie hatte es gesagt_. Es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht. Diese Beleidigung, die zum Standardrepertoire von Harry und Ron gehörte. In all den Jahren hatte sie _DAS_ nie über Snape gesagt. Sie fand diese Beleidigung so … gemein. So erniedrigend. Sie hatte all die Jahre gehofft, dass Snape selbst das nie würde hören müssen. So eine Beleidigung auszusprechen war eines Gryffindors unwürdig.

Und jetzt hatte sie sie selbst benutzt.

Das war nicht gut, dachte sie. Diese ganze Situation brachte sie durcheinander … Snape und dieses verfluchte Tagebuch. Gott, warum musste er ausgerechnet _sie _so einer Situation aussetzen? Bei allen anderen Schülerinnen und Schülern hätte diese Aktion nur die ohnehin schlechte Meinung bestätigt, die man hier von ihm hatte. Aber sie … Sie wollte ihn doch nicht hassen. Sie hatte ihn nie gehasst … Oh, wie konnte er nur?

Sie beendete ihr Abendessen, schob den Teller weg und starrte ins Leere. Sie beschloss ihren eigenen Rat anzunehmen, tief durchzuatmen und ein bisschen Abstand von der ganzen Sache zu gewinnen. Was war überhaupt passiert? Snape hatte ihr Tagebuch. Na und? War das so schlimm? Er konnte ihr nichts tun.

Er konnte es nur lesen.

_Durchatmen!_

Hermine versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Das klappte zwar nicht, aber sie wurde ein bisschen ruhiger. Ein kleines Bisschen. In der Nacht auf Sonntag hatte sie kaum schlafen können, dafür schlief sie in der Nacht auf Montag wie ein Stein.

Und dann kam der Montag und damit die schlimmste Woche ihres Lebens.

t.b.c.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

Kapitel 5 

Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. So fing jeder Montag an, aber es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine vor dem Klassenzimmer stand und eine aufsteigende Übelkeit bekämpfen musste. Alles in ihr sträubte sich, diesen Raum zu betreten.

Wie in Trance folgte sie den anderen in den kühlen, feuchten Kerkerraum; ihre zitternden Hände versteckte sie tief in den Taschen ihres Umhangs. Snape stand schon an der Tafel und hatte der Klasse den Rücken zugedreht. Der bloße Anblick von Snape hinterließ bei Hermine ein Gefühl, als hätte ihr jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen. Ein Teil ihres Selbst wunderte sich über ihre heftige Reaktion; es tat richtig weh.

_Verdammt, beruhige dich._

Dies war jetzt Hermines zweites Jahr in Snapes UTZ-Zaubertrank-Klasse. Die Klasse war deutlich kleiner als damals; es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass Snape überschaubare, leistungsfähige Klassen zu schätzen wusste und ohne die Anwesenheit von Harry, Ron und Neville ein wenig entspannter agierte. Es war nicht unbedingt das entstanden, was man eine gelöste Atmosphäre nannte, aber immerhin benahm Snape sich hier nicht ganz so bedrohlich und ätzend wie in der Zeit bis zu Hermines fünftem Schuljahr. Es war wirklich annehmbar, wenn man den Vergleich zog.

„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie", hörte sie Snape murmeln. Sie versuchte das seltsame Gefühl zu ignorieren, das seine dunkle Stimme in ihrem Bauch hervorrief. Die Nachzügler erreichten ebenfalls den Klassenraum und ließen sich auf den Bänken nieder.

„Gut", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister zufrieden und legte die Hände flach aneinander. Er lächelte fast ein bisschen; für seine Verhältnisse schien er blendender Laune zu sein. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und richtete ihren Blick auf den Fußboden.

„Ich gehe davon aus", begann er seinen Vortrag, „dass Sie sich am Wochenende in Ihre Bücher gesehen und sich auf die heutige Stunde vorbereitet haben."

_Witzbold. Ich habe mich schon in den Weihnachtsferien auf die heutige Stunde vorbereitet._

„Wie angekündigt, werden wir heute den Hellsichtigkeits-Trank brauen, und wir werden uns mit diesem Trank in den nächsten Wochen noch intensiver beschäftigen. Sorgfältig zubereitet, verstärkt er die Fähigkeit, Gedanken oder Gefühle anderer Personen wahrzunehmen."

Hermine hob unwillkürlich den Kopf; das war einfach zu interessant. Wieder einmal fand sie sich an Snapes Lippen hängend wieder, während er in seinem gewohnt gedehnten, gelangweilten Tonfall über die faszinierendsten Themen sprach.

„Die genaue Wirkung dieses Trankes ist sehr unterschiedlich", ", fuhr er fort. „Es gibt Personen, die kaum etwas spüren; andere nehmen die Gefühle von Menschen wahr, mit denen sie Blickkontakt haben, bei wieder anderen ist dafür kein Blickkontakt nötig, und einige können sogar hören, was ihre Mitmenschen denken." Er bleckte die Zähne. „Eine recht unerfreuliche Vorstellung, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ich hoffe, das Schicksal meint es gut mit mir und ich werde mir niemals all den gedanklichen Abfall anhören müssen, der in meiner Umwelt produziert wird."

Er legte die Handflächen gegeneinander und fuhr mit der Aufzählung der Nebenwirkungen fort. Hermine erfuhr, dass der Hellsichtigkeitstrank oft eine leicht Stimmung aufhellende Wirkung hatte; es gab Personen, die von tagelangen euphorischen Zuständen berichtet hatten.

„Aber achten Sie auf das, was Sie tun", mahnte Snape schließlich. „Bei falscher Zubereitung können die Wirkungen unangenehm potenziert oder auch in ihr Gegenteil verkehrt werden. Das kann recht unangenehme Folgen haben, wie der eine oder andere von Ihnen womöglich noch erfahren wird."

Snape lächelte süffisant und Hermine fing einen direkten Blick von ihm auf. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, durchlief Hermine ein Schauer, und ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen.

_Reiß dich zusammen!_

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie würde sich durch Snape nicht ihre Noten in Zaubertränke verderben lassen. Niemals!

Bald standen die Zutaten auf den Tischen und die Schülerinnen und Schüler waren mit der Lektüre der Zutatenliste beschäftigt. Wie so oft übersprang Hermine diesen Schritt; sie wusste, sie würde während der Zubereitung des Trankes nicht ein einziges Mal in das Buch schauen müssen. Normalerweise erfüllte sie das mit einem Gefühl der Befriedigung, aber heute war es ihr lästig; dieser Trank war zu einfach für sie, sie beherrschte jeden Handgriff so sicher, dass ihr zu viel Spielraum zum Grübeln blieb.

Hermines Tischnachbar Danny, ein großer blonder Junge aus Hufflepuff, hatte da offenbar größere Schwierigkeiten. Er schwitzte über seinem Kessel; sein Trank rauchte (was er nicht sollte), und schließlich beugte Danny sich unauffällig zu ihr hinüber.

„Hermine, was mache ich falsch?"

„Du hast das Senfkraut zu spät dazu gegeben", erwiderte sie leise ohne nachzudenken – und hätte sich im nächsten Moment fast mit der Hand auf den Mund geschlagen.

„Haben wir Probleme, Mr. Brottle?"

Hermine fiel fast vom Stuhl vor Schreck – Snape stand direkt hinter ihnen. Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm um und erstarrte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er Danny ansehen würde. Aber er sah ihren Mitschüler nicht an. Sondern sie. Sein Blick war herausfordernd – und sie konnte die Drohung darin lesen.

„N– nein, Professor", stammelte Danny, „ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg, ich muss nur –"

„Ist Ihnen klar, Mr. Brottle" fragte Snape in seinem sanftesten Tonfall, der Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, „dass unsere Miss Neunmalschlau hier es hasst, Ihnen zu helfen? Haben Sie eine _Ahnung_, wie unendlich lästig es Miss Granger ist, inkompetenten Stümpern wie Ihnen zur Hand gehen zu müssen, damit Sie Ihre Tränke nicht vermasseln?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, ihr Herzschlag setzte aus und ihre Atmung ebenfalls. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Aber nein – verdammt, nein, sie hatte sich nicht verhört.

Snape hatte gerade ihrem Mitschüler etwas aus ihrem Tagebuch verraten.

Eine Mischung von Wut und Fassungslosigkeit schoss wie Gift durch ihre Nervenbahnen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Vor allem – er hatte das, was sie geschrieben hatte, ziemlich frei interpretiert! Wie konnte er es nur wagen in ihrem Namen zu reden und dabei auch noch beleidigende Worte zu verwenden, die sie nie und nimmer über die Lippen brächte? Was fiel ihm denn nur ein so etwas zu tun!

Snape war unterdessen einmal um das Pult von Hermine und Danny Brottle herum gegangen und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Er schwieg. Hermine hatte die Hände unter dem Pult zu Fäusten geballt; sie schwieg ebenfalls. Danny stand der Mund offen, und Hermine konnte wiederum in seinem Blick die Frage lesen, ob das stimmte, was Snape gerade gesagt hatte.

Er kann es nicht beweisen, er kann nicht, er wird nicht ... Leugne es einfach, sei ganz natürlich...

Hermine lief rosarot an und wandte den Blick ab.

Und Danny - Danny drehte sich um und sprach von diesem Moment an kein Wort mehr mit ihr.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schien das als Sieg zu werten; er hatte den Rest der Doppelstunde ein dünnes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermine wagte ihn nicht mehr anzusehen; sie hatte Angst, vor Wut die Kontrolle zu verlieren und irgendeine Dummheit zu begehen.

Als der Unterricht beendet war, stapelte Snape die Kessel der Schüler mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenraumes übereinander und verkündete, sie würden am Donnerstag am Hellsichtigkeits-Trank weiter arbeiten. Während die anderen Schüler herausströmten, hörte sie Snape leise ihren Namen sagen. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, und bald waren nur noch sie und ihr Zaubertranklehrer im Klassenraum.

_Geh zu Dumbledore und sag ihm, was Snape da tut -_

_Als nächstes wird er dich fleischfressendes Unkraut jäten lassen, bis deine Hände bluten –_

_Heute Nacht lockst du Snape raus, brichst in sein Büro ein und holst dir das Tagebuch zurück –_

„Kommen Sie her", sagte er in einem ruhigen, kalten Befehlston.

Sie durchschritt mit vor Wut weichen Knien das Klassenzimmer. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich; sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so wütend gewesen zu sein. Aber dann war da noch ein unerwünschtes Gefühl von Unzulänglichkeit; Snape hatte ihr eine ziemlich einfache Bedingung gestellt und nicht einmal die hatte sie erfüllt. Und soeben hatte sie eins begriffen: Ihrer Zaubertranklehrer wusste erschreckend gut, wie wichtig es ihr war, was andere von ihr dachten. Durch dieses verdammte Tagebuch hatte er die Macht mit ein paar Worten ihren Ruf zu ruinieren – und sie konnte und wollte nicht riskieren, dass die ganze Schule sie hasste.

_--- … Eintrag vom 23.11.xx: Heute bin ich fast wahnsinnig geworden. Der halbe Jahrgang hat mich gebeten meine Hausaufgaben rauszurücken, damit sie sie abschreiben können. Ich hasse das. Warum können sie sich nicht selbst anstrengen? Und wenn ihnen ihre Zeit dafür zu schade ist und sie sich lieber mit überflüssigem Zeug beschäftigen, warum sind sie nicht bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen? Nein, sie wollen es sich so leicht wie möglich machen und sich ihren Erfolg erschummeln. Warum mache ich da überhaupt mit? Ich will das nicht. Ich lerne mehr als sie, ich weiß mehr, ich bin intelligenter als jeder andere Schüler an dieser Schule! Und ich will nicht, dass jemand die gleiche Note wie ich erhält, obwohl ich sie verdiene und der andere nicht! … ---_

Hermine stand direkt vor Snape, aber sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihn gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. Ihre Wangen waren heiß vor schlechtem Gewissen; sie schämte sich ihrer eigenen Gedanken. Andererseits … Verdammt! Es waren doch nur _Gedanken_. Sie war … Merlin, ja, sie war vielleicht manchmal ein bisschen überheblich gegenüber ihren Mitschülern … Aber sie hatte es den anderen doch nie gezeigt. Sie gab allen jede Hilfe, die sie brauchten; sie hatte es nie jemanden spüren lassen, wenn sie ihn oder sie dumm fand. Nicht wirklich. Sie hatte es nie _gesagt. _Sie hatte es nur aufgeschrieben. In ihr Tagebuch! Das konnte doch kein Verbrechen sein?

Zitternd machte sie eine unbewusste Bewegung Richtung Tür; sie wollte einfach nur weg, am liebsten wäre sie sofort in den Schlafraum gerannt um sich dort zu verkriechen.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa schon gehen?", hörte sie Snape spöttisch fragen.

Hermine zwang sich ihn anzusehen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die obsidianschwarzen Augen ohne zu antworten.

_Bleib ruhig. Er wird dir nichts tun. Mach, was er will, und alles wird gut._

„Ich werte das als _nein_", fuhr der Meister für Zaubertränke trocken fort. „Gut so. Ich habe mit Ihnen noch etwas vor."

_Seltsam_, dachte Hermine, _ich bleibe so ruhig_. Vielleicht ließ die Wirkung dieses Psychoterrors tatsächlich langsam nach.

„Was denn, Professor?", fragte sie und legte ihren ganzen gryffindorschen Mut in diese Frage hinein.

Snape schien ihre Unerschrockenheit nicht sonderlich imposant zu finden. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte offensichtlich amüsiert. Oh, wie sie dieses überhebliche Lächeln hasste. Ihr Mut verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Schweigend ging er zu einer seiner Vitrinen, in denen unzählige Phiolen mit fertigen Zaubertränken aufbewahrt waren. Er griff hinein, holte eine Phiole hinaus und schüttete den Inhalt in ein Kristallglas. Hermine beobachtete seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen und schluckte, als er sich ihr mit dem Glas näherte. Er hielt es direkt vor ihre Nase und schwenkte es ein wenig hin und her, wobei er die dunkle Flüssigkeit betrachtete, die sich in dem Glas bewegte.

Dann sah er sie an und sein Blick war so intensiv, dass ihr der Atem stockte.

„Trinken Sie das."

t.b.c.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

Offenbarungen 

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 6_

„W-was für ein Trank ist das?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. Offensichtlich unterhielt er sich bestens.

„Nun", erwiderte er langsam, „es dürfte völlig ausreichend sein, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es kein Gift ist. Allerdings versteht sich das natürlich von selbst – woraus wir lernen können, dass dies eine der unzähligen Fragen war, die sie gar nicht hätten stellen müssen."

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher zu ihr, und sie wurde von seinen Geruch eingehüllt. Es war eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Kräutern und, naja – Snape eben, unverwechselbar Snape. Ungeachtet der Wut, die Hermine gerade empfand, nahm sie doch wahr, dass er fast beängstigend gut roch; und ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihr dieser Geruch vertraut war. Sie hatte ihn jahrelang während der Zaubertrankstunden wahrgenommen ohne zu bemerken, wie angenehm er war.

„Es wird wirklich Zeit", sprach Snape weiter, „dass Sie endlich die Erfahrung machen, dass Sie mit ihrer dauernden Fragerei nicht wirklich weiter kommen. Sie mögen die Hoffnung haben, dass Sie durch Wissen die Welt kontrollieren können ... Aber da irren Sie sich. Und je eher Sie es herausfinden, desto besser. Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die nicht vorhersehbar sind, wissen Sie ... Ziemlich viele Dinge ..."

Hermine sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ich trinke das nicht", murmelte sie ohne nachzudenken.

„Wirklich nicht?" Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert. „Unter den gegebenen Umständen wage ich die Prognose, dass Sie es doch tun werden. Sie haben gute Gründe dafür." Jetzt lächelte er wirklich. „Sie wissen schon, was ich meine."

Die blanke Wut kroch erneut in Hermine hoch und schnürte ihr den Hals zu.

„Was … was denken Sie sich nur?", platzte sie heraus. „Wie können Sie es wagen, mich zu …"

Sie brach ab; ihr fehlten die geeigneten Worte, um ihrem Ärger und ihrer Enttäuschung Luft zu machen. Oder vielleicht war es auch den Eindruck, dass jedes weitere Wort eine Verschwendung von Energie gewesen wäre, denn es würde ihr ohnehin nicht gelingen, zu diesem Mann durchzudringen. Nein. Ein Snape war unfehlbar. Er sah sie nur mit dieser gewohnten, unerträglichen Arroganz an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also bitte, kommen Sie …", sagte er gedehnt, und sie entdeckte einen ungewohnten Klang in seiner Stimme, den sie nicht zuordnen konnte. „Tun Sie nicht so, als seien Sie _enttäuscht_ von mir. Das geht mir so ans Herz, wirklich."

Angesichts des bösartigen Spottes stieß Hermine fast fauchend die Luft aus. Was für ein Widerling! Sie hasste ihn. Und sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass es ihr weh tat, wenn er sich so verhielt.

„Wie viel von meinem Tagebuch haben Sie gelesen?", stieß sie hervor.

Snape legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und schien darüber nachzudenken, was er antworten sollte.

„Ach, kaum etwas", erwiderte er schließlich langsam. „Verstehen Sie, es ist eigentlich nicht _interessant_ für mich. Es ist nicht meine Bettlektüre, da gibt es ... andere Dinge."

Seine Augen wurden erstaunlicherweise noch dunkler, als sie sowieso schon waren. Hermine schnürte es erneut die Kehle zu; sie war peinlich berührt angesichts dieser Mehrdeutigkeiten, mit der er sie da überschüttete. Und dann war da wieder diese Irritation, die sie in seiner Gegenwart schon kannte.

„Aber ich gebe zu", fuhr Snape gelangweilt fort, „ich habe ein oder zwei Passagen gelesen. Und noch heute, Miss Granger" – sein Tonfall wurde unangemessen sanft –, „werde ich eine weitere Passage lesen. Nur einen kurzen Abschnitt, natürlich. Sie verstehen, ich hole mir nur die erforderlichen Informationen um Sie bestrafen zu können, wenn Sie die Vereinbarungen nicht einhalten. So wie vorhin. Ich denke, wir verstehen uns. Und jetzt trinken Sie."

„Geben Sie schon her", sagte sie impulsiv und langte nach dem Kristallglas. Erschrocken von ihren eigenen Worten, griff sie unachtsam zu und berührte Snapes Finger.

Die Berührung jagte ein seltsames Kribbeln durch ihre Eingeweide. Snape ließ das Glas nicht sofort los; seine langen Finger bewegten sich leicht, es war kaum spürbar und fühlte sich doch an wie Streicheln ... Und dann waren Snapes Finger fort und Hermine stand da, mit dem Glas in der Hand und krampfhaft darauf bedacht, dass diese Hand nicht zitterte.

Einige Augenblicke lang war es Hermine unmöglich sich zu bewegen. Sie wartete auf einen scharfen Kommentar von Snape, aber der stand ebenso bewegungslos vor ihr, seine schwarzen Augen durchdrangen sie, und sie konnte nicht darin lesen ...

War das eben Absicht? Hat Snape mich absichtlich berührt? Das kann nicht sein.

Sie schob den Gedanken daran fort, führte das Glas in ihrer Hand an die Lippen und trank es in einem Zug leer.

Das Zeug schien Körpertemperatur zu haben – sie spürte kaum, wie es ihren Hals herunter lief. Im Magen verursachte es ein seltsam warmes Gefühl, aber nur kurz, dann war es vorbei.

Hermine lauschte in ihr Inneres hinein und konnte keine Wirkung feststellen.

„Und was jetzt, Professor?", fragte sie schließlich, wohl wissend, dass Snape sie eben noch aufgefordert hatte ihre „Fragerei", wie er das nannte, zu überdenken. Aber wie sollte sie denn sonst herausfinden, was sie nicht wusste?

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt gehen Sie."

Hermine öffnete den Mund; er wedelte mit der Hand und sie verschluckte ihre Erwiderung.

„Sie haben doch gehört, was ich Ihnen zum Thema Fragen stellen gesagt habe." Seine Stimme wurde noch ein wenig tiefer und sandte wieder leichte Schauer über ihren Rücken. „Wir machen das ab jetzt so: Je mehr Fragen Sie stellen, desto weniger werden Sie erfahren. Verstanden?"

Sie spürte frische Wut in sich aufwallen und wandte den Blick ab. Snape rauschte mit einer fließenden Bewegung an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Während sie an ihm vorbeiging, wich sie seinem Blick aus; hoch erhobenen Hauptes und ihn vollständig ignorierend verließ sie das Büro. Snape reagierte darauf, indem er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug – so laut, dass sie hochsprang. Anschließend ging sie gedankenverloren zur Großen Halle, lief einmal hindurch und spazierte aus dem Schloss um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Erst, als sie weit entfernt von Hogwarts' Eingang auf dem Rasen stand, bemerkte sie, dass außer ihr niemand zu sehen war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und sie stellte mit Entsetzen fest, wie spät es war – sie musste sehr, sehr schnell sein, wenn sie nicht zu spät in die nächste Stunde kommen wollte.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Bei Professor Lupin. Er unterrichtete seit einem halben Jahr wieder in Hogwarts, und wie schon damals machte er seine Sache sehr gut. Er war wahrscheinlich der beliebteste Lehrer der Schule, und es war sicher kein Zufall, dass Snape und Lupin an den Lehrertischen so weit entfernt voneinander saßen, wie es überhaupt möglich war. Wenn zwei Männer grundverschieden waren, dachte Hermine oft, dann Snape und Lupin – ihre konträren Unterrichtsstile waren nur ein Ausdruck davon. Der geduldige, gesellige und freundliche Remus Lupin schien für den Lehrerjob wie geschaffen zu sein, wohingegen man sich bei Severus Snape immer wieder fragte, warum um alles in der Welt er überhaupt Lehrer geworden war. Und doch, das Seltsamste war – Hermine mochte Lupin _und_ Snape, auf je ihre eigene Art; sie schätzte sie beide, so unterschiedlich sie auch waren.

Mögen! Snape! Ha! Während Hermine mit wehenden Haaren zu Professor Lupins Unterrichtsraum stürmte, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. Nein, sie mochte Lupin. Snape, diesen kranken Slytherin, mochte sie definitiv _nicht_, warum auch, den konnte niemand leiden und sie erkannte endlich, dass es in diesem Fall richtig war, sich dem common sense anzuschließen.

Sie hielt inne, als sie sah, dass sie zu spät kam. Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer war bereits geschlossen und Hermine drückte fast lautlos die Klinke hinunter. Sie öffnete die Tür und erwartete, Professor Lupin vor den Schülerinnen und Schülern stehen zu sehen – und während sie schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte, sah sie, wer da stand, und ihr stockte der Atem.

Oh ja. Da stand jemand. Aber es war nicht Lupin.

Es war Snape. Und er sah ihr mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Spott direkt ins Gesicht.

Merlin, sie war so – dämlich! Morgen war Vollmond! Snape übernahm um diese Zeit herum doch immer Lupins Unterricht!

Und sie setzte erneut zu einer ausführlichen Entschuldigung wegen ihrer Verspätung an, als sie plötzlich etwas spürte – etwas, das sie völlig durcheinander brachte. Sie stand mit offenem Mund da und fühlte ... Sie fühlte einen Schwall von Empfindungen ... Gefühle, die den Raum erfüllten, näher kamen und ihr zusetzten wie laute Stimmen – Langeweile, Ärger, Überheblichkeit, unterdrückte Belustigung, Müdigkeit ... und Unruhe ... All diese Gefühle tobten durch den Raum und durch sie hindurch wie Poltergeister ... Und keins, wirklich _keins_ dieser Gefühle gehörte zu ihr.

Es waren die Gefühle der anderen.

‚Sorgfältig zubereitet, verstärkt er die Fähigkeit, Gedanken oder Gefühle anderer Personen wahrzunehmen ...'

Dieser Bastard. Er hatte ihr den Hellsichtigkeitstrank verabreicht.

t.b.c.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

Kapitel 7 

Hermine war schon immer ein Mädchen, das gern lernte. Das betraf nicht nur Bücher – sie war inzwischen alt genug, um zu erkennen, dass vielleicht das wichtigste Wissen aus der Erfahrung gewonnen wurde.

Und hier war es nun: das weite Feld der Erfahrungen. An diesem Montag lernte Hermine mehr als sonst in einem ganzen Jahr, sie lernte sie vor allem etwas über sich selbst, und nichts davon war angenehm. Trotzdem, gelernt ist gelernt, und sie hätte Snape vielleicht dafür danken sollen, aber als sie am Abend völlig erschöpft und heulend in ihrem Bett lag, war ihr nicht danach, ihm zu danken. Sie hasste ihn und trug sich die ganze Nacht mit Rachephantasien. Oh ja ... Sie hätte ihn den Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen, wenn sie Cleopatra gewesen wäre.

In dem Moment, in dem Hermine den Klassenraum betrat, wurde ihr schwindlig. Da waren so viele Gefühle ... Gefühle, von denen sie gar nichts wissen konnte, die nicht für sie bestimmt waren ... die _persönlich _waren. Es war nicht richtig. Sie wollte diese ganzen Gefühle nicht spüren, sie war völlig überfordert damit.

Aber am meisten überforderte sie etwas anderes: In diesem Moment, in dem sie die Gefühle der anderen spürte, fühlte sie sich selbst unwahrscheinlich einsam. Sie fühlte sich so allein wie nie in ihrem Leben. Da war keine Wärme in diesem Raum, keine Sympathie – jedenfalls keine, die ihr galt. Die Anwesenden waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt – und miteinander. Aber nicht mit ihr. Niemand. Es gab in diesem Raum keine einzige Person, die Hermine wirklich mochte.

Wenn Harry und Ron im Raum gewesen wären, hätte sie wenigstens deren Zuneigung gespürt. Jedenfalls ging sie davon aus. Aber Professor Dumbledore hatte die beiden als Bestrafung für ihr letztes Vergehen vom DADA-Unterricht beurlaubt, und zwar für zwei lange Wochen. Das war ungewöhnlich – es war das erste Mal, dass der Direktor Harry und Ron so eine schmerzliche Strafe aufbrummte. Aber sie waren selbst Schuld, fand Hermine – sie mussten ja unbedingt Draco Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle in Lupins Unterricht in Mädchen verwandeln! Die ganze Schule hatte tagelang gelacht, nur die Slytherin nicht. Und Snape natürlich schon mal gar nicht.

Nachdem Snape Gryffindor fünf Punkte wegen Hermines Verspätung abgezogen hatte, setzte sie sich und übte mit den anderen einen neuen Abwehrzauber gegen einen Schwächungsfluch. Sie versuchte, die Gefühle der anderen zu ignorieren, aber das klappte nicht.

Es war furchtbar.

Ihre Mitschüler hatten Angst, sie waren nervös, sie waren wütend auf Snape und enttäuscht von sich selbst. Und all diese Gefühle bekam Hermine so intensiv mit, als wären es ihre eigenen. Ihr Herz klopfte unnatürlich stark, sie schwitzte und verspürte eine Beklemmung in der Brust, die immer stärker wurde.

Er gewinnt nicht.

Ich lasse ihn nicht gewinnen ...

Er versaut mir meine Noten nicht, nein, nicht Snape!

Die Stunde lief so ab, dass alle quer durcheinander und miteinander übten, und währenddessen griff Snape einzelne Schüler heraus, hetzte ihnen den besagten Fluch auf den Hals und wartete darauf, dass die Bedauernswerten ihre erworbenen Fähigkeiten zeigten.

Nach einer Stunde lag die Hälfte von Hermines Mitschülern matt in der Ecke, von Snapes Schwächungsfluch außer Kraft gesetzt. Sie übten mit Professor Lupin schon seit zwei Wochen daran, aber Hermine war immer noch die einzige in der Klasse, die diesen Zauber schon beherrschte. Panik kam bei denen auf, die Snape noch nicht dran genommen hatte, und von allen Seiten hörte Hermine die Bitte, ob sie bei den Übungen nicht helfen könne.

„Hermine, kannst du nicht vielleicht..."

„Hermine, bitte, ich habe ..."

Sie stellte fest, dass sie sich geirrt hatte, und zwar so richtig geirrt. Als Snape gefordert hatte, sie solle ihren Mitschülern nicht mehr im Unterricht helfen, war sie ganz erleichtert gewesen, und spontan hatte sie gedacht: Oh, wenn's weiter nichts ist. Aber da hatte sie ja noch nicht gewusst, dass sie gleich am Montag zwei Doppelstunden hintereinander Snape im Unterricht hatte. Außerdem (und das war noch schlimmer) fiel es ihr wider Erwarten sehr schwer, nein zu sagen; und sie musste es _andauernd _sagen, sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie oft sie bisher ihren Mitschülern geholfen hatte.

Sie merkte es erst jetzt. Sie wurde eigentlich andauernd um Hilfe gebeten, und nun musste sie sich andauernd abwenden und nein sagen, und sie konnte es nicht einmal erklären – sie schüttelte einfach den Kopf, wenn jemand um Hilfe bat, und wandte sich ihren eigenen Übungen zu.

Und dann lernte sie, dass Menschen sehr empfindlich reagieren konnten, wenn sie nicht bekamen, was sie wollten.

Ihre Mitschüler wurden wütend. Auf sie! Nur weil sie ohne ihre Hilfe arbeiten mussten, was doch eigentlich der Normalzustand sein sollte. Aber offenbar dachten ihre Mitschüler anders darüber – sie erwarteten ihre Hilfe, als wäre sie selbstverständlich. Und in dem Moment, in dem sie ihnen nicht half, blieben nur noch schlechte Gefühle übrig, die Hermine entgegen schlugen. Es war, als würde sie es hören können.

_Streberin._

_Diese arrogante Kuh._

_Ich konnte sie noch nie leiden._

Es wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Und als die allgemeine Abneigung gegenüber Hermine ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, stand Snape vor ihr.

„Nun sind Sie am Zug, Miss Granger", sagte er mit seiner dunklen, weichen Stimme, und Hermine bekam weiche Knie. Vor Angst, ganz bestimmt.

Sie reagierte schnell. Vielleicht war es die angestaute Frustration der letzten Stunden. Sie sah, wie Snape zu seinem Fluch ansetzte, aber sie war schneller; ihr Abwehrzauber riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und schleuderte ihn ein paar Meter von ihr weg. Er fiel rückwärts in die Kissen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen.

Langsam stand er auf, mit äußerst bedächtigen, würdevollen Bewegungen. Es war der einzige Augenblick des Tages, in dem Hermine fast gegrinst hätte, aber das wäre keine gute Idee gewesen – außerdem fiel ihr in diesem Moment etwas auf: Sie konnte Snapes Gefühle nicht spüren. Sie hatte kein Erschrecken wahrgenommen, nicht einmal ein leichtes Erstaunen, als sie ihn entwaffnet hatte.

„Das war ... nicht schlecht, Miss Granger", murmelte Snape, und lauter: „Der Rest der Klasse zeigt so erbärmliche Leistungen, dass es in diesem Fall nicht schaden kann, sich ein Beispiel an dieser Übung zu nehmen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben alle hingesehen und konnten erkennen, wie Miss Granger ihren Abwehrzauber eingesetzt hat."

Ein kaum hörbares Murmeln ging durch die Klasse, und eine wahre Flut der ehrlichen, intensiven Abneigung erreichte sie. Der Augenblick des Triumphs war vorbei, Hermine wäre fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Snape sah sie direkt an, sie blickte in seine schwarzen Augen, und die Zeit fror ein. Und wieder schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass da etwas fehlte, sie hätte ein Gefühl von ihm wahrnehmen müssen, _irgendein _Gefühl – aber da war nichts. Sein Blick war so unlesbar wie seine Gesichtszüge. Und doch, irgendetwas war da, irgendetwas.

Oh, wie sie ihn hasste. Die Stunde ging zuende, und sie wich einer weiteren Konfrontation mit ihrem Lehrer aus – sie floh regelrecht aus dem Klassenzimmer. In der Großen Halle traf sie auf Harry und Ron und spürte zum ersten Mal seit Einnahme des Trankes Wärme und Zuneigung, die ihr galt. Die beiden sahen sie ganz entsetzt an und Hermine wagte sich nicht vorzustellen, wie schlecht sie aussah.

„Mine!", rief Harry, „was ist denn los mit dir?"

Harry und Ron traten einen Schritt auf sie zu – Sorge, Sympathie und Mitleid stürmten auf sie ein, und es war zuviel. Die Tränen brachen hervor, und zugleich ging Hermine rückwärts und machte abwehrende Handbewegungen –

„'Tschuldigt ... Jungs ... muss jetzt allein sein ..."

Und sie rannte den ganzen Weg bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und ihren Schlafraum, wo sie sich bis zur nächsten Stunde weinend verkroch.

t.b.c.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

Kapitel 8 

Der Rest des Tages war nicht besser. Auf ihrem Stundenplan standen noch Verwandlung und Muggelkunde; Hermine überlegte kurz, sich bei Madam Pomfrey krank zu melden, aber dann hätte sie zu viel Stoff verpasst. Also schälte sie sich aus ihrem Bett, verließ den wundervoll stillen Schlafraum und kehrte in das grässliche Gefühlschaos von Hogwarts zurück.

Am Ende dieses Montags war sie sich ganz sicher: Sie war eine der unbeliebtesten Personen in der ganzen Schule. Gut, die Hitliste wurde sicherlich von Snape angeführt, und die folgenden drei Plätze waren dann frei – aber danach kam sie, Auftritt Hermine Granger, die blöde Streberin mit den buschigen Haaren. Abgesehen von Harry und Ron gab es niemanden, der sie wirklich leiden konnte. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass selbst Neville sie nicht besonders mochte, er reagierte ganz neutral auf sie - ohne Abneigung, aber auch ohne jedwedes freundschaftliche Gefühl.

Selbst die Lehrer machten die Sache nicht besser. Professor McGonagall schenkte ihr wohl ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit, und Hermine spürte ihre Befriedigung, die eine Lehrerin bei einer guten Schülerin eben verspürt. Aber das war es dann auch. Und bei Professor Link, dem neuen Muggelkunde-Lehrer, bemerkte sie Ungeduld und deutliche Abneigung, wann immer sie sich meldete. Hermine hatte niemals bemerkt, dass er sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Völlig verunsichert von der wiederholten Welle der Antipathie, die Professor Link aussandte, hörte sie schließlich auf, sich zu melden und döste den Rest der Stunde dumpf vor sich hin.

Als der Schultag vorbei war, wünschte Hermine sich nichts sehnlicher, als den Rest des Abends mit Harry und Ron zu verbringen. Aber zu allem Überfluss hatte Snape die beiden nachmittags im Gang erwischt, wie sie fragwürdige Scherzartikel von Rons Brüdern ausprobierten, und die Folge war Strafarbeit bei Filch, Pokale schrubben. Direkt nach dem Abendessen trotteten die Jungs von dannen, und Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihnen nicht weinend hinterherzurennen.

_Lasst mich nicht allein, bitte._

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie viele Gefühle in Hogwarts herumschwirrten. Und oh ja, es gab viele _gute_ Gefühle in Hogwarts, es gab Sympathie und Vertrauen und sogar Gefühle des Verliebtseins, und irgendwann lief Hermine an einem leeren Klassenzimmer vorbei und hätte schwören können, dass sie ganz kurz so etwas wie körperliche Lustgefühle wahrgenommen hatte. Mit hochroten Kopf lief sie weiter. Es war furchtbar, sie hatte doch mit diesen Gefühlen gar nichts zu tun. Sie hatte mit diesen _Menschen_ gar nichts zu tun. Sie stritten sich, mochten und liebten sich, und Hermine stand abseits. Sie war einfach völlig allein.

Und die Wirkung des Trankes ließ nicht nach. Um kurz nach neun Uhr war Hermine so mit den Nerven fertig, dass sie heulend im Mädchenklo saß, was ungute Erinnerungen in ihr wach rief. War sie nicht im ersten Schuljahr in genau dieser Situation gewesen? _Keiner mag mich._ Aber dann hatte sie mit Harry und Ron diesen Troll zu Fall gebracht, und mit der Zeit hatte sie ernsthaft geglaubt, ihr Gefühl, dass niemand sie mochte, sei bloße Einbildung gewesen.

Oh ja, so wird man klüger.

Vor dem Spiegel stehend, erkannte Hermine schließlich das volle Ausmaß der Katastrophe. Ihr Gesicht war verwüstet, vom Weinen geschwollen, die Haare sahen aus, als sei sie in einen Wirbelsturm geraten, und ihre Nase war rot und lief immer noch.

_Ich gehe jetzt zu Snape. Ich gehe in sein Büro und bringe ihn um._

Wie in Trance ging Hermine den Weg in die Kerker; sie klopfte an Snapes Bürotür, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Als keine Reaktion kam, war sie fast erleichtert, denn es war bereits nach zehn Uhr. Andererseits, dachte sie, während sie an seiner Bürotür lehnte, was kümmerte es sie? Es war spät, na und? Sie hatte gerade einen entsetzlichen Tag hinter sich gebracht, und Snape war Schuld daran.

Dieser Mistkerl.

Sie würde jetzt nicht gehen, beschloss sie, nein – sie würde auf ihn warten und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen, er würde für all das bezahlen, sie würde –

Plötzlich war Snape da. Sie hatte seine Schritte im Gang nicht gehört, er kam lautlos um die Ecke gerauscht und blieb abrupt stehen, als er sie sah. Hermine erschrak – nicht nur, weil er so plötzlich erschienen war, sondern vor allem, weil er sie selbst so erschrocken ansah.

Und dann fühlte sie. Ein Erschrecken, das zuerst der Situation galt – und dann ihr selbst; eine Woge des Mitgefühls, Schuldgefühle, leise Trauer und stille Zärtlichkeit – all diese Empfindungen legten sich wie eine warme Decke über sie, und dann ... war Snape an ihr vorbei gerauscht und in seinem Büro, die Tür fiel ins Schloss, und sie stand immer noch im Gang.

_Das kann nicht sein._

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, minuntenlang stand sie nur da, unfähig zu denken. Schließlich tat sie das einzige, das ihr einfiel. Sie klopfte erneut.

„Moment", hörte sie Snapes Stimme; nachdem eine weitere Minute verstrichen war, öffnete sich die Tür.

Hermine wollte eintreten, aber Snape stand so, dass sie nicht hinein konnte. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt, seine gesamte Körperhaltung drückte Abwehr aus, und er sah sie an, ohne die geringste Emotion zu zeigen. Und Hermine fühlte nichts von ihm. Nichts. Nichts.

„Lassen Sie mich rein." Wie aus der Ferne registrierte sie, dass ihre Stimme zitterte, und dann spürte sie, wie sich eine Träne aus einem Auge löste.

„Nein."

Mehr nicht. Aber auch wenn Hermine jetzt keine Gefühle mehr von ihm wahrnehmen konnte – sie konnte hören, dass seine Stimme nicht so ruhig war wie sonst, und in seinen schwarzen Augen war jetzt etwas, das ganz nahe an die Gefühle heran kam, die sie eben noch wahrgenommen hatte.

_Hat der Trank aufgehört zu wirken?_

„Wie konnten Sie das tun?", flüsterte sie jetzt und konnte nicht verhindern, dass weitere Tränen still über ihr Gesicht liefen. „Warum?"

Sie sah, wie er schluckte. „Sie haben heute Ihre Umwelt lediglich so wahrgenommen, wie sie ist", sagte er mit nüchternem Tonfall. „Zufällig weiß ich, dass Sie an einer realistischen Einschätzung der Wirklichkeit interessiert sind, und ich habe Ihnen geholfen, Ihren Realismus ein wenig auszubauen. Das ist alles."

Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, dachte Hermine. Aber sie schwieg, es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie hatte ohnehin völlig vergessen, warum sie ursprünglich gekommen war.

„Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen", flüsterte sie.

Snape schloss kurz die Augen. „Da stimme ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise zu", erwiderte er kaum hörbar und strich seine schwarzen Haare zurück. Er sah müde aus. „Also", fügte er hinzu, „was machen Sie noch hier? Gehen Sie ins Bett."

Hermine nickte knapp, drehte sich um und lief davon. Sie meinte noch, seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken zu spüren und musste sich zwingen, sich nicht noch einmal umzudrehen. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu verstreichen, bevor sie aus einiger Entfernung hörte, wie Snape seine Bürotür ins Schloss fallen ließ.

t.b.c.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 9_

Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht ließ die Wirkung des Trankes nach. Eben noch hatte Hermine die Unruhe ihrer schlafenden Bettnachbarin Lavender gespürt, im nächsten Moment waren die Gefühle fort – und übrig blieb eine Leere, die Hermine erschrak. Sie passte zu der Leere in ihrem Kopf.

_Ich kann nicht mehr denken. Der Trank hat mir das Gehirn entfernt._

In dieser langen, schlaflosen Nacht versuchte Hermine krampfhaft, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Aber es ging nicht. Ihre Gedanken sprangen im Kopf herum wie Gummibälle, und sie fühlte sich richtig krank deswegen; sie kannte so einen Zustand nicht. Vorbei war es mit der gewohnten Ordnung in ihrem Kopf, mit den ruhigen, durchdachten Erwägungen.

_Es waren **seine** Gefühle, er empfindet etwas für mich –_

_... das muss ein Irrtum sein, er will mich nur durcheinander bringen –_

_... warum konnte ich die Gefühle überhaupt wahrnehmen –_

_... es tut ihm Leid, er wollte nicht, dass ich ... ach, lächerlich, völlig absurd –_

_... von wegen, er hat nur einzelne Passagen gelesen ... er hat das ganze Tagebuch gelesen –_

_... vielleicht war ja noch jemand anderes in dem Gang, jemanden, den wir nicht gesehen haben, es kann nicht Snape gewesen sein, kann nicht, kann nicht, kann nicht –_

_... er kennt dieses Gefühl, ungeliebt und ausgestoßen zu sein, er ist selber einsam –_

_... ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn ..._

Immer wieder musste Hermine an die guten, liebevollen Empfindungen denken, die sie wahrgenommen hatte. Sie wollte mehr davon, mehr ... Es gab Momente, in denen sie sich in ihre Decke kuschelte, und ihre Wut war verschwunden, sie fühlte sich ... geborgen, gewärmt durch diese Gefühle, die ausgerechnet von Snape zu kommen schienen. _Von Snape! _Es waren die besten Gefühle des ganzen Tages gewesen, und sie kamen von dem Mann, auf den sie so wütend war, dass ihr die Zähne knirschten!

Und dieses Chaos ihrer Gefühle fachte ihre Wut erneut an. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, sie so durcheinander zu bringen? Ausgerechnet er, der selber immer so kontrolliert, beherrscht war ... Naja, fast immer ... Diese Situation vor Snapes Büro war eine Ausnahme gewesen, da war etwas geschehen, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er war nicht _vorbereitet _gewesen, sie zu sehen. Der einzige Moment, in dem ihm die Kontrolle entglitten war ... oh, sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er die Kontrolle _komplett_ verlor. Sie würde ihm das heimzahlen, das schwor sie sich. Sie würde ihm keinen kindischen Streich spielen, oh nein ... sie würde ihn leiden lassen. Er würde sich so schlecht fühlen wie sie sich heute. Leider war sie zu durcheinander, um sich einen vernünftigen Plan auszudenken.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang fühlte Hermine sich wie erschlagen – so, als hätte sie tagelang nicht geschlafen. Sie war so weit, die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass sie sich die Gefühle von Snape nur eingebildet hatte. Bei diesem ganzen Gefühlschaos musste man ja durcheinander geraten.

_Klarheit, ich brauche einen klaren Kopf._

Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein recht brutales Heilmittel: Sie schleppte sich zum Badezimmer, ließ eiskaltes Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn herausschießen und hielt den Kopf voll hinein.

_AAHHH! _

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kreischen; das Wasser war so kalt, dass ihre Kopfhaut schmerzte. Später saß sie mit halbtrockenen Haaren auf ihrem Bett, starrte stumpfsinnig vor sich hin und musste feststellen, dass das kalte Wasser die Gedanken an Snape nicht hatte wegspülen können. Aber ihr Kopf fühlte sich ein wenig frischer als zuvor, und so atmete sie tief durch und beschloss, dem neuen Tag die Stirn zu bieten.

Während sie auf dem Weg in die Große Halle war, empfand sie wieder das Gefühl der Leere. Und es verstärkte sich. So schrecklich der Tag gestern gewesen war – es fühlte sich seltsam an, all diese Gefühle jetzt nicht mehr spüren zu können. Es war, als sei ihr etwas weggenommen worden, sie fühlte sich selbst irgendwie kalt, gefühlsarm. Am Frühstückstisch saß sie neben Harry und Ron, ohne zu reden, sie ignorierte ihre hilflosen Fragen und besorgten Blicke und sah immer wieder zum Lehrertisch herüber.

Snape war nicht da.

Das war unüblich. Hermine redete sich ein, dass es ihr egal sei; sie war vollauf damit beschäftigt, so etwas wie Normalität wiederherzustellen. _Normalität._ Es war, als sei sie in weite Ferne gerückt ... Wie betäubt brachte sie ihr Frühstück hinter sich, um anschließend mit einem üblen Gefühl durch die Gänge zu laufen, im Unterricht zu sitzen und die Pausen zu verbringen. Um sie herum waren all die Menschen, von denen Hermine jetzt wusste, dass sie sie nicht leiden konnten oder ihnen gleichgültig war. Sie dachte daran, die Zeit zurückzudrehen ... Sie hätte vieles gegeben, um den gestrigen Tag ungeschehen zu machen, aber es war geschehen, und sie konnte ihr Wissen nicht ignorieren.

_Warum trifft mich das so schwer?_

Es hätte ihr egal sein sollen. Aber es war ihr keineswegs egal; sie spürte, dass etwas in ihr zerbrach. Ihre innere Ruhe zerbröckelte wie uraltes Gemäuer. Sie wollte, dass die Menschen sie mochten, achteten, schätzten. Liebe erwartete sie ja gar nicht, aber ... doch ein wenig Zuneigung. Sie wünschte sich einfach, dass ihre Umwelt sie schätzte – nicht als helfende Hand im Unterricht oder davor oder danach, sondern einfach als das Mädchen, das sie war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Harry und Ron mochten sie aufrichtig, das hatte sie feststellen dürfen, aber war das genug? Reichte das, um sich wohl in der Welt zu fühlen – ganze zwei Menschen, die einen mögen?

‚_Zufällig weiß ich, dass Sie an einer realistischen Einschätzung der Wirklichkeit interessiert sind ...'_

Snapes Stimme hallte durch ihre Erinnerung. Realistische Einschätzung, dachte Hermine bitter, auf so eine Realität würde ich gern verzichten. Und im nächsten Moment fiel sie ihr wieder ein, diese Passage aus ihrem Tagebuch ...

- ._.. realistisch sein. Ich will wissen, wie die Welt wirklich ist, in der ich lebe. Ich möchte nicht herumträumen und mir nichts vormachen, ich möchte etwas über mein Leben erfahren. Wahrheiten tun manchmal weh. Aber ich ziehe eine schmerzhafte Wahrheit der Illusion vor, wie schön sie auch sein mag. ... – _

Er nimmt mich nur beim Wort, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er nimmt mich ernst, das ist alles!

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke, der gleich wieder verschwunden waren. Zugleich nahm Hermine eine seltsame, unklare Empfindung wahr. Irritation vielleicht, so etwas wie Angst ... aber da war auch noch etwas anderes, ein Gefühl, dem sie nicht weiter auf dem Grund gehen wollte. Es hatte ja doch nur wieder mit Snape zu tun – und sie wünschte nichts mehr, als keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn zu verschwenden.

Der Tag zog sich unendlich in die Läge, so etwas hatte Hermine noch nie erlebt. Am Nachmittag ging sie mit den anderen zu Hagrid, er unterrichtete immer noch _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_. Während der Unterrichtsstunde konnte Hermine sich nicht konzentrieren, sie sah immerfort Hagrid an und konnte diesen einen Gedanken nicht verdrängen.

_Mag er mich? Oder tut er nur so?_

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, wie vielen Personen sie tags zuvor gar nicht über den Weg gelaufen war. Hagrid war ja nicht der Einzige. Auch den Direktor zum Beispiel hatte sie nicht gesehen, Madam Pomfrey ebenfalls nicht ... oder Dean Thomas ... oder Ginny. Sie war nur eine von vielen, die gestern beim Abendessen gefehlt hatten.

Wieso hatte sie nur gar nicht daran gedacht!

Während des Mittagessens beobachtete sie Ginny verstohlen und versuchte, aus ihren Reaktionen schlau zu werden. Ginny lächelte Hermine an, sie war nett und aufmerksam, sie redete mit ihr über persönliche Dinge. Sie war eine _Freundin,_ oder? Wie Hagrid. Verdammt, sie _hatte_ doch Freunde!

Aber nach dem gestrigen Tag war Hermine sich da nicht mehr sicher. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was all diese Menschen für sie empfanden ... sie hatte es zwar auch schon vorher nicht wirklich _gewusst_, aber jetzt machte die Unklarheit sie wahnsinnig. Oh ... sie dankte allen verfügbaren Göttern dafür, dass Harry und Ron an diesem Tag da gewesen waren und sie ihre Freundschaft empfunden hatte. Sie hätte bis an ihr Lebensende daran gezweifelt, ob ihre beiden Freunde wirklich ihre Freunde waren.

Oder nein – sie hätte den Trank erneut genommen, um es herauszufinden.

Der Trank. Sie dachte den ganzen Tag daran und wusste nicht mehr, wofür sie Snape verfluchen sollte – dafür, dass er sie diesen Trank hatte trinken lassen oder dafür, dass er ihn ihr heute vorenthielt. So oder so, er war ein Bastard, und sie würde es ihm heimzahlen.

Aber wenn sie die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete, war da keine Wut. Da waren – immer und immer wieder – diese Gefühle von Snape. Da war etwas, das sie noch herausfinden musste, sie brauchte Antworten. Allerdings war sie sicher, dass Snape sie ihr nicht freiwillig geben würde.

Was für eine Idee war das überhaupt - zum Zaubertrankprofessor zu gehen und ihn nach seinen Gefühlen zu fragen?

_Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich habe da gestern so etwas wie Zuneigung von Ihnen wahrgenommen, können Sie das bestätigen?_

Einfach lächerlich.

Nein, sie würde nichts von ihm erfahren. Hermine kannte niemandem, dem es dermaßen wichtig schien, seine Gefühle nicht preiszugeben. Sie erinnerte sich nur an eine einzige Situation, in der er vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren hatte, und das war die Konfrontation mit Sirius Black und Professor Lupin in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen. Es schien da einige Dämonen der Vergangenheit zu geben, die ihn plagten und für ihn gefährlich waren ... aber sonst hatte sie ihn niemals wirklich wütend gesehen, schon gar nicht traurig oder fröhlich ... gar nichts dergleichen.

Sie saß im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem der Sessel und schaute ins Nirgendwo, während sie über Snape nachdachte. Und plötzlich, ganz plötzlich, war die Idee da. Und sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.

_Rache, Rache, RACHE!_

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Hermine von ihrem Sessel auf; Harry und Ron sahen kurz von ihrer Schachpartie auf und riefen ihr Fragen hinterher, als sie durch den Raum Richtung Ausgang stürzte.

„Muss in die Bibliothek!", rief sie, ohne langsamer zu werden. Sie rannte den ganzen Weg bis dorthin, suchte das Buch heraus, das sie brauchte, und schrieb eine Zutatenliste ab. Vorsichtshalber las sie noch einmal alles durch. Sie musste lächeln, es war so einfach. Der Trank würde schon morgen fertig sein.

Sie besorgte sich die Zutaten, verwandelte ihre Kaffeetasse in einen kleinen Kessel und begann mit ihrer Arbeit.

Snape tauchte auch zum Abendessen nicht auf. Hermine kam spät, sie hatte so lange am Trank gearbeitet wie möglich. Sie registrierte den leeren Platz am Lehrertisch mit einem bitteren Gefühl des Triumphes, weil allzu deutlich war, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Snapes heutiger Unterricht war ausgefallen, Professor Lupin und Professor Dumbledore hatten für ihn einspringen müssen; der Direktor hatte lediglich verlauten lassen, dass der Zaubertranklehrer kurzfristig auf Reisen sei.

Auf Reisen, ha.

Harry und Ron tuschelten neben ihr herum, und Hermine wusste ebenso wie sie, dass es nur um Voldemort gehen konnte.

Niemand sonst von den Schülern wusste, dass Snape ein Spion für Professor Dumbledore war. Was genau er für den Orden des Phönix tat, wussten auch Hermine, Harry und Ron nicht, aber es schien klar zu sein, dass Snape seine alten Todesser-Kontakte nutzte und immer noch in irgendeiner Beziehung zu Voldemort stand. Wann immer Hermine über Snapes Arbeit für den Orden des Phönix nachgedacht hatte, war ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, und das geschah auch jetzt. Aber diesmal fühlte es sich anders an. Es war eine grauenhafte Mischung aus Angst und Genugtuung.

Im Laufe des nächsten Tages wurde die Angst mehr und die Genugtuung schwand auf ein Minimum. Hermine beschäftigte sich weiter mit dem Trank, sie begann schon die Lust daran zu verlieren, die erste Begeisterung war verschwunden, aber sie hatte es sich vorgenommen und würde es zuende bringen.

Bei den Mahlzeiten sah sie immer wieder auf Snapes leeren Platz und spürte, wie ihre Unruhe wuchs.

„Ihm könnte etwas zugestoßen sein", sagte Harry am Mittwoch während des Abendessens. „Etwas Ernstes, meine ich."

„Könnte sein", erwiderte Ron ungerührt und schaufelte sich ein weiteres Mal den Teller voll. „Aber mal ehrlich, was geht uns das an? Snape ist nicht gerade der liebe Onkel, dessen nächsten Besuch man nicht erwarten kann, oder? Ich mach lieber das Beste draus."

Ron redete noch weiter, aber Hermine hörte nicht mehr zu.

_Mach das Beste draus._

Warum hatte sie eigentlich noch nicht daran gedacht? Warum dachte sie zur Zeit eigentlich _überhaupt nicht nach? _Snape war nicht da. Und wohin er auch immer gegangen war, er hatte ihr Tagebuch bestimmt nicht mitgenommen.

Heute Nacht, beschloss sie, würde sie sich ihr Tagebuch zurück holen.

t.b.c.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

Kapitel 10

Hermine musste bis nach Mitternacht warten, bevor sie unbemerkt den Schlafraum verlassen konnte.

Lavender konnte nicht einschlafen, Hermine hörte sie unregelmäßig atmen, und ab und zu seufzte sie leise in ihr Kissen. Liebeskummer, dachte Hermine ohne jedes Mitgefühl, sie hatte es vorgestern bemerkt – Lavender war in Sean Fletcher verliebt, einen Hufflepuff. Das war also der Grund für Lavenders unglückliche Miene der letzten Monate. Sie war unglücklich, ja, und Hermine hatte an jenem unseligen Montag auch bemerkt, woran das lag. Sean verbrachte zwar viel Zeit mit Lavender, aber es gab eine andere Person, die seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Und das war – Draco Malfoy.

Ach, das konnte ihr doch alles egal sein. War es aber nicht. Inzwischen war der erste Schock, den die Folgen des Hellsichtigkeits-Tranks verursacht hatte, halbwegs überwunden, und nach und nach fiel es Hermine leichter, im Rückblick die Empfindungen zu sortieren, die sie wahrgenommen hatte. Und oh jaah – es waren äußerst _interessante _Empfindungen gewesen ... es würde sich schon lohnen, eingehender darüber nachzudenken. Demnächst mal, wenn sie wieder klar denken konnte.

Schließlich schlief Lavender ein; Hermine schälte sich kurz darauf aus dem Bett und verließ lautlos den Saal. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie noch einen Umweg machen musste, und so lief sie zunächst in den Gebäudeteil von Hogwarts, in dem genügend Räume leer standen, um einen kleinen Kessel zu verstecken.

Sie hatte ein bisschen Angst gehabt, dass der Kessel entdeckt werden könnte, aber nun stellte sie fest, dass alles an Ort und Stelle war. Der Trank schimmerte inzwischen golden und schien ein Eigenleben zu führen, er bewegte sich unablässig, als würde jemand darin herumrühren. „Gut so", murmelte Hermine, so sollte es laut Herstellungsanordnung auch sein, und sie musste jetzt den Trank in ein gereinigtes Gefäß umfüllen, bevor diese Bewegung stoppte.

Sie sah einen Moment lang gedankenverloren in den Kessel und beschloss dann, den Trank mitzunehmen. Die Herstellung war beendet, es machte keinen Sinn, das alles hier noch länger aufzubewahren. Also füllte sie den Trank in ein Fläschchen, das sie verkorkte und in ihren Umhang steckte. Sie nahm sich vor, den Trank später in ihrer Schreibtischschublade zu verwahren.

Und dann, endlich, machte sie sich auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker. Während sie durch die Gänge lief, fühlte sie sich plötzlich leicht und frei ... ein gutes Gefühl, das ihr in den letzten Tagen so vollständig abhanden gekommen war. Oh, sie liebte dieses nächtliche Umherstreifen im Schloss, und zweifellos stand sie damit in einer ehrwürdigen Tradition. Und mit diesem unerlaubten Herumstreunen im Dunkeln hatte alles begonnen, dachte sie jetzt – sie lief sogar an der Stelle vorbei, an der sie letzte Woche gesessen und das Tagebuch liegen gelassen hatte.

_Wenn das nicht passiert wäre, wüsste ich immer noch nicht, wie die anderen zu mir stehen._

Sie schob den Gedanken schnell beseite. Das lief womöglich noch darauf hinaus, dem ganzen Desaster etwas Gutes abzugewinnen! Ha! Oh nein, Snape würde dafür büßen. Vielleicht würde sie das später bereuen – _(oh ja,_ murmelte eine leise Stimme in ihr, _das wirst du!)_ ... aber erst einmal würde sie ihren Spaß haben. Und er hatte es verdient, jawohl. Mehr als genug.

Während sie weiter lief, beschloss sie, sich ein neues Tagebuch zuzulegen. Sie würde sich jetzt ihr altes Tagebuch von Snape zurückholen – schon aus Prinzip -, aber danach würde sie es entweder wegwerfen oder es mit einem Verschlusszauber belegen, den nicht einmal sie selbst knacken könnte. Dieses Tagebuch war – entweiht, sie wollte dort nichts mehr hineinschreiben.

Entweiht ...

Sie dachte darüber nach und fand das Wort unangemessen. Immerhin lag das Buch bei Snape im Büro ... vielleicht zwischen anderen Büchern von ihm. Der Gedanke daran war – oh, sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Jedenfalls war der Gedanke nicht unangenehm. Nein, irgendwie nicht. Sie hatte ihn wegen seines Wissens immer bewundert, und nun –--

Und da waren sie wieder ... die Gefühle vom Montag, _seine _Gefühle. Sie schienen durch sie hindurchzufließen, und ihr wurde ganz warm. Aber das war nicht angebracht, fand sie, und es passte auch nicht zu dem, was sie mit ihm vorhatte.

_Ich kann mich immer noch später damit beschäftigen._

Endlich, endlich erreichte sie die Kerker. In ihrem Magen machte sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl breit, das sie ignorierte, so gut es möglich war. Als sie schließlich vor Snapes Bürotür stand, konnte sie einen Moment lang nicht glauben, was sie da sah.

Die Tür stand offen.

Das konnte nicht sein, sie musste sich täuschen. Sie schloss fest die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Doch. Die Tür war offen. Nur einen Spalt, aber ... was war da los?

Sie schluckte und drückte die Tür mit der Hand weiter auf. Die Tür knarrte; Hermine zuckte zusammen und realisierte erst in diesem Moment, wie sicher sie davon ausging, dass jemand in Snapes Büro war. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sie zur Faust ballte und zaghaft gegen den Türrahmen klopfte.

„Hallo?"

Im nächsten Moment verfluchte sie sich selbst. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? Was, wenn hier jemand war, der bei Snape gar nichts zu suchen hatte?

Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch. Ein Schlurfen vielleicht, ein Rascheln – sie konnte es nicht genau sagen und trat einen Schritt in das Büro hinein.

Und da war er.

Snape.

Aber in diesem Moment sah nicht ihre Professor, sondern nur einen dünnen, blassen Mann mit einer Unmenge von schwarzer Kleidung um sich herum. Er kauerte in der Ecke des Raumes auf dem Boden. Die Knie zum Kinn hochgezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Und er zitterte. Er zitterte so stark, dass Hermine seine Zähne klappern hörte.

Voldemort, dachte sie panisch. Todesser. Wer auch immer – irgend jemand hatte ihm etwas angetan.

_Oh, diese Monster! Diese Schweine, diese ... wie können sie es wagen!_

Zum ungezählten Mal in diesen Tagen gerieten ihre Gedanken durcheinander. Panik stieg in ihr hoch, ihre Handflächen wurden nass – in ihrer Brust baute sich ein schmerzhafter Druck auf, es war so offensichtlich, dass Snape Schmerzen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er gerade erst eingetroffen. Die offene Tür ...

Und dann kniete sie auch schon neben ihm, sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie den Weg von der Tür in diese Ecke des Büros zurückgelegt hatte. Da war sie, ihre Hände auf seinen Händen, und der Mann vor ihr zuckte nicht einmal zurück, er schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, selbst als sie ihn berührte. Er atmete stoßweise, seine Hände krampften sich um seine Beine.

„Professor ... Professor Snape, was –"

Snape stöhnte leise und antwortete nicht, stattdessen begann er langsam seitlich wegzukippen. Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und hielt ihn mühsam aufrecht, während das Zittern immer stärker wurde.

Er hat Krämpfe, verdammter Mist, was soll ich denn jetzt machen! 

Madam Pomfrey, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ich muss Madam Pompfrey holen. Aber das ging nicht, verdammt, sie stand hier völlig ungebeten mitten in der Nacht in Snapes Büro! - Und wenn schon, rief ihre gryffindorsche Stimme in ihrem Kopf, das ist doch jetzt unwichtig! Er braucht Hilfe!

_Mach schon!_

Ihr Griff um seine Schultern wurde fester.

„Professor, ich hole jetzt Hilfe! Es wird gleich jemand kommen!"

Sie sprang auf, rannte zum leeren Kamin und entfachte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ein Feuer; dann streute sie ein wenig Flohpulver hinein. „Madam Pomfrey", sagte sie laut und deutlich, und kurz darauf erschien der Kopf von Hogwarts´ Heilerin in den Flammen.

„Was gibt es", murmelte Madam Pomfrey unwirsch und offensichtlich verschlafen, „wissen Sie überhaupt, wie spät –"

„Professor Snape", unterbrach Hermine sie atemlos, „bitte! Kommen Sie schnell in sein Büro, er hat Krämpfe, er ist verletzt!"

Das Gesicht der Heilerin veränderte sich, und sie verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus den Flammen.

Hermine sank in sich zusammen. Dies war garantiert die schlimmste Woche, die sie jemals erlebt hatte. Wieso reihte sich nur eine Katastrophe an die nächste? Was war Snape nur passiert? Fast auf allen Vieren kehrte sie zu ihrem Zaubertranklehrer zurück – er lag mit verzerrtem Gesicht da, seiner ganzer Körper schien sich zu verkrampfen. Was war das nur, Nachwirkungen vom Cruciatus-Fluch? Hermine spürte, wie einzelne Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen, aber es war ihr egal; Snape sah es ja nicht, er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm, ganz nahe; sie hörte ihn stoßweise atmen und keuchen und wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit war unerträglich. „Ich kann nichts machen", flüsterte sie und berührte wieder seine Hände, „bitte verzeihen Sie ... ich weiß nicht was ... es kommt gleich Hilfe, ganz sicher."

Sie spürte, wie er nach ihren Händen tastete. Ganz zaghaft, unsicher. Halb tränenblind drehte sie ihm den Kopf zu; er sah sie immer noch nicht an, aber offenbar hatte er bemerkt, dass sie da war. Oder dass irgendwer da war. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, ganz vorsichtig.

Ganz zaghaft meldete sich eine Stimme in ihr, um sie zu warnen –

_... du bist ungefragt hier, und es ist mitten in der Nacht! Das hier ist nicht irgendwer, das ist Snape, also verschwinde jetzt, auf der Stelle!_

Aber diese Stimme war _sehr_ zaghaft, ganz leise, kaum zu hören. Und Hermine blieb, wo sie war. Sanft erwiderte sie den Druck seiner Hand, während er weiterhin zitternd und verkrampft dalag, und schließlich strich sie über seinen Handrücken, immer wieder. Nach einer Weile ließ sie den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, wodurch ihr Blick auf den Schreibtisch vor ihnen gelenkt wurde.

Und dann sah sie es.

Ihr Tagebuch.

Es lag dort, direkt vor ihrer Nase, nur etwa anderthalb Meter von ihr entfernt – es war von mehreren anderen Büchern verdeckt, aber Hermine konnte den Einband erkennen. Sie dachte nicht nach - automatisch ließ sie Snapes Hand los, stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber.

Als sie später über all diese Ereignisse im Rückblick nachdachte, wusste sie, dass sie in diesem Moment Snape nicht einfach vergessen hatte. Natürlich nicht, jede Faser ihres Körpers wehrte sich gegen ihre Entscheidung, den Mann da auf dem Fußboden liegen zu lassen und zum Schreibtisch zu gehen – aber sie musste, sie musste.

_Ich wusste, dass du Hilfe brauchst,_ sagte sie später zu ihm, _aber ich konnte konnte dir doch nicht helfen, und ich musste einfach das Tagebuch haben, verstehst du das?_

Und oh ja, er verstand das. Er war Slytherin. Für eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor jedoch war diese Nacht und dieses Verhalten mehr als außergewöhnlich, und Hermine brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich mit diesem Teil ihres Wesens abgefunden hatte.

Und dieser Moment am Schreibtisch war nur der Anfang.

Sie legte die anderen Bücher beiseite und nahm das Tagebuch in die Hand. Ihr Tagebuch. Sie spürte ein wirres Gefühl des Triumphes, es war so leicht ... es war zu leicht. Und ganz und gar unwirklich.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell – die Tür sprang auf, und Madam Pomfrey hechtete in Snapes Büro und auf den liegenden Zaubertranklehrer zu. Hermine öffnete den Mund, aber die Heilerin würdigte sie keines Blickes und begann sofort mit der Behandlung ihres Patienten. Atemlos sah Hermine zu, wie Madam Pomfrey murmelnd vor Snape hockte, mit beiden Händen seine Schläfen berührte und Zaubersprüche aufsagte, von denen Hermine noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie sah, dass seine Krämpfe allmählich nachließen. Wie in Trance stand sie da, mit dem Tagebuch unter ihrem Arm, und antwortete auf die knappen Fragen der Heilerin. Sie teilte ihr mit, dass die Tür offen gestanden hatte. „Ich bin erst vor einigen Minuten hier herein gekommen", sagte sie, „Professor Snape saß auf dem Boden und zitterte. Sein Zustand hat sich schnell verschlechtert. Ich habe Sie sofort gerufen, Madam Pomfrey, ich habe keine Zeit verloren."

„Gutes Kind", murmelte die Heilerin. Sie wirkte müde, erschöpft und gestresst. Hermine wartete darauf, dass sie nach dem Grund für ihre Anwesenheit fragte, aber die Frage kam nicht - und Hermine dankte es ihr, indem sie keine weiteren Fragen zu Snape stellte. Sie hätte ohnehin keine Antwort bekommen.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen", hörte sie Madam Pomfrey plötzlich wie aus der Ferne sagen, „bitte vermisch diese beiden Zutaten miteinander, sie ergeben einen schnell wirkenden krampflösenden Trank, der sofort eingenommen werden muss. Einfach nur zusammenkippen, geht ganz einfach."

Verwirrt sah sie, wie Madam Pomfrey zwei Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche holte und auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte, um sich dann wieder kommentarlos ihrem Patienten zuzuwenden. Offenbar ist sie _ziemlich_ erschöpft, dachte Hermine kurz.

Na los doch. Stehst du auf deinen Ohren?

Aber sie konnte den Blick nicht von Madam Pomfreys Patienten abwenden. Sie sah ihn an, den Mann in Schwarz, und schluckte. Seine Augen waren offen. Schwarze Augen voller Erschöpfung und Schmerz – und doch hellwach und auf sie gerichtet. Dann hörte sie seine Stimme, rau und belegt.

„Miss Granger."

Während die Heilerin Snape mit sicheren Bewegungen auf eine herbeigezauberte Trage hievte, näherte Hermine sich Snape mit langsamen Schritten. Madam Pomfrey unterbrach für einen Augenblick ihre Arbeit und sah von ihr zu Snape und dann wieder zurück zu ihr. Und seltsam – Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu wissen, was als nächstes kam.

Und ja. Es kam.

„Das Buch. Geben Sie es mir."

Und in diesem Moment war in Snapes Stimme keine Verletzlichkeit, und da war auch kein Mann mehr, der Schmerzen hatte, der ihr überhaupt Leid tun musste. Da war nur der mächtige Zaubertrankmeister, der mit leiser Stimme einen Befehl gab; ein Slytherin durch und durch, der instinktiv die Anwesenheit von Madam Pomfrey zu seinem Vorteil nutzte, obwohl er nur mit Mühe und Not bei Bewusstsein war. Da sprach ein Lehrer zu seiner Schülerin, in Anwesenheit von Hogwarts' Heilerin – und es gab nichts zu diskutieren. Gar nichts.

Während das Blut in Hermines Wangen schoss, hob sie unter den Augen von Madam Pomfrey ihre zitternde Hand mit dem Buch und näherte es dem auf der Trage liegenden Mann. Der streckte die feingliedrige Hand aus und _schwupp –_ da _hatte_ sie ihr Tagebuch in den Händen gehabt, und nun war es wieder bei Snape.

„Danke", flüsterte er sarkastisch und brachte tatsächlich so etwas wie ein triumphierendes Grinsen zustande.

Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! 

„Miss Granger! Der Trank", drängte sich Madam Pomfreys Stimme in Hermines Gedanken.

„Ja ... ich ... sofort", stammelte Hermine, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zum Schreibtisch. Etwas in ihr war plötzlich gefährlich kalt und leer. Ihre Hände zitterten nach wie vor, es war schwierig, den Inhalt des einen Fläschchens in das andere zu kippen; stumpfsinnig sah sie zu, wie sich die Flüssigkeit aufhellte, bis sie fast durchsichtig war. Und dann drückte sich ein mächtiges Gefühl wütender Entschlossenheit in ihr hoch, und ihr kam ein Gedanke, ein kurzer, klarer, erbarmungsloser Gedanke.

JETZT. JETZT UND SOFORT.

Ohne diesen Gedanken weiter zu hinterfragen, versicherte sie sich mit einem kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter, dass Madam Pomfrey ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte; dann nahm sie die Flasche mit ihrem eigenen Trank aus dem Umhang. Beim Entkorken machte es leise _PLOPP_, aber Madam Pomfrey und Snape schienen zu beschäftigt, um es zu hören. Hermine fügte dem krampflösenden Trank einige Tropfen hinzu ... die Zeit schien still zu stehen, sie zählte die Tropfen, es sollten zwanzig sein, wenn der Trank 24 Stunden lang wirken sollte. Sie zählte ruhig und sorgfältig, in diesen Sekunden spürte sie keine Anspannung und keine Wut, nur diese ruhige, kalte Entschlossenheit, ohne die sie das alles niemals bewerkstelligt hätte.

Immer noch ruhig verkorkte sie ihre eigene Flasche wieder und ließ sie erneut in den Tiefen ihres Umhangs verschwinden. Dann drehte sie sich um und näherte sich mit dem Trank Snape und Madam Pomfrey. Er sah sie nicht an; das Tagebuch hatte er auf den Boden neben sich gelegt.

„Bitte", sagte Hermine, als sie der Heilerin den Trank überreichte. Ihre Stimme zitterte, und entsetzt sah sie Snape den Kopf drehen, und er sah sie direkt an.

Ein dunkler, fragender Blick.

Sie schlug die Augen nieder. Ohne ein weiteres Wort tippte Madam Pomfrey mit den Fingern gegen das Fläschchen, bevor sie Snape anwies, den gesamten Trank in einem Zug einzunehmen. Und das tat er; Hermine sah ihm dabei zu, und ihr wurde übel.

„Ich gehe jetzt", flüsterte sie. Sie wandte sich ab und hörte Madam Pomfrey noch etwas Zustimmendes murmeln. Es war nicht wichtig. Sie spürte Snapes Blick im Rücken und trug diesen Blick den ganzen Weg zum Schlafraum mit sich.

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken.

t.b.c.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 11_

Hermine wälzte sich seit ungezählten Stunden in ihrem Bett hin und her. Warum, fragte sie sich, hatte sie denn den Trank nicht erst einmal abgefüllt und sicher irgendwo verwahrt, wie sie es geplant hatte? Dann hätte sie ihn zu einem Zeitpunkt verwenden können, in dem ihr Gehirn funktioniert hätte. Das hieß, sie hätte ihn _nie _verwendet – entweder wegen anhaltender Verwirrung oder wegen der neu erworbenen Fähigkeit, nachzudenken und die Vor- und Nachteile gegeneinander abzuwägen.

Wie dämlich war das nur, dachte sie, wie megadämlich. Was ist nur los mit mir? Oh, die Antwort kam fast schon vor der Frage, so einfach war das. Sie war wütend, bodenlos wütend auf Snape. Er hatte ihr mit seinem Verhalten den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, und sie erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Und es war nicht nur Wut ... es war noch ein anderes Gefühl dabei, und Hermine wusste sehr genau, dass Wut oft andere Gefühle nur verdeckte. Ganz leise regte sich unter dieser Wut eine Anziehung, eine intensive Empfindung, die sie zu dem Mann in den Kerkern zog – aber diese Empfindung machte sie noch wütender; sie wollte sich nicht damit beschäftigen.

_Jetzt _hätte sie den Zeitumkehrer gebraucht. Sie wäre ein paar Stunden zurückgegangen, hätte sich in den leeren Raum geschlichen, in dem der Trank versteckt war, und den Kessel herausgeholt, um ihn auszuleeren. Sie hätte den verdammten Trank einfach ins nächstbeste Klo geschüttet.

Aber sie hatte keinen Zeitumkehrer, sie hatte es getan, und sie würde damit leben müssen.

_Vielleicht wirkt der Trank ja gar nicht._

Oh, dachte sie und drehte sich zum hundertsten Mal auf die andere Seite, rede dir das nur ein. Aber das wird nichts nützen. Dieser Trank kann mit allen anderen Tränken kombiniert werden, ohne dass irgendwelche unerwünschten Wirkungen auftreten. Das steht in den Büchern, du hast es gelesen. Er _wird_ wirken, genau so, wie du es wolltest. Und es ist zu spät für ein schlechtes Gewissen, das nützt dir nichts mehr.

Ein innerer Singsang begleitete sie die ganze Nacht –

_zu spät, zu spät, zu spät ..._

– er begleitete sie noch, als sie schließlich völlig übermüdet den Entschluss fasste, vor dem Frühstück die Bibliothek aufzusuchen. Es musste ein Gegenmittel geben, es musste. Irgendein Kraut oder sonst etwas, das sie Snape unauffällig unterjubeln könnte. Vielleicht könnte Dobby ihr dabei helfen ... oder ... ach, irgendjemand. Es musste einfach funktionieren.

Madam Pince sah Hermine etwas konsterniert an, als sie um Einlass in die leere Bibliothek bat. Aber sie enthielt sich eines Kommentars und öffnete mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs den Hauptsaal der altehrwürdigen Bibliothek Hogwarts'. Hermine hing mit ihrer Nase bereits in den Büchern, als Madam Pince mit weiteren Zauberstabschwüngen die schweren Gardinen vor den Fenstern verschwinden ließ.

„Mädchen, so warten Sie doch einen Augenblick. Sie verderben sich ja die Augen!"

Wenn's nur _das _wäre, dachte Hermine sauer. Ich habe mir in der vergangenen Nacht die Aussicht verdorben, je mit Snape auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen!

Sie saß über den Büchern und versuchte, die Atmosphäre der Bibliothek in sich aufzunehmen. Seit ihren ersten Wochen in Hogwarts war die Bibliothek ihr Refugium gewesen; in gewisser Hinsicht gab es keinen Ort, an dem sie sich wohler fühlte. Aber heute konnte sie die Unruhe nicht abschütteln, die ihr in den Knochen saß; außerdem musste sie unter Zeitdruck arbeiten und konnte sich dadurch noch weniger konzentrieren.

Trotz ihres Mangels an Konzentration war sie so beschäftigt, dass sie um sich herum nichts hörte und sah. Man kann eben auch mit dem bloßen hektischen Umschlagen von Büchern seine ganze Wahrnehmung blockieren. Und dann stand plötzlich Ron hinter ihr und sprach.

„Ich fasse es nicht."

Hermine hüpfte vor Schreck ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem Stuhl hoch.

„RON! Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken!"

Er grinste schief. „Ich übe das lautlose Gehen. Snape gibt mir Nachhilfe."

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Oder als hätte _sie_ den Verstand verloren. Irgendetwas davon.

„Das war ein _Scherz_, Mine."

Wenn in einem der Sätze Snape vorkommt, ist das _nicht lustig_, wollte sie antworten. Stattdessen drehte sie sich wieder ihren Büchern zu, und eine unangenehme Panik schoss durch ihre Blutbahnen, als sie registrierte, dass es schon entsetzlich spät war.

„Hmmm...", hörte sie erneut Rons Stimme hinter sich, „was haben wir denn da."

Sie versuchte ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken, bis ihr klar wurde, dass das Buch mit dem besagten Trank direkt neben ihr lag. Und Ron war dabei, darin zu lesen.

„Oha", sagte er. „Emotions-Trank. Aus der Reihe der Offenbarungstränke." Während er weiter vorlas, saß Hermine starr da. „Dieser Trank führt dazu, dass die Betreffenden einen direkteren Zugang zu ihren Gefühlen und Stimmungslagen erhalten. Er wurde bis in die sechziger Jahre häufig im Fachgebiet der magischen Psychologie und Psychiatrie angewendet."

Es entstand eine Pause; Hermine bemerkte, dass Ron sie ansah, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. Nach fast einer halben Minute seufzte er und las weiter.

„Der Trank hatte allerdings den Nachteil, dass viele Patienten von ihren Gefühlen völlig überfordert wurden. Durch das Zusammenwirken der verschiedenen Substanzen wird die rechte Gehirnhälfte stimuliert und zugleich die Fähigkeit der Kontrolle und Unterdrückung von unerwünschten Emotionen weitgehend außer Kraft gesetzt. Die unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen, die sich dabei zeigten, riefen viele Kritiker auf den Plan; die vehemente Kritik von verschiedenen Seiten führte schließlich dazu, dass der Trank weniger verwendet wurde. Seit den siebziger Jahren findet er in der magischen Psychologie und Psychiatrie gar keine Verwendung mehr und –"

„Hör _auf_, Ron!"

Sie schrie so laut, dass Ron fast das Buch aus der Hand fiel.

„Hey", erwiderte er gezwungen ruhig, „das ist interessant. Ich wusste das gar nicht."

_Hätte ich jetzt nicht für möglich gehalten._

„Das Zeug hier ... lässt Snape euch das etwa herstellen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Ron starrte sie an und schien nachzudenken. Ein interessanter Anblick, dachte Hermine bissig.

„Rechte Gehirnhälfte ...", murmelte er schließlich. „Sag mal, du wirst doch nicht etwa auf die Schnapsidee kommen und diesen Trank auf eigene Faust herstellen? Oder?"

_Ich habe ihn schon hergestellt, du Witzbold. Und Snape hat ihn vor nicht einmal acht Stunden getrunken!_

„Ich meine, du möchtest doch nicht deine ... deine rechte Gehirnhälfte fördern? So in der Richtung, dass du noch klüger wirst? Hermine! Du bist klug genug!"

Sie schüttelte müde den Kopf. Falsche Fährte, dachte sie und wich zum wiederholten Mal Rons Blick aus, denn ihr Freund sah sie so besorgt an, dass es ihr einen Stich in der Brustgegend versetzte. Ron war ihr Freund, verdammt. Sie hätte ihm und Harry von all dem erzählen sollen. Aber dann wären sie garantiert zu Professor Dumbledore gerannt ... und Snape war in ihren Augen ohnehin ein Monstrum. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht erzählen.

„Hey!"

„_WAS?"_

„Ignorier mich nicht! Sag schon! Willst du ihn brauen?"

Hermine seufzte. „Nein", erwiderte sie schließlich wahrheitsgemäß, auch wenn das Verschweigen schwerer wog und sie doch zu einer Lügnerin machte.

Ron sah sie lange an; er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, ließ es dann aber. Sie kannte es nicht anders. Beide, Ron und Harry, ließen sie meistens ihren Weg gehen, weil sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie Hermine ohnehin nicht von ihren Plänen abbringen konnte, wenn es ihr Ernst war. Und sie konnten inzwischen sicher leicht an ihrem Gesicht ablesen, _wann_ es ihr Ernst war.

„Gut", sagte Ron schließlich. „Gut für dich, gut für uns alle. Es wäre eine Schnapsidee. Und jetzt komm mit. Frühstücken."

Der Nachdruck in seiner Stimme war ungewohnt, und Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach wie einem Befehl; sie räumte die Bücher weg und folgte Ron, der mit großen Schritten die Bibliothek verließ. Sie spürte, dass ihre Hände zitterten; sie wäre gern bei den Büchern geblieben, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, noch ein Gegenmittel zu finden, ging gegen Null, es war überflüssige Arbeit, sonst nichts. Sie musste sich damit abfinden.

Als sie mit Ron die Große Halle betrat, hörte sie aus drei Meter Entfernung seinen Magen knurren. Er musste wirklich besorgt sein, wenn er jetzt erst zum Frühstücken ging; normalerweise war er immer einer der ersten, der sich morgens an den Tischen einfand.

Sie sah Snape schon von weitem. Da saß er wie üblich am Lehrertisch; Hermine ging langsam an ihren Mitschülern vorbei auf ihren Platz zu, betrachtete Rons Rücken und versuchte, sich auf all die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die normal waren. Und das war viel. Die verzauberte Decke des Raumes zeigte einen leicht bewölkten Himmel, die Schülerinnen und Schüler klauten sich gegenseitig Leckerbissen vom Teller, die Slytherins zogen hässliche Fratzen in Richtung der Gryffindor-Tische.

Alles wie sonst.

Aber Snape war unnatürlich blass, sogar für seine Verhältnisse. Er aß kaum, und sofort kehrten die beiseite gedrängten Gedanken der letzten Nacht zurück. Was war ihm nur passiert? Unbewusst ballte Hermine die Fäuste, sie hasste es, wenn auf eine Frage, die ihr unter den Nägeln brannte, keine Antwort in Sicht war.

_Ich könnte ihn einfach fragen ... der Trank setzt seine Selbstkontrolle Schachmatt, vielleicht wird er es mir sagen –_

Ein heißes Gefühl der Scham durchflutete Hermine, als sie sich selbst denken hörte. Was für eine absurde, kranke Idee war das? _Eine slytherinsche Idee_, flüsterte es in ihrem Innern, und sie lächelte unwillkürlich. Oh ja, es war absurd, und es war krank. Aber auch ziemlich aufregend.

Während sie zu essen begann, beobachtete sie Snape aus dem Augenwinkel. Warum, grübelte sie, saß dieser Mann eigentlich schon wieder hier – nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht? War es denn unter seiner Würde, _einen_ Tag krank zu sein? Überflüssige Frage, natürlich. Sie hätte gar nicht sagen können, was _nicht _unter der Würde des Tränkemeisters war.

_Sieh doch nicht dauernd zu ihm rüber. Schau woanders hin._

Sie sah ein weiteres Mal zum Lehrertisch. Und wieder. Es war, als würden ihre Augen vom Schwarz seiner Kleidung und seiner Haare angezogen. Eine Art schwarzes Loch. Snape selbst starrte ins Leere. Von ihr aus hätte er den Rest seines Lebens ins Leere starren können, aber es war wohl unvermeidlich – irgendwann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, und im nächsten Moment war er schon aufgesprungen und rauschte durch die Stuhlreihen auf ihren Platz zu.

Hermine schluckte. Snape kam sehr schnell näher, viel schneller, als ihr lieb war, und dann war er auch schon bei ihr.

„Sie kommen jetzt mit!"

Es war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern, während er noch auf sie zurauschte. In einer fließenden Bewegung packte er sie am Arm, und die gesamte Schülerschaft schien hinter ihnen herzusehen. Und schon waren sie gemeinsam auf dem Weg nach draußen - es ging so schnell, Snape schien gar nicht angehalten zu haben.

Hermine passte sich seinem Tempo an, und er ließ schließlich ihren Arm los. Sie fanden sich fast keuchend in der Eingangshalle wieder; Snape fuhr herum und starrte sie finster an.

„Ich denke", sagte er langsam, „dass Sie mir wegen der vergangenen Nacht noch eine Erklärung schulden. Kann das sein, Miss Granger?"

Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie ihn kaum noch verstand.

„Madam Pomfrey geht davon aus, dass ich und Professor McGonagall uns abstimmen und die Sache regeln werden", fuhr Snape ruhig fort. „Ich habe allerdings nicht die Absicht, diese Angelegenheit in die Hände Ihrer allzu gnädigen Hauslehrerin zu legen. Wir werden das unter uns regeln, verstanden."

Er senkte seine Stimme noch ein wenig, und unwillkürlich durchlief Hermine ein Schauer.

„Also. Was haben Sie in meinem Büro gemacht?"

Hermine antwortete nicht gleich; sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Snapes Regungen zu verfolgen. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie man während eines Tierversuchs das Opfer im Käfig beobachtet.

„Ich habe ... ein Geräusch gehört", erwiderte sie abwesend.

„Ein Geräusch? Ach nein. War es so laut, dass sie es in Ihrem Schlafsaal gehört haben?" Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sie an. Schwarze Augen, undurchdringlich. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht die geringste Emotion.

Er war so wie immer.

_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, so sollte es nicht sein -_

„Nein, ich ...", stotterte sie als Antwort, „ich war in der Nähe Ihres Büros, als –"

Snapes Augen funkelten.

„Ah, Miss Granger war _zufällig_ in der Nähe meines Büros. Um _ein Uhr nachts_. Ach, es geht doch nichts über Zufälle, nicht wahr."

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und blieb ganz nahe vor ihr stehen; sein Umhang bedeckte in einer fließenden Bewegung Hermines Schuhe und einen Teil ihrer Hose. Sein Geruch hüllte sie in diesem Moment vollständig ein, und wenn das überhaupt möglich war, begann ihr Herz noch heftiger zu klopfen als zuvor - ein wenig unrhythmisch, wie ihr schien.

„Hören Sie gut zu", sagte Snape leise und neigte den Kopf, so dass er ihr direkt ins Ohr flüsterte und seine Haare beinahe auf ihre Schulter fielen, „dies ist ein Ratschlag _unter Freunden_." Seine Stimme war schwer von Spott. „Versuchen Sie _niemals_, in der falschen Liga zu spielen. Ich habe etwas, das Ihnen gehört, das macht Sie ärgerlich, gut. Aber bilden Sie sich nicht ein, mich hintergehen zu können. Ich sage nur eins: Falsches Haus. _Vergessen Sie es._ Sie können Ihre Wut und ihren Hass nicht in die richtigen Bahnen lenken, so, wie Slytherin es können. Diese Gefühle führen nur dazu, dass Sie Fehler machen."

Nach diesem letzten Satz hörte ihr Herz vorübergehend auf zu klopfen und blieb stehen. Was hatte er da gesagt? Fehler? Sein Blick kam ihr in Erinnerung – dieser Blick, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, nachdem Poppy ihm den Trank gegeben hatte. Hatte er es bemerkt? Wusste er es? Und welchen Fehler hatte sie mit diesem Trank denn nur gemacht, verdammt noch mal?

„Und ich denke auch", hörte sie wieder seine Stimme, „dass es für Ihre Gesundheit nicht förderlich ist. Sie sind ja ganz blass."

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte seinen Zynismus nicht länger ertragen. In diesem Moment bemerkte sie ganz deutlich, dass er alles tat, um sie durcheinander zu bringen; er versuchte, sie durch seine Nähe zu irritieren, und sein Flüstern führte wieder einmal dazu, dass sie sich unwillkürlich zu ihm hinbeugte und den Abstand damit noch weiter verringerte. Wahrscheinlich konnte er ihr Herz bis zum Hals klopfen hören und weidete sich daran.

Er sah zufrieden aus. Unendlich zufrieden – und unendlich kontrolliert. Dieser verdammte Trank wirkte nicht. Das kann nicht sein, schrie es in Hermine, aber der lebende Beweis stand vor ihr, denn Snape stand vor ihr und lächelte unheilvoll, und sie hätte um nichts in der Welt sagen können, was dieser Mann im Augenblick empfand.

Wahrscheinlich wusste er es selber nicht.

„Gut", sagte er schließlich. „Für Ihr unerlaubtes Herumstreunen in der Nacht ziehe ich Gryffindor 15 Punkte ab. Sie gehen jetzt auf der Stelle zurück in die Große Halle und beenden Ihr Frühstück, und nach der heutigen Zaubertrank-Stunde werden Sie sich von mir eine Strafarbeit abholen. Falls Sie für heute Abend irgendwelche Verabredungen haben: Vergessen Sie sie."

Hermine nickte und wandte sich ab. Für all die Worte, die sie Snape in diesem Moment an den Kopf werfen wollte, hätte man ein neues Wörterbuch schreiben müssen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig leer, als sie zu ihrem Frühstück zurückkehrte, und als sie ihren halbvollen Teller sah, hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl, dass das alles nicht echt sei – der Teller, die Bänke, die Jungs neben ihr -, als sei sie in einen Film mit schlechten Requisiten hineingeraten.

Wenn sie jetzt diesen Teller nähme, überlegte sie, und ihn mitsamt der Essensreste Richtung Lehrertisch werfen würde – vielleicht würden Teller und Nahrungsmittel an einer unsichtbaren Wand abprallen und zu ihr zurückhüpfen, wie in einer Science-Fiction-Serie, an die sie sich schwach erinnerte. Holo-Deck, der Begriff schoss ihr zusammenhanglos durch den Kopf.

_Reiß dich zusammen!_

Sie spürte, wie ihr Denken an Boden verlor. Ich bekomme einen Nervenzusammenbruch, dachte sie und hätte fast gelacht, wenn ihr nicht im gleichen Moment die Angst die Kehle zugeschnürt hätte. Abrupt ließ sie Gabel und Messer klirrend auf den Teller fallen und stand so schnell auf, dass sie den Stuhl umriss. Das Gepolter war in der ganzen Halle zu hören, und unzählige Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu.

„Entschuldigt ...", murmelte sie in Richtung von Harry und Ron, „ich muss ... mir geht es nicht so gut."

Und wie jemand auf der Flucht rannte Hermine aus der Halle hinaus zur Krankenstation.

t.b.c.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 12_

Auf dem halben Wege zur Krankenstation fiel Hermine ein, dass Madam Pomfrey gar nicht _unbedingt_ die richtige Person war, der sie jetzt über den Weg laufen sollte. Sie würde gewiss Fragen zur vergangenen Nacht stellen - warum sie in Snapes Büro war und so weiter; auch wenn sie mit Snape offenbar besprochen hatte, dass er sich Hermine vorknöpfen würde.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und setzte sich schließlich auf den kalten Steinfußboden. Sie streckte ihre zitternden Hände aus und betrachtete sie lange; schließlich zog sie seufzend die Knie an ihr Kinn und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine.

In diesem Moment dachte sie nicht daran, ob jemand sie so sehen würde; hätte sie daran gedächt, wäre sie sofort aufgestanden und weiter gegangen. Im Nachhinein fiel ihr diese Option natürlich auch wieder ein. Aber eben zu spät. Denn um die Ecke bog Professor Lupin und rannte sie fast um. Er sah auf Hermine hinunter und wirkte ein wenig ... verwundert, als er Hogwarts' beste Schülerin wie ein Häuflein Elend auf dem Boden kauern sah.

„Hermine ...", sagte er zögernd. Außerhalb des Unterrichts sprach er Harry, Ron und sie mit Vornamen an, aber umgekehrt schien das ungehörig zu sein; keiner der drei sagte _Remus_ zu diesem Mann, der zu einem Freund geworden und dennoch ihr Professor geblieben war – und dieser Zwiespalt bestand erst recht, seit er wieder in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete.

„Hermine ... was machst du denn hier?"

Da war Wärme in seiner Stimme. Es war seltsam, sie hockte hier und war mit den Nerven am Ende ... aber in dem Moment, in dem Professor Lupin sie ansprach und ihre Blicke sich trafen, war Hermine völlig klar, dass er ein _Freund_ war – ein wirklicher Freund. Sie brauchte keinen Trank, um das herauszufinden. Sie saß dort auf dem Fußboden, sah zu den Mann vor ihr hoch, und eine intensives Gefühl von Erleichterung durchströmte sie – Erleichterung darüber, dass dieser Mann sie mochte, und Erleichterung darüber, dass sie imstande war, die Gefühle anderer Menschen auch ohne zweifelhafte Hilfsmittel in Trankform wahrzunehmen.

_Wenn man Snape dabei ausnimmt._

Sie versuchte den Gedanken an ihn zu verscheuchen und sah Professor Lupin weiterhin in die Augen. Oh, er erwartete noch eine Antwort von ihr.

„Nichts ...", erwiderte sie und merkte, wie erschöpft sie klang. „Ich muss nur ... nachdenken."

Professor Lupin lächelte sein Lupin-eigenes, melancholisches Lächeln; einige Fältchen waren um die Augen und um den Mund herum zu sehen. Hermine spürte, wie eine Welle von Sympathie für diesen Mann sie erfasste.

„Nachdenken ...", wiederholte er. „Ja, solche Zeiten gibt es. Aber meinst du nicht, dass dafür andere Orte besser geeignet sind?"

Sie blinzelte. Ja, natürlich. Und dann streckte Professor Lupin auch schon die Hand aus, um ihr hochzuhelfen, und sie ergriff diese Hand und ließ sich von ihm sanft hochziehen.

Seine Hand war warm. Sie wurde durch die Bewegung leicht zu ihm hingezogen, und sie war ihrem Verteidigungs-Professor plötzlich sehr nahe. Und kurz bevor sie sich zurückzog, wurde ihr etwas klar, das ihr regelrecht den Atem raubte.

Sie fühlte nichts für ihn.

Sie nahm seine körperliche Nähe war, sah ihm in die Augen, erwiderte sein Lächeln. Und da war kein Kribbeln im Bauch, keine Enge im Hals, kein unregelmäßiger Puls – gar nichts. Er war einfach nur ein Freund.

So ganz anders als das, was Snape für sie war.

_Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt._

Die letzte Konfrontation mit Snape war erst höchstens eine halbe Stunde her; die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit ihm und daran, was sie dabei gefühlt hatte, war noch so intensiv, dass er fast neben ihr zu stehen schien. Sie nahm die Nähe des Werwolfs wahr und erinnerte sich an den Zaubertranklehrer, und schlagartig war ihr klar, wo der Unterschied lag. Es gab da etwas zwischen Snape und ihr – zumindest von ihrer Seite -, ein intensives, heftiges Gefühl; eine ... ja: eine erotische Anziehung.

_Lächerlich!_

Ihr Intellekt versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, aber es war eine Erkenntnis des Herzens, gegen die sie nichts ausrichten konnte. Gar nichts.

Abwesend lächelte sie Professor Lupin an, dankte ihm (auch wenn sie nicht so recht wusste, wofür) und wandte sich ab. Und dann lief Hermine los. Ziellos lief sie, rannte durch die endlosen Gänge der Schule mit einer Erkenntnis im Herzen, die zuviel für sie war ... die sie nicht wollte. Aber sie war da. Es war wie eine Offenbarung, die sie aus Zeit und Raum riss, sie mit Gewalt aus der Gegenwart mit ihren gewohnten Maßeinheiten zu ziehen schien – während sie so vor sich hinlief, hörte und sah sie nichts, sie ging wie auf Watte, und irgendwann spürte sie, wie ihr Tränen das Kinn und die Nase heruntertropften.

_Das kann nicht sein, es kann nicht, es kann nicht –_

Der Mann war ihr _Lehrer._ Er war der Lieblingsfeind ihrer besten Freunde. Er war ... verdammt, er sah überhaupt kein bisschen gut aus! Er war ein unansehnliches, ungerechtes Scheusal von Mensch und ein ... Dieb und Erpresser, ein Mann, der schamlos die Schwächen seiner Mitmenschen ausnutzte, der sich am Unwohlsein seiner Schüler weidete ... und sie hatte ihn in der vergangenen Nacht vergiftet ...

_Und es hat nicht geklappt, du hast es vermasselt_, flüsterte eine böse Stimme in ihr.

Aber das war in diesem Moment nicht von Bedeutung. Sie konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sie konnte nur abwarten – denn sie würde zweifelsohne erfahren, wenn der Trank doch wirkte. Snape würde sich auffällig verhalten, vermutlich würde er im Unterricht komplett ausrasten oder anfangen zu lachen oder was auch immer, und spätestens während des Mittagessens würden die Schülerinnen und Schüler sich darüber das Maul zerreißen.

_Was habe ich nur getan? Wie konnte ich ..._

Während sie ohne Ziel weiter lief, wurde ihr klar, dass sie bei _jedem_ anderen Mann die Signale längst erkannt hätte. Bei jedem Mann, bei jedem Jungen. Diese ungewohnte Sprachlosigkeit, dieses Herzklopfen, dieses seltsam elende Gefühl im Magen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Wenn er sie _ansah._ Götter, und heute Nachmittag hatte sie Zaubertrank-Unterricht! Und dann auch noch Strafarbeit! Das war absolut nicht zu machen, sie konnte da nicht hingehen, unmöglich!

_Oh ..._

_Da war doch was ..._

_UNTERRICHT! Verdammter Mist!_

Dies war also der erste Tag in Hermines Zeit in Hogwarts, an dem sie ohne einleuchtende Erklärung zu spät in den Unterricht kam. Sie kam _viel zu spät._ Professor Binns bemerkte das kaum; er war so vertieft in seinen Vortrag über die Einführung des Apparierverbotes im 12. Jahrhundert, dass er sie nur hineinwinkte und kein Wort über ihr Zuspätkommen verlor.

Das ist absurd, dachte Hermine und setzte sich neben Ron und Harry, die sie anstarrten wie ein Kamel mit fünf Beinen. Sie tauchte mitten in der Nacht in Snapes Büro auf, und Madam Pomfrey beförderte sie zu ihrer Assistentin, statt ihr eine Standpauke zu halten; jetzt kam sie zu spät in den Unterricht, und was passierte? Nichts. Musste sie sich denn erst ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Ich habe die Schulregeln übertreten" um den Hals hängen, damit mal irgendjemand merkte, dass Miss Granger nicht Miss Perfect war?

Naja, Harry und Ron hatten es offenbar bemerkt. Die starrten immer noch. Im Laufe der Stunde fragte Hermine die beiden, ob ihr eine zweite Nase gewachsen sei oder was es sonst an ihr so Interessantes zu bestaunen gäbe; die Jungs wechselten einen Blick und wandten sich ab, was vermutlich das Beste war. Hermine war nahe daran zu explodieren, hatte aber keine Ahnung, _warum _sie wütend war. Aber egal, sie wusste gar nicht wohin mit ihrer Wut. Wut auf sich selbst, auf Snape, nochmal auf sich selbst und am meisten ... auf Snape natürlich.

Mit dieser erstaunlichen Wut im Bauch verbrachte sie den ersten und zweiten Unterrichtsblock bei Binns sowie Verwandlung bei McGonagall und hörte sich in den Pausen die Gespräche der umstehenden Schüler an. Der Unterricht glitt an ihr vorbei, hatte aber dennoch den Effekt, dass es ihr unmöglich war, über ihre neue Erkenntnis ernsthaft nachzudenken. Dieser Schwebezustand war unerträglich.

Und von ihren Mitschülern hörte sie keinerlei Nachrichten über Snape, die sie nicht jeden Tag hörte; er zog Punkte ab, war ungerecht bis zum Gehtnichtmehr und sorgte dafür, dass so gut wie niemand nach Beendigung der Schulzeit sich je wieder gern mit Zaubertränken befassen würde.

Ein wahrhaft begnadeter Lehrer.

_Oh ja, und was für ein Mann. Großartig._

Dann kam die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Am Montag hatte sie vor Snapes Unterricht wirklich Angst gehabt, und sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es noch schlimmer kommen könnte. Aber das ging! Ihr war so elend, als sie den Kerker betrat, dass sie sich fast in den Kessel ihres Tischnachbarn übergeben hätte.

Und Snape stand da, der Mann ihrer Träume, und hielt seinen Unterricht ab, als hätte er _niemals_ den Emotions-Trank eingenommen. Er sah krank und völlig erschöpft aus, das schon – (wie kann ein Mensch nur so wenig auf sich acht geben, dachte Hermine wütend) - aber es war, wie immer, nicht _ein einziges_ Gefühl von ihm erkennbar, das Hermine als authentisch hätte bezeichnen können. Oder waren Spott und Häme vielleicht Gefühle?

Während des Unterrichts meldete sich Hermine – wie schon den ganzen bisherigen Tag – so gut wie gar nicht. Aber das fiel nicht weiter auf, denn Snape stellte kaum Fragen; sie arbeiteten am Hellsichtigkeitstrank weiter, und in der Klasse war es in der überwiegenden Zeit mucksmäuschenstill, während der Tränkemeister schweigend durch die Reihen ging und Zwischenergebnisse überprüfte.

Diesmal bat niemand ihrer Mitschüler sie um ihre Hilfe; sie lernnen schnell, wenn sie wollen, dachte Hermine bitter, aber es war auch ein Funken Erleichterung dabei. Vielleicht. Die Anwesenden behandelten sie neutral, und Hermine nahm keine Gefühle wahr, die sie nicht wahrnehmen sollte. Soweit war alles einigermaßen in Ordnung.

Sie spürte, dass Snape sie beobachtete, wich aber seinem Blick aus; sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen.

Inzwischen hatte sie keinen Zweifel mehr: Der Trank wirkte nicht. Hermine schwankte zwischen Verzweiflung und Erleichterung – und die ganze Zeit verspürte sie ein brennendes Gefühl der Scham, das sie völlig durcheinander brachte. Was genau, fragte sie sich, während sie still und gedankenverloren an ihrem Trank arbeitete, verursachte eigentlich dieses Gefühl der Scham in ihr? Schämte sie sich, weil sie Snape in seinem wehrlosen, kranken Zustand ohne sein Wissen den Trank verabreicht hatte? Oder schämte sie sich, weil der Trank anscheinend nicht wirkte - sie offensichtlich einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Sie, die doch sonst niemals Fehler machte?

Sie wusste es nicht. Und wieder verlor Hermine Denken an Boden; sie hätte in diesem Moment nicht sagen können, was ihr Wesen im Innern ausmachte. Das alles war zu verwirrend, es warf so viele Fragen zu ihrem Charakter auf, dass sie diese Fragen automatisch wegschob, immer wieder.

Und da hatte sie viel zu tun.

Nach dem Unterricht wäre sie gern geflohen; aber Snape hatte ja angekündigt, ihr nach dem Unterricht ihre Strafarbeit mitzuteilen. Also blieb sie einfach sitzen, während ihre Mitschüler den Kerker verließen.

_Ich will nicht mit ihm reden, ich will nicht –_

Es war quälend dazusitzen und genau zu wissen, dass man keine Wahl hat – dass das, was man nicht will, passieren wird. Nach dem, was sie am Morgen über ihre ... Gefühle für ihn herausgefunden hatte, wollte sie ihm nicht gegenüberstehen und schon gar nicht mit ihm sprechen. Aber es half nichts – die letzte Mitschülerin verschwand, und sie war mit Snape allein.

Er stand vorn vor seinem Pult, seine Hände lagen flach auf dem Pult – und er sah sie an. Götter, er war so blass. Sie konnte in seinem Blick nichts lesen – wie immer -; jedenfalls war keine Herausforderung oder Spott in seinen Augen zu erkennen, und das beruhigte sie schon ein wenig. Aber warum sagte er denn nichts? Dieses Schweigen machte sie fix und fertig – dieser unlesbare Gesichtsausdruck auch. Wieso lächelte der bloß nie?

Oh ...

--- ... _Wie sieht Snape eigentlich aus, wenn er lächelt? Das wüsste ich gern. Ich kenne ihn jetzt seit mehr als sechs Jahren und habe ihn noch nie WIRKLICH lächeln sehen. Das ist wirklich bedenklich. Es ist bekannt, dass Menschen ihre Gefühle verstecken, wenn sie besonders verletzlich sind, aber ist Snape das? Wer weiß. Wir wissen so wenig über ihn. ... ---_

Das Tagebuch ... Hermine hatte den ganzen Tag noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet; jetzt stürzte sie sich wie ein verhungerter Geier auf dieses wundervolle, ablenkende Thema.

„Professor", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt nach vor. Snape legte unmerklich den Kopf schief und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, ohne zu antworten.

Sie schluckte, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Blicke intensiv aufeinander trafen und sprach schnell weiter. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mir mein Tagebuch zurück geben."

Die Augenbraue erklomm ungeahnte Höhen.

„Was Sie nicht sagen" , erwiderte Snape spöttisch.

Irgendwie schien sein Gesicht von einer Anspannung überzogen zu werden, und ihr schien, als hindere er sich daran, wirklich zu lächeln. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ruhig.

„Gryffindors", fuhr er fort, „wird bekanntlich eine gewisse ... Hartnäckigkeit nachgesagt, wenn sie Dinge erreichen wollen, die sie für gut und gerecht halten. In dieser Hinsicht machen Sie sich recht gut, Miss Granger. Aber Ihnen ist natürlich dank Ihres beeindruckenden Intellekts klar, dass _ich _meine eigenen Ziele verfolge, nicht wahr?"

Sie starrte ihn an, unfähig zu entscheiden, ob er sie soeben durch den Kakao gezogen oder ihr ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Er nahm die rechte Hand vom Pult und machte eine winkende Handbewegung; unwillig näherte Hermine sich ihm. Und auch diesmal spürte sie ihr Herz im Hals klopfen ... Es fühlte sich an wie jedesmal, wenn sie ihm nahe war, und doch ganz anders, weil sie erstmals wirklich in aller Deutlichkeit wahrnahm, was da mit ihr geschah – was seine Nähe mit ihr anrichtete.

In diesem Moment nahm sie alles an ihm wie durch ein Vergrößerungsglas wahr. Sie starrte ihn nicht an; sie sah ihn einfach. Sie sah seine schmale Statur, seine große Nase, sein schwarzes, fettiges Haar, seine schwarze Robe und das kaum erkennbare weiße Hemd darunter ... seine schmalen Hände ... sein blasses Gesicht ... und diese Augen, so schwarz, so undurchdringlich ...

„Sie sollten sich daran gewöhnen", hörte sie ihn flüstern. „Ich bin nicht gut, und ich bin auch nicht gerecht. Ich dachte, dass Sie das längst wissen, aber Ihr Tagebuch hat mir gezeigt, dass Sie in Bezug auf mich ... nun, ich will es mal so ausdrücken: noch nicht genügend Klarheit erlangt haben."

Er atmete tief durch und seufzte dabei fast unhörbar. Dann zog ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das so auffallend unecht war, dass Hermine fast eine Grimasse gezogen hätte.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie mich dafür hassen", sagte er leise, „aber das Tagebuch bleibt in meinem Büro. Und dort wird es aller Voraussicht nach so lange liegen, bis Sie gar nicht mehr auf die Idee kommen, dass ich es Ihnen je wiedergeben könnte."

Da war sie wieder, die Provokation. Hermine versuchte, nicht darauf zu achten.

„Ich hasse Sie nicht. Ich hasse Sie _überhaupt nicht_", erwiderte sie ebenso leise wie er.

Snape starrte sie an, und die Luft fror um sie herum ein; er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht verunsichern wollen, das war ihr einfach so herausgerutscht; aber das Gesicht, das er jetzt machte, war einfach ... unglaublich. Damit schien er wirklich nicht gerechnet zu haben.

Sie beschloss, die Gunst des Augenblicks zu nutzen.

„Ich habe eine Bitte", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen; sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Snape schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben; er antwortete nichts, sogar die Augenbraue blieb an ihrem Platz. Er sah sie nur an, und sie beeilte sich, ihr Anliegen auszusprechen.

„Hören Sie auf, mich vor meinen Mitschülern zu diskreditieren."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

„Diese Bitte ist unnötig. Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte _sie _nicht gerechnet.

„Doch", erwiderte sie gezwungen ruhig. „Ganz zu Anfang. Sie haben Danny Brottle gesagt, dass er mir auf die Nerven geht und ich es nicht leiden kann, ihm zu helfen."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, entspricht das der Wahrheit", entgegnete Snape ruhig.

„Ja", stimmte sie widerstrebend zu. „Aber es gibt Dinge, die man lieber für sich behält. Und es gibt Dinge, die man lieber nicht erfährt – jedenfalls nicht in einer bestimmten Ausführlichkeit. Dieser Montag ... war wirklich furchtbar", stieß sie endlich hervor.

Hermine dachte in diesem Moment nicht darüber nach, ob es gut war, Snape gegenüber so ehrlich zu sein; sie musste es einfach sagen.

Er sah sie an, ohne zu antworten. In seinem Blick lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck, den sie nicht deuten konnte, und in diesem Moment machte sie das regelrecht wahnsinnig. Der Mann war – einfach nicht zu verstehen.

Dann sagte er endlich etwas.

„Kommen wir zu Ihrer Strafarbeit."

t.b.c.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 13_

Nun war es an Hermine, den Zaubertrankmeister sprachlos anzustarren.

_Toll. Großartig. Danke._

Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, er würde auch nur mit einem Wort auf ihre Bitte reagieren? Pah, ein Zaubertrankmeister antwortete doch auf so etwas nicht. Sie hätte sich vor ihm tränenüberströmt auf die Knie werfen können, und er hätte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Oder doch – er hätte eine Augenbraue gehoben. Das war auch alles, was er konnte! Hatte sie nicht eben gerade gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht hasste? Hatte sie es nicht sogar laut gesagt? _Was für eine Schnapsidee!_

„Sie werden mir heute Abend beim Sammeln frischer Trankzutaten helfen", hörte sie seine dunkle Stimme wie aus weiter Entfernung.

Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. _Was, erst heute Abend, _hätte sie fast gerufen. Sie wollte es hinter sich haben, und zwar möglichst schnell – aber er zog es immer weiter in die Länge. Machte der Mann das eigentlich mit Absicht?

„Seien Sie um 19 Uhr 30 am Eingangstor. Wir werden gegen zehn Uhr zurück sein. Ach, und nehmen Sie festes Schuhwerk und Regenkleidung mit. Ich hoffe, dass es schneien wird."

_Mistkerl!_

„Für den Moment wäre das alles, Miss Granger", setzte er in einem, wie sie fand, unangemessen scharfen Tonfall hinzu. Sie erwartete, dass er auf sie zugehen und ihr den Weg zur Tür weisen würde, aber stattdessen ging er drei Schritte zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Sie nickte knapp und lief aus dem Raum, ohne noch einmal Blickkontakt zu ihm herzustellen.

Eben war es noch ein ganz winziger Teil von ihr gewesen, der bedauerte, dass dieser verdammte Emotions-Trank nicht wirkte; jetzt war es ein ziemlich großer Teil. Der Mann war einfach ein Ekelpaket und ein gefühlloses Ungeheuer; und es war gar nicht einzusehen, dass er nach all dem ungeschoren davon kommen würde.

_Gefühllos? Sei nicht albern_, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und Hermine wusste, dass diese Stimme Recht hatte; sie hatte seine Gefühle doch selbst wahrgenommen. Dort im Kerker, vor seinem Büro. Aber die Erinnerung daran war schon ganz blass geworden; sie war verschwommen und irgendwie irreal, nicht mehr greifbar. Sie wusste genau, wenn sie nicht noch irgendeinen weiteren Hinweis in dieser Richtung bekommen sollte, würde sie binnen kürzester Zeit keinen Pfifferling mehr auf diese Erinnerung geben. Und es war nicht abzusehen, dass so etwas Ähnliches noch einmal passieren würde.

Wohl besser so, dachte sie wütend. Was sollte auch dabei herauskommen? Wenn sie nur an Snape dachte, knirschten ihr schon die Zähne. Er war so ein ... Mistkerl, es war völlig undenkbar, diesen seltsamen Gefühlen nachzugeben ... und was würde das überhaupt bedeuten, ihnen nachzugeben?

Hermine schauderte, als sie den nahe liegenden gedanklichen Bogen von erotischer Anziehung zu sexueller Beziehung spann. Eigentlich lag das auf der Hand – aber in diesem Fall: Nein!

Überhaupt nicht!

Nie im Leben!

Das konnte er doch auch nicht wollen, überlegte sie. Snape und Sex? Absurd. Mit ihr? Völlig absurd. Der Mann lebte sicher seit seiner Pubertät wie ein Eremit und würde es auch immer tun, und _garantiert_ hatte er keine feuchten Träume von Schülerinnen.

Schon gar nicht von ihr.

Lachhaft!

Hermine musste grinsen, während sie darüber nachdachte. Das Ganze war so blödsinnig und abwegig. Ihre Gedanken waren irgendwohin geraten, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten. Sex mit Snape! Eine wirklich hirnrissige Idee. Sie sollte Harry und Ron bei Gelegenheit davon erzählen; sie würden sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen.

Ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit erfasste sie. Nach dieser Horror-Woche war sie so ein Gefühl nicht mehr gewohnt, und es war auch irgendwie irreal – als würde es sich binnen kürzester Zeit in Luft auflösen. Aber das konnte ihr egal sein; sie genoss es einfach. Nach dem Gespräch mit Snape ging sie wie üblich in die Bibliothek, um vor dem Abendessen noch eine einige Zeit ungestört lernen zu können; das Abendessen ließ sie dann ausfallen, was auch nicht unüblich war, und las noch ein bisschen weiter. Vor kurzem hatte sie angefangen, alles über Animagi zu lesen, und jetzt knüpfte sie wieder daran an; sie wollte unbedingt eine Animaga werden, und sie _würde es schaffen._ Natürlich würde sie das.

Dieses Gefühl von Leichtigkeit hielt etwa zwei Stunden an, und in diesem Zeitraum kam ihr alles wie ein übler Traum vor. Sie war vorübergehend in ihr übliches Leben zurückgekehrt, Snape war Snape, Gryffindor war Gryffindor und alles war in bester Ordnung.

Aber das hielt natürlich nicht an.

Kurz nach sieben Uhr betrat Professor Link, der Muggelkunde-Lehrer, die Bibliothek. Er ging direkt an Hermines Stuhl vorbei. Durch seine Anwesenheit wurde Hermines Aufmerksamkeit aus der Bücherwelt herausgerissen, und sie fühlte sich unsanft an jenen Montag und seine Ereignisse erinnert. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als er an ihr vorbei ging.

„Miss Granger", sagte er mit seiner leicht quakenden Stimme und nickte ihr zu. Hermine saß starr da und konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen, wenigstens ansatzweise zurück zu nicken.

Als er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, atmete sie hörbar aus. Vor diesem unseligen Montag war ihr nicht klar gewesen, dass er sie nicht ausstehen konnte; aber das lag wohl daran, dass er ihr auch nicht besonders sympathisch war und sie nie richtig auf ihn geachtet hatte. Er war ein kleiner, unsympathischer Typ mit leicht hervorquellenden Augen, der über Muggel wie über possierliche Tierchen redete und der in Aussehen und Stimme einem Frosch glich. Der Unterschied war nur, dass Hermine Frösche wirklich mochte und diesen Professor nicht.

Dann kam Link wieder zwischen den Regalen hervor und ging auf sie zu; er lächelte sie an, und Hermine musste sich wiederum zusammenreißen, um nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Wieso lächelte der so?

„So fleißig heute", sagte er, während er sich ihr näherte, „aber das sind Sie ja immer." Mit einem letzten Schritt stellte er sich sehr nahe zu ihr. Das war entschieden _zu _nahe, fand sie, aber noch nicht nahe genug, um wegen Belästigung Madam Pince um Beistand zu bitten. Leider.

„Professor Link", sagte sie schließlich in fragendem Tonfall und verzichtete aus die Ausformulierung der Frage, was um Himmels Willen er von ihr wollte.

Er legte eine Hand auf die Tischplatte vor ihr. Sie betrachtete unwillig seine Hand mit ihren Wurstfingern und den viel zu kurzen Fingernägeln; er lächelte immer noch.

„Ich habe vorhin nach Ihrem ... Freund gesucht. Mr. Potter. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo er ist?"

Vor einer Woche hätte Hermine sich bei seiner Frage nichts weiter gedacht; diesmal jedoch war sie irritiert von seiner falschen Freundlichkeit, hinter der sich, wie sie ja inzwischen wusste, eher Feindseligkeit als Sympathie verbarg. Er stand vor ihr mit seinem zuckersüßen Froschlächeln und war so auffallend freundlich, dass es gar keine Frage gab: Da stimmte etwas nicht.

„Nein, Professor. Tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie und dachte an den leer stehenden Klassenraum, in dem sich Harry und Neville wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment aufhielten. Harry zog sich seit über zwei Wochen dorthin mit Neville zurück, immer nach dem Abendessen, wenn es ihre Zeit zuließ. Was sie dort genau taten, wusste Hermine ebenso wenig wie Ron; Harry hatte sie um Verständnis gebeten, aber es sei besser, wenn sie es nicht wüssten. Für Ron und Hermine war es gleichzeitig einfach und unendlich schwierig, das zu zu akzeptieren; im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre war Harrys Leben noch schwieriger und gefährlicher geworden, und zumindest für Hermine war klar, dass er durch sein Schicksal, das ihn auf so schreckliche Weise mit Voldemort verband, sehr allein war. Vieles, was er tun musste, musste er ganz allein und ohne Hilfe bewältigen, und Hermine spürte in diesem Moment, wie ein unangenehmer Druck sich in ihrem Hals bildete, während sie an Harry dachte.

Sie hatte die enttäuschte Antwort ihres Muggelkunde-Professors kaum mitbekommen; allerdings hatte sie bemerkt, dass seine überfreundliche Fassade für einen Augenblick in sich zusammengefallen war, bevor er sich eilig verabschiedet und aus der Bibliothek gerauscht war.

Hermine fasste einen schnellen Entschluss, legte die Bücher mit den entsprechenden Lesezeichen für den nächsten Tag eilig beiseite und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang aus den Bibliotheksräumen. Darauf achtend, dass niemand ihr folgte, lief sie ohne Umweg zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie Harry und Neville vermutete; leise klopfte sie an die modrig riechende Holztür, bevor sie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten hereinplatzte.

Sie fand Neville auf dem Boden kniend vor, sehr blass und mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck; Harry stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt und schien ebenfalls hochkonzentriert zu sein. Beide schienen eine Weile zu brauchen, bis sie sich aus diesem Zustand der Konzentration rissen und sich dem Eindringling zuwandten.

„Hermine", sagte Harry erstaunt. Neville sah sie seltsamerweise gar nicht an; sein Blick war unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet.

„Entschuldigt bitte", keuchte Hermine atemlos. „Ich bin so gerannt. Ich wollte euch nicht stören, wirklich, aber in der Bibliothek ist eben Professor Link erschienen und hat nach dir gefragt, Harry. Irgendetwas daran kam mir seltsam vor, ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was es war. Es schien mir einfach nur wichtig, dass du –"

„Wann war das?", unterbrach Harry sie. „Eben gerade?"

„Ja, er war vor höchstens fünf Minuten in der Bibliothek. Ich bin so schnell hergekommen, wie ich konnte."

Harrys Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war das wohl keine schlechte Idee gewesen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich bei der Erwähnung des Professors geändert; mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut sah er Hermine an, aber sie konnte deutlich erkennen, dass diese Wut sich nicht auf sie bezog.

„Wir müssen hier rausgehen", sagte Harry in Nevilles Richtung. „Auf der Stelle." Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu: „Vielen Dank, Mine, das war sehr ... umsichtig von dir. Ich erkläre dir alles später, versprochen!"

Er zog sie in eine schnelle, stürmische Umarmung, die Hermine erwiderte. Es war eine sehr vertrauliche, enge Umarmung; sie spürte den Körper ihres Freundes an ihrem, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, schmiegte sie sich einen Moment lang noch näher an ihn, bevor sie ihn losließ. Harry sah sie überrascht an; aber es war keine unangenehme Überraschung, denn er lächelte breit, in seinen grünen Augen tanzte echte Freude, und er gab ihr noch einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor er zusammen mit Neville aus dem Klassenraum lief.

Hermine ging den beiden langsam hinterher. Nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr schlug sie den Weg in die gryffindorschen Gemeinschaftsräume ein, um sich anzuziehen und dann auf den Weg zum Schultor, zu Snape und der Strafarbeit zu machen.

Normalerweise wäre sie in diesem Moment mit den Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, was Harry und Neville dort wohl getan hatten und welche Rolle dieser froschartige Professor wohl spielen mochte. Und sie hätte sich vermutlich ein wenig gegrämt, weil Harry die Antworten hatte und es ihr nicht sagte. Aber all diese Gedanken waren zurückgedrängt durch das Nachspüren dieser Umarmung – es war eine herzliche, warme Umarmung gewesen. Freundschaftlich. Sonst nichts. Während Hermine ihre Regenkleidung aus dem Schrank holte und sich feste Schuhe anzog, wurde ihr klar, dass es das erste Mal gewesen war, dass sie und Harry sich auf diese Weise umarmt hatten – denn bisher hatte Hermine immer befürchtet, dass bei Harry (oder auch bei Ron) die Hormone ins Spiel kommen und ihre Freundschaft zueinander in Gefahr bringen könnten. Sie waren in den vergangenen zwei Jahren immer etwas linkisch miteinander umgegangen, wenn es auch nur ansatzweise um körperlichen Kontakt ging.

_Er liebt mich nicht._

Oh nein, Harry empfand nicht das für sie, das sie befürchtet hatte. Sie wusste das seit vergangenem Montag – dank dieses verdammten, wundervollen Hellsichtigkeits-Trankes –, und es wurde ihr erst jetzt in vollem Umfang klar: Dieser Montag hatte ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron in einem ganz neuen Umfang möglich gemacht, denn seitdem wusste sie, dass keiner der beiden in sie verliebt war. Und es war wundervoll, sich dessen bewusst zu werden.

_Sie lieben mich nicht, sie lieben mich nicht ..._

Und so, fast glücklich vor sich hinsummend, als wäre die Entdeckung des Nichtgeliebtwerdens ein wahr gewordener Traum, erreichte Hermine das Schultor.

t.b.c.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 14_

Snape stand bereits da, an eine der Säulen gelehnt. Zuerst sah Hermine nur seinen Atem in der Luft, dann bemerkte sie auch seine schwarze, schmale Gestalt, die hinter der riesigen Säule fast nicht zu sehen war. Er reagierte nicht, als sie mit klopfendem Herzen auf ihn zuging; offenbar war er mit den Gedanken woanders. Unwillkürlich verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und näherte sich ihm fast lautlos.

Oh ja, er hatte sie _definitiv_ nicht bemerkt. Sein Gesicht war entspannt, und seine Arme waren, untypisch für ihn, nicht vor der Brust verschränkt; er hielt irgendetwas in seiner linken Hand und schien es hin und her zu bewegen, Hermine konnte es nicht richtig erkennen. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die sie nicht von ihm kannte, sein Blick war in die Dunkelheit in Richtung See gerichtet. Einige Augenblicke lang sah sie ihn einfach an und wünschte sich, dass der Moment nicht vergehen möge; aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie schon viel zu nahe bei ihm stand und ihn unweigerlich erschrecken würde.

„Ahem."

Snape fuhr mit wehendem Umhang herum. Er drehte sich zu ihr, aber die Bewegung war so heftig, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, er gehe auf sie los. In seinen Augen blitzte kurz etwas auf, das Hermine normalerweise als Panik beschrieben hätte, dann kippte der Ausdruck, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie Angst vor ihm. Wirkliche Angst – und sie wurde nicht dadurch kleiner, dass Snape in seiner Hand ein kleines Messer hielt.

Sie konnte regelrecht dabei zusehen, wie er auf den Boden der Realität zurückkehrte. Sein Blick festigte sich, seine Schultern sanken, und er atmete hörbar aus. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder; sie wollte sich entschuldigen, aber er sprach zuerst.

„Missss Granger", murmelte er gedehnt und mit dunkler Stimme, und da war kaum Tadel, sondern eher Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Sir", flüsterte sie, „ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Sie waren so in Gedanken, ich –"

Er hob die Hand, und sie verstummte.

„Gehen wir."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung und einem leisen _Klick _klappte Snape das Messer zusammen und ließ es in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Reuevoll folgte Hermine dem Mann in Schwarz, der den verschneiten Weg zum Verbotenen Wald einschlug. Hermine bemerkte das zunächst nicht; sie betrachtete seine Kleidung und stellte fest, dass er ebenso wie sie einen schweren Winterumhang mit Kapuze und wetterfeste Stiefel trug. Nach einigen hundert Metern profitierten sie nicht länger von der Beleuchtung des Schlosses und gingen in der Dunkelheit weiter; immerhin lag der Schnee seit Wochen schwer auf Hogwarts' Ländereien und erhellte die mondlose Landschaft ein wenig.

Snape ging sehr zielstrebig geradeaus. Hermine folgte ihm in dichtem Abstand und spürte schon wieder Ungeduld in sich wachsen; warum sagte er ihr nicht, wohin sie gingen und was sie vorhatten? Wenn sie jetzt fragte, würde sie ohnehin nur eine bissige Antwort erhalten, ohne dass er auf ihre Frage selbst eingehen würde. Er ging schweigend und sie spürte, wie schwierig es für sie war, ebenfalls zu schweigen. Sie musste sich regelrecht auf die Zunge beißen.

Nach einer Weile war der Wald direkt vor ihnen.

„Wir gehen in den Verbotenen Wald?", fragte Hermine schließlich, unfähig, weiter zu schweigen; sie wusste, dass die Frage nicht gerade bahnbrechend intelligent war, aber sie musste einfach etwas sagen.

„Ihre Auffassungsgabe war schon immer bemerkenswert", erwiderte Snape mit einem fast abwesenden Tonfall, ohne sein Schritttempo zu verlangsamen.

„Aber –", begann Hermine erneut, wurde aber überraschend scharf unterbrochen.

„Miss Granger", fuhr Snape ihr dazwischen, „ich sage es nur einmal." Er war stehen geblieben, und selbst in dieser Dunkelheit meinte sie, seine Augen blitzen zu sehen.

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie in den nächsten zwei Stunden den Mund halten. Keine Fragen, keine Kommentare. Wenn Sie dazu nicht in der Lage sind, schicke ich Sie zurück ins Schloss und Sie melden sich bei Filch, und der hat heute wirklich schlechte Laune, weil sein Haustier krank ist. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Hermine schluckte und nickte stumm. Derart klare Aussagen war sie von Snape überhaupt nicht gewohnt. Vielleicht, so dachte sie, war das besser als dieses andauernde Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, das der Tränkemeister sonst so zu lieben schien; und auch wenn sie wusste, dass seine Forderung für sie schwerer zu bewältigen war als jede normale Hausaufgabe, fügte sie sich und beschloss, seiner „Bitte" nachzukommen.

Es stellte sich als noch schwieriger heraus, als Hermine ohnehin befürchtet hatte. Während sie im Verbotenen Wald in völliger Dunkelheit über Stock und Stein liefen, musste sie sich immer wieder ermahnen, nichts zu sagen oder zu fragen. Sie mochte es ebenso wenig wie andere Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts, durch diesen Grusel-Wald mit seinen verborgenen Kreaturen und undefinierbaren Geräuschen zu laufen; sie hätte wenigstens gern gewusst, warum sie hier waren.

Das Schweigen fiel ihr nicht nur schwer, es quälte sie regelrecht. Sie war so beschäftigt damit, dass sie kaum die kleinen Schneeflocken bemerkte, die zaghaft begonnen hatten, um sie herum zu tanzen; erst als sie Snape einen Moment lang sehr nahe war und etwas Weißes in seinen schwarzen Haaren bemerkte, fiel es ihr auf. Ein leichter, sanfter Schneefall hatte eingesetzt, wie Hermine ihn schon als Kind geliebt hatte.

Sie hatten einen Teil des Waldes erreicht, in dem Birken dicht nebeneinander standen. Die jetzt kahlen Laubbäume ließen den Schnee ungehindert auf den Boden fallen; hier war der Boden schneebedeckt, und die Umgebung war entsprechend besser zu erkennen. Die Flocken waren so leicht, dass es nicht notwendig war, die Kapuze auf den Kopf zu ziehen. Hermine sah fasziniert zu, wie der Schnee auf Snapes Haar und seinem Umhang abwechselnd landete und wieder dahinschmolz.

_... „Ich hoffe, dass es schneien wird." ..._

Ach gute Morgana, warum hatte Snape das nur gesagt? Wieder und wieder ging Hermine im Kopf Trankzutaten durch und fand einige, die nur im Winter gesammelt werden durften; ihr fiel sogar das Milchkraut ein, dessen beruhigende Wirkung sich nur entfaltete, wenn es vorher von Schnee bedeckt war. Aber der Schnee lag in ganz Schottland ja seit zwei Wochen meterhoch, und Hermine wollte einfach keine Zutat einfallen, bei deren Ernte man wirklich frischen Schneefall benötigte.

Schließlich blieb Snape stehen; Hermine lief beinahe in ihn hinein und sah ihn eine ungeduldige Handbewegung machen. Sie standen am Rand einer kleinen Lichtung, so weit sie das beurteilen konnte; und ganz hinten, dort, wo wieder die Bäume anfingen, meinte sie, einen seltsamen, undeutlichen Lichtschein am Horizont zu erkennen. Hermine schätzte, dass sie insgesamt etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde unterwegs gewesen waren; es musste also irgendetwas zwischen acht und halb neun sein. In dem Moment fiel ihr auf, dass es schon wieder aufgehört hatte zu schneien.

Sie sah Snape an; er stand völlig still da und schien zu lauschen, seine Körperhaltung verriet angespannte Aufmerksamkeit. Es schien ihr ratsam zu sein, sich ebenfalls nicht zu bewegen. Wieder schien ihr, als ob er sie gar nicht wahrnahm, obwohl das in diesem Fall schwerlich möglich war; dennoch kam es ihr so vor, als sei sie unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen und könne ihn so sehen, wie er war, wenn er sich nicht in Gesellschaft befand.

Auf seinem Gesicht war (soweit sie es in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte) angespannte Aufmerksamkeit zu lesen, die seine Gesichtszüge verjüngten und deutlich angenehmer machten. Die sonst so steile Stirnfalte war nicht zu erkennen, da war kein Spott zu sehen und keine herablassende Missbilligung, seine übliche sarkastische, ätzende Seite war – einfach weg.

_Einfach so stehen bleiben ..._

Nach einer Weile regte er sich und bedeutete ihr mit einem Wink seiner Hand, ihr wieder zu folgen. Er deutete zur Seite, und Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, was er meinte; aber im nächsten Moment war es ihr auch völlig egal, denn plötzlich wurde ihr klar, was es mit diesem Lichtschein am Horizont auf sich hatte.

Der Mond ging hinter den Bäumen auf.

Ein abnehmender Mond, der aussah wie eine beschädigte Murmel, zur rechten Seite weggesplittert – ein orangefarbener, riesiger Mond, der durch das Blätterwerk der alten Bäume schimmerte und die umgebenden Wolken dramatisch einfärbte. Hermine hielt den Atem an. Die Luft war völlig still, kein Windstoß wirbelte die dünne Neuschnee-Schicht auf. Der Atem von ihr und Snape war in der Luft zu sehen, ansonsten verriet nichts, dass Menschen auf der Lichtung waren.

Es schien ihr, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als sie sich von dem Anblick losriss und mit einem kurzen Schrecken feststellte, dass sie Snapes Hinweis, ihr zu folgen, nicht nachgekommen war. Aber der Meister der Zaubertränke war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, und als sie sich ihm zuwandte, stellte sie fest, dass er nicht den Mond ansah.

Sondern sie.

War das so? Im nächsten Moment sah er an Hermine vorbei, und sie war nicht mehr sicher, ob sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten. Verdammte Dunkelheit. Sie spürte ihr Herz ziemlich heftig im Hals klopfen und versuchte, die Rührung angesichts dieses wunderschönen Ortes und der traumhaften Mondszenerie herunterzuschlucken. Rührung war nicht gerade ein Gefühl, das sie in der Gegenwart von Snape haben wollte, es machte sie so verletzlich, und sie wartete instinktiv auf einen spöttischen Kommentar.

Aber entweder hatte er soeben aus den Untiefen seines Innern so etwas wie Taktgefühl hervorgeholt (was mehr als unwahrscheinlich war), oder er hatte ihre Ergriffenheit gar nicht bemerkt (was ziemlich wahrscheinlich war) – jedenfalls wandte er ihr nur halb den Kopf zu und deutete erneut zur Seite, und da sie diesmal seiner Hand mit den Augen folgte, sah sie, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Da war eine Art Hochsitz zwischen den Bäumen versteckt. Er war kaum zu erkennen und Hermine traute auch ihren Augen nicht sofort, aber es war eindeutig eine Holzkonstruktion, um sich darauf niederzulassen, und es war auch eine Art Leiter dabei. Eine _Art_ Leiter. Ha! Es waren nur ein paar zusammengezimmerte Stöckchen, das sah gar nicht Vertrauen erweckend aus, und je näher sie kam, desto klappriger kam es ihr vor.

Das wundervolle Gefühl, das sie gerade noch gehabt hatte, wurde von einer Mischung von Angst und Empörung überlagert. _Da gehe ich nicht hoch, niemals, _wollte sie sagen, aber Snape war bereits dort und hatte sogar schon einen Fuß auf der ersten Sprosse.

Das lief wohl doch darauf hinaus, dass sie da hoch ging, denn ihr fiel rechtzeitig wieder Filch ein und bei der Gelegenheit auch Mrs Norris, die sich eine Art Katzenschnupfen zugezogen hatte und ächzend und schniefend im Schloss herumkrauchte. Filch mochte ein ... sehr unerfreulicher Mensch sein, aber er liebte seine Katze über alles und war besonders unausstehlich, wenn Mrs Norris irgendetwas fehlte. Nein, Strafarbeit bei Filch war heute KEINE Alternative, das war doch schon geklärt, schalt sie sich selbst, während sie mit vor Angst wackeligen Knien Snape auf die Holzkonstruktion folgte.

_Knack – knack - knack_

Götter, das war ja furchtbar. Das Holz krachte und bewegte sich unter ihren Füßen. Aber verdammt, Snape war schwerer als sie (jedenfalls ein bisschen, mutmaßte sie) und er war schon oben! Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen kletterte sie weiter und zählte dabei die Sprossen.

_Elf, zwölf ... Scheiße, ich ... bleib ruhig... dreizehn ... nicht runtergucken ... dreizehneinhalb ... Mist! ... vierzehn und fünfzehn und ... juhu! Sechzehn!_

Endlich war sie angekommen. Snape stand vor ihr und warf ihr einen sehr, sehr spöttischen Blick zu, und Hermine spürte ernsthaften Ärger in sich aufwallen. Aber im nächsten Moment war Snape damit beschäftigt, den unebenen Boden des Hochsitzes von Schnee, Blättern, Erde und einer Unmenge von Federn zu befreien. Mit dem Fuß kickte er in hohem Bogen etwas hinunter, das vielleicht ein Vogelnest gewesen war. Dann ließ er sich kommentarlos auf dem Boden nieder. Offenbar hielt er es weiterhin nicht für nötig, ihr irgendetwas zu erklären.

Da stand Hermine also, etwa zehn Meter über dem Erdboden auf einer hölzernen Ebene, die maximal fünf Quadratmeter umfasste. Von dem Hochsitz aus hatte man einen traumhaften Ausblick auf die kleine schneebedeckte Waldlichtung und den Mond, der sich ganz allmählich zwischen den Baumkronen hervorarbeitete und dabei immer kleiner und blasser wurde. Es war eine unglaublich schöne und romantische Szenerie, und es war wirklich ziemlich eng hier.

Und ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke saß da und tappte wortlos mit der Hand neben sich auf den Holzboden.

_Au weia._

t.b.c.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 15_

Hermine sah zu Snape herunter und unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Musste dieser Holzlattenhaufen denn so schrecklich klein sein?

Fast widerwillig ließ sie sich neben ihrem Lehrer nieder und zog den wärmenden Wollumhang fester um sich. Auch jetzt verzichtete sie auf die Fragen, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen. Sie mutmaßte, dass sie jetzt auf erneuten Schneefall warten mussten – warum auch immer. Mit kaum ernst zu nehmendem Erfolg versuchte sie alle weiteren Fragen zu verdrängen. Etwa, warum sie auf den Schnee ausgerechnet hier oberhalb dieser traumhaften Lichtung und auf diesem Hochsitz warten mussten. Und – ja, und so verdammt nahe beieinander.

Sie nahm ihren Widerwillen, die Situation einfach zu genießen, plötzlich mit Verwunderung wahr. Warum konnte sie denn nicht einfach nur schauen und sich an diesem Anblick freuen? Vielleicht sogar daran, dass Snape so ruhig und nahe neben ihr saß, ohne sie zu attackieren?

Dämliche Frage, dachte sie sofort. Warum sollte sie so blöd sein und es zulassen, dass ihr das Herz aufgeht, nur damit Snape mit irgendeiner üblen Bemerkung hineindreschen kann? Er konnte so unglaublich brutal sein – auf seine Art ... und sie hatte noch nie festgestellt, dass man ihm vertrauen konnte, wenn man besonders verletzlich war.

_Snape und Vertrauen. Ein schlechter Witz._

Aber Hermine fühlte sich bei ihren Gedanken unwohl. Sie trug in sich eine Art Urvertrauen, das sie durch die Welt führte, seit sie denken konnte; dieses Vertrauen half ihr und stellte für sie die Verbindung zu Menschen und dem Leben insgesamt her. Es ging ihr gegen den Strich, ihre Gefühle aus Angst vor Verletzungen unter Verschluss zu halten, es widersprach einfach ihrem Naturell. Gute Gefühle – _wirklich _gute Gefühle – waren ohnehin selten genug.

Und verdammt, wenn sie in sich hineinhorchte, _war_ da ein gutes Gefühl. Und es führte direkt zu dem Mann, der da schweigend und ohne sie anzusehen neben ihr saß.

Ohne recht darüber nachzudenken, entspannte Hermine sich allmählich. Ruhig ließ sie ihren Blick über die Lichtung gleiten und sah dem Mond dabei zu, wie er über den Baumkronen erschien. Sein leuchtendes, sattes Orange hatte sich in ein zartes Gelb verwandelt, und die schneebedeckte Lichtung wurde sanft vom Mondlicht angestrahlt. Hermine spürte diesen seltsamen Schmerz in der Brust, der einen glücklichen Moment manchmal begleitet; dann wandte sie sich ohne nachzudenken dem Tränkemeister neben sich zu, und die Enge in ihrer Brust verstärkte sich.

Er sah sie an. Sie konnte sein Gesicht erstaunlich gut erkennen. Und da war kein Anzeichen von Spott, sein Blick war so ruhig und offen, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Es war wohl ihrer Entspannung und dem Glücksgefühl von eben zu verdanken, dass sie nicht rot wurde und sich auch nicht unsicher abwandte, sondern ihn einfach anlächelte. Er lächelte nicht zurück, aber seine Gesichtszüge wurden etwas weicher, und sie sah seine dunklen Augen schimmern.

„Was, wenn es nicht mehr schneit?", flüsterte sie.

„Dann verpassen wir etwas ganz Besonderes", flüsterte er zurück.

Sie forschte in seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme vergeblich nach einem Hauch von Ironie. Das hier konnte nicht wahr sein. War es aber wohl doch, im Traum fror man nicht so.

Snape wandte sich ab und betrachtete den Himmel. Widerwillig pflückte sie ihren Blick von ihm, folgte seinen Augen und ließ tief durchatmend den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Ihre Haare fielen nach hinten und berührten Snapes Umhang. Die Wolkendecke hatte sich inzwischen wieder verfestigt, und der Mond leuchtete nur noch ganz leicht durch die Wolken hindurch. Die Stille des Waldes war vollkommen, und Hermine kam die alberne Frage in den Sinn, ob wohl die Tiere jetzt gerade alle schliefen oder meditierten; sie stellte sich ein Einhorn im Lotussitz vor und konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Fragend sah Snape sie an. Aber das konnte sie ihm jetzt wirklich nicht erzählen, also schüttelte sie, noch immer grinsend, den Kopf und sah auf den Boden, um seinem forschenden Blick zu entkommen. Und während sie auf das Holz unter ihr blickte, fiel eine Schneeflocke darauf.

Es war kein Schnee, der von den umliegenden Bäumen herbeigeweht worden war. Nein, es schneite wirklich – und diesmal war der Schneefall viel stärker als vorhin. Die Schneeflocken waren aufgrund der Kälte immer noch leicht und blieben lange auf Haaren und Kleidung liegen. Hermine saß mit offenem Mund da und hörte den Schnee fallen. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor so intensiv wahrgenommen, dass man wirklich _zuhören_ konnte, wenn es schneite.

Neben sich bemerkte sie eine Bewegung, und dann sah sie, dass Snape sich seine Umhang-Kapuze übergezogen hatte. Die Kapuze verdeckte sein schwarzes Haar, aber sein scharfes Profil war nach wie vor deutlich zu sehen. Und im nächsten Moment war da eine weitere Bewegung – eine Bewegung des Mannes zu ihr hin, er lehnte sich eindeutig zu ihr herüber.

Hermine schien, als verdopple sich ihr Herzschlag von einer Sekunde zur nächsten. Ihr Magen verknotete sich, und sie verspürte eine wirre Mischung aus Schrecken und wilder Freude. Und dann spürte sie schon seine Hand an ihrem Umhang und fühlte, wie er mit einer langsamen Bewegung ihre Kapuze nahm und sie ihr sanft über den Kopf zog.

Dann gab es einen winzigen Augenblick des Innehaltens. Im Nachhinein hätte Hermine wetten können, dass er sie in diesem Moment ansah, aber sie würde es nie erfahren; sie war so verwirrt, dass es ihr einfach nicht gelang, Blickkontakt herzustellen. Schließlich rutschte er mit einer ruhigen Bewegung wieder von ihr fort und blieb still sitzen.

Es waren nur wenige Minuten, in denen der Schnee fiel. Dann war es wieder vorbei, und Snape und Hermine schoben sich die Kapuzen von den Köpfen. Der Neuschnee fiel auf die Umhänge und den Holzboden herab. Der Wald war nun in einen dicken weißen Mantel aus Neuschnee gehüllt, der im Mondlicht glitzerte. Aber so schön der Ausblick auch war, Hermine sah immer wieder zu Snape herüber.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht mehr. Warum nicht, fragte sie sich bang.

_Los doch, sieh mich an. Sieh mich noch einmal an. _

Wie sollte sie denn sonst erfahren, was da zwischen ihnen war? Was da _für_ _ihn _war ... Würde sie es überhaupt je erfahren? _Lächerlich_, zischte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _wovon träumst du?_ _Dass Snape in dir eine Frau sieht_? Der Gedanke machte sie unruhig und traurig.

_Sieh mich doch an, bitte._

Aber es schien, als wolle Snape ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Stumm und mit nach vorn geneigtem Oberkörper saß er da, sein Gesicht zeigte höchste Konzentration. Hermines Stimmung war kurz davor, ernstlich den Bach runter zu gehen, als sie endlich begriff, was er da tat.

Er lauschte.

Unbewusst beugte Hermine sich ebenfalls vor und spitzte die Ohren. Was war denn da? Da war doch die ganze Zeit nichts zu hören gewesen!

Aber dann hörte sie es.

Zuerst war es nur ein leiser, hoher Ton, den sie kaum wahrnahm, eher ein Piepen im Ohr, das dazu einlud, wie ein Hund den Kopf zu schütteln. Aber dann schwoll den Ton an ... und ging in etwas über, das sich entfernt nach einer Stimme anhörte. Anfangs konnte Hermine den Ursprungsort dieses Lautes nicht bestimmen – sie wusste nur, dass es nichts in der Nähe sein konnte. Der Ton kam von weiter her und wurde zunehmend klarer und melodiöser.

Es klang wie ... Gesang.

Es klang wunderschön. Ohne zu wissen warum, bildete sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals. Als sie sich zu Snape wandte, lag ein triumphierender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und er legte ohne ein weiteres Wort einen Finger auf die Lippen. Sie sah ihn völlig verwirrt an und wusste nicht, ob sie dem Gesang lauschen oder nicht doch lieber ihn ansehen sollte ... seinen Händen, seinem Mund ...

_Reiß dich doch zusammen!_

Ah ja, der Gesang ... Oh, es war erstaunlich leicht, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Es klang so ... wundervoll. Sie lauschte zunehmend selbstvergessen. Es waren noch weitere Stimmen hinzugekommen. Hohe, fast klagende Stimmen, die irgendwie hohl klangen und eine schwindelerregende, nie gekannte Melodie durch den Wald schickten.

Hermine durchlief ein so heftiger Schauer, dass sie regelrecht zusammenfuhr, und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Es waren keine menschlichen Stimmen, und doch - es klang schöner als jeder menschliche Gesang, den sie je gehört hatte. Es war eigentlich nicht einmal kein Lied ... es war besser. Immer noch schienen Stimmen hinzu zu kommen; es hörte sich an, als wären es Hunderte. Der ganze Wald schien von diesem Gesang erfüllt.

Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge und lief ihre Wange hinunter. Sie drehte sich schnell weg, Snape durfte das nicht sehen. Himmel, es war zuviel für sie. Dieser Gesang, die Nähe des Mannes neben ihr. Sie musste nachdenken. Das half immer. Und ja, ihr Verstand fing wieder an zu arbeiten. Wenn auch sehr langsam.

_Gesang ... Winter ... Schnee ... Lichtung ..._

Immer noch lauschte sie dem wundervollen Gesang und dachte dabei nach ... Sie wusste, sie war der Antwort ganz nah, es gab da irgendein Buch, das sie gelesen hatte ...

Auf der Lichtung brach die Schneedecke auf. Langsam, ganz langsam erschienen einzelne dunkle Scheiben im Neuschnee, immer mehr davon. Und sie schienen irgendwie hochzusteigen ... bis unter ihnen Stiele zu erkennen waren. Auch sie dunkel. Sie trugen die Scheiben immer weiter empor ... und Hermine wurde endlich, endlich klar, was sie da sah und hörte.

Es waren Pilze.

Während sie zusah, sie wie immer mehr Pilzhüte unter dem Schnee hervorkamen, begriff sie endlich. Singende Pilze ... Plötzlich war alles da, ihr Gedächtnis gab alle Informationen auf einmal frei. Dunkle, feste Hüte, in Einzelfällen bis zu zwei Metern groß, fast ausgestorben, Nachtschattengewächse, deren Wirkstoff erregend auf das Zentralnervensystem wirkt, wachsen nur nachts und können nur bei fallendem Schnee geerntet werden ...

„Maligcantoren", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar.

Aber Snape hatte es gehört. Er sah sie an; sie wusste es, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, nickte er anerkennend. In seinen Augen sah sie etwas, das ihr die Kehle zuschnürte: Es war Stolz.

Gut, dass sie saß. Wenn sie gestanden hätte, wäre sie jetzt rückwärts vom Hochsitz gefallen.

Der Gesang der Maligcantoren schwebte immer noch über der Lichtung. Und ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, neigte Hermine sich nach vorn und rückte ein winziges Bisschen näher an Snape heran.

Sein Blick veränderte sich. Sie wollte es nicht sehen, sie wäre nur zu gern in seinen schwarzen Augen versunken und hätte sich weiter zu ihm herüber geneigt – aber das wäre wohl etwas unpassend gewesen, denn diese Augen sahen sie jetzt sehr distanziert an, und in ihnen war eine deutliche Warnung enthalten, die Hermine mühelos dechiffrieren konnte.

‚_Nicht näher kommen.'_

Schon gut, dann eben nicht, dachte Hermine verzagt. Sie wäre gern wütend gewesen, war aber eher ein wenig verzweifelt; sie spürte doch schon die Körperwärme dieses Mannes, so nahe waren sie sich. Warum dann nicht ... noch ein bisschen näher ... sie musste sich nur zur Seite neigen, dann berührte sie schon fast mit der Nase seine Schulter ...

_Nachdenken, Hermine ... denk an was anderes ... an die Pilze ... _

Nur mit höchster Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihre Gedanken wieder den Maligcantoren zuzuwenden.

Man musste sie bei fallendem Schnee ernten ...

Moment mal. Es schneite doch gar nicht mehr. Aber vorhin hatte es geschneit. Warum hatten sie gewartet? Wegen des Gesanges ... Hermine erinnerte sich auch daran.

„Der Wirkstoff", murmelte sie vor sich hin, „entfaltete sich erst, nachdem die Pilze gesungen haben. Und das tun sie nur, _nachdem _es geschneit hat ..."

Einen Moment lang war sie in ihre Gedanken versunken, und ein angenehmes Gefühl durchfuhr sie – wie immer, wenn ihr Gedächtnis einwandfrei funktioniert und sie und ihr Verstand bei Denksportaufgaben gut zusammenarbeiteten.

Diese Melodie, diese Stimmen ... sie hatten etwas Berauschendes. Kurz kam ihr etwas in den Sinn ... das Gefühl, dass es da einen Haken gab, dass sie von den singenden Pilzen nicht in einem Buch über wundervolle Wesen gelesen hatte – sondern über gefährliche Kreaturen ... Aber es war ein sehr flüchtiger Gedanke, und sie schob diese Ahnung weg, sie störte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete sie Snape mit einer Mischung aus Glückseligkeit und Verwirrung. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, in der unmittelbaren Nähe dieses Mannes so ... so glücklich zu sein. Und so dankbar. Es gab kaum Menschen, die jemals Maligcantoren gesehen hatten – und noch weniger, die sie ihr Lied gehört hatten.

Unversehens schoss ihr eine Passage aus ihrem Tagebuch durch den Kopf.

- ... _Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte mehr Zeit. Dann könnte ich mich mehr mit magischen Geschöpfen beschäftigen. Es gibt so viele Wunder in der magischen Welt ... Schade, dass Hagrid als Lehrer so eine unglückliche Hand hatte, wenigstens hat er uns immer wieder überrascht. Es gibt so viele wundervolle Wesen, die ich nie zu sehen bekommen werde. Bis ich elf war, wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass es sie gibt ... und inzwischen habe ich unzählige Bücher darüber gelesen, aber hier können die Bücher doch nur der erste Schritt sein. Ich möchte diese Wesen SEHEN, mit eigenen Augen. ... -_

Ihr Herz klopfte wieder einmal sehr, sehr stark. Snape hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen; er schien den singenden Pilzen intensiv zu lauschen, aber Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er auch vermied, sie anzusehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn umarmen oder vom Hochsitz stoßen sollte. Dieses verdammte Tagebuch ... Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach damit abfinden, dass er Dinge über sie wusste, die – oh verdammt, die sie _nie, nie _jemandem erzählt hätte. Aber wie sollte sie ihm denn jetzt böse sein?

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch einen großen Hasen gefesselt, der am Rand der Lichtung erschienen war. Eine willkommene Ablenkung, sie sah genauer hin. Seine Umrisse waren deutlich zu erkennen; er hoppelte auf den Pilz zu, der ihm am nächsten war.

Fressen Hasen Pilze, dachte Hermine ohne richtiges Interesse an der Frage – dann fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm, und ein Blitz der Aufregung durchfuhr sie ... und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Etwas schien aus dem Pilz hervorzuschießen, auf den der Hase zugelaufen war. Der Hase fiepte und machte einen Riesensatz; er schien flüchten zu wollen, aber wieder kam etwas aus dem Pilz hervorgeschossen. Diesmal konnte Hermine es trotz der Entfernung erkennen. Und der Hase fiel um. Im nächsten Moment kam etwas aus dem Pilz heraus, das wie ... ein Fangarm aussah oder eine Schlingpflanze, jedenfalls umfasste es den Hasen und zerrte es mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit unter die Schneedecke.

Stille.

Hermine stand der Mund offen. Sie starrte den Pilz an, der noch ein wenig hin und her schwang. Aber bevor sie Snape etwas fragen konnte, fiel eine Schneeflocke in ihr Gesicht. Und noch eine. Im selben Moment hörte der Gesang der Pilze auf.

Snape sprang auf; „Jetzt!", flüsterte er und nahm ihre Hand, um sie auf die Füße zu ziehen. Es ging so schnell, dass sie kaum die Gelegenheit hatte, diese Berührung richtig wahrzunehmen, dann stand sie schon – Snape ließ ihre Hand los, drehte sich um und ging viel zu schnell die Holzleiter hinunter. Hermine wollte ihm herunterrufen, dass sie nicht so schnell konnte, aber offenbar gab es da nichts zu diskutieren.

Sie schloss die Augen und tat einfach so, als wäre das Hinabsteigen kein Problem, und es funktionierte tatsächlich, sie war ziemlich schnell unten. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie nach einigen Sprossen einfach heruntersprang. Atemlos und von oben bis unten mit Schnee bedeckt folgte sie Snape, der mit großen Schritten auf die Lichtung gelaufen war.

„Hier", zischte er.

Durch das Schneetreiben hindurch warf er ihr ein kleines Messer zu. Sie hatte es in seiner Hand gesehen, am Schultor. Hermine fing und entklappte es mit einer Bewegung. Snape stand bereits mit einem größeren Messer in der Hand an einem der Pilze und trennte jetzt den Hut vom Stiel ab.

„Nur die Hüte", hörte sie ihn flüstern.

Dann waren sie einige Minuten damit beschäftigt, die Pilze zu ernten und sie in einem großen Leinensack zu verstauen, den Snape aus seinem Umhang hervorgeholt hatte. Sie arbeiteten schnell; besser gesagt, Snape arbeitete schnell, und Hermine versuchte, sich seinem halsbrecherischen Tempo anzupassen.

Als der Schneefall nachließ, unterbrach Snape seine Arbeit. Er hielt den Kopf schief und schien dann eine Entscheidung zu fällen; eilig schloss er den Leinensack, warf das Messer hinein und bedeutete Hermine mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Er rannte regelrecht auf die Bäume zu, und sie folgte ihm, so schnell sie konnte.

Sie hatten die Lichtung schon fast hinter sich gebracht, als Hermine so etwas wie ein Summen hinter sich hörte. Im selben Moment wurde sie mit solcher Kraft zur Seite gestoßen, dass sie den Halt verlor. Mit Schwung fiel sie seitwärts in den Schnee. Die Schneedecke war hoch genug, um Hermine halb darin versinken zu lassen; sie spürte die eiskalte, nasse Substanz in ihrem Gesicht und Nacken und schrie leise auf.

„Verdammt! Halten Sie den Mund!"

Sie wurde unsanft auf die Füße gezogen. Snape stand mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr und schob sie ziemlich grob gänzlich aus der Lichtung heraus.

„Was ... was sollte das?", rief Hermine; gut, er mochte ärgerlich sein, aber sie beschloss, noch wütender zu sein als er.

„Haben Sie das nicht gehört?", fauchte Snape. „Einer der Maligcantoren hat auf uns geschossen."

„Mussten Sie mich unbedingt in den Schnee schmeißen!"

„Nein, ich hätte Sie auch dasselbe Schicksal erleiden lassen können wie der Hase vorhin. Sie können gern zurück gehen, wenn Sie neugierig genug sind."

Hermine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Bei dieser Diskussion hatte sie schlechte Karten.

„Danke", murmelte sie unwillig.

„Kommen Sie her", sagte Snape leise und nahm ein Ende seines Umhangs in die Hand. Sie rührte sich nicht. Was sollte das?

„Los, _kommen Sie schon_", knurrte er, und Hermine dachte flüchtig, dass dieser Mann mit wenig Geduld gesegnet war. Zögernd kam sie näher und stand schließlich direkt vor ihm, und unversehens begann er, mit seinem Umhang über ihr Gesicht zu reiben. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er ließ den Stoff vorsichtig über ihre Haut streichen; es waren nicht unbedingt zärtliche, aber doch langsame, bedächtige Bewegungen. Er rieb ihr Gesicht trocken, strich mit dem Umhang über ihr Haar, und offenbar versteckten sich sogar noch ein paar Schneeflocken hinter ihren Ohren ... Dann spürte sie, wie der Stoff sanft über ihren Hals strich. Unwillkürlich schloss sie die Augen.

Abschließend hörte sie Snape einen Wärmezauber murmeln, und der Stoff verschwand. Hermine öffnete die Augen sehr widerwillig.

„Brauchen Sie noch mehr Kleidung?", fragte Snape. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht für Ihre nächste Erkältung verantwortlich sein."

_Wow, klingt das nett._

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Dann los. Wir müssen ins Schloss zurück. Worauf warten Sie noch?"

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und setzte sich gleichzeitig mit ihm in Bewegung. Dann aber hielt sie inne, drehte sich um und warf einen letzten Blick auf die vom Neuschnee bedeckte Lichtung, auf der jetzt überall die großen Pilze wuchsen.

Sie erwartete, von Snape gemaßregelt zu werden, weil sie ohne zu fragen stehen geblieben war. Erstaunlicherweise stand er aber direkt neben ihr. Als sie ihn ansah, erwiderte er ihren Blick so offen, dass ihre Knie weich wurden.

„Professor", flüsterte sie, „das war ... wunderschön."

Snape schwieg einen Moment und räusperte sich dann. „Ich denke, wir haben eine recht zufrieden stellende Ernte eingefahren", sagte er langsam, drehte sich um und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Hermine musste ein Fluchen unterdrücken, als sie hinter ihm herlief. So ein Idiot! Warum machte er immer wieder alles kaputt, warum war er schon wieder so ... nüchtern, so abweisend? Andererseits, was erwartete sie eigentlich, immerhin war das Snape ... ach, sie musste den Verstand verloren haben.

Und dann war da noch diese leise, innere Stimme, die sie ermahnte, dankbar zu sein. _Du hast doch bemerkt, wie freundlich er zu dir war_, sagte die Stimme, _er hat sich fast wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten. Was erwartest du – dass er sich als Romeo entpuppt, vor dir im Schnee auf die Knie fällt und ein Liebeslied singt?_

Sie schob die Stimme weg. Es schien ihr aussichtsreicher zu sein, an das zu denken, was sie heute Abend gelernt hatte. Und _wie_ sie etwas gelernt hatte.

„Professor? Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", sprach sie Snape an, während sie schnell durch den Wald gingen. Er erwiderte nichts, es war, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Hermine seufzte innerlich und sprach weiter.

„Die Maligcantoren ... es ist lange her, dass ich etwas über sie gelesen habe. Ich glaube, sie werden so gut wie nie in Büchern über magische Geschöpfe erwähnt, kaum jemand weiß, dass sie überhaupt existieren."

„Das ist richtig, Miss Granger", erwiderte Snape mit dunkler, ruhiger Stimme, und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz zu ihm hinüberflog.

„Mir ist auch nur diese Lichtung bekannt", fuhr er fort, „in den Büchern wird behauptet, dass sie in ganz England nicht vorkommen."

„Wie ... wie gefährlich sind sie?", fragte Hermine atemlos; es war nicht ganz klar, ob sie außer Atem war, weil sie so schnell gingen oder weil Snape ihr gerade in fast liebevollem Tonfall etwas erklärte.

„Nun ... sie ernähren sich von Säugetieren", erwiderte Snape mit einem leichten Lächeln in der Stimme. „Ihre Pfeile sind äußerst giftig. Ich würde sagen, sie sind _ziemlich_ gefährlich."

„In den Pfeilen ist ein starkes Narkotikum enthalten", murmelte Hermine abwesend.

„Wieder richtig. Ein Hypnotikum, genauer gesagt. Die Opfer sind normalerweise binnen weniger Sekunden bewusstlos und werden unter den Schnee gezogen. Dort werden sie getötet und ... gelagert. Die Pilze nehmen die Nährstoffe durch die Wurzeln auf und verteilen sie an die ganze Kompanion. Eine sehr effektive Form der Jagd und Nahrungsaufnahme."

Fasziniert und zugleich ungläubig lauschte Hermine Snapes tiefer Stimme. Ihr war warm geworden, sie gingen schnell. Ab und zu blinkte der Mond durch die hohen, dichten Nadelbäume.

„Mit dem Gesang locken die Maligcantoren ihre Beute an", sprach der Tränkelehrer weiter. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie bemerkt, dass der Gesang eine leicht hynotische Wirkung hat. Sie ist bei Tieren wesentlich stärker, sie können sich gegen den Gesang nicht wehren. Sie versuchen allerdings instinktiv, den singenden Pilzen fernzubleiben oder sich in ihrer Nähe leise zu verhalten."

„Darum war es im Wald so still ...", flüsterte Hermine.

Snape nickte stumm. Sie wollte ihm näher kommen ... aber es ging nicht. Egal, wie schnell sie ging, er schien das Tempo jedes Mal ebenfalls zu beschleunigen, so dass stets ein guter Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen war.

Seine Stimme verursachte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals, während er weiter sprach. Sie redeten den ganzen Weg über Maligcantoren, und er erklärte ihr, wie sie gelagert und verarbeitet wurden und für welche Tränke er sie gebrauchen konnte. Als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten, wusste Hermine so viel über Maligcantoren wie wahrscheinlich in ganz England kein Mensch. Außer Snape natürlich.

Den letzten Teil des Weges schwiegen sie. Völlig außer Atem lief Hermine neben ihrem Lehrer her auf die Schule zu, das sanft beleuchtet wie ein Märchenschloss in der schneebedeckten Landschaft lag. Als sie das Schultor erreichten, wurde Hermine klar, dass der Abend abrupt enden würde und Snape ihr nicht die Gelegenheit geben würde, sich für den Abend zu bedanken.

Er blieb an einer der Säulen stehen, und Hermine stellte sich darauf ein, dass er sich in wenigen Sekunden umdrehen und mit wehendem Umhang davonrauschen würde. Stattdessen trat er einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Säule. Mit den Händen umgriff er seine Oberarme und hielt so die Arme vor der Brust. Er sagte nichts; er sah sie nur ruhig an. Hermine stand mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und geröteten Wangen vor ihm und vergaß zu atmen.

„So, Miss Granger", sagte er sanft, „ich hoffe, diese Strafarbeit war ... Ihnen eine Lehre. Die Erfahrungen dieses Abends dürften ausreichen, um Sie fortan davon abzuhalten, nachts im Schloss herumzuschleichen ... und meine Räume aufzusuchen."

Seine Stimme war reiner Samt. Während er sprach, verzog er keine Miene, aber in seinen Augen tanzte eine Mischung aus Amüsiertheit und Herausforderung. Hermine atmete heftig aus und wieder ein; wenn er nicht gleich aufhörte, sie so anzusehen, würde sie aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel ohnmächtig werden.

Er holte eine Taschenuhr aus seinem Umhang hervor.

„Fünf nach zehn. Wir sind nicht ganz pünktlich, fürchte ich. Also ... machen Sie, dass Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal kommen."

Zu gern hätte sie noch etwas gesagt – aber sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht über den Weg. Also nickte sie lediglich und wandte sich um. Ihre Knie waren weich, sie ging wie auf Eiern und war nicht ganz sicher, ob Snape das bemerkte. Sie fuhr herum, als sie seine Stimme erneut hörte.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Gute Nacht, Professor", flüsterte Hermine und lief ins Schloss, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

t.b.c.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 16_

„Oh ... Professor ... oh bitte –"

Hermine fuhr aus dem Schlaf und schreckte hoch wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht, wo sie war ... Dann erkannte sie ihr Bett wieder.

Sie hatte geträumt. Von Snape.

Schwer atmend und noch halb schlafend schmiegte sie sich in die weiche, warme Bettwäsche und versuchte ihren Traum festzuhalten ... da war der Fußboden und – Snape, direkt vor ihr ... seine schwarzen Augen, diese schmalen Hände und ... ach, mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, glitt der Traum weiter fort, er rutschte durch das Gitter ihres Bewusstseins, und sie spürte, wie er dahinschwand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn lag sie da und versuchte die Erinnerung daran zurückzuholen ... aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Nach einer Weile gab sie es auf. Ihre Hand tastete nach ihrer Uhr; eine Handbewegung, und das blaue Display leuchtete auf. 3:11 a.m. - und sie war doch erst vor etwa einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen. Eine halbe Stunde, das war kein kein ausreichendes Schlafpolster für einen anstrengenden Schultag, und es fühlte sich nicht so an, als könnte sie jetzt wieder einschlafen.

Hermine seufzte und kuschelte sich wieder in ihr Bett hinein. In ihrem ganzen Leben war es ihr noch nie so egal gewesen, nicht schlafen zu können ... Sie lag einfach nur da und dachte und an den vergangenen Abend, und ihr Körper fühlte sich seltsam leicht an; es war ein unwirkliches Gefühl, so, als würde sie mittels eines Schwebezaubers einige Zentimeter überm Bett schweben.

Es war einfach wunderbar.

Sie grinste in sich hinein. Vorhin, irgendwann vorm Wegnicken, war da so ein angespanntes Gefühl in ihrem Gesicht gewesen; im Dunkeln hatte sie eine Grimasse gezogen und gedacht, dass sie vermutlich schon stundenlang lächelte, ohne es zu merken. Und jetzt hörte sie ihr Herz so laut klopfen, dass es sie nicht gewundert hätte, wenn ihre Bettnachbarinnen davon aufgewacht wären. Aber die anderen schliefen tief und fest – niemand störte sie in ihrer Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden im Wald, die immer und immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge abliefen.

Wieder lächelte sie ... diesmal über sich selbst und über die seltsamen, ungewohnten Gefühle, die sie in dieser Nacht durchlebte. So glücklich war sie wahrscheinlich noch nie gewesen.

_Kein Wunder, ich habe einen Mondschein-Spaziergang im Wald gemacht und Maligcantoren singen gehört ... wer da nicht glücklich ist ..._

Sorgfältig dachte sie an der Tatsache vorbei, dass es nicht die Erinnerungen an die vom Mondschein beschienene Lichtung waren, die sie zum Lächeln brachten. Und die Erinnerungen an die Maligcantoren waren es auch nicht. Aber sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend nicht mit ihrem erbarmungslosen Verstand zerpflücken; nichts analysieren, in Frage stellen. Oh, da lauerten viele, viele Fragen ... und dieser lauernde Fragenkatalog ließ in ihr eine stille Angst keimen. Sie wusste, sie würde sich damit auseinander setzen müssen.

Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt waren da nur die Erinnerungen selbst. Undurchdacht, unanalysiert, unbewertet. Snape, der so nahe neben ihr gesessen und sie angesehen hatte ... die vorsichtigen Berührungen, mit denen er ihr die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und ihr mit seinem Umhangstoff das Gesicht getrocknet hatte ... seine Stimme, die ihr von der Geschichte und der Verwendung der Maligcantoren erzählt – und die sie verabschiedet hatte ...

_... – „Die Erfahrungen dieses Abends dürften ausreichen, um Sie fortan davon abzuhalten, nachts im Schloss herumzuschleichen ... und meine Räume aufzusuchen." – ... _

Ach, dieser rätselhafte Mann ... war das nun eine indirekte Einladung gewesen oder nicht? Er konnte doch unmöglich ... aber nein, sie wollte ja nicht darüber nachdenken.

Und seltsam, es klappte. Hermine Granger, die sonst immer nachdachte und die Welt in Gedanken in ihre Bestandteile zerlegte, lag einfach nur wach da und träumte still und glücklich lächelnd vor sich hin.

Als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, war es schon nach vier. Sie beschloss, realistisch zu sein und ihre Hoffnung auf Schlaf endgültig zu begraben. Erschöpft kroch sie aus ihrem Bett, tastete im Dunkeln nach dem Bücherstapel auf ihrer Kommode und nahm sich einfach das, das ganz oben lag.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand schlurfte sie in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stellte sie fest, dass das Buch, das sie sich genommen hatte, eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher über Zaubertränke war ... und in diesem Buch lagen die Pergamentpapiere, die sie gestern noch am späten Abend beschriftet hatte. Denn als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, hatte sie sich umgehend auf ihre Schreibutensilien gestürzt und alles, was Snape ihr über Maligcantoren erzählt hatte, haarklein niedergeschrieben.

Eine großartige Idee. Denn während des Schreibens hatte sie fast das Gefühl gehabt, den Abend noch einmal zu erleben; und außerdem hatte es den Vorteil gehabt, dass ihr Ron und Harry vom Leib geblieben waren, und als sie ihre Arbeit endlich beendet und den Blick von den Pergamentblättern abgewandt hatte, waren alle anderen Gryffindors schon in ihren Schlafsälen verschwunden gewesen.

Jetzt strich Hermine gedankenverloren mit den Händen über die Pergamente und beschloss, noch einmal einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie im Kamin ein Feuer hochlodern, rollte sich in ihrem Lieblingssessel direkt vor dem Kamin zusammen und begann zu lesen.

Und natürlich geschieht alles immer dann, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet. Schon nach wenigen Minuten ließ die Hitze des Kaminfeuers ihre Wangen heiß werden; ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, die Buchstaben verschwammen ... und sie schlief schon beinahe, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Kopf seitlich weggerutscht war. Sie schob das Buch mitsamt der Pergamentpapiere neben sich halb unter das Sesselkissen; dann rutschte sie noch tiefer in den Sessel hinein und schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper. Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen ihre eigene Schulter; aber in ihrer Vorstellung, die in einen Traum überging, lehnte ihr Kopf an einer anderen Schulter ...

Und so, sich selbst umarmend und von der Nähe eines Mannes träumend, der der Erzfeind ihrer besten Freunde war, schlief sie endlich ein.

t.b.c.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 17_

KRACH!

„_Ah! Mist!"_

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf und drehte den Kopf. Der Halbschlaf verwischte zunächst das Bild vor ihren Augen, aber dann sah sie Neville ... er stand mitten im Raum, rieb sich das Knie und murmelte etwas kaum Verständliches, in dem die Worte „Stuhl" und „verhext" vorkamen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie sich in den Sessel zurück sinken und schloss erneut die Augen. Ihr war schwindlig vor Müdigkeit, und das wohlige Grundgefühl der vergangenen Nacht war verschwunden; ihr Bewusstsein war verschwommen, sie war erschöpft und gereizt.

Die Schritte kamen näher. Alle Selbstdisziplin aufbringend, die ihr im Moment zur Verfügung stand, öffnete Hermine die Augen einen Spalt, um sich für einen morgendlichen Gruß zu wappnen; aber die Schritte verlangsamten sich nicht, und es kam kein Gruß. Sie Sie hatte nicht genügend Energie, um den Kopf zu heben und Neville ins Gesicht zu sehen, und so blieb ihr Blick an seinen Schuhen hängen – er trug verschlissene Turnschuhe, die auffallend dreckverklebt waren.

_Er ist eben draußen gewesen? Mitten in der Nacht?_

Die Schritte entfernten sich und die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes klappte, was ihr klar machte, dass ihre Schlussfolgerung falsch gewesen war. Er kam nicht von draußen, er ging hinaus. Ah ja, sie erinnerte sich; in den vergangenen Monaten hatte sie ihn öfter mal früh morgens in Sportkleidung die Große Halle oder den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten sehen.

Sie sah ihm hinterher und hob schließlich die Schultern. Ihr war nicht danach, über Neville nachzudenken. Ihr war überhaupt nicht danach, an irgendetwas zu denken außer an ... das Frühstück, das ihr bevorstand, denn die Vorstellung von Snape, der am Frühstückstisch neben den anderen Lehrern saß, ließ Hermines Magen einige seltsame Drehungen machen.

Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Es war immer noch früh und stockdunkel. Hermine beschloss, noch einmal in den Schlafsaal zurückzukehren; sie wollte mit niemandem reden.

Die folgende Stunde verbrachte sie im Dunkeln des Schlafraumes, in ihrem Bett auf dem Rücken liegend; die Zeit bis zum Frühstück schien sich unendlich hinzuziehen. Sie befahl sich selbst, nicht dauernd auf die Uhr zu sehen, aber dadurch verging die Zeit auch nicht schneller. Schließlich wurde ihr klar, dass niemand sie daran hinderte aufzustehen und früher als sonst in die Große Halle zu gehen. Und das tat sie.

Zum ersten Mal während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts war Hermine die Erste, die am Morgen die Halle betrat. Sie betrachtete die Decke des riesigen Raumes, auf der sich sich die winterliche Dämmerung abbildete, und ließ den Blick über die langen, leeren Tischreihen wandern. Einem Impuls folgend, ging sie langsam auf den Lehrertisch zu, blieb dann aber wie auf Kommando stehen, als sie Snapes Stuhl näher stand als jemals zuvor.

Es war, als könne sie ihn dort sitzen sehen. Und seltsam, die körperliche Dimension dieses Mannes rückte auf einmal so nahe. Es war, als würde sie zum ersten Mal wirklich realisieren, dass Snape ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut war. Ein Mann mit zwei Händen, einem Mund, einem Herzen und weicher Haut unter der Kleidung ... Sie gab sich Mühe, das sich aufdrängende Bild von Snape niederzukämpfen, wie er seine Robe ablegte und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete.

Nein, das ging jetzt wirklich nicht.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sie sich auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl nieder und sah weiter zum Lehrertisch herüber. Sie hatte schon mehr als einmal davon geträumt, dort zwischen Hogwarts' Lehrerinnen und Lehrern zu sitzen – als eine von ihnen. In einigen Jahren, wenn der Krieg vorbei wäre und sie ihre Ausbildung in was-auch-immer abgeschlossen hätte ... Manchmal hätte sie gern gewusst, ob es womöglich dieses Bild von sich selbst an diesem Tisch sitzend wäre, das sie im Spiegel Nerhegeb sehen würde.

Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie die Gunst des Augenblicks nutzen und sich dort hinsetzen sollte. Aber allein der Gedanke daran machte sie unruhig, auch wenn sie das nur ungern vor sich selbst zugab. Sie seufzte. Respekt vor den Lehrerinnen und Lehrern haben, gut und schön. Aber es war unerfreulich, von sich selbst als einem Mädchen zu denken, das Respekt vor einem _Tisch _hatte Dennoch konnte sie es nicht leugnen. Dieses Gefühl kam aus einer anderen Zeit: Offenbar war ein Teil von ihr immer noch ein elf Jahre altes, staunendes Mädchen, das angesichts gelehrter Zauberern in Ehrfurcht erstarrte.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Oh, sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihr altes Selbst – an dieses Muggelmädchen das sich von einem Tag auf den anderen in einer Welt wiedergefunden hatte, die im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zauberhaft war ... eine Traumwelt, die sie nicht kannte und nicht verstand. Ihr größter Wunsch war es gewesen, alles kennenzulernen und zu begreifen.

Und dann hatte sie diese Schule betreten, dieses prachtvolle und gleichzeitig düstere Märchenschloss, um dort von echten Zauberern und Hexen unterrichtet zu werden. Ihr schlug jetzt noch das Herz bis zum Hals, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, wie aufgeregt sie damals war.

Und sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Stunde in Zaubertränke, an all die lieblos geschriebenen Einführungen, die sie vorher gelesen hatte ... und an ihre vor Aufregung feuchten Hände, als sie mit den anderen erstmals im ungemütlichen Kerkerraum gesessen und auf den Lehrer gewartet hatte. Dann war mit einem Krach die Tür gegen die Wand geschlagen, und ein dünner, auffällig in schwarz gehaltener und übellauniger Mann war in den Raum gestürmt ...

Am Ende dieser Stunde war ihr klar gewesen, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, bei Snape etwas zu lernen. Dieser Zauberer suchte nicht nach interessierten Schülern, um ihnen das Wissen über Zaubertränke weiterzugeben; ihm ging es einzig und allein darum, sich auf seine Schüler zu stürzen und sie ein bisschen leiden zu lassen - ihnen Leid _abzugeben_.

Denn er selber litt am meisten – woran auch immer –, das konnte Hermine sogar mit geschlossenen Augen erkennen. Ihr war nie zuvor ein so bitterer, freudloser Mann begegnet. Und ein Teil von ihr fühlte mit ihm, vom ersten Tag an.

Da waren Schritte. Hermine fuhr hoch und sah zwei Hufflepuffs die Halle betreten. Nach und nach füllte sich die Große Halle mit Menschen, die großenteils schweigend und mit müden Gesichtern an den Tischen Platz nahmen und Tee und Saft tranken, bevor um Punkt sieben Uhr wie aus dem Nichts das Frühstück auf den Tischen erschien.

Hogwarts' Professor für Zaubertränke war noch nicht da. Aber das war normal. Er kam fast immer als einer der Letzten und verließ die Halle möglichst früh wieder. Hermine versuchte ihre Unruhe zu ignorieren und sich auf das Frühstück zu konzentrieren.

Wie immer nahm sie das riesige Frühstücks-Angebot nur selektiv wahr. Toast mit Butter, Honig und Tee waren alles, was sie morgens brauchte. Nach einer Weile erschienen Ron und Harry; sie begrüßten sie kurz, nahmen Platz und begannen wie üblich zu essen, als sei in Hogwarts seit Anfang der Woche Versorgungsnotstand gewesen. Harry sah, fand sie, nicht wirklich gut aus, ein bisschen zu blass; und die Begrüßung war, selbst für ihre derzeitigen Verhältnisse, ein bisschen ärmlich ausgefallen.

Sie beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken, im Augenblick hatte sie anderes zu tun. Ihr Blick glitt ruhelos zwischen dem Lehrertisch und dem Eingang, den die Professorinnen und Professoren benutzten, hin und her.

Der Stuhl des Zaubertrankmeisters war immer noch leer.

Dann betraten Hooch und Sprout die Halle und setzten sich wie immer nebeneinander. Das gemeinsame Eintreffen und Nebeneinandersitzen der Professorinnen war ein gewohnter Anblick, der seit Jahren Hogwarts' Schülerinnen und Schüler zu ausufernden Spekulationen veranlasste ...

Aber bei allen verfluchten Besen, seit wann interessierte sie sich für das Geschwätz um Hooch und Sprout? Da war dieser eine, leere Stuhl, der immer wieder Hermines Blick wie magisch anzog. Die Zeit verstrich unerbittlich, und es war unmöglich, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass Snape erneut einen unfreiwilligen freien Tag hatte ... oder sogar krank war.

Ohne ihr Zutun tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge Snape auf, wie er verletzt und von Krämpfen geschüttelt irgendwo lag, und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich einzeln hoch. Gleichzeitig realisierte sie erschrocken, dass es erst ein paar Tage her war, dass Snape den Mahlzeiten und dem Unterricht fern geblieben war. Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit. Götter, wie hatte sie seine Abwesenheit nur so gleichgültig hinnehmen können?

Und wie konnte sie nur ...

_Oh nein._

Ihr wurde übel, als sie an den Emotionstrank dachte. Götter, welche Höllenhunde hatten sie da nur geritten?

Das Gefühl der Scham riss ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Es nützte ihr nicht viel sich zu sagen, dass der Trank offenbar nicht gewirkt hatte, denn das wiederum schleuderte sie in einen Strudel von Fragen, die wohl nur Snape hätte beantworten können.

Und es machte ihr Angst. Denn so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte die Möglichkeit nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Snape ihr Vorhaben bemerkt und einen Gegenmaßnahmen eingeleitet hatte. Andererseits, fragte sie sich, wie hätte er denn irgendetwas bemerken sollen? Und wenn er es bemerkt hätte, würde das bedeuten, dass er wüsste, was sie getan hatte ... und mit diesem Wissen hätte er mit ihr den vergangenen Abend verbracht.

_Das kann nicht sein. Ausgeschlossen._

Ihr Kopf schien dem Platzen nahe, wenn sie darüber nachdachte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass die Professorinnen Hooch und Sprout sich bereits wieder erhoben und die Frühstückstafel verließen. Dann standen sogar Harry und Ron auf – sie gingen noch vor ihr Richtung Unterricht, was mehr als ungewöhnlich war. Schließlich zwang Hermine sich, die Große Halle ebenfalls zu verlassen; es hatte ja keinen Zweck, hier Wurzeln zu schlagen.

Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht hätten Todesser Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche legen können, und sie hätte es nicht bemerkt. Andauernd hatte sie Snape vor Augen, wie er auf dem Boden kauernd und zitternd in seinem Büro gesessen hatte ... Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn sie daran dachte.

Aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn sie ging gerade durch die Tür des Klassenzimmers, in dem der Muggelkunde-Unterricht stattfand. Und dann betrat Professor _Kermit-der-Frosch_ Link den Raum, und der Unterricht begann.

_Ich bin seine beste Schülerin ... und ich bin VERTRAUENSschülerin! Wie konnte ich nur mein Wissen so ausnutzen, was für ein Mensch bin ich? Oh Gott, lass es ihn nicht wissen. Er darf es nie erfahren, niemals._

Der Gedanke an ihre Untat schnürte Hermine die Kehle zu und fraß sich wie ein Geschwür in ihr Gehirn; es war ihr unmöglich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Anfangs versuchte sie noch, den Ausführungen von Professor Link zu modernen Datenträgern in der Muggelwelt zu folgen, aber das war vergebliche Mühe. Schließlich gab sie es auf; gedankenverloren saß sie da und ließ die Unterrichtsstunde an sich vorbei fließen.

_Wie konnte ich nur, wie konnte ich nur ..._

Am schlimmsten war vielleicht, dass der Gedanke an diesen unseligen Emotionstrank die wundervollen Erinnerungen an den Vorabend zu beschmutzen begann. Snape hatte ihr einen traumhaften Abend geschenkt – ihr, die in der Nacht zuvor versucht hatte, ihn zu vergiften! Ganz toll. Und sie, selbstgerecht wie nur was, war wütend auf ihn wegen des Tagebuchs ... wegen des Hellsichtigkeitstrankes ... sie war sogar sauer auf ihn gewesen, weil sie in den Schnee gefallen war, als er sie vor den Maligcantoren gerettet hatte. Das alles war ein schlechter Witz.

_Ich bin daneben, einfach nur daneben._

Oh. Die Doppelstunde ging dem Ende zu. So schnell? Ja, die anderen standen schon auf und verließen den Raum; Hermine tat es ihnen gleich und tauchte in den Schülerstrom ein, der sie zu einem von Hogwarts' Innenhöfen beförderte.

Hier wurden die Pausen verbracht, wenn man in diesem Teil des Schlosses Unterricht hatte. Die Architektur dieser Innenhöfe war atemberaubend, Hermine stand oft nur da und betrachtete voller Bewunderung die verzierten Zinnen und Säulen ... aber heute sah sie gar nichts. In ihre Gedanken versunken, starrte sie ins Leere, während ihre Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler wie immer irgendeinen Unsinn plapperten.

„ ... hat mir einen Ring geschenkt, der ..."

„ ... Nimbus 2000, der ist doch total ..."

Es war ihr schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, wie man seine Zeit mit so vielen überflüssigen Gesprächen und Gedanken verplempern konnte.

„ ... unglaublich, hast du auch ..."

„ ... ausgeflippt, einfach so ..."

„ ... und dann hat Snape ..."

Fast gewaltsam wurde Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Gespräch neben ihr gerissen.

„Ist nicht wahr. Du übertreibst!"

„Nein! – Dylan, sag du doch auch mal was ... du warst doch dabei."

„Er hat Recht. Das war echt heftig, Snape hat Carrie die Zutaten regelrecht aus den Händen gerissen! Er hat sie angebrüllt, sie hätte von Zaubertränken keine Ahnung und warum sie ihm in Merlins Namen nicht zuhören würde. Der war vielleicht sauer! Ich dachte schon, gleich verwandelt er in eine Maus und ruft anschließend die Katze von Filch."

Die drei Jungen lachten.

„Krass."

„Ja. Und kurz darauf ist er nochmal ausgerastet, hatte hatte Tom seinen Trank versaut. Ich meine, das ist ja nix Neues. Snape hat aber so reagiert, als wär' das der Vorbote für den Weltuntergang. Er hat Toms Versuchsanordnung vom Tisch gewischt und ein paar Gläser zertrümmert! Hat sich kaum noch eingekriegt und uns alle vorzeitig entlassen."

„Vielleicht hat ihn 'ne Frau abblitzen lassen. Jetzt ist er frustriert."

Wieder brachen die Jungs in Gelächter aus.

Hermine sah auf den schneebedeckten Boden, ohne etwas zu sehen. Während sie ihren Mitschülern schweigend zugehört hatte, waren ihr etwa fünf Sekunden gegeben gewesen, in denen sie Entspannung verspürt hatte. Er war da! Es war alles in Ordnung ... Kein verschollener Snape, kein kranker Snape ...

Nein. Nur einer, der die Schüler zusammenschrie, Tische abräumte und einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe war.

Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Und die nächste Doppelstunde begann gleich. Götter, wie sollte sie das jetzt durchstehen? Ihr Verstand bombardierte sie unkontrolliert mit Fragen und hilflosen Beschwichtigungen, ihr war übel, und ihr ganzer Körper war dabei, sich nachhaltig zu verkrampfen.

_Kann das wahr sein? Ach was, es sind nur Stresssymptome ... er hat nicht, nein, es kann nicht sein, dass ..._

Nein, sie konnte so nicht im Arithmantik-Unterricht sitzen, unmöglich. Sie würde jetzt zu Pomfrey gehen und sich für den Rest des Tages krank melden. Und danach brauchte sie Antworten auf all die Fragen, die sie kaum atmen ließen.

Sie musste Snape finden.

Abrupt drehte Hermine sich um und verließ den Hof. Sie hatte den halben Weg zur Krankenstation hinter sich, als sie hinter sich eilige Schritte hörte – dann sah sie rote Haare neben sich. Ginny lief neben ihr her und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„He ... was machst du denn hier?" Ihr Grinsen ließ ein wenig nach, als sie Hermine direkt ins Gesicht sah.

„Mir geht es nicht so gut", murmelte Hermine. „Nichts Ernstes. Gehe gerade zu Pomfrey."

Wie aus der Ferne registrierte sie, dass Ginny ihr einen leicht besorgten Blick zuwarf, bevor sie ihr fröhlich zuzwinkerte. „Na, vielleicht kann ich dich ja ein bisschen aufheitern. Sag schon, willst du eine irre Geschichte über Snape hören?"

Hermine erstarrte innerlich, lief aber stur weiter.

„Ja, klar", erwiderte sie bemüht unbeteiligt.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben", frohlockte Ginny. „Also pass auf … Ron und ich haben eben auf dem Gang ein kleines Geschenk von Fred und George ausprobiert. Ein paar von den anderen waren auch dabei. Wir dachten, niemand merkt es, weil es keine Geräusche gibt. Aber Snape kam natürlich um die Ecke, ich frage mich immer wieder, wie er das macht ... Na egal, jedenfalls. Es ist eine Salbe, die man sich auf den Finger schmiert, und wenn man sich damit auf die Nasenspitze tippt, wird die Nase länger. Viel länger. Dann kann man noch den Finger vor der Nase hin- und herbewegen, und dabei bewegt die Nase sich irgendwie mit. Das sieht ziemlich lustig aus. Ganz harmlos. Fred und George wollten mal einfach was Nettes erfinden."

Hermine atmete hörbar durch. „Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was das mit Snape zu tun hat?"

Ginny schaute ein wenig konsterniert drein. „Ja doch", murmelte sie beleidigt und fuhr dann fort. „Na kurz gesagt – Ron schmiert sich dieses Zeug auf den Finger und tippt Lavender auf die Nase, als wir ein Geräusch hören. Im selben Moment wurde Lavenders Nase riesig, einfach fabelhaft. Ihre Nase sah aus wie die von Snape. Nur noch größer. Und ich weiß gar nicht, habe ich Snape zuerst gesehen oder gehört? Jedenfalls stand er hinter uns. Und du glaubst nicht, was er gemacht hat."

„Gin, _was _um alles in der Welt glaube ich nicht?"

„Er hat gelacht."

Eine Pause entstand. Ginny lächelte triumphierend und sah ihre Freundin an, deren Wortschatz vorübergehend gegen Null gegangen war.

„Ehrlich, Hermine. Glaub es mir. Snape. Hat. Gelacht. Und er hat uns _nicht_ ausgelacht, ich schwöre. Er hat Lavenders Nase gesehen und musste lachen, er fand das witzig. Ist das nicht irre?"

„Mmmh ja", nuschelte Hermine. Sie wäre jetzt gern in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber sie beschloss, damit zu warten, bis Ginny ihr von der Pelle gerückt war.

„Aber es hat nicht lange gedauert", redete sie weiter. „Das Lachen ist ihm so richtig im Hals stecken geblieben. Dann starrte er uns an, als wären wir eine Ansammlung von Dementoren ... er ist total blass geworden, ehrlich. Und hat sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht, ohne etwas zu sagen, und ist davon gerauscht. Das ist doch unheimlich, oder? Ich meine, was ist denn mit Freund und Feind und Gut und Böse und all sowas, wenn Snape neuerdings über Scherzartikel von Fred und George lacht! Vielleicht treff ich ihn demnächst auch im Laden meiner Brüder, wie er dort einkauft?"

So plapperte Ginny weiter, während Hermine bleich und mit glänzenden Augen neben ihr her ging. Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt; sie dachte und wusste nichts mehr.

Oder doch, eins wusste sie.

Der Emotionstrank hatte bei Snape zu wirken begonnen.

t.b.c.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 18_

Verzögerte Wirkung.

Warum nur war sie nicht auf diesen Gedanken gekommen?

Stumm hörte Hermine sich Ginnys Bericht an. Schließlich bemerkte sie den verwirrten Blick ihrer Freundin, die offenkundig von Hermines mangelnder Anteilnahme reichlich irritiert war; also versuchte sie, eine erwartungsgemäße Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit, Belustigung und Besorgnis auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern.

Aus Ginnys sich noch vertiefender Stirnfalte zu schließen, misslang dieser Täuschungsversuch gründlich. Also gab Hermine es auf und trat den Rückzug an.

„Ja, das alles klingt ... reichlich ungewöhnlich", stotterte sie. „Bitte entschuldige, ich bin heute nicht ganz auf der Höhe ... wir reden später drüber, OK?"

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab. Ohne weitere Erklärung scherte sie aus dem fließenden Strom der Schülerinnen und Schüler aus und ließ eine sehr verwunderte Ginny Weasley zurück. Hermine floh in einen Nebengang, wo sie an der Wand herunter in die Hocke sank und, in Ermangelung besserer Ideen, erst einmal sehr engagiert ins Leere starrte.

Die Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen, waren für die Gehirnwindungen von Hermine Granger ungewöhnlich schlicht.

_Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße._

Verzögerte Wirkung. Der Trank wirkte! Jetzt! Snape rannte gerade durch das Schloss und konnte seine Emotionen nicht kontrollieren! Sie war geliefert. „Wir sind _so tot_", sagte Ron oft, wenn er meinte, dass sie in einer ausweglosen Situation waren – aber er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlte, in einer ausweglosen Situation zu _sein_. Oh Götter.

Hermine versuchte nachzudenken. Es ging nicht. Ihr Kopf tat weh, ihr Gehirn war wie gelähmt, und das war ein Zustand, den sie einfach nicht ertrug. Da war etwas, das ihre Wangen kitzelte, aber sie achtete nicht darauf – so weinte sie stumm, ohne es zu bemerken.

Ihr ganzer Körper begann sich zu verspannen. Alles in ihr begann nach Kontrolle zu schreien. Sie musste die Kontrolle über sich selbst wiedergewinnen – und über die ganze Situation.

_Fangen wir mit dem ersten Schritt an._

Augen schließen und tief durchatmen. Ein, aus. Dabei sich selbst wahrnehmen, einfach nur wahrnehmen. Sie spürte das Zittern in ihrem Innern und das Durcheinander der Gefühle. Eine wirre Mischung aus Panik, Reue und Sorge um einen Mann, den sie nicht verstand. Oh, da waren noch mehr Gefühle. Wut und Ärger. Über sich selbst. Wie hatte sie das nur tun können?

Aber im nächsten Moment war die Antwort schon da. Sie atmete erneut ein und aus und bemerkte, dass ihr Gehirn wieder ansatzweise zu funktionieren begann. Ja, die Antwort war einfach. Snape war der Grund. Oder nein, nicht der Grund, aber der Anlass. Er hatte sie mit seinem unmöglichen Verhalten dazu gebracht, einen Trank mit psychoaktiven Substanzen herzustellen und ihm diesen Trank heimlich einzutrichtern.

Natürlich war das keine Entschuldigung. Es war nur eine Erklärung. Snape war nicht Schuld an diesem Desaster, aber er hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Plötzlich sah Hermine alles ganz klar. Tagebuch, Hellsichtigkeitstrank, Emotionstrank, Waldausflug. Das alles hing so unsäglich miteinander zusammen ... Es hatte damit angefangen, dass sie das Tagebuch verloren hatte, also hätte man sagen können, dass es ihre Schuld war. Aber Snape hatte das Tagebuch einbehalten, sie im Unterricht bloßgestellt und sie den Hellsichtigkeitstrank trinken lassen, also war er Schuld an dem ganzen Chaos. Aber dann war er auch „Schuld" an diesem wundervollen Ausflug. Das eine wäre ohne das andere nicht möglich gewesen.

Apropos Ausflug ... Wann hatte der Trank eigentlich zu wirken begonnen? Erst heute Nacht – oder etwa schon vorher? Es konnte doch nicht ... nun, dachte Hermine verzweifelt, wenn der Trank schon gestern gewirkt hatte, würde das zumindest Snapes auffallende Freundlichkeit während des Ausflugs erklären.

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ihre Haare flogen dabei um sie herum, während ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Nein. Das war abwegig, es konnte nicht sein. Er war zu authentisch gewesen ... und wie aus der Ferne spuckte ihr Gedächtnis noch die Information aus, dass eine Nebenwirkung dieses Trankes leichtes, manchmal auch heftiges Händezittern war. Snapes Hände hatten gestern nicht gezittert. Nein, der Trank hatte irgendwann in der Nacht oder heute Morgen angefangen zu wirken.

Und Snape würde sie umbringen, falls er wissen sollte, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war.

Stichwort Händezittern. _Ihre _Hände zitterten im Augenblick so stark, dass man hätte meinen können, sie sei auf Entzug. Hermine betrachtete ihre vibrierenden Hände eine Weile fast emotionslos, so als gehörten sie jemand anderem, und stand schließlich auf. Mit mechanischen Bewegungen strich sie ihre Schuluniform glatt, brachte sogar noch den Ansatz von Ordnung in ihre völlig wirren Haare hinein und setzte sich in Bewegung, um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und sich krank zu melden.

Den Weg dorthin legte sie gewissermaßen per Autopilot zurück. Sie hörte und sah nichts um sich herum. Durch Hogwarts' Flure rennend, kämpfte sie ein Deja Vu an, das in ihr hochstieg – das Gefühl des Nervenzusammenbruchs und der damit verbundene Weg zur Krankenstation waren ihr unangenehm vertraut, das war gerade vor ein paar Tagen passiert. Sie konnte diese Deja Vu-Gefühle nicht leiden. Sie tauchten oft in ihren Krisenzeiten auf: Banale oder auch wichtige Dinge schienen in kurzer Folge mehrmals zu passieren. Heute Morgen hatte sie das Gefühl auch schon gehabt, als sie zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Woche auf Snapes Erscheinen beim Frühstück gewartet hatte.

_Fehlt nur noch, dass ich noch ein Tagebuch anfange und das dann auch wieder irgendwo verliere ..._

In diesem Moment durchfuhr sie ein heißer Blitz – erst dann bildete sich ihre innere Erkenntnis in einem Gedanken ab.

Ihre Aufzeichungen über die Maligcantoren. Sie hatte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen.

Und Snape hatte sie gestern, wenn auch beiläufig, während des Rückwegs angewiesen, diese Informationen über Maligcantoren für sich zu behalten ---

Sie blieb stehen. Ihre Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler waren inzwischen in den Unterrichtsräumen verschwunden; niemand bemerkte, dass Hermine laut „OH NEIN" rief und beide Hände in die Luft hob. Es sah aus wie eine Kapitulation – und es fühlte sich auch so an. Die Bewegung ging einher mit dem Gefühl, endgültig keine Kontrolle mehr über das Geschehen zu haben.

Keine Kontrolle.

Hermine Granger lag viel an Kontrolle. Ihr Leben lief in so kontrollierten Bahnen ab, wie es optimal der Fall sein konnte, wenn man mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley befreundet war; abgesehen von den Jungs und von der Tatsache, dass sich die Zaubererwelt im Krieg befand, versuchte Hermine doch immer, ihr Leben überschaubar und in geregelten Bahnen zu halten. Aber im Laufe der letzten Woche war ihr dieses Vorhaben so gründlich missglückt wie noch nie zuvor.

Keine Kontrolle ...

Und Und plötzlich stand sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie dorthin gekommen war - offenbar hatte irgendein ihr unbekannter Teil ihres Gehirns ihr befohlen, die Richtung zu wechseln. Und dieser Teil ihres Gehirns wies sie an, zu dem Sessel zu gehen, auf dem sie heute Morgen geschlafen hatte, und nach ihren Aufzeichnungen zu sehen.

Sie waren nicht mehr da.

Hermine blickte auf den Sessel und entschied sich, nichts zu fühlen. Gar nichts. Sie führte brav die Anweisung aus, die jener ominöse Teil ihres Gehirns ihr gab - sie schaute noch einmal unter den Kissen des Sessels nach und ging auf die Knie, um auf dem Boden nachzusehen. Aber die Pergamente waren einfach nicht da. Natürlich nicht. Irgendwer hatte sie mitgenommen - wer und warum auch immer.

Sie konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie musste zu Madam Pomfrey und sich krank melden, es ging nicht anders.

Also verließ sie den gryffindorschen Gemeinschaftsraum wieder und schlug erneut den Weg zum Krankenflügel ein. Während sie durch die Flure stolperte, ging sie wie auf Eiern. Sie sah an sic h hinunter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles noch da war, Füße, Beine und Fußboden. Mit dem Fußboden war alles in Ordnung, von oben betrachtet sah sie auch so aus wie immer – aber sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht so wie immer. Fühlte sich so ein echter Nervenzusammenbruch an? Sie hatte noch nie einen gehabt, daher konnte sie es nicht wirklich beurteilen. Sicher konnte Madam Pomfrey Klarheit schaffen. Und vielleicht hatte die Heilerin ja ein Beruhigungsmittel für sie, das ein bisschen wie Alkohol wirkte.

Wie _sehr starker_ Alkohol, wenn es möglich war.

Aber als sie nach einem endlos wirkenden Weg endlich im Krankenflügel ankam, krachte gerade die Tür auf und Madam Pomfrey stürzte heraus.

„Sie wollen zu mir?", keuchte sie. Ohne in ihrer Bewegung inne zu halten, musterte sie Hermine von oben bis unten. „Sie können noch stehen und haben keine ernst zu nehmenden Verletzungen. Sie müssen warten. Setzen Sie sich oder legen Sie sich hin, ich komme, so bald ich kann!"

Die letzten Worte hatte Hogwarts' Heilerin laut rufen müssen, weil sie schon um die Ecke gebogen war. Hermine betrat also den Krankenraum, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. Mit einem entfernten Teil ihres Bewusstseins registrierte sie die Aufregung der Heilerin, und in diesem eben diesem Teil ihres Bewusstseins bildete sich ein zaghaftes Alarmzeichen; aber sie hatte nicht die Energie, um ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, und das Alarmzeichen verpuffte wieder oder wurde in noch weiter entfernte Bereiche ihres Bewusstseins verdrängt. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihre Wangen waren heiß, ihre Beine schienen sie nicht sicher zu tragen. Sie musste sich einfach hinlegen.

Da war ein Bett hinter einem Vorhang. Das gefiel ihr, so konnte niemand, der hereinkam, sie sehen. Also trat sie hinter den Vorhang und zog ihn so weit zu, wie es möglich war; dann legte sie sich voll bekleidet auf das Bett und zog die Decke halb über sich. Jetzt störte nur noch das Licht – sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Verdunkelungszauber, der die großen Fensterscheiben des Raumes mit einem matten Nebel überzog. Dann lag sie da und war ganz zufrieden mit dem Verschwimmen der Umrisse um sich herum. Binnen weniger Minuten war sie eingeschlafen.

oOoOo

Ein Krachen ließ sie aus irgendeinem wirren Traum fahren. Die Tür. Leise keuchend schreckte sie hoch und blieb, auf die Ellenbogen gestützt, liegen.

„Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey, wo sind Sie?"

Diese Stimme. So bekannt. Hermines Herz setzte aus und fing dann an, die verpassten Schläge im doppelten Tempo nachzuholen.

Was um aller Welt machte Snape hier?

„Draco, komm her."

Snapes Tonfall war äußerst barsch – es passte so gar nicht, dass er in diesem Ton mit Malfoy sprach, auch wenn er wie üblich das vertraute Du benutzte, um den Jungen anzureden.

„Mach schon!", hörte Hermine Snape fauchen. Dann das eilige Schlurfen von Schuhen. Und ein Geräusch, das irgendwie nicht ... naja, nicht nach Malfoy klang.

„Mhrrmphhh ---"

Hermine nahm das alles wie durch Watte wahr. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie sehr lange und sehr tief geschlafen und sei noch nicht richtig wach. Sie fühlte sich genau wie heute morgen, genau genommen, als Neville sie geweckt hatte.

Schon wieder eine Wiederholung.

Sie versuchte das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch und ihre Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen. So leise wie möglich schob sie sich aus dem Bett und spähte hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Sie sah Snape, der ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Und sie sah Malfoy – jedenfalls schien es Malfoy zu sein. Die Person da hatte weißblondes Haar und das typische, malfoy-ähnliche Gesicht.

Aber die Haare waren viel länger. Und – es war kein Junge.

Es war ein Mädchen.

Verdammt, es war Malfoy mit einem ... einem Rock. Und – mit deutlichen Erhebungen in der Brustgegend.

_Oh Merlin und alle Götter dieser Welt ---_

Dracos Anblick hatte in Hermines augenblicklichem Zustand die Wirkung eines Eimers Eiswasser, der über ihrem Kopf ausgeleert wurde. Im nächsten Moment war sie so wach wie nie zuvor, und alle Gedanken und Gefühle, die mit Snape zu tun hatten, waren vorübergehend aus ihrem Kopf gefegt. Herrje, Malfoy sah so ... unglaublich bescheuert aus. Ein Königreich für einen ganz normalen Muggel-Fotoapparat!

Gut, eigentlich machte der Junge ... oder das Mädchen ... oder was auch immer einen erbärmlichen Eindruck. Er oder sie sah zerzaust und sehr verzweifelt aus. Aber es war lange her, dass Hermine in Draco Malfoy einen Jungen zu sehen versuchte hatte, den man auch mal bemitleiden konnte. In ihrem Hals baute sich ein unerträglicher Druck auf; geistesgegenwärtig hielt sie sich den Mund zu, um nicht loszuprusten.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Draco", blaffte Snape. „Du bist selbst Schuld, und du bist jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb dieses Monats in diesem ... diesem Zustand. Und ich kann dir an deiner Nasenspitze ansehen, dass du daran nicht unschuldig bist! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich bereit bin, dir auch nur eine Sekunde mein Büro zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit du dich vor dem Spott ihrer Mitschüler verstecken kannst?"

_Miss _Draco Malfoy machte ein Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen Grummeln und Wimmern lag. Snape machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die Malfoy abrupt verstummen ließ.

„Und weißt du was?"

Der Zaubertranklehrer stand jetzt sehr nahe vor dem unglückseligen Draco und flüsterte ihm in einem üblen, schadenfrohen Tonfall ins Ohr.

„Ich kann Madam Pomfrey nirgends sehen, also wirst du jetzt den Rückweg antreten und dich in dein Quartier begeben –"

„Aber, Sir –", quietschte Draco mit einer herrlich dämlichen Mädchenstimme. Er nahm seine hohe Stimme offenbar selbst mit einigem Entsetzen wahr, denn er verstummte sofort.

„Du weißt doch", sagte Snape sanft, während Hermine hinter dem Vorhang mühsam gegen einen sich aufbauenden Lachkrampf ankämpfte, „dass ich ein Aber nicht besonders gern höre. Oder haben sechseinhalb Jahre Unterricht bei mir nicht gereicht, um diese Erkenntnis in dir heranreifen zu lassen? Bedauerlich, sehr bedauerlich. Ich dachte, mit der Lernfähigkeit in Slytherin sei es besser bestellt."

Snape stand nach wie vor mit dem Rücken zu ihr, aber Hermine hörte, wie sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

„Das sind noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin", säuselte er. Draco erstarrte und öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder und verhinderte so, dass Hermine endgültig einen Lachanfall wegen dieser lächerlichen Mädchenstimme erlitt.

„Es schmerzt mich selbst, Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen", fuhr Snape hörbar grinsend fort, „und ich erwarte, dass dies eine wirkliche Motivation für dich ist, in nächster Zeit den Punkteabzug wieder wettzumachen. Es ist mir egal, wie du das anstellst. Benutz deinen Slytherinschen Verstand! Vielleicht solltest du deinen gegenwärtigen ... Zustand nutzen, dich zu Professor Flitwick begeben und ihm für heute Abend Assistenz bei der Unterrichtsvorbereitung anbieten. Ich habe gehört, dass er weiblichen Reizen nur schwer widerstehen kann."

_Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel Bosheit in seine Stimme legen?_

Hermine konnte sehen, wie Malfoy schluckte. Inzwischen kämpfte sie selbst gegen einen Lachkrampf _und _gegen einen Schluckauf an.

„Und jetzt ... geh", ordnete Snape an. „Ich werde Pomfrey anweisen, dir einen Hauself mit einem Heiltrank zu schicken."

Malfoy öffnete erneut seinen Mund und schloss ihn ein weiteres Mal. Er schien wenig von der Aussicht begeistert zu sein, in diesem Zustand durch die Schule zu laufen. Er sah Snape mit einem Ausdruck vollendeter Verzweiflung an; Hermine begann nun doch beinahe Mitleid mit dem Jungen zu empfinden.

Snape sah demonstrativ auf die Uhr im Krankenraum. „Jetzt ist es knapp halb eins. Du hast bis, sagen wir mal ..., fünf Uhr nachmittags Zeit, in dein Quartier zu kommen. Damit hast du viel Zeit für ein paar Umwege, falls du nicht auf Ihre Mitschüler stoßen willst."

_Meine Güte, ist der Mann gemein._

Aber immerhin traf es mal den Richtigen. Endlich einmal. Der Zaubertrankmeister, der einen vollen Eimer Snapesche Gehässigkeit über Draco Malfoy auskippte... Es war fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Nein, halt. Genau genommen war es _tatsächlich_ zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Natürlich. Der Emotionstrank.

Der Gedanke daran enterte gewaltsam Hermines Verstand; der Lachanfall verebbte, und der Schluckauf wurde schlimmer.

„_Verschwinde endlich", _fauchte Snape und scheuchte mit einer Handbewegung einen völlig aufgelösten Draco Malfoy mitsamt seinen weiblichen Hormonen aus der Tür.

Als Malfoys Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren, seufzte Snape leise und drehte sich langsam um; Hermines Kopf bewegte sich ruckartig nach hinten, um wieder vom dichten Vorhang geschützt zu werden. Sie unterdrückte nach wie vor ihren heftigen Schluckauf, und es begann im Magen und in der Brustgegend weh zu tun.

Sie hörte Snape nicht mehr. Was um Himmels Willen tat er? War er überhaupt noch im Zimmer? Warum nur war der Mann fähig, sich so leise durch einen Raum zu bewegen?

Leider war der Vorhang sehr dicht, sie konnte absolut nichts erkennen. Sie versuchte lautlos zu atmen und wartete. Sie wollte diesen Mann jetzt nichts sehen – bitte nicht; er sollte einfach wieder gehen.

Es war nichts mehr zu hören, und Hermine wartete noch ein bisschen. Aber sie spürte die Nervosität im ganzen Körper, und gleichzeitig war sie unglaublich erschöpft. Es war zu schwierig für sie, die ganze Zeit still dazustehen, sie konnte das in ihrem jetzigen Zustand einfach nicht. Sie schaffte es zwar, weitgehend reglos hinter dem Vorhang stehen zu bleiben, aber irgendwann forderte ihr nervlich völlig überlasteter Körper sein Recht ein.

_HICK!_

Der Schluckauf war so heftig, dass sie regelrecht hoch hüpfte. Und dann erschienen blasse Hände am Saum des Vorhangs und zogen ihn zurück, während Hermines Herz bis zum Hals hoch schlug.

Snape stand direkt vor ihr.

t.b.c.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	19. Kapitel 19

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 19_

Hermine war vor Schreck wie eingefroren. Allerdings schien ihr Gegenüber nicht weniger erschrocken – er starrte sie regelrecht entgeistert an.

„Was machen _SIE _denn hier!"

Sie hatte alles Mögliche erwartet, aber nicht diese Frage. Und diesen Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht. Snape schien überhaupt nicht wütend zu sein; seine Frage spiegelte nur sein Erstaunen über ihre Gegenwart wider. Anspannung und Ärger waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, sobald er sie erkannt hatte.

_Er weiß es nicht. Er weiß nicht, dass ich es getan habe, sonst würde er mich nicht so ansehen. Er hätte mir jetzt schon den Crucio aufgehalst. Oder mich aus dem Fenster geworfen. Oder beides, eins nach dem anderen._

„Ich bin ... ich fühle mich nicht gut", brachte sie mühsam heraus. Ihre Stimme schwankte ein bisschen.

Der Blick des schwarz gekleideten Mannes vor ihr veränderte sich. _Bitte nicht, _schrie es in ihr – aber es war kein Zweifel möglich: Auf Snapes blassem Gesicht zeichneten sich offene Besorgnis und Mitgefühl ab.

„Oh", erwiderte er. „Das tut mir –"

Er brach ab. Sein Blick veränderte sich erneut; jetzt sah er ein bisschen panisch und verzweifelt im Krankenzimmer umher. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich hatte auch schon bessere Tage. – Wo zum Henker steckt Pomfrey?"

Er drehte sich weg und machte einige Schritte in den Raum hinein.

_Entschuldigen Sie. _Ha! Es musste schlimm um ihn stehen. Und tatsächlich war er selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich blass, er wirkte mitgenommen, und als deutliche Nebenwirkung des Trankes zitterten seine Hände sichtbar.

Eine Mischung von Sorge und Scham begann Hermine die Kehle zuzudrücken.

In diesem Moment schwor sie sich, alles, was Snape in seinem jetzigen Zustand tun und äußern würde, für sich zu behalten. Und mehr noch – sie würde sogar versuchen, es selbst sofort wieder zu vergessen. Es war das Einzige, das sie in dieser Situation noch für ihn tun konnte. Dies hier war nicht Snape, wie er wirklich war; er stand unter dem Einfluss starker magischer Neuroleptika, sie durfte nichts von dem, was er sagte oder tat, Ernst nehmen. Gar nichts.

Snape stand gerade an der Schwelle zu einem der Nebenräume und spähte unentschlossen hinein.

„Madam Pomfrey ist zu einem Notfall gerufen worden", sagte Hermine halblaut. „Aber sie müsste längst wieder da sein ... Ich habe geschlafen, und sie ist immer noch nicht zurück gekehrt ..."

Snape drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Hmja"machte er. „Wahrscheinlich geht es um die jüngsten _Schülerstreiche_." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Dann können wir noch lange auf Pomfrey warten. Diese Schule ist der reinste Flohzirkus. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die Slytherins und Gryffindors des siebten Jahrgangs benehmen sich heute völlig verantwortungslos. Nicht, dass das etwas Neues wäre", setzte er hinzu.

Er machte eine Pause und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

„Ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken", murmelte er wie im Selbstgespräch. „Dieser idiotische Malfoy. Stolziert mit seinen gehirnamputierten Bodyguards durch Hogwarts und glaubt, dass seine Beschützer und _sein Vater_ einen undurchdringlichen Schutzschild um ihn herum bilden. Der Bengel hat Longbottom den Imperius auf den Hals gehetzt! Hier in der Schule! Unvorstellbar."

Während Snape sich zunehmend in Rage geredet hatte, waren Hermines Augen immer größer geworden. Was redete er denn da? Malfoy hatte Neville verflucht?

Es war einfach, über diese Neuigkeiten ihre eigenen und damit auch Snapes Probleme vorübergehend zu verdrängen. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie ihn fragen sollte, was genau geschehen war und ob das alles etwas mit Malfoys ... Zustand zu tun hatte – aber im nächsten Moment sprach Snape von selber weiter.

„Ich wusste immer, dass er dazu fähig ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber dass er es auch tut? Und dann auch noch quasi unter den Augen von Dumbledore."

„Ist Malfoy wenigstens erwischt worden?", platzte Hermine nun doch heraus. Sie konnte einfach nichts gegen ihre Neugier ausrichten. „Und was ist überhaupt genau passiert?"

Snape wandte sich ihr zu, und sein Blick ließ ihre und seine Probleme wieder deutlich in den Vordergrund rücken. Er stand vor ihr und sah sie nachdenklich und so offen an, dass ihre Knie weich wurden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist", gab er freimütig zu. „Ich habe allerdings heute Morgen eine ... spezielle Verbindung zwischen Malfoy und Longbottom festgestellt. Eine Verbindung, die darauf hinwies, dass Malfoy Longbottom mit dem Imperio belegt hatte. Ich kann so etwas wahrnehmen. Ich konnte das schon immer, verstehen Sie ... Und ich habe Mittel und Wege, die Spuren dunkler Flüche zu orten."

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Das war eigentlich nicht das, was sie hatte hören wollen ... Was erzählte er ihr da nur?

Snape verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Kein schöner Anblick. Sie dachte schon, ihm werde klar, was er da gerade alles ausplauderte, aber seine nächsten Sätze deuteten nicht darauf hin.

„Außer dem Direktor bin ich der Einzige in Hogwarts, der dazu in der Lage ist. Nicht einmal dieser verdammte Werwolf kann das! Wenn Dumbledore nur –"

Er sprach nicht weiter. Dabei hätte Hermine sich im Augenblick wirklich gern eine Litanei darüber angehört, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten ließ. Das wäre wenigstens vertrautes Terrain für sie gewesen. Ihr war furchtbar elend zumute – was er ihr soeben in wenigen Worten anvertraut hatte, hätte sie eigentlich niemals erfahren dürfen.

Snapes Gedanken schienen noch eine Weile mit dem Thema „Stellenbesetzungen in Hogwarts" beschäftigt zu sein. Er stand da, starrte missmutig auf den Fußboden und brütete vor sich hin.

„Jedenfalls", murmelte er schließlich, „um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen: Nein, Malfoy wurde nicht erwischt. Ich habe keine _gültigen_ Beweise für sein Vergehen. Es ist beklagenswert, dass der Direktor Beweise, die mittels Legilimentik und anderen ... besonderen Mitteln gewonnen werden, nicht gelten lässt. Und das in diesen Zeiten! Außerordentlich beklagenswert."

Das waren langsam wirklich zu viele Informationen auf einmal, um sie gleich wieder zu vergessen. Viel zu viele. Hatte sie etwa den Emotionstrank mit dem Veritaserum verwechselt? Verdammt, konnte nicht irgendwer den Mann zum Schweigen bringen? Wie sollte sie denn fortan ignorieren, was er ihr gerade erzählte? Wie? Ihr Gedächtnis war dafür viel zu gut und ihr Wissensdurst zu groß ...

_Ich muss hier raus ..._

Oh ja, sie musste das Gespräch beenden – auch wenn sie zu gern noch gewusst hätte, wie das alles mit Draco Malfoys Verwandlung zusammen hing. Sie musste hier raus, bevor Snape auch noch anfing, über seine Kindheit zu reden. Sie konnte ihm das nicht antun.

Aber da war etwas, das ihre endgültige Entscheidung zu gehen behinderte. Denn trotz des elenden Gefühls verspürte sie zugleich so etwas wie wirren Stolz und eine seltsame Wärme im Bauch – jetzt, da Snape mit ihr sprach wie mit einer ... Freundin.

Wie mit jemandem, dem er vertraute.

Der Mann vor ihr redete erbarmungslos weiter.

„Wenn ich die Mittel hätte, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass Malfoy von der Schule fliegt. Das hätte schon viel früher geschehen müssen."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Das glaubte sie jetzt wirklich nicht. Ihr Vorhaben den Raum zu verlassen war kurzzeitig vergessen.

„Aber Professor ...", warf sie vorsichtig ein, bevor sie wirklich nachgedacht hatte, „was ist mit Lucius Malf–"

„Lucius?" Snape drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang zu ihr hin und bedachte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Verwirrung, Ekel und Amüsiertheit lag. „Was soll mit ihm sein, Miss Granger?"

Sie versuchte, ihren Schrecken zu verbergen. Was wollte er? Etwa mit ihr reden? Bloß das nicht! Ein richtiges Gespräch, mit ihm, jetzt – das überforderte sie völlig. So starrte sie ihn weiterhin bloß an und schwieg.

„Nun? Was hat Miss Neunmalklug sich da wieder zurechtgelegt? Ich bin gespannt."

Diese letzten Worte und sein leicht ätzender Tonfall legten in Hermines Innern eine Art Schalter um und lösten ihre Blockade. Er stand jetzt mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und musterte sie mit hochmütigem Gesichtsausdruck. Er war fast wie sonst – spöttisch, bissig und sarkastisch. Emotionstrank hin oder her: Es war Snape, der vor ihr stand, und er war immer noch er selbst.

Ihr fiel regelrecht ein Stein vom Herzen.

Und er war, wie sein Blick zeigte, im Augenblick wirklich _neugierig. _Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Und als Hermine klar wurde, dass sich die Gelegenheit zu so einem Gespräch nicht noch einmal ergeben würde, beschloss sie, ihm ehrlich zu antworten.

„Ich ...", begann sie schließlich leise, „ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Sie Draco Malfoy hier in Hogwarts bevorzugen, weil Sie zu seinem Vater eine besondere Verbindung haben."

Jetzt war es raus. Sie hatte es gesagt.

„Ah", machte Snape spöttisch. „Interessant. Und welche Art von _Verbindung_ geistert Ihnen durch Ihr hübsches Köpfchen?"

Hermine wurde ob Snapes Wortwahl und seines zweideutigen Tonfalls rot bis in die Haarwurzeln.

_Hör einfach nicht hin._

„Naja ...", murmelte sie und versuchte, sich auf das eigentliche Thema zu konzentrieren. „Ich dachte, da Malfoy ein Todesser ist ..." Der Mut verließ sie.

„Miss Granger!" Snape fauchte sie regelrecht an. „Ich will Ihnen nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Beenden Sie den Satz!"

Sie holte tief Luft und machte einen erneuten Anlauf. „Naja ... ich dachte, dass Sie Malfoy möglicherweise etwas schulden. Oder von ihm abhängig sind, da Sie ja auch ..."

Wieder brach sie mitten im Satz ab. Ihr war immer klar gewesen, dass die Vermutung von Harry, Ron und ihr, dass Snape als Doppelspion agierte, auf dünnem Eis beruhte. Sie hatten keine Beweise dafür.

Und Snapes Blick in diesem Moment zeigte Hermine sehr deutlich, dass sie gerade im Begriff war, sich komplett lächerlich zu machen.

„Ach nein", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister gedehnt. „Die junge _Gryffindor _ist doch so blitzgescheit ... sind Sie wirklich nie auf die Idee gekommen, ich könnte mir mit meinem Verhalten gegenüber dem jungen Malfoy schlicht und ergreifend Vorteile sichern, ohne darauf lebensnotwendig angewiesen zu sein?" Er fixierte Hermine mit seinem dunklen Blick und schien darüber nachzudenken, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Nein ...", sagte er langsam. „Sie meinen, ich müsse Malfoy gegenüber den Schein wahren ... Das denken Sie doch, oder? Sie denken, ich bin ... immer noch im Inneren Kreis der _Todesser? _Und Sie denken, ich krieche regelmäßig gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy zu ...?"

Jetzt war es Snape, der den Satz abbrach. Er war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden und starrte Hermine nun völlig fassungslos an. Im gesamten Krankenflügel schien es unnatürlich still geworden zu sein.

„Mädchen", flüsterte er, „was für eine kranke Phantasie haben Sie eigentlich? Allein der Gedanke daran ist ja widerlich!"

Es war offensichtlich, dass Snape die Wahrheit sprach. Es schüttelte ihn regelrecht beim Gedanken daran, vor Voldemort im Staub zu kriechen. Oh ja – wenn er nicht wusste, wie sich das anfühlte, wer dann? Hermine spürte, wie das Blut in ihrem Kopf pulsierte.

Snape ging zum nächstbesten Bett und setzte sich.

„Denken Sie das wirklich?", fragte er leise. Dabei sah er Hermine mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen so durchdringend an, dass ihr abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde. „Denken Sie und Ihre ... Freunde, dass ich immer noch ein Todesser bin und dem Dunklen Lord diene?"

„Ein ... ein _Spion_", verbesserte Hermine ihn lahm. „Und nicht _immer noch_, sondern _wieder_. – Sir, es war nur ein Gedanke", beeilte sie sich hinzuzufügen. „Es gab ... einige Indizien."

In den letzten Satz hatte sich ein wenig Trotz eingeschlichen.

Dann geschah etwas, das ihr fast den Atem nahm, obwohl es eigentlich nur ein flüchtiger Moment war. Snape seufzte. Es war ein Seufzer voller ehrlicher, unverhohlener Verzweiflung; seine Atmung zitterte dabei, er ließ die Schultern sinken und schloss die Augen. Dann blieb er eine Weile einfach stumm sitzen, rieb sich mit geistesabwesend mit dem Mittelfinger über die Stirn und starrte vor sich hin.

„Ich fürchte, Sie haben diese Indizien besser interpretiert, als Sie denken", sagte er schließlich müde. „Auch wenn ich nicht mehr zum Inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords gehöre, so habe ich doch regelmäßige und sehr vielfältige Verbindungen zu Todessern. Und natürlich muss ich dort so tun, als wäre ich einer von ihnen. Ich versuche diese Verbindungen zum Vorteil des Ordens zu nutzen, aber ... Sie sind meinesgleichen. Es wird immer so sein."

„Wie können Sie das nur sagen!", rief Hermine entsetzt. „Sie sind doch nicht wie die!"

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie direkt an; seine schwarzen Augen waren voller Schmerz und Trauer. „Ich fürchte, Sie vergessen da ein wesentliches Detail", sagte er. Und ohne zu zögern streckte er den Arm aus, krempelte den Ärmel hoch und hielt Hermine das Dunkle Mal entgegen.

Es war so lange her. Damals, als sie es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. An Snapes Arm. Seltsam, es war auch hier gewesen, in genau diesem Raum ... Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an ihren Schrecken, als sie begriffen hatte, dass Snape tatsächlich einmal ein Todesser gewesen war. Aber damals war der Krankenflügel voller Leute gewesen, und Snape hatte weit von ihr entfernt gestanden, als er Fudge seinen Arm entgegen gestreckt hatte. Und das Gefühl von damals war nichts gegen die Mischung von Grauen und Trauer, das sie im Augenblick verspürte. Ihre Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen, und es tat ihr fast körperlich weh, diese blasse, außerordentlich hässliche Tätowierung, dieses Zeichen des Todes am Arm des Mannes zu sehen, der zusammengesunken vor ihr saß.

Sie hörte auf zu denken. Ehe sie es sich versah, war sie einen Schritt vorgetreten. Und noch einen.

_Erst denken, dann handeln._

Wäre sie in diesem Moment ihrem eigenen Grundsatz treu geblieben, hätte sie es nicht getan – aber sie tat es. Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig Snapes Arm.

Warme, weiche Haut. Und so blass. Sie sah Snape nicht in die Augen, sondern blickte auf ihre Finger, die über seinen Arm und das Dunkle Mal strichen. Er zuckte bei ihrer Berührung zusammen, zog aber den Arm nicht weg. Einzelne Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen; sie fielen auf seinen entblößten Arm und hinterließen feuchte Spuren der Trauer. Gedankenverloren verwischte Hermine mit dem Daumen ihre eigenen Tränen auf seiner Haut. Seine Hand zitterte noch ein bisschen mehr als vorher. Ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben.

„Bitte", flüsterte er. Sie spürte, wie seine Armmuskeln sich unter ihren Fingern verspannten.

„Bitte, Hermine."

Ihre Eingeweide verknoteten sich, als sie hörte, wie seine dunkle, raue Stimme ihren Vornamen aussprach. Er zog den Arm nicht fort; sie lehnte sich unmerklich vor und verringerte so den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Es war wie ein Rausch. Sämtliche Gedanken waren verschwunden. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und sog seinen Eigengeruch ein – aber da war noch mehr als das. Sie spürte einen starken Energiefluss zwischen ihnen, und diese Energie war _real. _Da war etwas, das sie verband.

Sie schloss die Augen und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger. An ihrem Handballen spürte sie seltsam intensiv die Wärme seiner Haut, während sie mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger ganz langsam seinen bloßen Unterarm hinauf lief. Als sie mit dem Mittelfinger sanft in seine Armbeuge drückte, atmete er hörbar aus; es hörte sich fast so an, als ob sie ihm weh tat, aber sie wusste genau, dass es nicht so war.

„Professor", wisperte sie, „es tut mir Leid."

Ja. Es tat ihr Leid. Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie mit Ron und Harry so dumm und arglos über Snapes Leben spekuliert hatte, ohne in jeder dieser Augenblicke wirklich ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen, dass dieser Mann ein empfindsames, zu Leid fähiges Wesen war wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Es tat ihr Leid, dass er mit diesem furchtbaren Mal auf seinem Arm eine ebenso furchtbare Vergangenheit mit sich herumtrug, die er niemals loswerden würde. Und es tat ihr Leid, dass sie diesen arroganten, unnahbaren und stolzen Mann in eine Situation gebracht hatte, in der er so schutz- und wehrlos vor ihr saß und offenbar kurz davor war, sich ihr an den Hals zu werfen.

Ja, es wäre gut gewesen, ihn jetzt allein zu lassen. Es wäre _notwendig _gewesen.

Aber ihre Hand hatte ihren eigenen Willen. Ihre Hand hatte die Möglichkeit, diesen Arm zu berühren, über den schwarzen Stoff der Robe bis zu seiner Schulter zu streichen, und ihre Hand dachte gar nicht daran, sich diese Möglichkeit entgehen zu lassen. Schwarze Haarspitzen kitzelten ihren Handrücken; der Mann vor ihr saß mit gesenktem Kopf da, und sein Haarvorhang verdeckte nicht nur sein Gesicht, sondern ließ auch Hermines Hand darunter verschwinden.

Da war eine lange Durststrecke zwischen Armbeuge und Hemdkragen, bis die Hand endlich wieder Haut spürte. Ein wundervoller Schauer durchlief Hermines ganzen Körper, und sie seufzte kaum hörbar. Und in diesem Moment löste Snape sich aus seiner Erstarrung – er erhob sich vom Bett und kam unmittelbar vor ihr zum Stehen. Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück; die Bewegung war so unerwartet, dass sie erschrocken ihre Hand zurückzog – aber auf halbem Wege fand sich die Hand von einer anderen, hastig vorschnellenden Hand aufgehalten.

Seine Hand. Diese blassen, langen Finger auf ihrer Haut. Hermine hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und spürte, wie ihr Herz raste; und auch Snape stand reglos da, offenbar unentschlossen, was er mit ihrer Hand tun sollte, nun, da er sie genommen hatte. Aber endlich, endlich hob er seinen Kopf und sah direkt auf sie hinunter.

Oh Götter, da war er wieder. Dieser offene Blick. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass das wirklich _Snape _war, der sie so ansah. Hermine hatte die Augen eines Menschen immer als besonders wichtig angesehen – und in den pechschwarzen Augen, die jetzt auf sie gerichtet waren, konnte sie nichts von dem Snape wiederfinden, den sie bis vor Kurzem zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Da waren nicht diese gleichgültigen, tunnelartigen, leeren Augen, die den Schülerinnen und Schülern seit jeher Angst machten. Nein – der Blick dieses unbekannten Mannes vor ihr spiegelte eine Mischung aus Verletztheit, Angst und Sehnsucht wider, die Hermine die Kehle zuschnürte.

Seine Finger umschlossen ihren Handrücken. Es war so leicht, die Hand um seine Fingerspitzen zu schließen und ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen ...

Und das tat sie.

t.b.c.


	20. Kapitel 20

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 20_

Wie in Zeitlupe zog Hermine Snape zu sich. Halbherzig versuchte sie die die Hitze, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, zu ignorieren und ihm dennoch näher zu kommen. Sie wollte ihn trösten, redete sie sich ein, sonst nichts; nur diesen letzten Rest Trauer über seine Vergangenheit von seinem Gesicht nehmen.

Das Dumme war nur – sie wusste nicht, wie. Womit tröstete man Professor Snape?

„Professor", flüsterte sie schließlich mit klopfendem Herzen, „es tut mir Leid."

Etwas Besseres fiel ihr nicht ein. Sie wusste, dass sie sich wiederholte, aber es war schon in Ordnung; er sollte es ruhig noch einmal hören.

„Bitte ziehen Sie keine falschen Schlüsse." Ihre Stimme war merkwürdig flach. „Ich habe niemals schlecht von Ihnen gedacht."

Nun, genau genommen stimmte das nicht ganz. Wenn man die vergangene Woche mit einberechnete, war diese Aussage sogar eine glatte Lüge. Aber was zählte, war die Absicht, oder?

Er schloss die Augen.

„Ach, wirklich nicht?", murmelte er und brachte so etwas wie ein Lachen zustande; sein Sarkasmus traf sie bis ins Mark. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite, es sah aus, als wolle er weg von ihr, und ein angsterfüllter Gedanke durchfuhr sie: Vielleicht würde sie ihm nie wieder so nahe kommen wie in diesem Moment.

„Bitte, Professor …"

Fast panisch verstärkte sie den Griff um seine Finger; er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah an ihr vorbei.

_Lass ihn los …_

Sie sah herunter auf die blasse, bebende Hand, die sie fest hielt. An den sehnigen, langen Fingern des Mannes konnte sie feine Narben und Schwielen erkennen – Ergebnis von vielen Jahren der Arbeit im Tränkelabor. Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Finger über seinen. Ihr war fiebrig, und sie bemerkte, wie er tief und zitternd durchatmete.

_Lass ihn …_

Sie nahm alles wie durch ein Vergrößerungsglas wahr: seine schwarzen Haare, seine Finger, seine unstete Atmung und sein warmer Körper nahe bei ihr, verborgen unter diesen Unmengen von schwarzem Stoff ... Die kleine Stimme in ihrem Innern, die sie verzweifelt anwies, den Raum zu verlassen, wurde immer leiser.

_Lass ihn ..._

War es Einbildung, oder strahlte er wirklich solch intensive Wärme ab? Ihr war selber unglaublich warm; ihr ganzer Körper war in Aufruhr. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie ließ seine Hand los, strich mit hämmerndem Herzen seine schwarzen Haare zurück und und streichelte vorsichtig seine Wange entlang, bevor ihre Finger seine Lippen erreichten.

Ein heftiger Schauer durchfuhr sie; unwillkürlich schloss sie die Augen. Sein Mund war so weich und warm ... Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihren Fingerspitzen; seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber er sagte nichts. Auch jetzt wich er vor ihrer Berührung nicht zurück – aber auch ohne hinzusehen bemerkte sie, dass sein Körper angespannt war, und er schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Sie öffnete die Augen und hoffte insgeheim, einem leidenschaftlichen Blick zu begegnen; aber sie sah etwas anderes. Es waren die Augen eines Mannes, der völlig durcheinander war; sein Blick offenbarte ein emotionales Chaos, das schon beim Zusehen weh tat.

_Oh nein ... Was tue ich hier?_

Ihre Hand zitterte an seinem Mund. Das hier war nicht in Ordnung! Widerstreitende Gefühle stürmten durch sie hindurch, und sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

_Lass ihn! _

Während sie ihre Hand sinken ließ, nahm sie den Duft seiner Haut wahr wie einen dringlichen Ruf. Wieder durchflutete sie Angst, dass dies der einzige Moment sei, in dem sie jemals seine Nähe spüren würde. Aber die Augen wurden feuchter, und dadurch entstand eine starke Motivation sich abzuwenden.

Und sie wandte sich ab – auch wenn sie in diesem Moment das Gefühl hatte, damit sei das Ende der Welt besiegelt.

Aber wie das so ist mit dem Ende der Welt, es kommt nie, wenn man es erwartet. Da waren plötzlich Hände, etwas zerrte an ihr – ihr Herz hörte vor Schreck und vor Glück auf zu schlagen, denn Snape hatte sich den Saum ihres Umhangs geschnappt und zog sie unerwartet entschlossen zu sich zurück.

„Bleib", flüsterte er – so leise, dass seine Stimme im Geraschel von Kleidung unterging. Aber sie wusste, was sie gehört hatte. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass ihr jetzt die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, aber der Mann vor ihr gab ihr keine Gelegenheit sich abzuwenden; er umfasste ihre Hüfte und zog sie ohne zu zögern näher.

„Schhh ... hör auf …"

Diese Stimme, so dunkel und rau. Nur am Rande bemerkte Hermine, dass sie sich bewegten – er schob sie ganz sachte rückwärts durch den Raum, bis sie eine Wand im Rücken spürte. Dann waren da Finger, die sanft ihren Wangenknochen umfassten und ihr Gesicht nach vorn drehten. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit die Augen halb geschlossen; es beschämte sie, dass er sie weinen gesehen hatte. Aber das Gefühl hielt nicht lange an.

Er küsste es weg.

Links und rechts ruhten seine Arme auf ihren Schultern, und sie spürte seine warmen Hände auf ihrem Hals und in ihren Haaren … Und dann war sein Mund auf ihrer Stirn. Ein seltsamer Druck baute sich in ihrem Körper auf, er konzentrierte sich auf ihre Brust, ihren Bauch und den Ort zwischen ihren Beinen – es tat irgendwie weh.

Er griff fester in ihre Haare und strich mit seinen Lippen über ihre Schläfe, dann die Wange entlang. Oh, das konnte alles nicht wahr sein ... Sie roch und sah und fühlte seinen Körper, seine Wärme war durch die Kleidungsschichten hindurch deutlich spürbar. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie überzeugt davon war, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.

Ganz langsam löste er sich von ihr. Mit dem Daumen strich er über ihre Wange, wischte die Überreste ihrer Tränen fort und sah sie an. In ihrem Hals wurde es bedenklich eng; so hatte sie noch nie jemand angesehen. Von Severus Snape ganz zu schweigen. Sie wusste, sie würde die Wärme und Tiefe dieses Blickes niemals vergessen.

Und dann lehnte er sich ihr noch weiter entgegen und küsste sie. Es war ein sanfter Kuss mit einem Hauch von Verlangen – allerdings empörend kurz. Aber für Empörung blieb keine Zeit, denn er lächelte nur und küsste sie gleich noch einmal, diesmal intensiver ... Und von dem Augenblick an war ihr alles andere egal. Wirklich und völlig egal.

Sie hätte Voldemort diesen ganzen verdammten Krieg gewinnen lassen, nur um diesen Mann bei sich zu behalten.

Alles in diesem Moment war Perfektion. Die Art, wie er sie hielt, wie er sie küsste – so liebevoll und doch mit zunehmender Dringlichkeit; es war, als würde er ohne Worte mit ihr sprechen, Gefühle mitteilen, die er nicht haben und schon einmal gar nicht aussprechen durfte. Sie erwiderte seine Küsse heftig; als ihre Zungen sich berührten, riss es sie fast von den Füßen. Der Geruch und Geschmack des Mannes zog sie in einen Strudel des Verlangens hinein, sie küssten sich lustvoll und atemlos, und sie wollte mehr davon. Weiter hineintauchen in dieses euphorische, unglaubliche Gefühl.

Sein Mund löste sich von ihrem, er wanderte wieder zu ihrer Wange und zu ihrem Ohr; sie spürte seine Zunge an ihrem Ohrläppchen und keuchte leise. Der Druck in ihrem Körper verstärkte sich, und ein wenig linkisch versuchte sie eine Hand unter seinen Hemdkragen zu schieben. Aber das verdammte Hemd war einfach zu eng geknöpft. Sie murmelte Verwünschungen und hörte ihn leise lachen; dann flüsterte er etwas und seine Robe war offen, ebenso wie die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

So konnte sie mühelos seinen Hemdkragen zur Seite ziehen. Aber irgendwie hatte sie den wundervollen Anblick seiner blassen Haut nicht recht erwartet – sekundenlang starrte sie nur wie gelähmt auf seine Schulter. Schließlich ließ sie den Kopf sinken, bis ihre Wange auf seiner halb entblößten Schulter lag. Das Gefühl seiner weichen Haut an ihrer Wange war unbeschreiblich.

Dann küsste sie mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Hals; sie ließ ihre Lippen wandern und biss, einer süßen Intuition folgend, ein bisschen in seine Halsbeuge. Er stöhnte leise und erschauerte, was ihren ganzen Körper, vor allem aber ihre Körpermitte in eine Art wirre Vorfreude versetzte. Ein leiser Klagelaut entkam ihr, der sich bedenklich nach einem Wimmern anhörte.

Er atmete heftig aus – und griff nach ihren Hüften, um sie nahe, _sehr nahe_ an sich zu ziehen.

_Himmel und Hölle –_

Sie spürte ihn … Sie spürte seine Erregung. Und im selben Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie ebenfalls erregt war. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ob dies hier und jetzt angebracht war; wieder griff er in ihre langen Haare hinein und spielte mit ihren Locken herum, schob sie vor und zurück, während seine andere Hand ihre Hüfte hielt. Und während ihre Lippen sich leicht berührten, bewegte er seinen Unterleib gegen sie … nur ganz leicht, aber es genügte, um ein extremes Schwindelgefühl in ihr hervorzurufen und die verzweifelte Bereitschaft, sich diesem Mann hinzugeben, vollständig.

„Oooh", hauchte sie und registrierte aus der Ferne, dass sie diese leicht rauchige Frauenstimme, mit der sie gerade sprach, noch nie gehört hatte.

Er stöhnte leise und bewegte sich wieder. Gegen sie. Sie spürte ihn überdeutlich, es entstand Reibung zwischen ihnen Beinen, die ihre Erregung so stark anfachte, dass sie Sterne sah. Zu allem Überfluss glitten seine Hände von ihren Hüften seitlich hinunter ... es war wundervoll zu spüren, wie seine Hände über ihren Hintern strichen, kraftvoll und voller Verlangen.

Seine Finger schoben sich unter den Bund ihres Höschens und streichelten ihre nackte Haut; seine Berührungen wurden zunehmend intim, spielerisch und genussvoll. Sie wimmerte leise, als ihr klar wurde, dass er keine Grenze mehr kannte, er würde weiter machen, er wollte sie genießen, sie haben. Er würde sie nehmen, ganz und gar, wenn sie ihn ließe. Und ja, sie wollte ihn lassen ...

_Das geht nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht, ich kann doch nicht ... _

„Ich", stöhnte sie, „warte, oh Himmel, ja ... ah!"

Das … oh nein … das war wundervoll, unglaublich, aber … nein, es ging nicht ... falscher Ort ... falsche Zeit …

„Bitte … nein, ich …"

Er machte ihrem Gestammel ein Ende, indem er sie rau und hungrig küsste. Krankenflügel, Emotionstrank – die Worte wehten sinnlos durch sie hindurch, ohne Halt, und verschwanden wieder, als sie durch den Stoff ihres Hemdes seine Hand auf ihrer Brust spürte. Sie wollte ihn stoppen – stattdessen erwiderte sie den Kuss, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Er spielte mit ihrer Zunge und saugte an ihrer Lippe, zugleich bewegte sein Finger sich rhythmisch an ihrer Brust, und Hermine brannte, ihre Nervenenden brannten lichterloh. Dann spürte sie seine Hände unter ihren Hintern – er hob sie ein wenig an, instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften, und im nächsten Moment stieß er sie mit einer eindeutigen Bewegung gegen die Wand.

_Oh Götter! _

Ein kaum noch unterdrücktes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Aber in diesem Moment bekam die Perfektion des Augenblickes einen Riss, denn Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass dies nicht irgendein Raum war. Nein, es war der Krankenflügel. Und der Krankenflügel hatte offene Türen. Erneut drohte dieser Gedanke einfach unterzugehen, denn jetzt schoben sich seine Hände unter ihre Bluse; noch einmal folgte sie ihrem Instinkt und schob ihm ihr Becken entgegen – oh, er war hart, und sie wollte … wollte … musste … _jetzt damit aufhören! _

Sie tat einen tiefen, verzweifelten Atemzug, schloss die Augen und entzog sich mit voller Kraft der Magie des Augenblicks.

„Bitte … nein, wir müssen, NEIN! … _PROFESSOR_!"

Die förmliche Anrede wirkte wie eine kalte Dusche auf beide.

Snape erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, ebenso wie sie selbst. In der absoluten Stille und Bewegungslosigkeit des Augenblicks hörte sie ihn und sich selbst heftig atmen. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bevor Hermine es wagte den Kopf zurückzulehnen, um in anzusehen.

Sein Blick veränderte sich völlig. Er starrte sie fassungslos an, aber noch glomm die Lust in seinen Augen, und ein Teil von ihm war wie sie, wild und voller Begehren, nicht gewillt, sich diese Erfahrung nehmen zu lassen. Zugleich konnte sie förmlich sehen, wie schmerzhaft schnell er in die Wirklichkeit der Krankenstation zurückkehrte. Und nach einigen Sekunden war es vorbei, und sein Gesicht zeigte keine Spur mehr von dem glücklichen, lustvollen Genießen des Augenblicks.

Hermine entspannte ihre Beine und löste so die Klammer um seine Hüften, und er ließ sie langsam auf den Boden sinken. Nur das Rascheln der Kleidung war zu hören, sonst nichts. Mechanisch und mit weichen Knien trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite. Ihr wurde kalt. Der Verlust seiner Körpernähe tat erstaunlich weh, ebenso wie die unnatürliche, quälende Stille, die den Raum erfüllte.

Snape wandte sich ab. Von ihr. Nein, das war falsch, falsch, falsch. Sie spürte, wie eine intensive Verzweiflung sie durchströmte; in ihrem Hals wurde es eng. Mit zitternden Händen zog sie ihre Kleidung zurecht. Noch immer rauschte das Verlangen durch sie hindurch, ihr Körper bebte noch vor Lust ... aber die Intimität des Augenblicks war vorbei, die Entschlossenheit, bis zum Letzten zu gehen. Sie hatten eine Chance gehabt, aber sie war vorüber. Und sie hatte sie zerstört. Sie war Schuld, niemand sonst.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, etwas tun. Aber sie fühlte, dass sie nicht das Recht dazu hatte. Sie hatte diesen Moment beendet, sie musste die Konsequenzen tragen. Es gelang ihr nicht, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte; vielleicht war es richtig gewesen, aber das zählte nicht, denn es fühlte sich nicht so an. Es fühlte sich an wie Sterben. Er stand so nahe vor ihr und war so weit weg. Systematisch wich er ihrem Blick aus, und sie sah, wie er sich durch seine Haare strich, nach seinem halb offenen Hemd tastete und alle Knöpfe mit den Händen schloss. Das machte ihr richtig Angst; es sah aus, als hätte er das Zaubern verlernt.

Einem Impuls folgend, machte sie nun doch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung streckte er den Arm aus und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Sie blieb sofort stehen; um eine solche Handbwegung zu ignorieren, war sie nicht entschlossen genug auf ihn zugegangen.

„Nicht", flüsterte er, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. „Bitte, Miss ... Miss Granger, sagen Sie nichts." Er sprach mühsam. „Ich bin mir bewusst, was ... geschehen ist ... was ich getan habe. Sie müssen mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich ... die Konsequenzen zu tragen habe."

Hermine begann zu frieren, als der funktionierende Teil ihres Gehirns Snapes Worte zu übersetzen begann.

‚_Was ich getan habe' ..._

Sie bekam ernsthafte Kopfschmerzen. Er sah sie immer noch nicht an.

„Ich werde es jetzt gleich tun", setzte er rau hinzu.

‚_Konsequenzen tragen' ..._

Und er setzte sich in Bewegung und hatte den Raum schon fast verlassen, als sie ihm ihre verzweifelte Frage hinterher rief.

„Professor ... Wohin ... gehen Sie denn?"

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sich noch einmal umdrehte, aber er tat es und bedachte sie mit einem halb spöttischen, halb schmerzlichen Blick.

„Zum Direktor", erwiderte er schlicht und rauschte aus der Tür.

_Das glaube ich jetzt nicht._

Einen Moment lang stand Hermine nur starr da. Mit jenem funktionierenden Teil ihres Gehirns verstand sie sofort, was Snape vorhatte – er wollte sich selbst an den Pranger stellen, bevor sie es tat. Aber im Großen und Ganzen verstand sie gar nichts mehr. Sie hatte die Schuld und die Angst in seinen Augen gesehen ... oh, wie konnte dieser unmögliche Mann sich denn jetzt bloß _schuldig _fühlen? Und wie konnte er glauben, dass sie ihm irgendeinen Vorwurf machen würde?

_Dieser Idiot!_

Jener kleine, funktionierende Teil ihres Gehirns begann sie mit Handlungsanweisungen zu bombardieren. _Lauf, halt ihn auf, ruf ihm nach, lass ihn nicht gehen ... _Denn ihr war klar, dass Snape in diesem Moment auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledore war, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sich einer Schülerin ... unsittlich genähert hatte und seine Bestrafung erwartete.

Als Hermine sich endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung löste, hätte sie fast laut hinter Snape hergeschrieen, aber er war vielleicht schon zu weit weg; möglicherweise hätte er es gehört, aber dann sicher auch die Hälfte der Schule.

Also hielt sie den Mund und rannte einfach los.

Nachdem sie um einige Ecken gebogen war, sah sie seine schwarze Erscheinung im Flur. Er ging langsam und zögerlich, wie unter Schmerzen.

„Halt!" rief sie. „Warte doch!"

Sie war außer Atem, als sie sich ihm näherte; es hatte wohl nicht allzu viel mit dem Laufen zu tun. Snape wandte sich um; er sah sehr blass und durcheinander aus. Der Wunsch bei ihm zu sein war übermächtig. Ohne auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachzudenken, warf Hermine sich dem Mann vor sich an den Hals – hinein in diesen Snapeduft und diese Wärme, hinein in all das, was sie jetzt eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht hatte spüren dürfen.

Wobei diese halbe Ewigkeit zweieinhalb Minuten lang gewesen war, genau genommen.

„Was ...", hauchte er und legte nach einer Schrecksekunde einen Arm um sie.

„S --- Professor ...", flüsterte sie. Es gelang ihr nicht, seinen kühlen, fremden Vornamen auszusprechen. „Es ist doch nicht ... ich will doch nicht, dass ..."

Sie gab es auf. Sie wollte nicht, aber der Druck in ihrem Hals wurde unerträglich, und sie fing an zu weinen. Das alles war zu viel für sie.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Robe, als könne sie sich dort vor allem und jedem verstecken. Sogar vor dem Träger der Robe selbst. Sie spürte, dass seine Hand über ihren Rücken strich, ganz ruhig. Und er murmelte ihren Vornamen. Es schien nicht so, als hätte er die Nase voll von ihr und ihren Gefühlsausbrüchen. Nein, es fühlte sich so an, als schmiege er sich an sie; sein Gesicht war in ihren Haaren. Seine Nähe machte es ihr unmöglich, so einfach weiterzuheulen; die Tränen versiegten so rasch, dass sie sich selbst wunderte.

Besser?", murmelte er, den Mund ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr.

„Mmh", machte sie. „Viel besser."

Ja, es war so gut, ihm nahe zu sein. Sie wollte nichts anderes als ihn spüren, ihn ansehen, ihn riechen und schmecken. Jeder Gedanke daran, dass sie immer noch immer mitten im Schloss standen und sich umarmten, war wie fortgeblasen.

„Ich wollte es doch auch", nuschelte sie in den tränennassen Stoff von Snapes Robe hinein. „Versteh – verstehen Sie." Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn vertraulich anzusprechen. „Warum denken Sie ... ich meine, ich bin doch auch ..."

Sie begann erneut zu weinen.

„Ach, ich kann nicht mehr denken!", schluchzte sie. „Ich kann nicht einmal mehr _ganze Sätze bilden!_" Hermine schniefte leise. „Das ist eine ganz furchtbare Woche."

„Oh", machte Snape. Er fuhr mit den Fingern sanft durch ihre Haare und spielte mit einer Locke herum; seine Berührungen ließen Hermines Magen mehrere Drehungen hintereinander machen. Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn, und er seufzte.

„Ich stimme dir zu", sagte er. „Die vergangene Woche war eine Katastrophe. Und dieser Tag, ich meine, heute ... ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Es ... es geht mir nicht gut."

Hermine verstand, dass dieser schlichte Satz bei Snape viel bedeutete; es ging ihm entsetzlich.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie einfach, ohne auch nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Ich weiß. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid."

... Ein heißer, heller Blitz durchfuhr sie, als sie sich selbst diese Worte sagen hörte.

_Ich habe das eben nicht gesagt. Neinnein. Ich habe es nicht gesagtnichtgesagtnichtgesagtnichtgesagt ..._

Er antwortete nicht gleich. Ihre Wange lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter. Schließlich hörte sie ihn zögernd eine Frage in ihr Haar sprechen.

„Was ... was meinst du?"

„Nichts!", platzte sie heraus.

_Oh, Himmel und Hölle. Die Antwort ist viel, viel zu schnell gekommen. _

Snape lehnte sich zurück und sah sie an. Mit einer sehr langsamen Bewegung strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht; es war eine liebevolle Berührung, aber sein Blick war dunkel und gedankenverloren.

„Du hast gesagt: _Es ist alles meine Schuld, es tut mir Leid. _Hättest du bitte die Güte mir zu erklären, was genau du damit gemeint hast?"

„Ich ... nein", stotterte sie. Es wurde immer schlimmer, und sie hatte in diesem Moment keine Möglichkeit, sich zusammenzureißen. „Es, verstehen Sie, ich meinte gar nichts, es war nur ..."

Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen. Sie wollte augenblicklich in einer Erdspalte verschwinden. Je länger ihr Gestammel dauerte, desto tiefer wurde Snapes Stirnfalte, und seine Augen verengten sich. Es schien, als würde er langsam, ganz langsam die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Stunden durchgehen und eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Er sah gedankenverloren durch sie hindurch; und dieser Blick und die Tatsache, dass sie sich gerade verplappert hatte, ließen ihr Herz rasen, und sie konnte erst recht keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

„Schweigen Sie", sagte Snape schließlich, und Hermine verstummte sofort; sie erschrak von seinem Stimmungswechsel und der Kälte in seiner Stimme. „Miss Granger ... Sie haben jetzt noch eine Chance, mir eine zufrieden stellende Antwort auf meine Frage zu geben. Wie entscheiden Sie sich?"

Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein", brachte sie schließlich leise heraus, „ich kann nicht. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, es tut mir Leid."

„Das sagten Sie heute schon mehrmals. Das wird ein wenig eintönig. Ich denke, es wird an der Zeit, dass Sie zu unserer anregenden Konversation einige ... neue Inhalte beisteuern."

Der kalte Hohn, mit dem er ihr begegnete, traf Hermine bis ins Mark. Aber in dem Moment, in dem sie den Blickkontakt unterbrechen und fortrennen wollte, sah sie, wie er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog. Er sah ihr immer noch direkt in die Augen, als er ein einzelnes Wort sagte.

„Legilimens."

t.b.c.


	21. Kapitel 21

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

Offenbarungen 

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 21_

Vor Hermines Augen verschwammen die Umrisse der Umgebung. Die Gegenwart war wie ein Boden, der unter ihr wegrutschte; da waren so viele Bilder, die durch ihren Geist zogen.

Sie sah alles noch einmal. Sie sah, wie sie vor Snapes Schreibtisch stand und ihn um ihr Tagebuch anflehte ... Er reichte ihr das Kristallglas und ließ sie den Hellsichtigkeitstrank trinken ... Sie wälzte sich schlaflos in ihrem Bett herum und weinte bitterlich ... Und sie stand in jenem leer stehenden Klassenzimmer und bereitete den Emotionstrank zu. Es war, als wäre sie wieder da – sie blickte in den Kessel hinein und spürte die Hitze des Dampfes auf ihrem Gesicht ...

Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung. Sie sah das alles, und sie wusste, dass Snape es ebenfalls sah. Noch seltsamer war vielleicht, dass sie ihn dafür hasste – und sich doch nicht dagegen wehrte.

Sie ließ es einfach geschehen.

Im nächsten Moment saß sie in der Bibliothek, und Ron las ihr aus dem Buch etwas über den Emotionstrank vor ...

_... - „Der Trank hatte allerdings den Nachteil, dass viele Patienten von ihren Gefühlen völlig überfordert wurden. Durch das Zusammenwirken der verschiedenen Substanzen wird die rechte Gehirnhälfte stimuliert und zugleich die Fähigkeit der Kontrolle und Unterdrückung von unerwünschten Emotionen weitgehend außer Kraft gesetzt." - ... _

Und dann war sie in Snapes Raum, und gab zwanzig Tropfen in den Heilungstrank, bevor sie die Phiole an Madam Pomfrey weiterreichte ...

In diesem Moment verebbte die Bilderflut abrupt. Hermine taumelte zurück; die Schuldgefühle, die in der vergangenen halben Stunde wie weggewischt waren, schossen wie Gift durch sie hindurch.

Snape stand vor ihr. Er rührte sich nicht; er starrte sie nur an. Sein Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren.

Hermine starrte zurück. Sie fühlte sich, als sei sie mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Legilimens ... Das Wort, von ihm ausgesprochen, waberte wieder durch ihre Gedanken.

_Er wird mich umbringen._

Ihr erster Instinkt riet zur Flucht. Aber sie stand da wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange und erwiderte starr den Blick des bleichen Tränkemeisters. Er hatte sie im Visier, und er entschied über den Zeitpunkt des Angriffs.

Aber der Angriff kam nicht.

Er stand nur da und sah sie an. Erneut schien es, als gehe sein Blick durch sie hindurch; er schien in düstere Gedanken versunken. Und einmal zuckte so etwas wie ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, aber das war sicher nur Einbildung; sie hätte nicht gewusst, was es in dieser Situation zu lächeln gegeben hätte.

Nach einer nicht enden wollenden Zeitspanne trat Snape schließlich einen Schritt zurück, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Immer wieder.

Hermine hatte alles Mögliche erwartet. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er ihr eigenhändig den Hals umdrehte oder sich einen neuen unverzeihlichen Fluch ausdachte, extra für sie. Aber Severus Snape stand einfach nur da, atmete und versuchte, die Kontrolle über sich selbst wiederzuerlangen.

Wider Willen verspürte sie Bewunderung für ihn. Menschen mit ausgeprägter Selbstdisziplin hatten schon immer Hermines größte Hochachtung gehabt. Nur passte dieser immense Respekt vor Snape im Augenblick so schlecht zu der Wut, die sie gleichzeitig auf ihn hatte.

Legilimentik! Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, in ihren Geist einzudringen!

(_Und du hast es zugelassen_, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr, aber sie weigerte sich zuzuhören.)

Übrig blieb ein Gefühl der Demütigung und der Leere, das sie erst jetzt mit Snapes gewaltsamem Eindringen in ihren Geist in Verbindung brachte. Es tat weh; sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie weh Legilimentik tun konnte.

Zitternd atmete sie durch, lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ den Kopf sinken. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich erschöpft. Es war, als hätte sie tage- und nächtelang auf dem Bau gearbeitet; ihr Körper schrie danach, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und so rutschte Hermine wie in Zeitlupe an der Wand hinunter, bis sie auf dem Boden saß.

Sie konnte Snape dabei nicht ansehen, und sie konnte auch nichts sagen. Es war ein völlig stummes Eingeständnis von Schuld und Erschöpfung.

Sie zog die Knie vor ihr Kinn und ließ den Kopf sinken, damit Snape ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie erwartete einen Kommentar, aber es kam nichts; er kommentierte Hermines Bewegungen in keiner Weise. Snape stand da, an die gegenüber liegende Wand gelehnt; er hatte die Arme verschränkt und rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Sie begann sein Schweigen als besonders perfide Art der Bestrafung zu empfinden. Er schrie nicht, er drohte nicht – nein, er ließ die Tatsachen einfach so im Raum schweben. Und das machte diese Tatsachen immer schwerer und schwerer.

Es war unerträglich.

„Oh, Miss Granger ..."

Ihr Herz tat einen hektischen Sprung; sie hob leicht den Kopf an und spähte vorsichtig nach oben.

Zuerst sah sie nur schwarzen Stoff. Hermine erschrak halb zu Tode; Snape hockte direkt vor ihr.

Durch ihren Haarvorhang hindurch versuchte sie seine Mimik zu studieren. Schließlich beschloss sie, dass Angst fehl am Platz war: Sein Gesicht war von einer Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit verwüstet. Er saß still da, rieb sich gedankenverloren die Oberlippe und sah sie einfach nur an. Und er sah erschreckend müde aus.

So müde, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Was soll ich jetzt mit Ihnen machen?", hörte sie ihn murmeln.

„Mir egal", grummelte sie dumpf zurück – und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Ach. Tatsächlich."

Die Schärfe seiner Erwiderung ließ sie innehalten. Snape erhob sich vom kalten Steinfußboden, so dass sie nur noch seine Schuhe, die schwarzen Hosenbeine und den Stoff seines Umhangs sah.

„Aufstehen", befahl er. Sein Tonfall war jetzt eisig.

Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen stand Hermine auf – so würdevoll, wie es ihre wackeligen Knie erlaubten.

Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr; sie konnte sehen, dass er sich zwang, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Es ist doch interessant", sagte er beunruhigend glatt, „dass dieser Trank mir einen Freischein für jede erdenkliche Reaktion gibt. Ich könnte Sie durch das geschlossene Fenster des Krankenzimmers werfen ... und ich hätte eine richtig gute Ausrede." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Ist doch so, oder?"

Die Böswilligkeit, mit der er das sagte, klang ziemlich halbherzig. Dennoch fachten seine Worte Hermines Wut weiter an. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie jetzt auch noch zu bedrohen?

„N-nein", presste sie schließlich hervor. „Das ist nicht so." Sie holte tief Luft. „Auch wenn man unter dem Einfluss des Emotionstranks steht", zitierte sie mechanisch aus einem der Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte, „ist man voll für seine Taten verantwortlich, es sei denn, man hat diesen Trank über einen längeren Zeitraum eingenommen. Dadurch kann die Wirkung des Trankes sich verstärken, und es kann zu heftigen Nebenwirkungen kommen. Aber auch nur dann. – Pech für Sie", fügte sie mit zitternder Stimme hinzu. „Sie sind immer noch Sie selbst, so unerträglich das auch für Sie sein mag."

Ihren unverforenen Worten folgte eine Totenstille. Snapes Augen begannen zu glühen; dann trat er ein paar große Schritte auf sie zu, so dass er ganz nahe vor ihr stand. Unwillkürlich versuchte sie vor ihm zurückzuweichen, aber da war wieder die Wand in ihrem Rücken.

„Du solltest den Mund nicht so voll nehmen", flüsterte er mit hörbar unterdrückter Wut in ihr Ohr. „Wenn du noch einmal so mit mir redest, schleife ich dich an den Haaren zum Direktor und sorge dafür, dass du in hohem Bogen von der Schule fliegst, hast du das verstanden?"

Es war verrückt. Seine Reaktion war viel unspektakulärer, als Hermine ursprünglich erwartet hatte; aber gerade das gab ihr Aufwind, und sie spürte, wie ihre eigene Wut außer Kontrolle geriet. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie selbstgerecht dieser Mann war.

„Wie bitte? ICH fliege von der Schule?"

Ihr Tonfall wurde ein wenig schrill. In diesem Moment hatte sie völlig vergessen, dass ihr Gegenüber unter dem Einfluss des Emotionstranks stand. Snape und Hermine standen voreinander und bemerkten nicht, dass sie beide die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatten; sie starrten einander wutentbrannt an, keiner von beiden bereit, auch nur einen Schritt zurück zu gehen.

„Sie, SIE haben mir mein Tagebuch gestohlen! Sie haben mich gezwungen, die Gefühle der ganzen Schule zu erleben! Und eben sind Sie in meine Erinnerungen eingedrungen! Die Anwendung von Legilimentik ..."

Sie kam nicht weiter, denn Snape riss in einer schnellen Bewegung den Arm nach hinten. Ihr Herz blieb stehen, und sie war sicher, dass er sie schlagen würde. Aber in der nächsten Sekunde schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf die Wand direkt neben ihrem Ohr, dass es knallte.

„Verdammt, Hermine!", fauchte er. „Halt deine Klappe, oder ich vergesse mich!"

Sein Blick flackerte, und Hermine vergaß ihre Ambitionen, ihn noch länger über seine Verfehlungen zu belehren. Sie hatte Snape erst einmal so außer sich vor Wut gesehen - damals, in der Heulenden Hütte, als er Sirius gegenüber gestanden hatte. Sie versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen, aber es ging nicht; er stand unmittelbar vor ihr und stützte dabei seine Arme links und rechts von ihrem Kopf an der Wand ab. Das Gefühl des Eingesperrtseins und seine Nähe ließen ihre Knie beinahe nachgeben.

„Hören Sie auf damit", brachte sie halbwegs ruhig hervor und sah an ihm vorbei. Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen heftig. „Gehen Sie weg von mir."

„Eine Forderung!", rief er. „Von dir! Interessant! Was kommt als Nächstes?" Er griff plötzlich nach ihrem Hemdkragen und zog sie noch näher an sich. „Hermine!" Seine Stimme zitterte vor Anstrengung, nicht zu schreien. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du getan hast?"

Sein dunkler Blick loderte jetzt offen, und er zerrte so heftig an ihr, dass ihr fast die Luft weg blieb.

„Ja", brachte sie mühsam hervor und schloss dabei die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß es."

„Ach nein!", zischte Snape und bleckte die Zähne. „Es wäre hilfreich, wenn ich den Eindruck hätte, dass es tatsächlich so ist."

Ein Teil von ihr bemerkte, dass er nicht einfach nur wütend, sondern auch verzweifelt klang. _Eine Entschuldigung_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. _Er will, dass ich mich entschuldige._ Aber sie konnte es nicht, jedenfalls nicht jetzt; sie war zu wütend und zu enttäuscht von ihm.

Und er ließ sie nicht los, was die Sache nicht besser machte. Sein Griff war unverändert stark, er stand gegen sie gelehnt – sie spürte seinen Körper und nahm wieder diesen unverwechselbaren Geruch von ihm wahr. Und doch: Dies war nicht die Nähe, die ihr vorhin den Atem genommen hatte. Das hier war falsch. So vertraut und doch so ... fremd, als hätte sich zwischen ihnen ein riesiger, unüberwindbarer Abgrund aufgetan.

Sie fand seine Gegenwart plötzlich unerträglich. Sie wollte nur noch weg von ihm. Und endlich löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre und versuchte sich seinem harten Griff zu entziehen.

„Lassen ... Sie ... Ihre ... Hände von mir!"

Er machte ein Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen einem Lachen und einem Fauchen angesiedelt war.

„Ach nein, wie jungfräulich!" Er riss sie am Hemdkragen ein Stück nach oben. „Wie lächerlich willst du dich eigentlich noch machen? Oder denkst du, dass mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis so erbärmlich ist?" Mit einer unsanften Bewegung presste er seinen Körper gegen ihren.

In dem Moment war es, als würde eine Sicherung in Hermine durchbrennen.

„Haben Sie mich nicht gehört!", schrie sie außer sich. „Lassen Sie Ihre Hände von mir!"

Hermine Granger gehörte nicht unbedingt zu den Menschen, die man als besonders aufbrausend bezeichnen würde; aber in diesem Moment wurde sie von ihrer Wut regelrecht mitgerissen. Sie versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen; er griff nur noch fester nach ihr und wehrte ihre Schläge mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit ab. Dann schlug sie mit aller Kraft gegen seinen rechten Arm, so dass er sie kurzzeitig mit einer Hand losließ.

Sein nächster Griff nach ihr war heftig und ungezielt. Es war eher ein Schlag, der sie gegen die Schulter traf und seitlich zurücktaumeln ließ. Als er versuchte, sich erneut auf sie zu stürzen, funktionierte ihr Gehirn für einen kurzen Augenblick blitzschnell, und sie nutzte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, um ihren Zauberstab hervorzuholen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht!", zischte sie und richtete den Stab direkt auf Snape. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, was da gerade geschah; sie hätte in diesem Moment alles getan, um diesen Mann von sich fern zu halten.

Hogwarts' Zaubertrank-Lehrer blieb stehen wie festgehext. Sein dunkler Blick huschte von ihrer linken Hand zu ihrer rechten und dann hoch zu ihrem Gesicht. Nach einer ersten Schrecksekunde schloss er kurz die Augen.

„Ach, Miss Granger", sagt er gedehnt. „Sie belieben zu scherzen."

Als er sie wieder ansah, war sein Blick so kalt und kontrolliert, dass Hermine plötzlich Mühe hatte zu atmen.

„Wohl kaum", erwiderte sie und wusste nicht, wen sie da gerade zu überzeugen versuchte.

„Doch, doch ... ich denke schon", gab er zurück.

Er blickte auf ihre Hand, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten; ihre Hand zitterte so stark, dass sie Mühe hatte, den Stab gerade zu halten.

Und dann machte er ohne zu zögern einen langen Schritt auf sie zu und riss ihr den Stab aus der Hand.

Er überraschte sie vollkommen. Es war wie im Film, wie in einer jener unglaubwürdigen Passagen, in denen jemand mit einer entsicherten Pistole in der Hand sich die Waffe einfach so wegnehmen lässt. Sie hatte ja nicht geahnt, wie einfach das ging. Sein Grinsen war diabolisch, als er ihren Zauberstab nahm; er ließ die Augenbrauen hochzucken und legte mit einer ruckartigen, spöttischen Bewegung den Kopf schief.

„Tsstsstss. Böses Mädchen."

Und dann nahm er Hermines Zauberstab in beide Hände und zog das Knie hoch. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da gerade tat – aber er tat es. Es knackte seltsam leise, als der Stab in zwei Stücke brach.

„Ooops."

Mit scheinheiliger Verwunderung schaute Snape auf den Holzmüll in seiner Hand. Schließlich zuckte er die Achseln und warf die beiden Stabstücke mit einer theatralischen Geste achtlos über seine Schulter.

_Das ist nicht wahr. Ich träume gerade. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein._

Starr vor Unglauben und Entsetzen glotzte Hermine den Tränkemeister an, der ein selbstzufriedenes Gesicht machte und vor sich hin summend in seinen Umhang griff.

„Über-_ra-schung!_" 

Er betonte das Wort, als stünde er vor einer 3-jährigen und hätte ihr ein kleines Kätzchen mitgebracht. Stattdessen zog er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor. Hermine stand mit offenem Mund vor ihm, sah ihn an – und tat keinen Handschlag, um ihn aufzuhalten. Es war, als sei sie gar nicht richtig da.

Snape richtete den Stab auf Hermine und lächelte …

t.b.c.


	22. Kapitel 22

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen **

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 22_

„_Professor Snape! Miss Granger! Was zum …"_

Zwei Köpfe wirbelten herum, als Madam Pomfrey außer Atem auf Snape und Hermine losstürzte.

Snape erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Er gab ein beunruhigendes Bild ab, wie er da mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Flur stand. Einige Sekunden lang schien er in Betracht zu ziehen, Hermine _und _Madam Pomfrey zu verfluchen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ. Er ließ ihn nur sehr langsam sinken, aber er tat es und steckte den Stab sogar wieder in die Tasche.

„Nun", dröhnte Madam Pomfrey. „Was in aller Welt war das gerade? Ich höre!"

Snape bedachte Hermine mit einem brennenden Blick; es fiel ihm sichtbar schwer sich zu sammeln, bevor er der Heilerin antwortete.

„Ich wüsste nicht, Madam Pomfrey", sagte er langsam, „dass ich Ihnen neuerdings zur Rechenschaft verpflichtet bin. Aber um Ihre Neugier zu befriedigen: Ich wollte _Miss Granger _gerade etwas demonstrieren. Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit; offenbar hält sich die junge Dame für beinahe unangreifbar, und wir kamen überein, dass es an der Zeit ist, einige ihrer … Reflexe zu testen."

„Was? Hier?" Madam Pomfrey starrte den Zaubertränkelehrer fassungslos an. „Jetzt?"

„Außergewöhnliche Zeiten erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen", erwiderte Snape ungerührt. „Wenn das alles ist. Ich habe noch einiges mit Miss Granger zu besprechen."

Madam Pomfrey öffnete den Mund; ihr Blick wanderte hinüber zu Hogwarts Musterschülerin, der der Schock noch so in den Knochen steckte, dass sie nur stumm den Kopf schütteln konnte. Snape trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Arm aus, aber sie trat einen entsprechend großen Schritt zurück und suchte unbewusst den Schutz der Heilerin.

„Nein", brachte sie hervor.

„_NEIN WAS?", _bellte Snape. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sichtbar zusammenzuzucken.

„Nein, Sir. Ich gehe nicht mit. Ich bin hier, um mich krank schreiben zu lassen."

Snape und Madam Pomfrey hoben fast synchron ihre Augenbrauen.

„Sie sind krank?", fragte die Heilerin sinnlos nach. „Mädchen, warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich! Kommen Sie."

Sie legte eine Hand auf Hermines Arm, schob sie Richtung Krankenzimmer und entzog sie damit – zumindest vorerst – dem Zugriff des Tränkemeisters.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermine, wie Snape blass vor Zorn wurde. Sie wagte noch nicht das Gefühl der Erleichterung vollends zuzulassen, aber sie vertraute auf Madam Pomfreys Schutz und Snapes noch verbliebenen Gehirnzellen. Und ja, offenbar gab es da noch welche.

„Nun gut, dann gehen Sie", fauchte er und machte eine ziellose Handbewegung. „Aber sobald Sie den Krankenflügel verlassen, werden Sie in mein Büro kommen. Und zwar unverzüglich! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

_Niemals. _

Hermine bewegte schwach den Kopf; vielleicht, hoffte sie, missverstand er es als Nicken und zog endlich seiner Wege. Und tatsächlich wandte er sich ab. Endlich. Ihre Nerven begannen unmerklich sich zu entspannen.

„Ach, Madam Pomfrey."

Hermine traf fast der Schlag, als Snapes Stimme hinter ihren Rücken erneut ertönte.

„Sie sollten vielleicht eine etwas intensivere Untersuchung bei Miss Granger durchführen. Sie wirkt ein wenig ... emotional instabil."

Fassungslos wandte sie sich ihm zu. Sein süffisantes Grinsen ließ ihr letztes Bisschen Selbstkontrolle fast zusammenbrechen; sie war den Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags davon entfernt sich auf ihn zu stürzen, als er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und mit wehendem Umhang davonstürmte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie er abrupt stoppte, schnell etwas vom Fußboden aufhob und weiterlief.

_Mein Zauberstab. Dieser Mistkerl, dieser verdammte, dieser ..._

Wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen, _sie_ als emotional instabil zu bezeichnen? Tränen der Wut brannten in ihren Augen, während sie der Heilerin in den Krankenraum folgte. Ausgerechnet _er_! In _seiner_ Situation! Das war lächerlich.

Am meisten ärgerte sie, dass er Recht hatte. Wenn ihr im Augenblick etwas fehlte, dann war es emotionales Gleichgewicht. Aber zumindest, dachte sie wütend, war Snape jetzt endlich weg und mit ihm der Grund für ihr inneres Durcheinander.

Während Madam Pomfrey die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, machte sich in Hermine ein quälendes Gefühl breit. Ohne ihren Zauberstab fühlte sie sich schutzlos und regelrecht nackt; außerdem war es nicht gut, wieder in dieses Krankenzimmer zu kommen. Ihr Gedächtnis spülte die jüngsten Ereignisse in diesem Raum in den vordersten Bereich ihres Bewusstseins; sie erinnerte sich an Snapes Hände in ihren Haaren und sah wieder seinen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck vor sich. Ohne nachzudenken schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Mädchen, was fehlt Ihnen denn?"

_Nicht viel, nur der Anflug von geistiger Gesundheit und mein Zauberstab ..._

Die Erleichterung brach durch. Snapes Abwesenheit und Madam Pomfreys sanfte Stimme führten eine Entspannung von Geist und Körper herbei, die einen unvermittelten Gefühlsausbruch zur Folge hatte. Hermine begann zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind. Sie beweinte ihren Zauberstab und die ganze verkorkste Annäherung zwischen ihr und dem Zaubertrankmeister. Sie schluchzte und heulte und schmiegte sich in die Arme der Heilerin, die sofort bei ihr war; sie legte über Hermine einen Mantel aus Trost, Liebe und stillem Verständnis, wie nur Frauen es konnten.

Hermine durfte weinen, so lange sie wollte. Trauer und Frust über die Scherereien der vergangenen Woche flossen aus ihr heraus. Als die Tränen schließlich versiegten, verspürte sie das Bedürfnis, sich erschöpft auf eines der Betten sinken zu lassen. Aber Snape und die Ereignisse der vergangenen halben Stunde waren zu gegenwärtig.

So zwang sie sich, zu den hohen Fenstern zu gehen und auf die schneebedeckte Landschaft hinaus zu schauen.

_Schnee ... der Schnee im Wald, auf dem Bäumen, hinter denen der Mond aufgeht ..._

Gequält schloss Hermine ihre verquollenen Augen und massierte abwesend ihre Stirn. Schlafen, sie wollte nur noch schlafen – wegkommen von all den Gedanken. Schlafen und danach irgendetwas tun, um ihren Zauberstab zurück zu bekommen.

Aber zuerst musste sie der Heilerin ein paar Erklärungen liefern.

„Die Prüfungen ...", fing sie an, wohl wissend, dass dies ein wunderbarer Grund für einen Nervenzusammenbruch war. „Der Krieg ..." Noch ein guter Grund. Sie begann mit einem „Eswirdmiralleszuviel"-Monolog. Pomfrey hörte schweigend zu; ihr Gesicht zeigte viel Verständnis und liebevolle Gedanken, und Hermine bekämpfte mit kläglichen Ergebnissen ihr schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie der Heilerin nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

Aber sie hatte Erfolg, und das sollte für heute alles sein, das zählte.

Madam Pomfrey suchte ihr ein paar Fläschchen mit Beruhigungstränken heraus, die ER gebraut hatte, und bot ihr ein Bett an, wobei sie auf genau das Bett wies, auf dem ER vorhin gesessen hatte.

_Nichts wie weg hier._

„Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey", schaffte Hermine zu murmeln, „aber ich würde doch lieber in meinen Schlafsaal gehen und mich dort hinlegen."

Die Heilerin hatte auch dafür Verständnis. Sie versprach die Krankmeldung an das Lehrerkollegium weiterzuleiten und schickte Hermine mitsamt Heilungstränken fort.

Mit geröteten Augen und dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen lief Hermine in Richtung der gryffindorschen Räume. Ohne die Sicherheit ihres Zauberstabs in der Tasche war ihr Gang seltsam unsicher; das Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit verstärkte sich quälend. Sie wusste, sie würde sich darum kümmern müssen, aber sie fühlte sich in ihrem Zustand zu nichts in der Lage.

Nur schlafen. Nichts mehr sehen und hören.

Nun fiel ihr auch wieder ein, dass Snape in seinem Büro auf sie wartete, aber sie war fest entschlossen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Krankmeldung schützte sie, er konnte gar nichts machen; und es war absolut unklug ihm wieder zu begegnen, so lange der verdammte Emotionstrank noch wirkte. Nein, sie musste sich von ihm fernhalten, auch wenn sie nur zu gern in sein Büro gestürmt wäre, um ihn mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab auf den Mars zu hexen.

_Er hätte es verdient._

Aber was hätte _sie _dann eigentlich verdient, überlegte sie deprimiert. Welche Strafe verdiente sie wohl Snapes Meinung nach, nachdem sie ihn hinterrücks vergiftet, ihm seine emotionale Selbstkontrolle genommen und ihn zum Gespött der Schule gemacht hatte?

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ihr infolge seiner völligen emotionalen Schutzlosigkeit sehr nahe gekommen war ... außerordentlich nahe sogar.

Wenn sie jetzt an die Situation im Krankenflügel dachte, war alles wieder da. Es war so real, ganz plötzlich, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, hörte sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und erinnerte sich an seine Zunge an ihrem Ohr, ihrem Hals ... Er hatte sie seine Erregung spüren lassen. Oh Merlin, er war schon dabei gewesen, sie auszuziehen.

Ihre Knie wurden zu Schaumgummi, wenn sie daran dachte, was passiert wäre, wenn sie die Situation nicht unterbrochen hätte.

Völlig verloren in ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen ging sie durch die Flure. Sie schwankte zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Scham - und dann war da noch etwas, nämlich eine heftige Sehnsucht, die sie sich selber nicht zugestand und die doch ständig in ihr lauerte, bereit herauszubrechen. Aber sie wollte sich nicht in diesem Gefühl der Lust und Sehnsucht verlieren, sie wusste, dass sie das nicht durfte. Sie musste diese Situation im Krankenraum schleunigst vergessen, all die Berührungen, die Küsse, das Begehren, das er ihr gegenüber gezeigt hatte ... Sie war davon überzeugt, dass er ihr das alles niemals verzeihen würde. Sie musste sich nicht vorwerfen, dass sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte ... Aber sie befürchtete, dass er ihr genau das vorwerfen würde – dass sie seine Schwäche ausgenützt hatte.

_Er wird mich dafür hassen. _

Und ja, sie fürchtete seine Rache. Entweder er würde irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass sie von der Schule flog, oder er würde ihr so das Leben zur Hölle machen, dass die vergangenen Stunden nichts dagegen waren.

_Ich werde mich wehren. Irgendwann ist Schluss. Er hat mich schon genug leiden lassen._

Endlich erreichte Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie an dem Porträt vorbei schlurfte und erst anhielt, als die Fette Dame ihr etwas hinterher rief.

„_Schätzchen_! Meine Güte, wie sehen Sie denn aus!"

Die Fette Dame stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und sah Hermine ehrlich empört an.

„Sie haben geweint!"

Ihre Worte hallten durch den ganzen Korridor. Hermine machte eine verzweifelte Handbewegung, um das erboste Gemälde zu bremsen, aber die Fette Dame ließ sich nicht beirren. Porträts hatten einfach eine Vorliebe für theatralische Auftritte.

Sagen Sie ruhig, dass es mich nichts angeht", schimpfte sie, „aber ich kann es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn ein nettes Mädchen wie Sie weint. Ein Mann ist der Grund, nicht wahr? Es sind _immer_ die Männer. Sagen Sie mir, wer es ist, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er hier in der Schule seines Lebens nicht mehr froh wird!"

_Au ja._

Hermine lächelte zaghaft.

„Nein ... ich ... ich bin okay. Vielen Dank."

Die Fette Dame musterte das Mädchen vor ihr streng.

„Na, wenn Sie meinen", erwiderte sie skeptisch. „Aber passen Sie auf sich auf."

Mit diesen Worten klappte das Portrait zur Seite, und Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr Blick fiel auf das munter vor sich hin prasselnde Kaminfeuer und dann auf den Sessel, in dem sie heute Morgen gesessen hätte.

_Die Pergamente. Mein Manuskript! Oh nein oh nein._

Ihr Herz sank, als ihr die verschwundenen Aufzeichnungen einfielen, die sie im Anschluss an ihren Waldausflug mit Snape erstellt hatte. Noch etwas, um das sie sich kümmern musste. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt nichts!

Ohne Umweg lief sie in ihren Schlafraum. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie sicher war, sie würde schlafen, sobald ihr Gesicht das Kissen berührt hatte. Aber es ging nicht; sie war _zu _erschöpft, und sie konnte ihren Kopf nicht abschalten. Sie hätte jetzt einen Aus-Knopf für ihren Verstand gebraucht, einen ganz einfachen, unauffällig angebrachten Kippschalter. Das hatte sie schon oft gedacht, aber noch nie war für sie der Mangel an Kippschaltern an ihrem Kopf so auffällig gewesen wie heute.

Snape. Snape hier, Snape da, Snape überall.

_Ich werde noch wahnsinnig._

Hermine setzte sich abrupt aufrecht hin; so ging das nicht weiter. Sie stand auf, kleidete sich wieder an und begann ziellos im Schlafraum hin und her zu laufen, bis ihr eine Idee kam.

Sie holte eine Handvoll Pergamente und ihren Federkiel aus der Schublade, setzte sich an einen der Tische am Fenster und begann zu schreiben.

oOo

--- ... _Eintrag vom 22. Januar xx:_

Ich glaube, heute ist der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens. Ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen. Mein Tagebuch liegt im Büro meines Professors, also folge ich seinem Rat und verwende ein Pergament, das ich dem Tagebuch später hinzufügen werde.

Mein Professor. Vor einer Woche noch war er einfach nur mein Zaubertranklehrer, und jetzt ist alles so schrecklich kompliziert geworden.

Er hat mein Tagebuch an sich genommen und es gelesen, mich erpresst und mich dazu gebracht einen Trank zu trinken, der mir einen Hölllentag beschert hat. Dann ist er noch ungefragt in meinen Geist eingedrungen. Er hat im Streit Hand an mich gelegt und ist ganz widerlich geworden. Und er hat meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen.

--- Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so wütend auf jemanden. Im Augenblick möchte ich ihn in eine Schnecke verwandeln und auf der nächstgelegenen Autobahn absetzen. Tod durch Muggel-Technik, was für ein gemeines Schicksal für den großen Severus Snape.

Aber das ist lächerlich. Wie komme ich nur auf solche Gedanken? Dieser Mann holt in mir etwas hervor, das mir Angst macht. Er hat mich tatsächlich dazu gebracht, ihm den Emotionstrank ohne sein Wissen zu verabreichen um mich zu rächen.

Rache ist ein erbärmliches Handlungsmotiv. Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu hinreißen lassen? Mein Verhalten war unehrenhaft und heimtückisch. Ich schäme mich in Grund und Boden, wenn ich darüber nachdenke.

--- Und dann denke ich wieder, dass er es verdient hat. Dass ich vielleicht doch das Wagnis eingehen sollte zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen. Dass Snape von der Schule geworfen werden müsste ... Dass ich das Recht mich zu wehren.

Ja, das habe ich auch getan. Indem ich ihn vergiftet habe. Was ich getan habe, ist unverzeihlich. Ich mache mir selber Angst. Und dann komme ich noch auf die Idee, meinem Professor die Schuld an allem zu geben! Er ist nicht voll zurechnungsfähig, und das ist _meine _Schuld!

Aber als er mein Tagebuch genommen und mich mit dem Hellsichtigkeits-Trank übertölpelt hat, war er aber sehr wohl zurechnungsfähig!

Verdammt. Ich wünschte, es hätte nur einer von uns beiden Mist gebaut und nicht wir beide. Und das alles wäre schlimm genug, wenn da nicht noch ...

Mehrere Absätze bis zur Unleserlichkeit durchgestrichen

Ich verstehe es nicht. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. So echt. Ich weiß, ich muss das alles vergessen, aber ich muss mir gegenüber trotzdem ehrlich bleiben. Ich habe Gefühle für ihn. Ich weiß nicht genau welche, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weiter geht. Aber ich möchte diesen Moment im Krankenflügel in mir einschließen und gegen alle negativen Gedanken schützen. Zusammen mit der Erinnerung an diesen Waldausflug. ... ---

oOo

Hermine ließ die Feder sinken. Sie atmete jetzt ruhiger, und in ihrem Kopf ging es ein wenig geordneter zu. Sie hätte das schon früher tun sollen, dachte sie. Das Schreiben hatte ihr schon so oft geholfen, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Man konnte damit keine Probleme lösen, aber einer Lösung näher kommen.

Hermine legte ihre Schreibutensilien weg. Sie wartete, bis das Pergament trocken war, faltete es dann zusammen und schob es in den Bezug ihres Kissens hinein. Während sie sich im Bett zusammenrollte, kam die absurde Idee, das Pergament Snape zu schicken mit der Bitte, es dem Tagebuch zuzufügen. Er würde es lesen oder eben nicht, was machte das noch für einen Unterschied nach all dem, was passiert war?

Der Ärger über das Tagebuch kam ihr plötzlich so kleinlich vor.

Im Halbschlaf sah sie Snape vor sich. Ein blasses, zorniges Gesicht. Sie spürte, wie sich beim Gedanken an die kommenden Tage ihr Magen verkrampfte. Was sollte denn jetzt nur werden? Sie wollte ihn nicht hassen und sie wollte auch nicht, dass er sie hasste.

_Hass ist nicht gut. Es frisst einen auf. _

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

t.b.c.


	23. Kapitel 23

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Offenbarungen **

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 23_

„Hermine?"

Eine Mädchenstimme verwischte ihre Alpträume. Was war das?

„Hermine, bist du da?"

_Nein, ich glaube nicht._

Im Halbschlaf beneidete sie Harry um seinen Tarnumhang. Sie wusste in diesem Moment genau, was ihre erste wirklich große Anschaffung sein würde. Todmüde hob sie halb den Kopf, aber ihr Schädel schien vor Schmerz zu zerbrechen, und sie sank wieder in die Kissen zurück.

„Lavender, ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht ..."

Sie rollte sich in ihrem Bett zusammen und hoffte, dass ihre Mitschülerin einfach verschwand.

„Du bist ja doch hier!" Lavenders Stimme kam näher. „Professor Snape steht unten. Bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

_Oh nein._

„Was hast du gemacht, Hermine? Was?" Lavender klang eindeutig unentspannt. „Die Lehrer kommen so gut wie nie hier herein. Snape war noch _nie_ bei uns! Noch nie!"

„Hab dich gehört", murmelte Hermine müde.

„Ja? Bist du sicher?" Lavenders Stimme war ein wenig schrill; Hermine hätte sich am liebsten die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du gemacht hast, Hermine, aber Snape ist _da unten._ Und er ist wütend! Hörst du nicht? Er will dich sofort sehen, geh zum ihm, damit er unseren Raum verlässt!"

Völlig versteift lag Hermine da. Alles in ihr sträubte sich, das Bett zu verlassen; sie brauchte jetzt einige wirksame Kopfschmerztabletten und nicht diese Katastrophe in Person, die unten auf sie wartete. Nein, sie _konnte _diesen Mann jetzt einfach nicht sehen.

Aber Lavender stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und ließ sie nicht in Ruhe; darüber hinaus war völlig klar, dass vor allem Snape dort unten keine Ruhe geben würde. Konnte sie ihren Mitschülerinnen zumuten, Hogwarts' Zaubertranklehrer daran zu hindern die Barriere zu den Mädchenschlafräumen zu durchbrechen?

Wohl eher nicht.

Also kroch sie wie betäubt aus dem Bett und schickte Lavender mit dem Versprechen hinaus, sofort nachzukommen. Im Schlafraum wurden die Umrisse schon vom Halbdunkel des Winternachmittags geschluckt; offenbar hatte sie einige Stunden geschlafen. Sie kleidete sich müde an, ordnete halbherzig ihre Haare und tappte schließlich die Treppe herunter, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, der Herausforderung dort unten auch nur andeutungsweise gewachsen zu sein.

Als sie unten ankam, stand Snape mitten im Zimmer. Eine düstere, drohende Gestalt, dessen Anwesenheit eine Art schwarzes Loch in den freundlichen Gemeinschaftsraum riss. Sie waren nicht die einzigen im Raum – um die zwanzig Personen standen um Hermine und Snape herum. Den Anwesenden stand die Anspannung in die Gesichter geschrieben, und alle Blicke waren abwechselnd auf den Zaubertrankmeister und Hermine gerichtet.

Er sagte kein Wort, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck machte ihr überdeutlich klar, dass Lavender nicht untertrieben hatte. Snape _war _wütend, genau genommen kochte er vor Wut, und er stand immer noch unter der Wirkung des Trankes. Er schien nicht weit davon entfernt, ihr einen sehr unangenehmen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Mit einer zornigen, ungewohnt heftigen Geste wies er auf den Ausgang und bedeutete Hermine, den Raum zu verlassen. In einer anderen Situation hätte sie sich gesträubt – sie war, verdammt nochmal, krank geschrieben, sie hatte jedes Recht der Welt umzukehren und sich ins Bett zu legen! Aber sie waren von erschrockenen und neugierigen Gryffindors umringt; sie konnte Snape jetzt schwerlich den Rücken kehren oder ihm einen Vortrag darüber halten, dass er in seinem Zustand lieber allein im Kerker bleiben sollte.

Während sie hinausgingen, konnte sie regelrecht hören, wie die Mädchen und Jungen im Raum erleichtert ausatmeten. Snape ließ sie vorgehen. Sie hasste es, den vor Wut brodelnden Tränkeprofessor in ihren Rücken zu haben. Darüber hinaus fühlte sie sich elend schutzlos; es war unerträglich sich ohne Zauberstab fortbewegen zu müssen.

_Ich muss mit ihm über meinen Zauberstab reden. Ich muss. Er kann doch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Er kann mich doch nicht einfach so herumlaufen lassen!_

Als das Porträt hinter ihnen den Eingang verschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er war immer noch außerordentlich blass, und seine schwarzen Augen glänzten beunruhigend. Nach der Achterbahnfahrt im Krankenflügel war sie so verunsichert, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie sie ihm gegenüber auftreten sollte. Sie mied seinen Blick, und ihr Herz klopfte heftig; sie gestand es sich nicht gern ein, aber sie hatte in seinem jetzigen Zustand wirklich Angst vor ihm.

„Miss Granger", sprach er gedehnt. „Ich meine, mich vorhin klar ausgedrückt zu haben. Meine Anordnung besagte, dass Sie in mein Büro kommen, sobald Madam Pomfrey Sie entlassen hat."

Hermine schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten; sie wagte ja nicht einmal ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen aus Angst, dass ihre eigene Wut wieder hochschwappte und sie sich nicht beherrschen konnte. Die ganze Situation war so unglaublich verfahren. Ein heftiges Gefühl der Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit riss an ihrem Herzen.

„Aber offensichtlich", fuhr Snape fort, „hat Miss Granger es sich anders überlegt." Seine Stimme war flach vor unterdrückter Wut. „Offenbar sind Sie der Ansicht, Sie könnten sich von nun an mir gegenüber alles erlauben."

Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Er konnte nicht das meinen, was sie dachte. Er konnte nicht meinen, dass sie ihn jetzt für erpressbar hielt und das ausnützen würde. Nein!

„Professor", sagte sie leise, „ich fühle mich nicht gut. Das ist alles. Ich musste mich dringend hinlegen."

Sie erwartete eine spöttische Erwiderung, aber Snape schwieg einen Moment und machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Sie kommen jetzt mit", sagte er kurz.

„Nein, ich ...", begann Hermine, aber sie kam nicht weit. Mit einer schnellen, impulsiven Bewegung riss er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und trat auf sie zu.

„Aufhören", fauchte er. „Schluss! Es ist vorbei mit den Spielchen. Du tust, was ich dir sage, und du wirst _jetzt mit mir kommen."_

Hermine war unwillkürlich vor ihm zurück gewichen. So lange der Emotionstrank noch wirkte – und das tat er offensichtlich –, war dieser Mann eine wandelnde Zeitbombe. Es zeugte von Besonnenheit, ihm vorerst nicht mehr zu widersprechen.

Und überhaupt – er hatte einen Zauberstab. Sie hatte keinen. In der magischen Welt war dies das beste Argument um sich zu fügen und exakt das zu tun, was der andere wollte.

Snape blickte auf seine Hand, schloss kurz die Augen und brachte wieder etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und seine Schülerin. Dann steckte er den Stab rasch in die Tasche zurück.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Vielleicht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, war es besser, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war statt irgendeinen anderen Unsinn zu machen.

Also tat sie, was er wollte. Sie folgte dem Tränkemeister, der sich von ihr abwandte und mit seiner üblichen Geschwindigkeit durch die Gänge rauschte. Immerhin etwas, jetzt hatte er _sie _im Rücken und nicht andersherum.

Ohne einmal das Tempo zu verringern, erreichten sie schließlich das Schultor. Snape blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Hermine fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Unwillkürlich nahm sie seinen Eigengeruch wahr, als sie so nahe bei ihm stand, und ihr Herz begann heftig zu klopfen. Sie warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu, aber er sah sie gar nicht an.

Am Rande registrierte sie, dass sie inmitten eines atemberaubenden Sonnenuntergangsszenarios standen; der Himmel über ihnen wirkte unendlich weit und war von feinen Wolken überzogen, die dramatisch orange und rosa gefärbt waren. Sie hätte gern länger hingesehen, aber Snapes schlechte Laune lenkte sie von der Schönheit der Landschaft ab. Er sah sich um, so als würde er jemanden suchen, und schien mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden; er gab einen Laut des Unmuts von sich und begann wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab zu gehen.

Dabei sah er nicht ein einziges Mal zu Hermine herüber. Sie wusste, dass er wütend auf sie war, und sie redete sich ein, dass sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte, und doch war sie enttäuscht von seinem Verhalten. Verdammt, er tat ja, als wäre sie gar nicht da! Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre Frustration wuchs. Kein Zauberstab, keine Ahnung, was der Mann von ihr wollte, kein freundlicher Blick von ihm, nichtmal ein _neutraler _Blick, nichts.

„Dieser impertinente Bengel kommt zu spät!", fluchte er.

_Meine Güte, jetzt muss er sich schon wieder über irgendetwas aufregen._

Sein Zorn färbte zunehmend auf sie ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, von wem Sie reden", platzte sie heraus, „aber vielleicht sind _wir _ja auch zu _früh. _Wir sind gerannt, als wäre eine Armada von Dementoren hinter uns her!"

_Scheiße! Warum kann ich nicht die Klappe halten?_

Einen Augenblick lang schien Snape wie erstarrt; dann drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um.

„Miss Granger ..." Sein eisiger Tonfall stand in merkwürdigem Widerspruch zu seinem wütenden Blick. „Ich sehe ja, dass Sie meinen, zu jedem Thema dieser Welt etwas zu sagen zu haben. Aber vielleicht, _eventuell _hätten Sie die Güte sich in meiner Gegenwart zu beherrschen und Ihr dummes Mundwerk zu halten."

Hermine blinzelte. Sie versuchte sich an einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, aber der Versuch misslang kolossal. Sie wandte den Blick ab; so entging ihr, dass Snape kurz die Augen schloss und den Kopf sinken ließ, um sie dann mit einem völlig veränderten Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen.

Warum, dachte sie und starrte auf ihre Schuhe, war er nur so gut darin sie zu verletzen? Es war doch eigentlich ein so billiger Schachzug, sie als dumm zu bezeichnen. Warum konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach die Schultern zucken und ihm den Rücken zuwenden?

Weil es ihr nicht gleichgültig war, dachte sie. Es war ganz einfach. Und es würde ihr niemals gelingen so zu tun, als ob er ihr gleichgültig wäre. Niemals.

Und in diesem Moment beschloss sie, damit aufzuhören ihm etwas vormachen zu wollen. Und zwar endgültig.

_Leg die Karten auf den Tisch. Wenn es eine Disziplin gibt, in der du ihn schlagen kannst, dann ist es das Reden über Gefühle._

„Professor ..."

Sie sah an ihm vorbei, während sie anfing zu reden; das war einfacher.

„Lassen Sie uns damit aufhören. Bitte. Ich kann ... ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Diese ganzen Beschuldigungen, dieser ewige Streit. Ich ... es ist einfach zuviel für mich. Ich möchte, dass dieser Tag zuende geht, er war so schwierig für uns beide ... Ich möchte keine gegenseitigen Beschuldigungen mehr und auch keine Beleidigungen."

Er unterbrach sie nicht; warum auch immer er sie reden ließ, es war hilfreich. Sie schluckte und sammelte Kraft für ihre nächsten Worte.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe schon mit Menschen zu tun gehabt, die mich schlimmer beleidigt haben als Sie. Seltsamerweise hat es mir bei diesen Menschen nichts ausgemacht. Bei Ihnen ist das anders. Es macht mir _jedes Mal_ etwas aus. Es tut weh. Und jetzt ..." - sie atmete tief durch - „... jetzt tut es mir sogar noch mehr weh als früher. Sie haben die Macht mir wehzutun, verstehen Sie das? Ich habe so oft gedacht, dass ... dass Sie nicht wissen, _was genau_ Sie da anrichten, wenn Sie mich beleidigen. Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob es etwas ändert, wenn Sie es jetzt wissen. Ob es etwas _für Sie _ändert. Aber zumindest werde ich ab jetzt wissen, dass Sie mich absichtlich verletzen. Und vielleicht ... vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht das, was Sie wollen."

Es gab während dieses Monologs keinen Augenblick, in dem sie ins Stocken geriet – es war, als hätte sie lange dafür geübt. Aber nach dem letzten Satz verlor sie den Faden und brach unvermittelt ab.

_So, jetzt kannst du deine höhnische Kommentarbombe auf mich abwerfen. Fang schon an ... lass mich nicht so lange warten._

Nach einer Weile hob sie den Blick, nur um festzustellen, dass Snape sie nicht ansah. Er stand ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, an eine der Steinmauern gelehnt und hielt mit seinen Händen seine Oberarme umgriffen, als sei ihm kalt. Den Kopf hatte er so weit gesenkt, dass seine schwarzen Haare sein Gesicht fast völlig verdeckten.

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls erneut den Mund aufzumachen. _Er _war am Zug. Und was tat er? Gar nichts. Es fühlte sich gar nicht mehr so an, als sei das Reden eine gute Idee gewesen ... Ihre Worte hingen in der Luft, sie konnte sie nicht zurücknehmen und nicht relativieren. Sein Schweigen machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Verdammt, er sollte endlich etwas sagen.

Irgendetwas.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hob Snape den Kopf. Es war wohl nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in denen sie dachte, sie könne in seinem Blick so etwas wie Trauer lesen.

„Es ist mir -" begann er, brach aber gleich wieder ab. Dann zog sich sein Gesicht zu, und sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie er sich verschloss. Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Er sah so verletzlich und in sich zurückgezogen aus, dass es in Hermines Brust eng wurde.

„Was können Sie nicht?", fragte sie leise. Himmel und Hölle, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Mann redete.

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln war die einzige Erwiderung. Und als er die Augen öffnete und ihre Blicke sich wieder trafen, wusste Hermine, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben würde. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich von der Wahrheit abzuschotten, die hinter Hermines Worten stand.

Dies, spürte sie plötzlich, war ein seltener Moment der Klarheit. Alle Anspannung der letzten Stunden war in diesem Augenblick wie weggeblasen, und es war, als würde sie Snape zum ersten Mal wirklich _sehen._ Und sie sah einen Mann, der mit Gefühlen schlicht und ergreifend überfordert war; einen spröden, wortkargen, übellaunigen Mann, der Menschen verletzte und von sich stieß, weil er Angst hatte, dass jemand ihm zuvorkommen und dasselbe mit ihm tun könnte.

Wie einfach doch die Wahrheit manchmal war.

Schwarze Augen voller schlecht versteckter Gefühle. Voller Trauer, voller Furcht. Die Chancen, an diesen Mann wirklich heranzukommen, waren in etwa so verschwindend gering wie eine Drachenmutter ohne Betäubung zu melken.

Aber zu diesem Moment der Klarheit gehörte auch die unumstößliche Gewissheit, dass Snape ihrem kurzen Monolog sehr genau zugehört hatte. Ihre Worte hatten ihn erreicht – sie waren wie Samenkörner, um die sie sich würde kümmern müssen. Und irgendwer _musste _ihm doch seine Angst nehmen, oder?

_Du wirst schon sehen, wie stur ich sein kann._

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich ein wenig, und sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihn anlächelte. Das war so _typisch._ Ein Lächeln, und der Mann denkt, man macht sich über ihn lustig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte einen impulsiven Schritt auf ihn zu.

Aber dies schien der Tag der Unterbrechungen zu sein; eine vertraute schnarrende Stimme ließ Snape und Hermine herumfahren.

„Ähm, Professor ... Hier bin ich."

Ungläubig blickte Hermine in die hellen Augen von Draco Malfoy.

t.b.c.

oOoOoOo


	24. Kapitel 24

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 24_

Sie stand da und schoss giftige Blicke auf Malfoy ab. Was machte _der _denn hier?

Er stand ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt im Halbdunkel und strich sich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es war eine ungewohnt unsichere Geste für diesen Jungen. Snape straffte die Schultern, versuchte offenbar zum wiederholten Male sich zusammenzureißen und nickte dem blonden Slytherin kühl zu. Er schien ihn erwartet zu haben.

Warum auch immer.

Immerhin, stellte Hermine fest, war es Malfoy gelungen sein auffälligstes Problem zu lösen – er hatte sein ursprüngliches Geschlecht wiedererlangt. Kein Rock, keine langen Locken. Eigentlich schade, fand sie. Die Unmöglichkeit herauszufinden, was mit Malfoy passiert war, frustrierte sie; sie konnte es einfach nicht haben, wenn es ihr nicht möglich war, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Darüber hinaus führte der Gedanke an Malfoys interessante Rundungen und seine dämliche Quietschstimme in ihrem Innern zu merkwürdigen Zuckungen. Vorsorglich biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe, um bei der Erinnerung an dieses groteske Bild nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Was glotzt du mich so dämlich an, Granger?", fauchte der blonde Junge und fegte damit den größten Teil von Hermines Entschluss sich zu beherrschen aus ihrem Hirn.

„Halt die Klappe, _Schätzchen", _erwiderte sie.

Ein wenig irritiert registrierte sie den höhnischen Klang ihrer Worte und verspürte tiefe Befriedigung, als Malfoy bei ihren Worten sichtlich zusammenfuhr. Snape wandte sich mit einer raschen Bewegung von ihr ab – aber nicht schnell genug, sie hatte bemerkt, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Ihr wurde irgendwie ganz warm im Innern.

Er sagte nichts, sondern machte nur eine Handbewegung, die so etwas wie _Los geht's _signalisierte – und im nächsten Moment lief er schon zehn Meter voraus. Aber wohin zum Teufel wollte er denn?

_Wir laufen vom Schloss weg. Was soll das? Der Schnee liegt meterhoch, und ich habe nur meine Hausschuhe an!_

Malfoy lief Snape ohne zu fragen hinterher. Vielleicht kam da einfach die angeborene Folgsamkeit der Slytherins zum Ausdruck. In diesem Fall fehlte Hermine wohl das entsprechende Folgsamkeits-Gen – nach wenigen Metern hatte sie Schnee in ihren Schuhen und stoppte abrupt, woraufhin auch Snape und Draco anhielten.

„Miss Granger", rief Snape, „Sie kommen jetzt unverzüglich ..."

Mitten im Satz brach er ab. Sein zorniges Funkeln wich einem Blick, den sie nicht definieren konnte; er seufzte leise und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Sie hatte keine Zeit in Deckung zu gehen; er zielte mit dem Stab auf sie und murmelte irgendetwas, das sie nicht verstand.

Im nächsten Moment war sie mit schweren gefütterten Stiefeln und einem Winterumhang bekleidet.

Snape bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Blick, und sie wappnete sich für eine beißende Bemerkung; aber er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und lief weiter.

_Ich bin so froh, dass ich eben ehrlich zu ihm war. Vielleicht wird sich sein Verhalten mir gegenüber wirklich verändern. Ganz allmählich. Wer weiß?_

Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit sich darüber zu freuen, denn Malfoy näherte sich ihr mit hämischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Zu dumm, Granger", flüsterte er, „dass dir das nicht selbst eingefallen ist. Du bist doch so eine Leuchte in Verwandlungen, oder? Sind dir deine Fähigkeiten abhanden gekommen?"

„Redest du mit jemandem?", erwiderte Hermine ebenso leise. „Zähl lieber deine Fluchnarben, Malfoy."

Diesmal ließ er sich von ihrem verächtlichen Tonfall nicht ins Bockshorn jagen. Im Gegenteil, er grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hab schon davon gehört", fuhr er im leisen Plauderton fort. „Muggelgeborene, die plötzlich ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verlieren. Soll vorkommen. Muss schrecklich sein. Was macht man eigentlich, wenn das nicht wieder weggeht?"

_Versucht dieses kleine Frettchen neuerdings komisch zu sein!_

„Halt endlich den Rand, sonst garantiere ich für nichts mehr!"

Malfoy quittierte ihre Drohung mit einem abschätzigen Grinsen, das ihr wirklich Lust machte, ihre Fingernägel über sein Gesicht zu ziehen.

_Wenn ich erst wieder einen Zauberstab habe, werde ich meine magischen Fähigkeiten an deinem dämlichen Gesicht testen!_

Während der nächsten fünfhundert Meter folgte sie Snape und Malfoy in einigem Abstand und murmelte Verwünschungen vor sich hin. Hätte sie sich doch mehr mit zauberstabloser Magie beschäftigt, fluchte sie innerlich. Und wäre sie doch heute nur ein wenig schlagfertiger. Wäre, hätte, könnte, sollte ... Ach, wann ging dieser Tag nur endlich zuende ...

„Hey, Granger."

Es war dieses spezielle Malfoysche Flüstern, das sie zusammenfahren ließ.

„Wohin willst du? Hier geht's lang. Sind wir ein wenig in Gedanken, hmm?"

Draco Malfoy zupfte leicht an ihrem Umhang und grinste unverschämt. Hermine hätte jetzt wirklich gern eine unumkehrbare Geschlechtsumwandlung an ihm durchgeführt, aber abgesehen von der aktuellen Unmöglichkeit dieses Vorhaben umzusetzen bemerkte sie, dass ihre Grübeleien sie tatsächlich ein wenig vom Weg abgebracht hatten – sie war kurz davor gewesen in einen Scheehaufen hineinzurennen. Trotzdem, seit wann fasste dieser kleine Stinker sie an?

„Flossen weg", knurrte sie.

Es schien ihr, als zuckte er kurz zurück; aber dann erschien wieder der bekannte überhebliche Gesichtsausdruck, und er hob gelangweilt die Schultern.

„Renn von mir aus, wohin du willst. Ist ja nicht mein Problem."

Snape ging weit voraus; sie hatten bisher so leise geredet, dass er sie offenbar gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Hermine musterte Malfoy angriffslustig von der Seite, während sie mit ihm gemeinsam aufholte.

„Allerdings!", zischte sie leise in seine Richtung. „Ich bin sogar ganz sicher, dass _keins _meiner Probleme dich auch nur das Geringste angeht. Und übrigens ..." – sie versuchte beiläufig zu klingen – „mir kam zu Ohren, dass du Neville verflucht hast. Dafür wirst du noch bezahlen, das versichere ich dir."

Sie fand es sehr befriedigend, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit Malfoys Kopf herumschnellte. Weniger zufriedenstellend war allerdings sein Gesichtsausdruck; Hermine vermisste die gewohnte Malfoysche Grimasse, die während einer Auseinandersetzung irgendwo zwischen Wut und Selbstgefälligkeit lag. Stattdessen sah er sie ehrlich erstaunt und ein bisschen erschrocken an. Dann schielte er zu seinem Hauslehrer herüber, der nach wie vor nicht auf die beiden zu achten schien. Irritiert sah Hermine, wie Malfoy den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte, um so leise wie möglich mit ihr sprechen zu können.

„Das war jetzt ein Scherz, oder?"

Was war denn mit dem los? Schwankend zwischen Verwirrung und Wut, betrachtete sie ihn mit offenem Mund.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Malfoy", sagte sie kalt. „Da kennst du meinen Humor schlecht. Meistens mache ich keine Scherze, wenn ein Freund von mir mit dem Imperius belegt wird!"

Malfoy zuckte leicht zusammen und schnitt eine wütende Grimasse, die ihr offenbar bedeuten sollte, leiser zu reden. Snape hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht und war inzwischen an die zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Verdammt, Granger!", zischte er. „Ich weiß nicht, welches Problem du gerade hast, aber sei leise! Ich brauche keinen Stress mit Snape!"

„Den hast du schon", erwiderte sie frostig und beließ es bei dieser Andeutung; sie reichte, um Malfoy erbleichen zu lassen. Ja, _diese _Reaktion war sehr zufriedenstellend.

„Hast du nicht mehr alle?", flüsterte er. „Du hast es ihm doch nicht etwa gesagt? Ich habe wegen dieser ganzen Sache schon genug Schwierigkeiten!"

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Nein, da stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Sie hatte nur leider keine Ahnung, was es war.

„Sag mal", sagte sie sehr langsam und betonte jedes Wort, „habe ich das gerade richtig gehört? Du hast _Schwierigkeiten wegen dieser Sache? _Ist der letzte Rest Gehirn in deinem Kopf verschimmelt? Wir reden hier über einen Unverzeihlichen, du Irrer."

Ungeachtet der Schärfe von Hermines Worten wurde Malfoy plötzlich sehr ruhig. Er sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Du ... du weißt es überhaupt nicht, oder?"

Er richtete die Frage eigentlich nicht an sie; es schien eher ein Selbstgespräch zu sein.

„WAS weiß ich nicht? Netter Versuch, Malfoy, aber versuch nicht das Thema zu wechseln!"

Oh Himmel ... da war es wieder, dieses Malfoysche Grinsen. Wissend, überheblich. Und diesmal sagte ihr ihre Intuition, dass es _tatsächlich_ etwas gab, was er wusste und sie nicht.

„Ach, Granger. Sagen wir mal so, du bist nicht auf dem Laufenden. Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit deinen _Freunden _verbringen, bevor du darüber nachdenkst mich zu verpfeifen."

Sie blieb abrupt stehen. Das war ungeheuerlich. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, das Frettchen glaubte etwas von ihren Freunden zu wissen, was sie nicht wusste?

Die Angst, dass er Recht haben könnte, machte sie noch wütender.

„Vergiss es, Malfoy", keifte sie. „Du bist ein verlogener, widerlicher ..."

Kenn ich alles schon", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Dann griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie mit einer Kopfbewegung in Snapes Richtung weiter. „Komm endlich, lass uns -"

„LASS MICH LOS!", schrie sie und schüttelte seine Hand ab, als etwas Schwarzes in ihrem Blickwinkel auftauchte.

„_Draco! Nimm sofort die Finger von ihr!_"

Und da war auch schon der Mann zur Stimme, Auftritt: dunkler wütender Snape. Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er bei ihnen; offenbar hatte er sich fest vorgenommen Malfoy mit seinem Blick aufzuspießen.

„Was sollte das eben werden?", zischte Snape in die Richtung seines vormaligen Lieblingsschülers, der ihn irritiert anglotzte, und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf. Hermine bemerkte, dass er sich zwischen sie und Malfoy gestellt hatte, und ein wirres, warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie.

„Professor, ich habe nur ...", fing der Junge an, aber Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Ich will nichts hören", fauchte er. „Lass einfach die Hände von ihr!"

Malfoy war so verdattert, dass ihm seine übliche anbiedernde Haltung gegenüber Snape völlig abhanden kam; er starrte nur noch. Ihm schien ernsthaft unklar zu sein, ob der Mann da vor ihm wirklich das Oberhaupt von Slytherin war.

Hermine dagegen wurde von einer neuen Ladung von Schuldgefühlen überrollt. Ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins registrierte, dass Snape sie beschützen wollte, und sie spürte, dass sein Verhalten eindeutig etwas Besitzergreifendes an sich hatte. Das war – ach, das war wundervoll, wenn sie das richtig interpretierte, aber ... Aber sie wollte darüber gar nicht weiter nachdenken. Das hatte sie nicht zu interessieren, seine Gefühle gingen sie nichts an - er hätte ihr all diese Gefühle niemals freiwillig offenbart. Niemals.

_Dieser ganze Tag hätte nicht stattfinden dürfen._

Dann wandte Snape sich Hermine zu. Er wollte wohl etwas sagen, aber dann sahen sie sich nur in die Augen; sie konnte sehen, wie angespannt Snape war und wie zerrissen zwischen Gefühlen, die sie nichts angingen.

_Schnee ... Er hat Schneeflocken in den Haaren. Wie neulich im Wald ... damals ... gestern? Oh Götter. Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es Wochen her._

Hermine blinzelte; eine äußerst kalte Brise holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Als sie Snape wieder ansah, hatte er sich abgewandt und warf Malfoy einen recht zerstreuten Blick zu.

„Ich wünsche kein Handgemenge mehr, ist das klar? Ich möchte nichts hören. Keine weitere Verzögerung. Keine Gespräche."

Malfoy nickte mechanisch, und Snape schien mit diesem Hauch von Antwort zufrieden und ging wieder voraus.

Sie versuchte die Verwirrung zu genießen, mit der Malfoy Snapes Rücken betrachtete. Aber in ihrem Magen gärten ihre Schuldgefühle und Empfindungen, die sie sich selbst verbot, und dann noch die Wut auf Malfoy; da blieb für triumphale Gefühle kein Platz mehr.

_'Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen ...'_

Sie gingen weiter, und es fiel ihr relativ leicht, sich von ihrem Zorn erneut überrollen zu lassen; der Vorteil war, dass sie dadurch nicht über Snape nachdenken musste. Wie konnte diese Ratte es nur wagen! Und der Blick, den er ihr eben zugeworfen hatte, war fast ein wenig ... mitleidig gewesen. Dieser Mistkerl.

_Er will mich verwirren. Er redet Unsinn, da gibt es nichts, das ich wissen muss. Denk jetzt nicht darüber nach. Später. Ich werde es später klären, und dann wird das Frettchen gerupft, geteert und gefedert._

Hogsmeade, schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Natürlich, wenn sie nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre, hätte sie es schon längst bemerkt - sie war mit Snape und Malfoy auf dem Weg ins Dorf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum, und sie hasste das Gefühl, die Einzige zu sein, die nicht wusste, was sie vorhatten. Allmählich begann ihr Magen ernsthaft zu revoltieren; die Dosis an unbeantworteten Fragen war in letzter Zeit einfach zu hoch.

Der Rest des Fußmarschs verlief in Schweigen. Vor einem kleinen Haus am Ortsrand blieben Snape und Malfoy schließlich stehen. Das Haus war eine merkwürdig grüne Insel inmitten der Schneelandschaft: Um das Bauwerk herum war offenbar ein Wärmezauber gelegt worden, jedenfalls lag auf dem gesamten Grundstück keine einzige Schneeflocke; stattdessen hatten sich einiges an Gras und Wildkräutern auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, so weit das Klima der Umgebung ihr Wachstum zuließ.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn; sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, ohne benennen zu können, warum das so war. Sie wäre lieber weggegangen. Das Haus selbst war baufällig, und das Grundstück wurde von einem niedrigen Holzzaun umgrenzt, der dabei war zu vergammeln. Kurz, hier wohnte schon lange niemand mehr. Aber Snape hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als die kleine Pforte zu entriegeln, von der ein schnurgerader, von mickrigen Brennesseln flankierter Weg direkt zum Hauseingang wies. Er und Malfoy liefen auf die massiv wirkende Tür zu – und Hermine entging nicht, dass ihr Mitschüler Snape plötzlich wie selbstverständlich überholte. Malfoy erreichte als erster die Tür, und ein metallener Gegenstand blitzte in seiner Hand.

_Ein Schlüssel. MALFOY hat den Schlüssel für dieses Höllenloch, und ich soll da rein?_

Hermine beschloss keinen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Snape wandte sich fast gleichzeitig zu ihr hin und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Der Mann musste irgendwo im Rückenbereich Augen haben, dachte sie. Sein dunkler Blick besagte eindeutig: _Mach jetzt keinen Ärger._ Dennoch blieb sie vor der Holzpforte stehen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Sie konnte aus der Entfernung von etwa zehn Metern hören, wie Malfoy knirschend einen rostigen Schlüssel in einem sehr selten benutzten Schloss umdrehte. Derweil verlangsamte Snape seinen Schritt, blieb schließlich stehen und schien tief durchzuatmen, denn sie konnte sehen, wie seine Schultern sich hoben und senkten.

„Miss Granger?", sagte er bemüht ruhig.

„Da gehe ich nicht rein!", knirschte sie in seine Richtung. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier soll!"

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem schmerzhaften Quietschen. Malfoy hatte schon einen Schritt in der Tür, während Hermine sprach; er hielt inne und drehte sich dann in Snapes Richtung, um ihn fragend anzusehen. Der wiederum wandte sich Hermine zu.

Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte Snape gar nicht nicht ärgerlich, sondern zog vielmehr ein resigniert-belustigtes Gesicht. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch getäuscht; sie interpretierte in sein Gesicht heute sowieso dauernd etwas hinein.

„Wenn Sie so weiter machen, verzögern Sie das Ganze nur unnötig", sagte er, immer noch ruhig.

„Ich gehe NICHT WEITER!"

Snape betrachtete sie eine Weile schweigend, dann seufzte er und winkte Malfoy zu sich, der von der offenen Tür wegging und zu seinem Hauslehrer trat. Sie sprachen leise miteinander, Hermine verstand kein Wort; Malfoy nickte jedenfalls und entfernte sich ein paar Meter von Snape und ihr. Er blieb an einem Hauseingang stehen und fummelte in seinen Taschen herum.

„So, Miss Granger", sagte Snape leise, „und was nun?"

Sie ärgerte sich über diese Frage.

„Was nun? Ja, Professor, woher soll ICH das denn wissen? Ich weiß doch überhaupt nichts! Gar nichts! Ich bin die letzte, die erfährt, worum es irgendwo geht!"

_Ich schreie. Ich sollte nicht schreien._

Sein Gesicht verschloss sich.

„Mein herzliches Beileid", sagte er kalt. „Es mag für Sie sehr schmerzhaft sein zu begreifen, dass Sie nicht immer alles wissen und verstehen. Für mich ist es lediglich schmerzhaft hier weiterhin stehen und mit Ihnen reden zu müssen. Ich möchte diesen Tag so bald wie möglich beenden, und ich erwarte, dass SIE mir dabei nicht im Weg stehen."

Seine Worte waren wie Eis in ihrem Innern. Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich möchte einfach nur wissen, wohin wir gehen und was Sie vorhaben", sagte sie patzig.

Er schloss die Augen, strich sich über die Nasenwurzel und schwieg einige Sekunden. Dann begann er mit noch geschlossenen Augen zu sprechen.

„Wir werden jetzt dort hinein gehen und uns um Ihren Zauberstab kümmern."

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sie direkt an.

„Falls diese Informationen vorerst ausreichend für Sie sein sollten, würde ich das jetzt gern hinter mich bringen."

_Zauberstab. Wir kümmern uns um meinen Zauberstab! Warum um alles in der Welt hat er das denn nicht gleich gesagt?_

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie schaffte es kaum zu nicken.

„Dann los", wies er sie an.

Wie betäubt stolperte sie hinter ihm her, den Weg entlang Richtung Tür. Malfoys halb spöttischen, halb irritierten Blick nahm sie kaum wahr; sie zitterte vor Anstrengung, erneute Fragen für sich zu behalten, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Sie versuchte diese Fragen zu unterdrücken, aber es ging nicht. Es ging NIE. Warum fiel es ihr nur so schwer, ihre Gedanken beiseite zu legen?

_Was hat er vor? Warum hier, was hat Malfoy damit zu schaffen ... Und was muss ich dafür tun? Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kriege das nicht hin, ich bin mit den Nerven am Ende. Sollen sie da doch allein reingehen._

Der Tag schien einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Und es war merkwürdig - je näher sie der Tür kam, desto mehr wollte sie weg. Unpassenderweise breitete sich gerade jetzt eine tiefe Verzweiflung in ihr aus, die durch kein sinnvolles Argument gelindert werden konnte; es war ein jämmerliches Gefühl, das ihre Augen feucht machte und sich mit dem Verstand nicht bekämpfen ließ. Vielleicht war das das Schlimmste daran. Hermine verspürte den übermächtigen Impuls, sich eine dunkle stille Ecke zu suchen und sich dort zu einer unauffälligen Kugel zusammen zu rollen. Sie hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten diese Seite an sich zu akzeptieren; sie war immer das Mädchen gewesen, das irgendwie durch jede Katastrophe hindurchging wie über einen Jahrmarkt.

Aber damit war es vorbei, so schien es.

Malfoy ging durch die Tür. Snape folgte ihm; er wandte sich nicht mehr zu ihr um, und sie wusste, sie musste ebenfalls über diese Schwelle treten, dabei wollte sie doch nur umdrehen, damit niemand ihre feuchten Augen sah. Aber sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen, sie musste ... Sie konnte nicht ...

_Ich muss. Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab._

Hastig lief sie hinter Snape und Malfoy her und betrat das Haus.

t.b.c.


	25. Kapitel 25

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 25_

Hermine wusste noch immer nicht, was sie gegen dieses Haus hatte – aber sie hatte es kaum betreten und wollte nur noch raus. Sie hielt unbewusst die Luft an, sobald sie die Schwelle überschritten hatte; diese muffige Luft hier wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht einatmen. Dies war der Inbegriff eines Geisterhauses, das man _verließ _und nicht _betrat_. Was taten sie bloß hier?

Als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel, wurde es dunkel. Stockdunkel. Die Fenster waren von außen mit Brettern zugenagelt, aber es hätte wenigstens ein bisschen Licht hineindringen müssen; stattdessen war es, als hätte jemand auf magischem Wege dem Raum das gesamte Licht entzogen.

Übelkeit kroch ihr den Hals hoch. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, sie spürte es ganz deutlich.

_Raus, ich muss hier raus._

„Professor, ich ..."

Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie sackte gegen den Türrahmen.

Snape war sofort da; sie spürte ihn neben sich, er hielt sie an den Ellenbogen fest und half ihr, aufrecht zu stehen. Sie hatte ernsthafte Angst, sie würde im nächsten Augenblick auf seine Schuhe kotzen, und versuchte ihn abzuwehren, aber ihre Knie gaben nach.

„Draco!", hörte sie ihn rufen. „Hast du –"

„Oh, ich ... Es tut mir Leid, mir war nicht ..."

„Hör auf zu faseln", fauchte Snape, „und _deaktiviere den verdammten Schutzbann!"_

Sie hörte Draco etwas murmeln - und fast im gleichen Moment verschwanden der Brechreiz und das schreckliche, gehetzte Gefühl, das sie erst später als blanke Panik identifizieren konnte. Als Kind war ihr einmal nach einer Vergiftung der Magen ausgepumpt worden; jetzt fühlte sie sich an dieses Erlebnis erinnert, nur war das hier viel schlimmer. Sie atmete schwer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Übrig blieben dennoch nasse Hände, eine lauernde Übelkeit und das Gefühl, dass ihr Körper neuerdings aus Gummi bestand.

Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, über das Wie und Warum nachzudenken. Snape war da. Bei ihr. Sie roch und fühlte ihn, sein Körper war ihrem sehr nahe, und seine langen Finger strichen über ihre Arme. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit zog er sie nahe an sich und stabilisierte ihre Haltung; und sie konnte nicht anders, sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und kuschelte unbewusst ihren Kopf an seine Halsbeuge. Sie fühlte sich schlapp und schwer wie ein nasses Handtuch.

„Tief durchatmen", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Das tat sie. Und dann war da ein Glas an ihren Lippen; klares Wasser, mit dem sie die Übelkeit wegspülte. Snape musste das Wasserglas herbeibeschworen haben, sie hatte ihn gar nicht gehört. Sie trank das Glas leer ohne einmal abzusetzen.

„Besser?" flüsterte er so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht gehört hätte.

„Mmmh", machte Hermine tapfer. Es war gut, dass es so dunkel war; so konnte er nicht sehen, dass ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit strich seine Hand über ihre Haare, und sie spürte einen Finger, der über ihre Wange fuhr. Ganz sanft. Seine Haare kitzelten in ihrem Gesicht. Obwohl es ihr so elend ging, reagierte ihr Körper ziemlich eindeutig auf seine Berührungen; mit heftig klopfendem Herzen und einem konfusen Gefühl in ihrer Körpermitte lehnte sie sich in seine Umarmung hinein. War es das, dachte sie träge, eine Umarmung? Wenn ja, war das klug? Sie bezweifelte es, aber seine Nähe tat ihr so wohl...

„Ähm ... Professor?"

Sie und Snape fuhren erschrocken auseinander; sie hätte Malfoy beinahe vergessen, und offenbar nicht nur sie. Hermine war plötzlich sehr dankbar, dass diese vollständige Finsternis sie umgab. Eilig wischte sie sich über die Wangen.

„Draco, was für ein Idiot kann man sein?" Das war Snapes Stimme, nicht ihre, aber er nahm ihr die Worte aus dem Mund. „Granger wäre fast ohnmächtig geworden! Sie hätte sich fast _auf meinen Umhang übergeben!"_

Seine harschen Worte versetzten ihr einen Stich, doch zugleich verspürte sie einen Hauch von Erleichterung. Zumindest klang das endlich mal wieder nach Snape, dachte sie.

„Ich hatte den Schutzbann völlig vergessen." Malfoy klang erstaunlich kleinlaut. „Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr mit jemand Neuem hier."

Hermine schluckte und riss sich zusammen.

„Jemand Neuem? Wie ... _AU! Mist!_"

Sie hatte in der Dunkelheit einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht und war prompt mit dem Knie gegen irgendetwas gestoßen.

„Wie wäre es, ENDLICH, mit Licht?", bellte Snape neben ihr. Sie wollte schon beleidigt zurückkeifen, dass er den Lichtschalter offenbar auch noch nicht gefunden habe, als Malfoy antwortete und ihr klar wurde, dass Snape sie gar nicht gemeint hatte.

„Oh, äh, ja, natürlich."

Dann hörte sie so etwas wie ein Schnipsen und im nächsten Moment war es so hell, dass es in den Augen brannte.

Hermine stand da wie vom Donner gerührt; sie vergaß vor Schreck sich ihr schmerzendes Knie zu reiben. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, war riesig. Sicherlich waren das hier achtzig Quadratmeter oder sogar mehr, und es schien nur der Eingangsbereich des Hauses zu sein; ein offener Korridor führte von diesem Raum zu zwei gegenüber liegenden riesigen Türen aus massivem Holz, hinter denen offenbar weitere Bereiche des Gebäudes lagen. Das war skurril; im Verhältnis zum Außenumriss des Hauses war bereits dieser Raum gigantisch.

Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde bemerkte Hermine, dass sie mit offenem Mund dastand. Daraufhin versuchte sie ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen; sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Überraschung nicht allzu offensichtlich gewesen war. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Fast sieben Jahre Leben in der magischen Welt, und noch immer ließ sie sich von Zauberkünsten beeindrucken wie das elfjährige Muggelmädchen, das sie einmal war.

Snape stand direkt neben ihr. Sie sah ihn verstohlen von der Seite an, und ihr Herz sank, als er ihren Blick nicht erwiderte; im Gegenteil sah er angestrengt an ihr vorbei, und irgendwie ahnte sie, dass das nicht nur daran lag, dass Malfoy neben ihnen stand. Es sah eher aus, als würde er es schon wieder bereuen, dass er ihr eben so ... so nahe gekommen war.

_Hör auf damit. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solches Zeug._

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Es hätte sie unendlich beruhigt, wenn die Frage von Snape gekommen wäre – auch wenn ein Teil von ihr immer noch sehr wütend auf ihn war. Aber die Frage kam nicht von Snape. Sondern von Malfoy.

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Der Junge betrachtete sie unbehaglich und mit einer Spur schlechten Gewissens. War das ein Witz? Der wollte sie doch verarschen. Sie hätte fast etwas in dieser Preisklasse erwidert; aber stattdessen nickte sie knapp. Ihr war jetzt einfach nicht danach die Frage zu beantworten, warum Draco Malfoy sich um ihr Wohlbefinden zu sorgen schien. Sie setzte es innerlich auf die lange Liste an Fragen, denen sie sich später widmen würde. Viel später.

„Dieser Schutzbann", fing sie stattdessen an, um sich abzulenken. „Wie wirkt er?"

Die Frage kam ihr leicht von den Lippen; sie wusste, dass sie in diesem Fall ein Recht auf Antworten hatte. Sie sah herausfordernd in Malfoys angespanntes Gesicht und fand Missmut, aber keine Abwehr darin.

„Er verwehrt Fremden den Zutritt zum Grundstück", erwiderte er. „Der Bann wirkt im Umkreis von ungefähr zwanzig Meter rund ums Haus, glaube ich."

Sie nickte; das machte Sinn. Und es funktionierte offensichtlich; sie wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen sich dem Haus zu nähern, wenn sie allein gewesen wäre.

„Warum hat er nur bei mir Auswirkungen gezeigt?", fragte sie weiter.

„Naja, du bist die Einzige, die noch nie hier war." Seine Stimme klang leicht ungehalten. „Der Schutzbann stellt sich auf die Besucher ein. Wenn du noch einmal herkommen würdest, könnte dir nichts mehr passieren. Vorausgesetzt, du bist in Begleitung eines ... Familienmitglieds."

„Was soll das heißen?" Ah, das tat so gut, endlich einmal wieder Fragen stellen zu dürfen. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. „Dieser Bann schützt die Malfoys? Bist du für diesen Bann verantwortlich?"

„Nein, Granger, bin ich nicht!" Allmählich schien ihm der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. „Mein Vater hat ihn seinerzeit auf das Grundstück gelegt."

„_Dein Vater?", _rief sie und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun; bei der Erwähnung von Lucius Malfoy reagierte sie wie ein Stier in der Arena.

„Ja, verdammt!", rief Malfoy jetzt offen ärgerlich. „_Du _stehst in _seinem_ Haus, und glaub mir, wenn mein Vater wüsste, dass du hier bist, würde er -"

„_WÜRDE ER WAS?", _schrie sie zurück. „Mir eine Lektion verpassen, wie er es so gern mit Schlammblütern tut!"

„Aufhören", fuhr Snape in seiner gewohnt autoritären, gedehnten Sprechweise dazwischen. „Ihr Beitrag zur Häuserverständigung ist sehr beeindruckend, aber dieses Gespräch hört _sofort _auf, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Malfoy erwiderte Hermines kampflustigen Blick zornig, sagte aber nichts mehr. _Leider, _dachte sie; sie sehnte sich regelrecht nach einem Anlass, um auf ihn loszugehen. Sie hatte bereits bewiesen, dass sie ihm auch ohne Zauberstab gewachsen war.

_Hör auf damit, er hat dir gar nichts getan. Du bist total angespannt und brauchst etwas um dich abzureagieren. Besorg dir einen Sandsack._

Sie atmete tief durch, das half ein wenig.

Während sie Snape durch den Raum folgten, schaute Hermine sich genauer um. Ein edler, blau-grauer Teppich bedeckte den Boden; die hohen Holzwände waren weiß gestrichen, ein Kronleuchter hing protzig von der Decke. Das Ganze hätte perfekt einen hochnäsigen, typisch Malfoyschen Eindruck hinterlassen können, hätte die Prächtigkeit des Raumes nicht zugleich irgendwie vernachlässigt gewirkt; Staub lag auf abgenutzten Möbeln, und die Porträts hingen schief an den Wänden. Der ganze Raum wirkte irgendwie ... ungeliebt, fand Hermine.

„Es ... es geht dort weiter", murmelte Malfoy und wies auf eine der Türen am Ende des Korridors.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Snape kühl, „ich war bereits hier. Würdest du jetzt hier warten, bis Miss Granger und ich wieder da sind."

Malfoy blieb abrupt stehen; auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich offene Enttäuschung ab.

„Aber ich ..."

„_Ja?", _schnappte Snape.

„Ich würde sie gern kurz sehen", sagte der junge Slytherin leise.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. SIE? Wer war SIE? Die Anspannung begann ihre Atemwege erneut zu verengen; diese Ungewissheit war absolut nervtötend.

„_Kurz sehen"_, spottete Snape. „Mach dir nichts vor. Weder du noch sie seid zu so etwas fähig, ihr fangt doch nur wieder an zu palavern. Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Du wartest hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert."

Malfoy schwieg und nickte, konnte aber seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen; es war sehr ungewohnt ein ehrliches Gefühl auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Und vielleicht ging das Snape ähnlich; er sah den Jungen einen Moment lang schweigend an, schloss dann leicht entnervt die Augen und machte eine unschlüssige Kopfbewegung.

„Vielleicht später", murmelte er.

Über Malfoys Gesicht zog die Andeutung eines hoffnungsvollen Lächelns, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück blieb.

Hermine sah mit gemischten Gefühlen zu, wie er zu einem der staubigen Sessel schlenderte und sich dort hineinlümmelte. Das alles war zu merkwürdig. Sie konnte verstehen, dass Snape sich anders benahm als sonst, aber beim Frettchen ging ihr das über die Hutschnur. Sie stellte fest, dass ein Teil von ihr einfach nicht damit zu Recht kam, dass etwas anders war als sonst.

_Sei nicht albern, Mädchen. Du hast so lange darauf gewartet, dass bei den Slytherins etwas in Bewegung gerät._

Ja, dachte sie weiter, das hatte sie - aber im Laufe des letzten Jahres hatte sie aufgehört, darauf zu warten. Sie hatte zu hoffen aufgehört und stattdessen begonnen die Dinge pragmatisch zu sehen: so, wie sie waren. Und Draco Malfoy war nun einmal all die Jahre ein kleines Scheusal gewesen, das drauf und dran war, wie sein Vater zu einem großen Scheusal zu werden. Aber im Augenblick war sie sich nicht mehr sicher; dabei konnte sie nicht einmal verlässlich sagen, warum sie ihrer gewohnten Einschätzung nicht mehr traute. Das Gespräch von vorhin war nicht sehr ... informativ gewesen.

Und Vertrauen erweckend schon gar nicht.

Während Snape und sie vor der einschüchternd großen Holztür stehen blieben, kämpfte Hermine ein unangenehmes Gefühl herunter. Sie fühlte sich in dem ganzen Gebäude immer noch unwohl; auch wenn die Übelkeit inzwischen fast verschwunden war, so war sie trotzdem nicht unbedingt scharf darauf noch einen Raum zu betreten und eine weitere Überraschung zu erleben.

Snape klopfte, und die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand; sie schwang weit auf und gab den Blick in einen Raum frei, der einen deutlich bewohnteren und freundlicheren Eindruck machte als der Raum davor. Und er war _noch _größer als das Zimmer, das jetzt hinter ihnen lag. Das gefiel Hermine nicht; sie konnte große Räume sowieso nicht haben, und hier waren zu viele Möbel und tragbare Trennwände überall, es war ja überhaupt nicht klar, wer sich hier alles versteckte.

_Du wirst paranoid, meine Liebe._

„Besuch, wie erfreulich!" Es war eine helle Frauenstimme, die durch den Raum schwebte. „Kommen Sie nur, kommen Sie herein!"

Neugierig drehte Hermine den Kopf zu allen Seiten. Wo war die Frau, der diese Stimme gehörte? Sie fand ihre Antwort, als sich ein großer Ohrensessel zu drehen begann, der seitlich am flackernden Kaminfeuer stand. In dem Sessel saß eine blasse, dünne alte Frau und lächelte Hermine und Snape freundlich an.

„Severus!", sagte sie. „Das ist eine wahrhaftige Überraschung. Und eine junge Dame hast du auch mitgebracht, wie schön."

Hermine wusste, sie sollte jetzt irgendetwas tun, etwa die Hand ausstrecken und sich vorstellen. Aber sie stand nur da und schaute. Die alte Frau machte ungeachtet ihres hohen Alters einen unbestreitbar aristokratischen, fast einschüchternden Eindruck; und dabei war sie noch nicht einmal aufgestanden. Die Farbe ihrer Haare lag irgendwo zwischen einem schönen hellen Altersgrau und einem ... wohlbekannten Weißblond.

Sie war Lucius Malfoy wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

t.b.c.


	26. Kapitel 26

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 26_

Glücklicherweise ging Hermines Mangel an Höflichkeit im allgemeinen Begrüßungsgeplänkel unter.

„Madam Malfoy", sagte Snape. „Die Freude ist auf meiner Seite."

Er klang entspannt und freundlich; seine Stimme war so ganz anders als sonst. Er erwiderte Hermines irritierten Blick mit einem Stirnrunzeln, bevor er sich wieder von ihr abwandte.

„Darf ich vorstellen – Miss Granger."

Hermine schreckte innerlich zusammen und beugte sich herunter, um der sitzenden Frau die Hand zu reichen; aber anstatt ihr die Hand zu schütteln, umfasste die Frau ihren Handrücken und strich mit einer sanften Geste darüber.

„Schön, dass Sie hier sind. Ihre Augen sind voller Wissbegier, das gefällt mir."

Snape sah sie an, aber Hermine wich seinen Blick aus; sie hatte kein Interesse seinem Spott zu begegnen.

„Ich bin unmöglich", fuhr die alte Dame im Plauderton fort, „ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Divina Malfoy, und dies ist ... nun ja, meine bescheidene Behausung."

Aus dem Augenwinkel meinte Hermine zu erkennen, dass Snape missbilligend das Gesicht verzog.

„Miss Granger ist deine Schülerin, nehme ich an?"

„So ist es", erwiderte Snape ein wenig unbehaglich.

Madam Malfoy ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Offenbar war die Vorstellungsrunde beendet, stellte Hermine enttäuscht fest; sie hatte gehofft, dass ihre Gastgeberin auch verraten würde, in welcher Beziehung genau sie zu Lucius und Draco Malfoy stand. Andererseits war es auch nicht so schwierig zu erraten, fand Hermine; sicher war sie die Mutter von Dracos Vater, vermutete sie, die Ähnlichkeit war einfach unglaublich.

Madam Malfoy zückte ihren Zauberstab, der neben ihr auf dem Sessel lag, und ihr Sessel erhob sich einige Zentimeter vom Boden.

„Ihr beide trinkt Tee, nehme ich an."

„Nein", sagte Snape schnell, „keinen Tee, danke. Wir haben es eilig."

Sie ignorierte seinen Hinweis mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Ich schlage Darjeeling vor."

Snape öffnete den Mund, aber sie wandte sich ab – und schwebte mitsamt Sessel davon.

_Gelähmt. Sie kann nicht gehen._

Die alte Frau ließ sich mit ihrem Sessel an einem großen Tisch nieder und schien zu erwarten, dass ihre Gäste ihr folgten.

Snape atmete hörbar durch. „Sie warten hier", wies er Hermine knapp an und ging mit großen Schritten zum gedeckten Tisch herüber; er begann leise auf Madam Malfoy einzureden. Die alte Dame lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf; Hermine hätte nur zu gern gewusst, worüber die beiden redeten, aber da sie ohnehin kein Wort verstand, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Raum zu.

Das erste, was sie sah, waren Steine. Steine überall, in allen Größen, Formen und Farben. Sie lagen einzeln herum, waren in Schalen oder Kisten verwahrt oder sogar eingerahmt. Schatullen und andere Behältnisse im Raum deuteten auf noch mehr Exemplare hin. Ein sehr großer ungeschliffener, leuchtend blauer Stein stand direkt neben Hermine auf einem Fuß, der die Form einer Drachenkralle hatte.

Das alles ließ sie absurderweise an ihre Eltern denken. Vor allem ihre Mum glaubte an die heilende Kraft von Edelsteinen; sie und ihr Mann hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre auf irgendwelchen Märkten eine gigantische Sammlung zusammengekauft. Hermine hatte dieses Interesse nie geteilt; sie empfand diese hilflose Begeisterung für die „magische Kraft der Steine" als peinlich. Dennoch erkannte sie hier einige von den Steinen wieder; Opale, Rubine, Obsidiane, Turmaline.

Da stand sie nun in einem Malfoyschen Haus und fühlte sich an ihre Eltern erinnert. Das war zu skurril; sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Als sie zu Snape und ihrer Gastgeberin herüber sah, bedeutete Madam Malfoy ihr mit einer Handbewegung näher zu kommen. Hermine entschied sich zu gehorchen, auch wenn Snape damit offensichtlich nicht einverstanden war; er blickte schlecht gelaunt drein, zog aber einen Stuhl zu sich und setzte sich an den Tisch, nachdem Madam Malfoy ihn mit bloßen Blicken dazu aufgefordert hatte.

Hermine spürte die enorme Präsenz, die von dieser Frau ausging. Sie strahlte pure Macht aus, es war eine Ausstrahlung, die sie einerseits an Lucius Malfoy erinnerte – und andererseits auch nicht. Die Malfoys hatten zweifellos keine Probleme, zu erreichen, was immer sie wollten, aber diese alte Frau hatte etwas Feinsinniges, Liebevolles an sich, das so ganz und gar unmalfoyhaft schien. Ihr schien jene unterschwellige Aggressivität und der Ehrgeiz zu fehlen, andere Lebewesen zu unterwerfen – Eigenschaften, die Hermine vor allem bei Lucius Malfoy immer unglaubliche Angst gemacht hatten.

Hermine ging auf den Tisch zu und steuerte zögerlich den Platz neben Snape an, aber Madam Malfoy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, und mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs schob sich der leere Stuhl zur Seite.

„Jetzt können Sie sich setzen", lächelte die alte Dame mit einer einladenden Handbewegung.

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen, und stellte fest, dass sie, Snape und ihre Gastgeberin sich jetzt in einer Art Dreieck gegenüber saßen.

Madam Malfoy legte die Handflächen gegeneinander.

„So ist es gut. Ausgezeichnet. Diese Konstellation wird uns dabei helfen, euer Problem zu lösen."

Hermine wollte gerade mutig fragen, um welches Problem es ging, als ein dünner alter Hauself erschien und mit einem Fingerschnippen den Tisch deckte; vor ihnen erschienen Teetassen, Löffel, Zucker und eine große Teekanne. Eine große Keksdose kam noch hinzu, und anschließend ließ es sich der Hauself nicht nehmen, mit demütiger Geste den Gästen eigenhändig Tee einzuschenken. Hermine legte unbewusst die Stirn in Falten.

„Madam Malfoy, ich –", fing Snape an.

„Pssst", machte die alte Dame. „Doch nicht jetzt! Jetzt wird erst einmal Tee getrunken. Nimm dir einen Keks, Severus."

Hermine verschluckte sich am Darjeeling und musste so stark husten, dass ihr Lachen dadurch gut verdeckt wurde. Snape schoss einen wütenden Blick auf sie ab, aber dann streckte er den Arm aus und nahm einen Keks. Wer hätte gedacht, grinste sie innerlich, dass der Zaubertrankmeister so gehorsam sein konnte.

Niemand sprach ein Wort. Der Tee war ausgesprochen gut; Snape warf unkonzentriert vier Stücke Zucker in seine Tasse und verzog leidend das Gesicht, als er den ersten Schluck trank. Hermine kaute ebenfalls Kekse und begann unmerklich sich zu entspannen. Snape griff nach einer Weile erneut in die Keksdose, holte gleich ein paar heraus und begann sie offensichtlich gedankenverloren zu essen. Nach und nach entspannte auch er sichtlich; Hermine fragte sich, was in diesen Dingern drin war.

„Fangen wir an", unterbrach Madam Malfoys Stimme die Stille. „Zeig ihn mir bitte, Severus."

Erst in diesem Moment begriff Hermine schlagartig, weshalb sie hier waren.

_Warum bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Der Tag muss meine Gehirnfunktionen lahm gelegt haben._

Hermine sah Snape an, der aufhörte zu kauen. Mit dem Ausdruck ehrlichen Erstaunens betrachtete er die alte Frau und dann den angeknabberten Keks, den er in seiner Hand hielt; es war, als würde er aus einer Art Essens-Trance erwachen. Dann tauchte die vertraute Stirnfalte auf, mit finsterem Gesicht legte er den Keks beiseite und wischte sich möglichst würdevoll die krümeligen Finger an einer Serviette ab. Hermine musste erneut ein Lachen unterdrücken und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Gastgeberin zu, deren interessiert-geduldiger Blick auf dem Zaubertrankmeister ruhte.

Snape seufzte tief, griff in seine Tasche und holte etwas heraus – und Hermine sah zum ersten Mal seit jener unglücklichen Situation im Flur des Krankenflügels ihren Zauberstab.

_Oder das, was davon übrig ist, _dachte sie wütend.

Während die Hauselfen den Tisch abräumten, legte Snape die beiden Holzteile, die nicht mehr wirklich an einen Zauberstab erinnerten, wortlos auf den Tisch. Madam Malfoy ergriff sie, bewegte sie in der Hand hin und her und runzelte die Stirn. Es war, als würde sie das Gewicht des Stabes abschätzen wollen.

„Was genau ist passiert?", fragte sie schließlich.

_Na, da bin ich gespannt, wie du das erklären willst._

Snape zögerte kurz.

„Ich habe Miss Grangers Zauberstab versehentlich zerbrochen."

Hermine starrte Snape ungläubig an, der recht überzeugend einen unbeteiligten und unschuldigen Eindruck erweckte.

Madam Malfoy lächelte.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie nur.

„Nein!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus. „_Versehentlich_, so ein Unsinn!"

Snape schloss langsam die Augen; einen kurzen Moment sah er fast entspannt aus, aber Hermine kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Unterricht; es war die Vorstufe zum Wutausbruch.

„Halten Sie den Mund", flüsterte er.

„Warum sollte ich?", schnaubte sie. „Sie versuchen mit falschen Karten zu spielen!" Sie holte tief Luft. „Aber warum wundere ich mich überhaupt darüber? Ich glaube, Sie können gar nicht anders!"

Ein sehr schnell verschwindender rationaler Teil von ihr bemerkte, wie schnell ihr Ärger wuchs; er verdrängte alles andere um sie herum und auch alles, was sonst in ihr war.

Snape starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Überheblichkeit an. „Ich warne Sie, Miss Granger", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „halten Sie sich zurück, oder es geschieht ein Unglück!" Er schien zu versuchen, sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten, aber es war offensichtlich, dass dieser Kampf so gut wie ausweglos war.

„Ein _Unglück?", _rief sie und lehnte sich am Tisch sitzend Snape angriffslustig entgegen. „Was für eine müde Drohung soll das sein, he? Der Tag war bereits ein einziges Unglück, schon vergessen? All das, was geschehen ist – ich meine, genügt das noch nicht!"

„NEIN", schrie er zurück und lehnte sich ebenfalls vor, „offensichtlich nicht! Sie bräuchten noch ganz andere Lektionen!"

Sie saßen sich jetzt so dicht gegenüber, dass sich fast ihre Nasen berührten.

„Ach was!" Hermine spürte eine Welle Adrenalin durch sich hindurchrauschen. „Wollen Sie mir weismachen, dass Sie mir heute _Lektionen _erteilt haben? Sollte ich davon etwas lernen?" Sie lachte hässlich. „Meinen Sie denn, dass Sie als Lehrer so viel taugen, ja?"

_Halt doch die Klappe, um Himmels willen ..._

Snape stand abrupt auf und riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang; Hermine sprang ebenfalls auf, und ihr Stuhl knallte hinter ihr auf den Boden.

„Ich –", fauchte Snape, „ich werde dir –"

„Aufhören! Sofort. _Beide."_

Sowohl Snape als auch Hermine erstarrten in ihrer augenblicklichen Haltung. Beide hatten bis zu diesen Augenblick völlig vergessen, dass sie nicht allein waren. Beschämt zu Boden blickend ließen sie sich wie ertappte Schulkinder auf ihre Stühle zurücksinken, wobei Hermine unangenehmerweise vorher ihren Stuhl wieder aufstellen musste.

Niemand sprach. Die Stille zog sich in die Länge, bis es ernsthaft unangenehm wurde; Hermine begann unruhig zwischen ihrer Gastgeberin und Snape hin- und herzublicken. Snape saß reglos und zusammengesunken da; er sah schrecklich blass aus. Madam Malfoys Blick ruhte auf ihm; sie musterte ihn mit offen besorgtem Gesicht. Ihre beiden Zeigefinger ruhten auf ihren Lippen, ihre ganze Gestalt drückte Irritation aus.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Miss Granger sich normalerweise verhält, aber DU, Severus, verhältst dich sehr außergewöhnlich. Was stimmt nicht mit dir?", fragte Madam Malfoy leise.

Hermines Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Hüpfer, als sie an den Emotionstrank dachte. _Sie ahnt etwas, _dachte sie verzweifelt. _Er wird ihr alles erzählen, und dann bin ich geliefert._

Snape sah seine Gastgeberin mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verzweiflung an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Es ... es tut mir Leid", murmelte er und sah weg. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihn mich gefahren ist ... Es tut ..."

„Hör auf." Madam Malfoy beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf seine. „Severus, jedes Mal, wenn du hier bist, muss ich mir von dir irgendeine Entschuldigung anhören. Aber ich habe dir keine Vorwürfe gemacht, ich habe dich gefragt, was mit dir los ist."

Snape erwiderte nichts; Hermine wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit ergriff sie anzuklagen.

Madam Malfoy seufzte. „Gut. Zunächst muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Sie beide aufhören, sich in meiner Gegenwart verbal anzugreifen."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Hermine schnell, „es ist ... ich weiß auch nicht, wie ... Bitte, Sie sollten nicht denken, dass ich ..." Sie atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir ebenfalls Leid, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Die alte Dame schien Hermine gar nicht zu hören. Sie hatte die Hände flach auf den Tisch gelegt, schien ihre Finger zu betrachten und nachzudenken. Als sie aufsah, lächelte sie ein feines Lächeln.

„Miss Granger, ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie nicht wissen, warum Sie hier sind."

Es tat gut, tief durchzuatmen, es war Balsam für ihren angespannten Körper. Sie tat es erneut und straffte ihre Schultern. „Das ist nur zum Teil richtig", sagte sie. „Ich habe inzwischen so viel begriffen, dass Professor Snape offenbar hofft, dass Sie meinen Stab reparieren können. Aber er hat mit mir nicht darüber gesprochen, und ich weiß nicht, warum ich dabei sein soll."

„Das, scheint mir, ist ein Teil des Problems", erwiderte Madam Malfoy und ignorierte Hermines überraschten Blick. „Ihr beide" – sie zeigte mit dem Finger zuerst auf Hermine und dann auf Snape – „hättet im Einvernehmen hierher kommen müssen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich die Kraft dieses Stabes wiederherstellen kann – es ist Ihr Stab, Miss Granger, und du hast ihn zerbrochen, Severus – darum brauche ich eure gemeinsame, ungeteilte Energie, um den Stab zu heilen. Aber im Augenblick sind eure Energien gegeneinander gerichtet."

„Was soll das heißen?", presste Snape hervor.

„Was ich sagen will, ist", antwortete Madam Malfoy geduldig, „dass das Problem mit diesem Zauberstab nachrangig ist. Zunächst müsst ihr ein anderes Problem lösen. Und damit meine ich euer gemeinsames Problem."

Snape atmete hörbar durch.

„Madam Malfoy", sagte er langsam, „bei allem Respekt ... wir haben kein gemeinsames Problem."

Sie beäugte ihn ungläubig.

„Also wirklich, Severus. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Ein sanfter, geradezu mütterlicher Tonfall.

„Doch, durchaus, das ist es", gab er kühl zurück.

„Severus, was immer sich zwischen dir und Miss Granger abgespielt hat – es ist _nicht_ unwichtig für die Wiederherstellung des Stabes."

„Nun, ich denke doch", erwiderte Snape stur. Er schien zu seinem alten engstirnigen Selbst zurückzufinden; er schaffte es sogar, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, ihrem Blick standzuhalten und den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass es nicht notwendig sei, ein weiteres Wort über dieses Thema zu verlieren.

Still für sich setzte Hermine dieses Verhalten auf eine innere Liste von Indizien dafür, dass die Wirkung des Emotionstrankes langsam, aber sicher nachließ. Sie hoffte es so sehr.

Madam Malfoy seufzte tief und wandte sich zu Hermine, deren Puls sich im selben Moment beschleunigte.

„Könnten _Sie _mir dann vielleicht sagen, was zwischen Ihnen vor sich geht?", fragte sie sanft.

Hermine bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Sie sah von ihrer Gastgeberin zu Snape herüber; ihre Eingeweide verknoteten sich, als er ihren Blick erwiderte. Es war ein ruhiger und fast hoffnungsvoller Blick, in dem sie eine wortlose Herausforderung lesen konnte.

Es war ein Pakt, wurde ihr in diesem Moment klar. Ein simpler, elender Pakt. Schweige du über meine Fehltritte, dann schweige ich über deine.

_In was für einen slytherinschen Schlamassel bin ich da nur geraten._

Sie schluckte mühsam. „Nein", schaffte sie es schließlich ihrer Gastgeberin zu antworten. „Ich ... Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nichts dazu sagen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Snape ein flüchtiges Lächeln unterdrückte. Sie hätte ihn dafür am liebsten auf den Saturn gehext.

„Nun", sagte Madam Malfoy schließlich unbeeindruckt. „Das dachte ich mir beinahe." Sie streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte überraschend Hermines Arm. „Gut", fuhr sie lächelnd fort, „wenn ihr beide also kein Problem habt, führe ich das Ritual durch, und es wird reibungslos funktionieren." Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht daran glaubte. „Aber ich fürchte", setzte sie hinzu, „ich kann euch bei dieser Prozedur nur wenig behilflich sein. Das meiste müsst ihr beide tun."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, aber die alte Dame schwebte bereits davon und die Gelegenheit zu einem Einwand war dahin.

Madam Malfoy kramte in den Schubladen eines kleinen Schränkchens herum und kehrte schließlich mit einer hohen, dunkelbraunen Holztruhe zurück. Die Truhe maß etwa dreißig mal fünfzig Zentimeter und sah schwer aus, aber Madam Malfoy trug sie mühelos; sie stellte sie hochkant auf den Tisch und öffnete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab und einigen Zaubersprüchen, die Hermine noch nie gehört hatte.

Die Truhe öffnete sich, indem die Seitenwände sich einfach in Luft auflösten, und ein großer, feingeschichteter Stein in verschiedenen Brauntönen wurde sichtbar. Der Stein war wunderschön, aber Hermine spürte eine Veränderung in der Atmosphäre, die nicht dazu passte. Als sie Snape ansah, wurde ihr einiges klar: Er sah den Stein voller Entsetzen an.

„N-nein", stammelte er, „das – das ist nicht notwendig, oder?"

Ihre Gastgeberin bedachte Snape mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Severus? Du weißt, dass die Steine dir nicht schaden. Außerdem ist es nicht das, was du denkst. Ich benutze ihn nur für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht. Was natürlich sehr unwahrscheinlich ist", setzte sie mit ironischem Unterton hinzu.

Snape schien von ihren Worten nicht wirklich überzeugt worden zu sein; weiterhin betrachtete er den Stein unruhig, und Hermine wurde klar, dass er damit eine Erinnerung verband. Eine intensive und offenbar nicht angenehme Erinnerung.

Hermines Haut begann sich ein wenig zu kräuseln.

Die Gastgeberin legte die beiden Zauberstabteile direkt vor sich. Dann faltete sie die Hände und begann zu sprechen.

t.b.c.


	27. Kapitel 27

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 27_

„Dieser Zauberstab muss geheilt werden."

Madam Malfoys Stimme war sanft und klar; sie klang, als würde sie einer wesentlich jüngeren Frau gehören.

„Er wurde versehentlich zerbrochen" – in ihren Worten schwang feiner Spott mit – „und mit vereinten Kräften können wir seine Kraft wiederherstellen."

Sie nickte der verwirrten Hermine zu. „Der Zauberstab ist mit Hermine Granger verbunden. Stab des Lichtes und der Erkenntnis."

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Kinnlade herunterklappte; kurz darauf breitete sich ein glückliches, stolzes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war wirklich schwierig, dieses Lächeln unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie hielt den Blick auf Madam Malfoy gerichtet und vermied es Snape anzusehen, sie wollte diesen Augenblick nicht zerstören, indem sie sich seinem Spott aussetzte.

Madam Malfoy streckte die Hand aus und legte Hermine eines der Holzteile in die offene Hand. Hermine nahm den zerbrochenen Stab unsicher entgegen; sie hatte keine Ahnung, rwas von ihr erwartet wurde, aber offenbar war das auch nicht notwendig.

„Der Stab wurde von Severus Snape beschädigt. Verbündeter der magischen Geschöpfe, Befreier der Halbwesen."

Hermine konnte sich jetzt nur mühsam davon abhalten, Snape wie ein Alien anzustarren. Snape ein Verbündeter magischer Geschöpfe? Das war doch absurd. Krampfhaft konzentrierte sie sich auf das Holzstück in ihrer Hand, das, seit Snape den anderen Teil des Stabes in der Hand hatte, ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Handfläche verursachte.

_M_adam Malfoy begann nun leise, komplizierte, melodische Zauberformeln zu rezitieren. Die Worte basierten nicht auf Englisch oder Latein, es erinnerte Hermine eher an schamanische Gesänge. Wenn sie nicht so durcheinander gewesen wäre, hätte sie sicher versucht sich den Laut der Worte zu merken, um später in der Schulbibliothek Nachforschungen anstellen zu können. So aber lauschte sie wie ein Kind der Melodie der Worte.

Schließlich beendete Madam Malfoy ihren Singsang und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

„Sie beide spüren jetzt die Macht des Stabes durch sich hindurchfließen", murmelte sie.

Nein, leider nicht, hätte Hermine fast gesagt, denn sie spürte lediglich, dass das Kribbeln immer unangenehmer wurde; aber vielleicht war dieses Kribbeln ja genau das, was Madam Malfoy meinte.

„Severus, jetzt nimm Miss Grangers freie Hand."

Hermines Hand begann ein wenig zu zittern; Snape rührte sich nicht.

„_Severus!"_, mahnte Madam Malfoy.

Mit einem Schnauben griff er nach Hermines Hand. Er umfasste sie unsanft; im selben Moment schoss ein Schmerz wie Gift durch Hermine hindurch und zugleich war es, als hätte sie jemand emotional angegriffen. Sie keuchte unwillkürlich auf und hätte sich fast Snapes Hand entzogen.

Madam Malfoy hielt inne; ihre Augen waren auf den braunen Stein vor ihnen gerichtet. Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Stein leicht zu schimmern begonnen hatte. Das war offenbar kein gutes Zeichen, denn Madam Malfoy wandte sich stirnrunzelnd Snape zu und und sah ihn abwartend an. Aber Snape schien nicht bereit aufzugeben. Er umklammerte Hermines Hand noch fester und gab der alten Frau einen herausfordernden, arroganten Blick zurück.

Über Madam Malfoys Gesicht schien ein trauriges Lächeln zu huschen, bevor sie fortfuhr. Der Druck von Snapes kühler Hand war inzwischen schmerzhaft, aber Hermine wollte sich keine Blöße geben; anstatt sich zu beschweren, erwiderte sie den Druck, und ein Gefühl von Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus.

Und so saßen sie da, völlig verspannt und mit ineinander verkrampften Händen, einen stummen Kampf austragend, während erneut Beschwörungsformeln gemurmelt wurden.

Hermines Intuition war in diesem Moment sehr aktiv und sandte ihrem rationalen Selbst eindeutige Signale – sie sagte ihr, dass dies hier aufhören sollte, und zwar jetzt; dass sie Snapes Hand loslassen sollte und es besser wäre, das alles ein andernmal durchzuführen. Oder besser gar nicht.

Aber sie war nicht imstande diese Entscheidung allein zu treffen. Also lauschte sie wider besseren Wissens den melodischen, unverständlichen Worten, während das Kribbeln, das der Stab auszusenden schien, zunehmend unerträglich wurde. Hermine hätte gern gewusst, ob Snape dasselbe spürte, aber sie wagte ja nicht einmal ihn anzusehen.

„Heben Sie beide jetzt die Teile des Stabes hoch", wies Madam Malfoy Hermine und Snape schließlich an, „und halten Sie sie gegeneinander, so dass sich die Bruchstellen berühren." Sie atmete tief durch, und Hermine und Snape strafften unbewusst ihre Schultern, hoben ihre Blicke und starrten einander unversöhnlich an.

„Jetzt", sagte Madam Malfoy.

In beiden Bewegungen war ein kurzes Zögern, bevor Snape und Hermine die Holzteile zueinander führten.

KRACH!

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm flogen ihnen die gebrochenen Teile des Zauberstabes aus den Händen. Der Krach ging einher mit einem qualvollen reißenden Schmerz, der sich wie ein Stromstoß anfühlte, begleitet von einem Ansturm negativer Gefühle, die Hermine bis ins Mark trafen.

Wut, Angst, Verzweiflung. Und noch mehr Wut.

Hermine begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Und noch immer war da die Verbindung ihrer Hände. Sie hatten einander so krampfhaft an den Händen gehalten, dass sie sich bei der Erfahrung dieses heftigen Schmerzes unbewusst noch mehr ineinander verkrallten, anstatt einfach loszulassen. Und plötzlich war etwas da – eine Verbindung, ein Kommunikationsweg zwischen den Körpern, zwischen den Herzen.

Wut, so viel Wut.

Sie spürte es. Es waren seine Gefühle, und sie richteten sich direkt gegen sie. Ein elendes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, und in ihrem Hals wurde es schmerzhaft eng. Er war so wütend auf sie, dass es körperlich weh tat, und obwohl die Verbindung nur wenige Sekunden andauerte, schien sie eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, und in dieser Ewigkeit wurde Hermine mit all den negativen Gefühlen gefüttert, die Snape ihr gegenüber zu bieten hatte.

Dann spürte sie ein seltsames Ziehen, und die Gefühle begannen zu schwinden ... Sie öffnete die Augen und schloss sie instinktiv wieder; der braune Stein leuchtete inzwischen so hell, dass es in den Augen weh tat. Als sie die Augen erneut öffnete, sah sie erschrocken zu, wie eine Art Nebel aus ihrem Körper herausfuhr. Er sah aus wie ungesunder, dreckiger, bedrohlicher Rauch, und Hermine wusste instinktiv, dass dies Snapes Wut auf sie war. Materialisierte Emotion. Der Rauch verdichtete sich vor ihren Augen und schwebte kurzzeitig zwischen Snape und ihr hin- und her.

Schließlich begann der Rauch mit einem leisen Grollen in den leuchtenden Stein einzudringen. Aber irgendetwas schien schiefzugehen; es blitzte heftig, und der Rauch kehrte aus dem Stein zurück und fuhr in Snape hinein wie böser grauer Geist.

_Ja, nimm deine Wut zurück, ich will sie nicht – _

Er atmete schwer und drückte Hermines Hand so heftig, dass es sich anfühlte, als würden ihre Finger brechen.

Dann war es vorbei. Die Gefühle waren fort. Hermine riss hastig ihre Hand aus seiner und ließ sich so weit in den Stuhl zurückfallen wie irgend möglich, um einen maximalen Abstand zu Snape herzustellen. Sie wollte ihn ansehen, um sicherzustellen, dass er in Ordnung war; stattdessen ließ sie den Kopf sinken und benutzte ihre langen Haare als Vorhang, so lange sie sich im Gesicht herumwischte, um ein paar verirrte Tränen zum Verschwinden zu bringen.

_Das kann nicht alles sein, was er fühlt. Für mich. Das kann nicht sein, bitte lass es nicht wahr sein._

Als sie schließlich wieder hochsah, saß Snape mit gesenktem Kopf da; sein strähniges schwarzes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Dann sah er auf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie forschte in seinen schwarzen Augen nach der Wut, die sie von ihm empfangen hatte, aber sie fand keine, nur Müdigkeit und Leere.

_Er hat mich vorhin noch berührt, er hat mich gehalten, es kann nicht nur Wut sein ..._

Als sie den Blick von ihm abwandte, sah sie erst, dass der Stein sich verändert hatte. Das Leuchten war verschwunden, auch die Brauntöne waren blasser geworden, und einige Schichten des Steines hatten sich grau verfärbt.

„Nun", hörte sie Madam Malfoy schließlich ruhig sagen. „Ich gewinne nicht den Eindruck, dass wir erfolgreich waren."

Hermine und Snape zogen gleichzeitig eine Grimasse.

„Es funktioniert so nicht", sprach sie weiter. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, Severus. " Es war ein milder Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme. „Dieser Stab wurde absichtlich zerbrochen. Du warst wütend, als du es getan hast. Und du hast all diese Wut noch in dir. Wenn du nicht so starrsinnig wärst, hätte dieser Stein dir jetzt viel Kummer abnehmen können."

Sie schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Mit einer resoluten Bewegung schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und verschloss die Truhe. Sofort huschte ein Hauself herbei und räumte die Truhe mitsam dem Stein fort.

„Madam Malfoy", schaffte Hermine zu flüstern, „was ... was für ein Stein ist das?"

Ihre Gastgeberin wandte sich ihr zu. „Das ist ein Achat", antwortete sie bereitwillig. Sie lächelte, als sie sah, dass Hermines Augen zu leuchten begannen. „Sie haben schon davon gehört?"

Hermine nickte. „Es ist ein Quarzaggregat", zitierte sie aus dem Gedächtnis ihre Mutter. Es tat ihr gut, Wissen wiedergeben zu können; es verdrängte den Schmerz, den sie in ihrer Brust spürte. „Er wurde früher als Schutzstein verwendet gegen ..." – sie zögerte und warf Snape einen Seitenblick zu – „gegen Schlangenbisse und zum Schutz vor bösen Geistern."

Madam Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was wissen Sie sonst noch über magische Steine?"

Hermine blickte zu Boden.

„Eigentlich nichts", gab sie zu. „Meine Eltern sind fasziniert von ihnen. Es gibt in der nichtmagischen Welt viele Leute, die solche Steine sammeln. – Ich bin muggelgeboren", fügte sie hinzu.

Die alte Dame lächelte ein sehr feines Lächeln. „Das Wissen von Muggeln über diese Steine ist recht ... oberflächlich, fürchte ich."

Sie gab sich offensichtlich Mühe, ihren Gast nicht zu beleidigen. Hermine wurde trotzdem ein wenig rot, und ihr war nicht ganz klar, ob sie sich ihrer Herkunft schämte oder sich über die Überheblichkeit der Magier ärgerte.

„Haben wir den Achat jetzt zerstört?", fragte sie leise.

„Aber nein", erwiderte Madam Malfoy leichthin. „Er ist nur ein wenig ... verschmutzt. Ich verwende Achate in Reinigungsritualen; sie können negative Energien absorbieren, aber danach müssen sie selbst gereinigt werden. Glauben Sie mir", fuhr sie fort, „er könnte ganz anders aussehen. Wenn Severus es zugelassen hätte, hätte der Achat ihm seine Wut abgenommen, aber dazu hätte er erst einmal loslassen müssen."

Sie sprach davon in einem Plauderton, als wäre das alles nichts Besonderes. Hermine sah sorgfältig an Snape vorbei; er musste es hassen, dass die alte Dame in Hermines Gegenwart so über ihn sprach.

Hermine lenkte sich von diesem Problem an, indem sie ihre nächste Frage stellte. „Habe ich auch ... negative Energien ausgesandt?"

Madam Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das heißt nicht", ergänzte sie lächelnd, „dass Sie keine negative Energie in sich tragen. Übrigens bedeutet es auch nicht, dass Severus keine angenehmen Gefühle in sich trägt." Sie lächelte Snape an, der angesichts dieser Vertraulichkeiten ein saures Gesicht zog. „Es ist einfach so", fuhr Madam Malfoy fort, „dass andere Energien hier nicht freigesetzt wurden. Verstehen Sie, was Sie eben wahrgenommen haben, war genau die Energie, die zum Zerbrechen Ihres Zauberstabes geführt hat."

_Es waren also nicht seine einzigen Gefühle für mich. _

Sie spürte, wie Erleichterung sie durchströmte.

Madam Malfoy seufzte leise. „Üblicherweise nehmen die Achate die negativen Energien direkt von denen auf, die sie aussenden. Leider sind Sie diesmal dazwischen geraten."

Ihr Blick wurde ernst.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, dass es weh getan hat."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, hielt dem Blick ihrer Gastgeberin stand und nickte knapp.

Von Snape war ein leises Schnauben zu hören.

„Möchtest du etwas sagen, Severus?" Der Tonfall der alten Dame war erstaunlich scharf.

„_Nein!", _fauchte Snape und verschränkte die Arme defensiv vor seiner Brust.

„Oh Severus", sagte Madam Malfoy langsam. „Ich kenne dich nun schon so lange. Es schmerzt mich das zu sagen, aber es mangelt dir an Mitgefühl. Das war schon immer so, und es hat sich leider nicht geändert."

Snape ließ nur erneut ein Schnauben hören; er antwortete nicht.

Hermine spürte, wie sich in ihr eine Art Schutzinstinkt meldete. Es mochte unangebracht sein, aber fast hätte sie Snape gegen ihre Gastgeberin verteidigt. Mitgefühl ... Wie sollte er das denn zeigen, wenn er so verschlossen war? Es war so offensichtlich, dass ihn Situationen wie diese überforderten. Er kam mit Gefühlen einfach nicht zurecht.

„Ich denke", hörte sie Madam Malfoy langsam sagen, „es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als das Reinigungsritual mit dir durchzuführen."

„_NEIN!"_

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Leben in Snape kam.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage", wütete er. „Dazu bin ich nicht hierher gekommen!"

„Aber es funktioniert so nicht, du hast es gesehen", entgegnete Madam Malfoy seelenruhig.

Snape fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. „Madam Malfoy, bitte ... Es wird so funktionieren _müssen. _Verstehen Sie? Es gibt keine Alternative. Ich werde das ... das Reinigungsritual nicht durchführen."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich nicht verstehe", sagte die alte Dame leise. „Es ist ein Ritual, das dich heilt. Du gibst keinen kostbaren Bestandteil von dir ab, nur negative Energie, die dich ohnehin krank macht. Es ist gut für dich. Es hat dir bereits einmal sehr gut getan. Warum hast du solche Angst davor, Severus?"

_Ja, das wüsste ich allerdings auch gern._

Snape schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und schlang seine Arme abwehrend um seinen Oberkörper.

„Dann kann ich die Kraft dieses Stabes nicht wiederherstellen", sagte Madam Malfoy ruhig.

„Wir könnten es noch einmal versuchen", presste Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Madam Malfoy betrachtete ihn ungläubig. „Und Miss Granger noch einmal diesen Gefühlen aussetzen? Machst du Witze?"

„_Sehe ich so aus?_", fauchte er.

„Nein, leider nicht!" Der Tonfall ihrer Gastgeberin wurde schärfer. „Das ist das Problem, Severus! Du willst das hier nicht für Miss Granger tun. Du willst ihr nicht helfen, indem du diesen Stab heilen lässt. Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", forderte sie ihn heraus.

In dem Moment verlor Snape sichtlich die Nerven; er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass es knallte. Hermine zuckte zusammen, aber die alte Frau neben ihr bewegte nicht einmal eine Wimper.

„ICH HABE VORSÄTZLICH DEN ZAUBERSTAB EINER SCHÜLERIN ZERTRÜMMERT!", schrie er. „Wenn das herauskommt, was mache ich dann? Der Direktor wird mir eine Ganzkörperklammer verpassen und mich dem Ministerium übergeben! Das war's dann mit meiner Karriere als Zaubertränkemeister! Der Zauberstab _muss _repariert werden", schloss er erschöpft. „Und zwar umgehend."

Hermine hörte ihm mit offenem Mund zu. Er hatte es zugegeben, endlich. Das tat gut. Zugleich ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst; warum tat es ihr weh, dass er aus egoistischen Motiven mit ihr hierher gekommen war? Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Und dann war da wieder dieses Mitgefühl für ihn, gemischt mit einem sehr angemessenen schlechten Gewissen; er war so durcheinander, und ihm fehlte immer noch die Selbstkontrolle, die ihn sonst auszeichnete.

Es war alles beim Alten, dachte sie bitter: Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn schlagen, ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn umarmen.

Madam Malfoy seufzte leise. „Das alles ist sehr untypisch für dich. Und zwar beides, dass du hier herumtobst und dass du den Zauberstab einer deiner Schüler zerbrichst. Stimmst du mir zu?"

Snape hob in einer Mischung aus Abwehr und Kapitulation die Hände, nickte aber.

Sie richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf und schien eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ihr beide werdet jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich weiß nicht, welche Probleme ihr beide habt. Aus meiner Perspektive ist das auch gleichgültig. Negative Energie hat diesen Stab zerstört und diese Energie muss transformiert werden, damit der Stab geheilt werden kann. Ihr beide müsst es gemeinsam tun, und du, Severus, musst es für _sie _tun. Bleibt die negative Energie, dann bleibt auch der Stab, wie er ist. Mehr kann ich nicht dazu sagen."

Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Wenn ich es richtig sehe, beginnt nun das Wochenende. An diesen Tagen dürfte es mit ein wenig gesundem Menschenverstand möglich sein, Miss Grangers zerstörten Zauberstab unter Verschluss zu halten. Sie wird in den nächsten zwei Tagen ohne ihren Stab auskommen müssen. Am Sonntag Nachmittag könnt ihr wiederkommen. Wenn ihr bis dahin euer Problem gelöst habt – ohne meine Hilfe – kann ich den Stab heilen. Sonst nicht."

Snapes Gesicht verschloss sich; er nickte dumpf und stand auf. Dies schien Madam Malfoys letztes Wort zu sein, also erhob sich Hermine ebenfalls.

„Wartet bitte noch einen Moment", sagte ihre Gastgeberin, als Snape und Hermine bereits an der Tür standen. Sie schwebte in ihrem Sessel zu einer anderen Seite des Raumes und kramte in verschiedenen Schachteln herum, bevor sie offenbar gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Als sie zurückkehrte, hielt ihre Hand etwas umschlossen.

„Wenn Ihre Eltern magische Steine verehren", wandte sie sich an Hermine, „haben sie Ihnen sicherlich auch einen persönlichen Stein geschenkt."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, meine Mutter schenkte ihn mir zur Einschulung in Hogwarts. Ich trage ihn immer noch bei mir."

Sie griff in ihren Ausschnitt und holte eine einfache Halskette mit einem metallenen Anhänger hervor, der einen kleinen leuchtend gelben Stein umschloss.

Madam Malfoy lächelte. „Ein Citrin. Wie schön. Ich habe schon lange keinen mehr gesehen. Ich denke, dieser hier kommt von Madagaskar."

Hermine wusste nichts zu antworten; ihr war peinlich bewusst, dass die Frau vor ihr wahrscheinlich mehr über „ihren" Stein wusste als Hermine selbst.

Die alte Frau besah sich den Stein genauer. „Ein schönes Exemplar, zweifellos. Dennoch ... ein Stein, der Ihre Abenteuerlust fördert ... Vielleicht war er einmal das Richtige für Sie, aber heute ist er wie ein Paar Flügel für einen Falken. Sie brauchen etwas anderes."

Sie öffnete ihre Hand und ein kleiner grüner Stein kam zum Vorschein.

„Schauen Sie", murmelte sie und hielt den Stein ins Licht. Er war wunderschön, fand Hermine; grünblau wie das Meer. Sie bemerkte nach einigen Sekunden, dass sie den Stein mit offenem Mund bewunderte und, noch viel schlimmer, dass Snape die ganze Szene beobachtete.

„Tragen Sie ihn bei sich", sagte Madam Malfoy leise. „Sie haben eine schwere Zeit; er wird Ihnen helfen. Vielleicht können Sie schon in den kommenden Tagen von ihm profitieren. Es ist ein Andenopal und kann Ihnen Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit verleihen, wenn Sie sich auf ihn einlassen."

Hermine schluckte. „Das ... das ist sehr nett, aber ich kann unmöglich –"

„Kein _Aber_", sagte Madam Malfoy entschieden. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich oft Besuch bekomme." Sie ignorierte das ungeduldige Räuspern neben ihnen. „Und ich habe sehr, sehr viele Steine. Aber nehmen Sie diesen hier als Leihgabe, wenn Sie möchten. Falls Sie irgendwann einmal meinen, dass Sie ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen können, geben Sie ihn mir zurück."

_Wann sollte das wohl sein. Ich bin von Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit so weit entfernt wie niemand sonst._

„Vielen, vielen Dank", schaffte Hermine zu sagen.

Madam Malfoy tätschelte mütterlich ihren Arm; dann wandte sie sich Snape zu. Sie sah ihn nur an; er erwiderte ihren Blick bemüht unbeteiligt und schien zu hoffen, dass er sich damit aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, aber der Blick von Madam Malfoy vertiefte sich so lange, bis seine starre Mimik einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck wich. Er seufzte und holte aus seinem Umhang etwas hervor.

Einen Stein, natürlich.

Hermine konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den kleinen hellblauen Stein werfen, denn Snape gab ihn ihrer Gastgeberin, die den Stein fest mit ihrer Hand umschloss. Ihr Blick ging ins Nichts, und über ihr Gesicht huschte ein träumerischer Ausdruck, bevor sie Snape milde tadelnd ansah.

„Du benutzt ihn nicht oft."

Snape erwiderte nichts.

„Du trägst ihn kaum bei dir, Severus!"

Er deutete ein Schulterzucken an und zog ein aufsässiges Gesicht. So erschöpft Hermine auch war, sie war doch glücklich hier zu sein und Zeugin dieser Vorstellung sein zu dürfen – Snape beobachten zu können, der sich in der Gegenwart von Madam Malfoy verhielt wie ein kleiner Junge. Es war gut zu wissen, dass es da eine Person gab, der Snape so sehr vertraute – denn das musste er tun, dachte Hermine, sonst würde er sich ihr gegenüber nicht so gehen lassen.

Wenn dieser Tag vorbei war, dachte sie traurig, würde dies nur eins der vielen Dinge war, die Snape ihr nicht verzeihen würde. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er ihr niemals erlaubt, ihn so zu sehen.

Die alte Dame gab ihm den Stein zurück.

„Es ist gut, dass du ihn mitgebracht hast", sagte sie. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich beizeiten an ihn und trägst ihn wieder bei dir. Es wäre gut für dich, wenn du dich dazu durchringen könntest." Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern griff nach seiner Hand und umfasste sie mit ihren beiden Händen. „Auf bald, Severus. Gib dir Mühe. Wir sehen uns am Sonntag."

Ihre Stimme war sanft, und Snape schien ein wenig zu entspannen. Sein Gesicht wurde weicher, er nickte und schaffte den Ansatz eines Lächelns, bevor er sich ihrer Hand entzog.

Madam Malfoy ergriff auch Hermines Hand und drückte sie sanft. Hermine sah in die empathischen, hellen Augen der alten Frau und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Es war ein kurzer, wortloser Abschied, und dann öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine fand sich auf dem Flur wieder.

Hinter ihr und Snape blieb die Tür offen, und nach einigen Sekunden wurde Hermine klar warum: Als sie den großen Vorraum des Hauses betrat, sah sie Draco Malfoy, der sich in einem großen Ohrensessel zusammengerollt hatte. Er hatte offenbar geschlafen und schreckte hoch, als Hermine eintrat.

„Was?", murmelte er wirr und strich seine hellen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Snape sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Nicht mehr als fünf Minuten, verstanden?", mahnte er unvermittelt.

Malfoy schien nicht zu begreifen, worum es ging – bis er die Stimme seiner Großmutter hörte. „Draco?", hörte Hermine Madam Malfoy rufen. „Bist du da?"

_Warum kommt sie nicht aus dem Zimmer heraus? _

Der Junge war innerhalb einer Sekunde aus dem Sessel heraus. „Ja! Ja, hier bin ich!"

Er lief Richtung Tür, als bestünde die Gefahr, dass sie sich sonst für immer schließen würde; als er eingetreten war, schwang die Tür zu Madam Malfoys Raum zu, und Hermine blieb mit Snape in dem prunkvollen Vorraum allein zurück.

Während Draco Malfoy im Nebenraum war, sprachen Hermine und Snape nicht miteinander. Beide standen im Halbdunkel unbequem da und starrten in verschiedene Richtungen, obwohl Hermine nur zu gern Malfoys Beispiel gefolgt wäre und es sich in dem Ohrensessel beqeum gemacht hätte. Die Müdigkeit überfiel sie mit solcher Heftigkeit, dass es wehtat.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür, und Malfoy trat heraus. Ein Teil von Hermines Bewusstsein registrierte, dass er angespannt aussah – aber ihr fehlte die Energie und das Interesse, sich jetzt mit diesem Jungen zu beschäftigen. So wenig charakteristisch das für sie auch war – sie war dankbar, dass sowohl Snape als auch Malfoy kein einziges Wort mehr sagten.

Endlich öffnete Malfoy ihnen die Haustür, und sie traten ins Freie. Inzwischen war es stockdunkel, und Hermine wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Hogwarts zu erreichen und ohne Umweg in ihr Bett zurückzukehren. Sie folgte Snape und Malfoy zitternd vor Müdigkeit und ohne auf den Weg zu achten, aber irgendwann verlor sie die Geduld und den Rest ihres Grundvertrauens, denn der Rückweg schien lang, ewig lang. Vielleicht gingen sie ja im Kreis, argwöhnte sie, vielleicht verarschten diese Slytherins sie mal wieder.

Sie strengte ihre übermüdeten Augen an, um in der Dunkelheit irgendetwas zu erkennen – und im nächsten Moment rannte sie fast Snape um.

„Passen Sie doch auf, verdammt!"

Der harsche, unversöhnliche Klang seiner Stimme verletzte sie; ihre Müdigkeit machte sie schrecklich dünnhäutig. „'Tschuldigung, Sir", murmelte sie und war entsetzt darüber, dass es sich fast wie ein Schluchzen anhörte. Sie wandte sich abrupt von ihm ab und sah gleichzeitig das Schloss direkt vor ihnen. Die Erleichterung warf sie fast um; es waren nur noch ein paar hundert Meter bis in die Schule, bis in ihr warmes Bett.

Aber der Weg zwischen ihr und Snape war so weit, dachte Hermine flüchtig. Viel zu weit. Sie war so müde, sie konnte es sich in diesem Moment einfach nicht vorstellen, diesen Weg gehen zu können.

Und doch drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Snape um, als sich in der Großen Halle ihre Wege trennten. Er entfernte sich schon mit großen Schritten von ihr; er hatte die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesprochen und schien ebenso wie sie nur noch diesen Tag beenden zu wollen. Und das war ja gut so, fand Hermine, aber sie brauchte noch einen letzten Satz, einen letzten Blick, irgendetwas, das ihr Hoffnung gab.

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

_Schlafen Sie gut, erholen Sie sich von diesem Tag ... und bitte, bitte verzeihen Sie mir._

Sie war so beschäftigt mit ihrer inneren Stimme, die all das sagte, was sie nicht laut aussprechen konnte, dass sie seine leise Erwiderung nicht mitbekam. Er sah sie nicht an, bevor er sich abwandte und davonrauschte, und sie lief mit einem leeren, elenden Gefühl durch die Gänge, bis sie endlich die Räume der Gryffindors erreichte. Sie tauschte mit niemandem Worte oder Blicke; sollten sie doch alle denken, was sie wollten, sie ging ins Bett, ohne einen Umweg ins Badezimmer zu machen, ohne sich um ihre Haare oder sonst etwas zu kümmern.

Und während sie einschlief, zauberte ihr Gedächtnis seine letzten Worte hervor, die müde und sanft gesprochenen Worte, die sie zwar gehört, aber in diesem Moment nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. _Gute Nacht, Miss Granger._

t.b.c.


	28. Kapitel 28

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 28_

Hermine verbrachte eine quälend unruhige Nacht. Sie war übermüdet und gleichzeitig kribbelte ihr ganzer Körper vor Nervosität; so war kein tiefer, erholsamer Schlaf möglich. Unzählige Male schlief sie ein – und wachte ebenso oft wieder auf, zappelig und angespannt. Mitten in der Nacht lag sie schließlich da und heulte ins Kissen, einfach aus Wut, weil sie nicht richtig schlafen konnte.

Ab fünf Uhr morgens war es mit dem Schlaf endgültig vorbei. Trotzdem blieb Hermine noch stundenlang liegen und hörte mit geschlossenen Augen zu, wie ihre Mitschülerinnen den Schlafsaal verließen. Und dann gab es tatsächlich noch einmal ein paar Minuten der Ruhe. Fast wäre sie noch einmal eingeschlafen, wäre da nicht erneut dieser Gedanke in sie hineingekrochen, der sie schon die ganze Nacht quälte wie ein Virus.

_Er ist so voller Wut auf mich. Er wird mir nie verzeihen ... niemals. Ich habe es mir mit ihm verscherzt, und zwar für immer._

Schließlich kapitulierte sie und stand auf, bereute diese Entscheidung aber sofort. Im Bett war die Existenz ohne Zauberstab gerade noch erträglich, aber kaum hatte sie die Füße auf dem Boden, kam sie sich schon wieder so ... amputiert vor. Das würde ein großartiges Wochenende werden, ganz toll. Es fing schon damit an, dass sie keinen Zauber für ihre Haare verwenden konnte.

Während sie sich auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer die Haare zu einem schiefen Turm zusammen band, wurde sie von den Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage regelrecht überrannt. Es waren Erinnerungen an eine alte Frau und an das Geräusch, das ein Zauberstab macht, wenn er in zwei Teile gebrochen wird, Erinnerungen an wutentbrannte Blicke aus schwarzen Augen und an Hände in ihren Haaren ... Finger an ihrem Mund und an noch empfindlicheren Stellen ihres Körpers ... und warme Lippen und ...

_Hör auf damit!_

Ah, wie sollte sie es nur anstellen, das alles zu vergessen? Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was da geschehen war. Sie strich über ihre Haare und ihren Hals und erinnerte sich an den unglaublichen Duft seiner Haut, an die Intimität seiner Berührungen ... Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper in Aufruhr geriet – die Erinnerung allein genügte, um Hermine in einen Zustand der Erregung zu versetzen. Sie war keine Jungfrau mehr, aber das, was im Krankenzimmer geschehen war, übertraf an Intensität bereits alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte.

_Das ist nicht erlaubt. Das ist sowas von verboten. Er würde von der Schule fliegen, wenn das rauskäme._

Irritiert stellte sie fest, dass sie diesen Gedanken ziemlich ... anregend fand. Und wenn sie diesen Gedanken weiter sponn, setzte ihre Phantasie Bilder frei, die sie ins Schwitzen brachten – Bilder von ihr und Severus Snape, die sich in einer Nische irgendwo in einem der weiten Flure von Hogwarts aneinander schmiegten, aneinander rieben; der Tränkemeister, der seine Schülerin nach der Stunde zurückhielt, die Tür des Klassenzimmers versiegelte und eine Hand unter ihren Rock schob und ---

_Oh mein Gott._

Ja, sie wollte ... sie wollte dieses Gefühl wieder haben. Seine Nähe wieder spüren. Mehr davon. Und selbst wenn sie niemals zusammen sein würden, wollte Hermine doch zumindest diese eine Erfahrung nicht vergessen. Sie wollte sich in dieses Gefühl hineinsinken lassen, sich ins Bett verkriechen und sich erinnern, die Hitze und die Lust spüren, sich selbst berühren, wenn schon er sie nicht mehr berührte ...

Aber sie verbot es sich, schnitt die Gefühle ab und versuchte erneut, die betreffenden Erinnerungen weit von sich zu schieben.

_Vergiss nicht, das alles hätte gar nicht passieren dürfen. Und er wird das nie wieder tun, nie wieder. Du mussst endlich aufhören, daran zu denken. _

Der Blick in den Spiegel brachte sie in die doch eher unangenehme Wirklichkeit zurück, denn ihre Augen waren verquollen und verklebt. Und sie hatte Gedanken, die sie nicht haben durfte, also hatte sie gleich zwei Probleme auf einmal. Da half nur das berüchtigte Wechselduschen. Heiß, kalt, heiß, kalt. Sie hielt es lange durch, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass dies eine angemessene Strafe für sie sein könnte.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später das Bad verließ, sah sie zwar annehmbar aus, und alle Lustgefühle waren zumindest vorübergehend von ihr abgespült worden – aber dafür hatte sie noch schlechtere Laune als vorher. Sie _hasste _Wechselduschen.

Mit ihrer miserablen Laune im Gepäck schlurfte Hermine in die Große Halle; am Tisch der Gryffindors suchte sie sich einen Platz, der möglichst weit von allen anderen entfernt war. Sie fragte sich, warum zur Hölle jeder Mensch auf dieser Schule dazu gezwungen war, seine Mahlzeiten in Gemeinschaft mit anderen zu sich zu nehmen. Welcher Idiot hatte sich das ausgedacht? Der bloße Gedanke, sich mit irgendwem zu unterhalten, ließ ihre Haut kräuseln. Ihre Stimmung war so mies, dass ihr kaum bewusst wurde, was sie aß und trank; man hätte ihr Elfenaugensuppe vorsetzen können, und sie hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Die Große Halle war der einzige Raum in ganz Hogwarts, in dem alle Anwesenden der Schule zusammentrafen. Dementsprechend assoziierte Hermine unweigerlich den Raum mit allen Personen, mit denen sie noch Rechnungen offen hatte. Harry, Neville, Malfoy ... Snape. Wenn Hermine sich auch nur vorstellte, ihm jetzt zu begegnen, schien sich ihr Magen um ein paar Grad zu drehen.

Aber als sie schließlich zum Lehrertisch hinübersah, stellte sie fest, dass Snapes Platz am Lehrertisch leer war. Ihr Magen rumorte weiter, aber sie beschloss, seine Abwesenheit nicht bedenklich zu finden. Der Mann hatte schließlich einen ziemlich beschissenen Tag hinter sich.

_Und du hast ihm das eingebrockt, Süße._

Sie hörte an dieser Stelle lieber auf, darüber weiter nachzudenken.

Neben ihr nahm jemand mit solchem Schwung Platz, dass die Holzbank ächzte.

„Harry, meine Güte", murmelte Hermine. „Die Bänke sind für solche Belastung nicht gemacht."

Harry saß neben ihr, die Hände unter seinem Umhang verborgen, und lächelte.

„Ebenfalls einen guten Morgen. Störe ich?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wobei denn? Im Gegensatz zu Ron kann ich essen und reden gleichzeitig, weißt du."

Sie bemerkte, wie missmutig sie klang, aber sie konnte in ihrer augenblicklichen Verfassung nichts dagegen tun. Mit einem unguten Gefühl bemerkte sie, dass es ihr gelungen war, Harrys Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Huh", sagte er. „Da hat aber jemand gute Laune."

_Vielleicht solltest du ihm wenigstens sagen, dass es dir nicht gut geht._

Sie warf ihm nur einen düsteren Blick zu, hob die Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Harry seufzte resigniert und begann ebenfalls zu essen. Während der nächsten Minuten sprach er sie nicht mehr an und machte ein betont unbeteiligtes Gesicht. Er versuchte offensichtlich einen Streit zu vermeiden. Aber seine bloße Gegenwart machte Hermine wütend; sie wusste nicht warum, aber etwas in ihr war angriffsbereit und wollte ein wenig von dem Ärger loswerden, der in ihr steckte. Also fixierte sie Harry und ging sie zum Angriff über - einfach so, weil niemand anders da war, mit dem sie streiten konnte.

„Ich hatte gestern ein Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy", sagte sie gepresst. „Es war ziemlich mysteriös. Voller Anspielungen und so ... Dein Name ist dabei auch gefallen." Harrys Augen wurden größer, wie sie mit grimmigem Vergnügen feststellte. „Das Gespräch war wirklich ... überhaupt nicht aufschlussreich", sprach sie weiter. Sie schluckte ihren Bissen Brot hinunter und drehte sich zu ihm hin. „Hast du eine Idee, worum es in dem Gespräch ging?" fragte sie süßlich. „Ich selber bin mir nämlich nicht so sicher."

Harry starrte sie an, ohne etwas zu sagen, und senkte dann den Blick. Sie kannte das schon von ihm; er reagierte einfach nicht auf das, was sie sagte, und hoffte offenbar, dass sich das Problem dadurch einfach in Luft auflöste. Sie hatte Lust ihm den Hals umzudrehen, wenn er das tat, und er tat es oft. Viel zu oft.

„Harry, verdammt", sagte sie gereizt. „Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Er seufzte und sah sie direkt an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er sah ein bisschen unglücklich aus, fand sie, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte ein Recht auf Antworten.

Aber anstatt endlich mit ihr zu reden, ging sein Blick nun schon wieder an ihr vorbei. Hermines Stirnfalte vertiefte sich, und sie wollte ihm gerade die Leviten lesen, aber als sie seinen Blick verfolgte, fiel ihr nichts mehr ein. Harrys Blick war auf ... verdammt, er war auf den Slytherintisch gerichtet.

Auf Malfoy, genau genommen. Der saß dort drüben und sah unverhohlen zu ihnen herüber. Als Hermine ihn ansah, grinste er und hob in seiner siegesgewissen, spöttischen Art beide Augenbrauen.

Sie _hasste _es, wenn er das tat! Und jetzt stand Malfoy auch noch auf, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Sie befürchtete, er würde herüberkommen – und vielleicht hoffte sie es auch, dann würde sich womöglich endlich klären, was hier los war.

Aber er kam nicht herüber, und es klärte sich gar nichts. Malfoy lief langsam die Tischreihen entlang, ging an ihnen vorbei, sah die beiden direkt an, zwinkerte - schaute weg und war vorbei gegangen.

Hermine widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und zu sehen, ob Crabbe oder Goyle unmittelbar hinter ihr saßen. Nein, sie war mit Harry allein hier, aber ... das konnte nicht sein. Sie musste sich verguckt haben. Malfoy hatte unmöglich ihr oder Harry zugezwinkert, das eine war so absurd wie das andere. Überhaupt: _Ein Malfoy zwinkerte nicht. _Oder vielleicht doch?

„Harry", sagte sie gedehnt und spürte, wie die Wut in ihr hochkochte. „Was war das gerade? Sag mal, macht ihr euch über mich lustig?"

„Was? Wieso?", murmelte Harry und wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot; Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. „Das ist, ich meine, es hat nichts ..."

„_Wag! Es! Nicht!_", fauchte Hermine. „Versuch nicht mir einzureden, dass ich mir das eben eingebildet habe! Malfoy hat uns gerade _zugezwinkert!_ Oder vielmehr dir, nehme ich an! Ist das etwa normal?"

„Naja, es ...", Er brach ab und begann noch einmal. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ..."

Hermines ohnehin hauchdünner Geduldsfaden riss.

„_Hör auf zu stottern, Harry!_ Komm zum Punkt oder lass es bleiben, ich bin ja inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass du mir nichts erzählst! Ich meine ... ach verdammt! Dieses Gespräch mit Malfoy gestern, das war ... Er hat so getan, als wisse er etwas von dir, was ich nicht weiß! Ich habe kein Wort von seinen Andeutungen verstanden, aber das _macht ja nichts_." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Im Gegenteil, ich finde es _toll_, wenn ich vor Malfoy wie eine Idiotin dastehe, die keine Ahnung hat, was bei ihren besten Freunden abgeht! Das ist _super_, echt!"

Auf Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Ärger und schlechtem Gewissen ab. Der Ärger gewann.

„Mann, Hermine, du tust gerade so, als ob ich das mit Absicht gemacht hätte! Es ist –"

„Ich weiß ja nicht mal", fiel sie ihm erneut ins Wort, „WAS du mit Absicht oder nicht mit Absicht machst! Ich weiß gar nichts! Ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht mehr!"

Ein Teil von ihr spürte, dass das jetzt nicht richtig war, dass sie sich selbstgerecht verhielt, aber sie war nicht fähig sich selbst zu stoppen.

„Ich meine, du verschanzt dich mit Neville, um weiß-ich-was zu tun, und du hältst es _natürlich_ nicht für notwendig, mit mir darüber zu reden! Und _dann_ hast du noch irgendwas mit _Malfoy _laufen!"

„Ich habe nichts _mit ihm laufen!"_, erwiderte Harry hitzig. „Und du solltest deinen Mund lieber nicht so weit aufreißen, von dir ist doch seit Wochen nichts mehr zu sehen und zu hören! Ron hat schon den Verdacht, dass du irgendeinen Liebhaber hast!"

„_Wie bitte!" _Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich verfärbten. „Was soll das heißen, IRGENDEINEN LIEBHABER? Redet ihr jetzt auch schon hinter meinem Rücken über mich? IST DAS JETZT DER NEUE STIL UNTER FREUNDEN, ODER WAS?"

Harry sprang auf und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, Hermine, _vergiss es_. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen."

„JA TOLL, DANN GEH DOCH!", schrie sie ihm hinterher. „DU HAUST DOCH EH IMMER AB, SOBALD ES MAL STREIT GIBT!"

Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Glücklicherweise entfernte Harry sich schnell; Hermine hatte Worte auf der Zunge, die er ihr wirklich übel genommen hätte.

Zitternd vor Wut blieb sie am Tisch sitzen und wischte sich über die Augen. Als sie in ihrem Umhang nach einem Taschentuch suchte, fanden ihre Finger einen glatten, harten Gegenstand.

_Der Stein._

Sie holte tief Luft, holte den Stein, den Madam Malfoy ihr gegeben hatte, aus der Tasche und hielt ihn gegen die Kerze vor ihr. Das Kerzenlicht ließ den blaugrünen Stein leuchten wie das Meer in der Karibik; Hermine seufzte leise und nahm den Stein fest in die Hand. Eine unerwartete Ruhe durchströmte sie, die mit jedem Atemzug zunahm; die Wut ließ nach und begann einem intensiven Gefühl von Traurigkeit Platz zu machen. In ihrer Brust wurde es unangenehm eng; sie schluckte und drehte den Kopf Richtung Ausgang, aber Harry hatte die Große Halle bereits verlassen.

_Noch jemand, bei dem ich mich entschuldigen muss._

Schweren Herzens stand sie auf und lief aus der Halle; in der Hoffnung, Harry doch noch irgendwo zu entdecken, verließ sie das Schloss und suchte im Schnee nach Fußspuren, die sich weit vom Gebäude entfernten. Sie wusste, dass Harry nach Streitereien gern einen längeren Fußmarsch machte, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Da war er ihr ganz ähnlich.

Das Spurensuchen im Schnee erwies sich als ganz unterhaltsam. Hermine konnte ein wenig Ablenkung gut gebrauchen; es war kein Zauberstab dafür erforderlich, und es war eine Herausforderung, all die verschiedenen Schuhabdrücke im Hof und weiter weg auseinander zu halten. Große Schuhe, kleine Schuhe; zierliche Absätze und klobige Treter. Die meisten bewegten sich mehr oder minder im Kreis, wenige führten aus dem Eingangsbereich heraus.

_Na toll. Wenn Professor McGonagall mich das nächste Mal fragt, was ich nach der Schule vorhabe, werde ich sagen, dass ich Spurenleserin werden will._

Sie fand zwei Spuren, die sich in Richtung der Gewächshäuser entfernten. Eine Weile verfolgte Hermine diese Spuren, wobei sie nicht sicher war, ob sie hoffte oder befürchtete, dass die Spuren sie zu Harry und Draco Malfoy führten. Dann aber kam aus einem weiteren Ausgang des Schlosses eine weitere Spur, die sich zu den anderen beiden gesellte, und Hermine brach ihre Verfolgung ab.

_Harry und Malfoy. Was für ein Witz. Ich halluziniere doch sowieso. Er ist sicher allein hinaus gegangen._

Nach einer Weile fand sie tatsächlich ein einzelnes Paar mittelgroße Schuhabdrücke, die geradewegs Richtung See führten. Da war er längs gelaufen! Während sie der frischen Spur folgte, begann sie zu bibbern und wickelte sich so eng wie möglich in ihren Umhang; sie spürte, dass sie dadurch das Pergament in ihrer Tasche heillos zerknitterte, aber das war im Augenblick nachrangig. Ihr war bitterkalt. Ihre Winterkleidung lag warm und trocken im Schlafraum, aber sie war jetzt nicht bereit umzukehren – sie wusste schon kaum noch, wo sie war und bezweifelte, dass sie diese Spur wiederfinden würde.

Harry hatte offenbar einen ziemlichen Vorsprung, und Hermine lief schneller, um ihn einzuholen. Der tiefe Schnee machte das Gehen immer mühsamer – aber seltsamerweise waren Harrys Fußspuren nach wie vor nicht sehr tief, nicht einmal bei Schneeverwehungen. Offenbar hatte Harry in letzter Zeit ein paar neue brauchbare Zauber gelernt.

Ein leichter Schneefall setzte ein, und sie zog sich ihre leichte Umhangkapuze über den Kopf. Aber nach einer Weile gab sie dem vertrauten Impuls nach, blieb stehen und sah nach oben, um die Schneeflocken aus der Froschperspektive fallen zu sehen. Sie spürte die Kälte nicht und auch nicht die Nässe an ihren Beinen und ihren Füßen. Sie liebte diesen Anblick des fallenden Schnees. Das und der Stein in ihrer Umhangtasche vermittelten ihr eine unverhoffte Zuversicht; es war, als fiele eine schwere Last von ihr. Sie atmete tief durch und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Schritte. Dann konnte Hermine hinter einer Baumgruppe nahe am See etwas erkennen. Einen dunklen Umhang. Sie war äußerst erleichtert; sie würde Harry sofort am Schlawittchen packen und mit ihm ins Schloss zurückkehren, denn jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie inzwischen ernsthaft fror. Sie lief wieder schneller, was sich aber als echte Herausforderung herausstellte, denn an dieser Stelle lag der Schnee so hoch, dass sie fast bis zur Hüfte darin versank. Fast ärgerlich stellte sie fest, dass die Fußspuren neben ihr den Schnee nach wie vor nur ganz leicht eingedrückt hatten.

„Hey", rief sie, als sie sah, dass der Umhang sich bewegte. „Ich bin's, bitte entschuldige, ich war vorhin -"

Sie umrundete den letzten Baum und der Mann, den sie verfolgt hatte, wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie an.

Und natürlich war es nicht Harry.

Es war Snape.

Hermines Herz machte einen fast schmerzhaften Sprung. Unwillkürlich trat sie in dem tiefen Schnee einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer an; sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie in dieser weitläufigen Winterlandschaft jetzt ausgerechnet auf Snape treffen musste. Sein bloßer Anblick verursachte Aufruhr in ihrem Innern. Er wirkte blass und müde, und sein Gesicht zeigte nur den Hauch einer Irritation über ihre Worte und ihr plötzliches Auftauchen; dann verschloss er sich wieder und sah sie ohne eine sichtbare Gefühlsregung an. Erst in diesem Moment war sie sicher, dass die Wirkungszeit des Emotionstranks vorüber war, und die Erkenntnis ließ sie beinahe auf die Knie sinken vor Erleichterung.

Er stand in einer tiefen Mulde, die offenbar mittels eines Wärmezaubers in den Schnee hinein gegraben worden war, und schien völlig trocken zu sein. Er trug schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe und umfasste etwas mit beiden Händen – es war ein dunkelgrüner Becher mit heißer Flüssigkeit, Hermine sah den Dampf in der kalten Luft.

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen stand sie vor ihm und erwartete, dass er zum verbalen Angriff überging. Aber er sah sie einfach nur an. Es war, als sei diese ganze Situation völlig normal, als seien sie hier verabredet gewesen, um gemeinsam die Aussicht auf die riesige mit Schnee bedeckte Eisfläche zu genießen. Es war irreal, aber es war auch wunderschön, viel mehr, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Zu gern hätte sie die Gunst des Augenblicks genutzt und etwas Versöhnliches gesagt, aber ihre Stimme streikte und ihr Verstand sowieso. Also blieb ihr nichts übrig als zu warten, bis er irgendetwas sagte.

_Irgendjemand muss schließlich den ersten Zug tun. Den ersten Zug nach dieser langen Reihe von Katastrophen, die wir beide verursacht haben._

Schließlich bewegte sich in seinem ruhigen Gesicht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich nehme an", begann er langsam, „dass ich nicht derjenige bin, den Sie gesucht haben."

Sein zögerlicher, distanzierter Tonfall irritierte sie; sie wartete immer noch auf eine scharfe Zurechtweisung und den Befehl, kehrtzumachen und sie allein zu lassen. Aber offenbar hatte er nichts dergleichen vor.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich ... ich habe eigentlich ..."

Er winkte ab. „Seien Sie still. Details bezüglich Ihrer ... _zwischenmenschlichen Kontakte_ interessieren mich nicht besonders, Miss Granger."

_Zwischenmenschliche Kontakte. Bei ihm hört sich an wie etwas ganz Widerwärtiges. _

Sie wandte sich ab, um ihm nicht die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihr gekränktes Gesicht zu sehen. Also doch. Das war ja klar gewesen. Diese Gespräche zwischen ihnen liefen immer gleich ab, dachte sie. Und es würde nie anders sein, niemals. Der Mann konnte gar nicht anders, als seinen Mitmenschen das Gefühl zu geben, zertretene Zaubertrankzutaten unter seinen Schuhen zu sein. Zumindest gab er _ihr_ dieses Gefühl, und sie spürte in diesem Moment so deutlich wie nie zuvor, dass sie damit niemals zurecht kommen würde.

Und sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

Neben ihr war eine Bewegung. Snape war näher gekommen – und die Mulde um ihn herum hatte sich deutlich vergrößert; Hermine stand jetzt ebenfalls darin, und der schmelzende Schnee tropfte von ihrem Umhang auf den nassen Boden und auf ihre Schuhe.

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Hermine wurde unter seinem Blick feuerrot; sie konnte sich allzu gut vorstellen, was für ein klägliches Bild sie abgab.

„Ich dachte immer", murmelte er schließlich, „dass gescheite Menschen wissen, wie man sich gegen Erkältungen zu schützen hat."

_Ja, du Scherzkeks, wenn sie ihre Zauberstäbe gerade griffbereit haben!_

Er strich seine schwarzen Haare zurück, bückte sich und stellte seinen Becher auf dem Boden ab. Als er wieder neben ihr stand, kam seine Hand näher. Sie erschrak, aber ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er er ihr schon die Kapuze nach hinten gezogen, so dass ihre feuchten Haare in der Kälte offen lagen. Sie wollte protestieren, aber Snape sah sie gar nicht mehr an; er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.

Und dann war da Wärme. Wärme an ihrem Kopf, an ihren Beinen, in ihren Schuhen, an ihrem Rücken; überall. Es fühlte sich an, als halte jemand einen überdimensionalen, äußerst leistungsfähigen Fön über sie. Unwillkürlich schloss Hermine die Augen, und ein heftiger Schauer durchlief sie.

Im Nu waren ihre Kleidung und Haare trocken. Dann stieß Metall gegen ihre Hand. Snape schob ihr wortlos seinen Becher zu, und seine schlanken Hände vollführten die für ihn so typische gebieterische Bewegung, die sie anwies zu trinken. Nur langsam begriff sie, dass er tatsächlich weder Spott noch Wut über sie auskippen würde. Sie hielt die Nase über den dunkelgrünen Becher, sog frischen Kaffeegeruch ein und nahm einen großen Schluck. Es war schwarzer Kaffee, frisch und ungesüßt und voller Aroma. Noch mehr Wärme durchströmte sie und kräuselte erneut ihre Haut; in diesem Moment war sie dem Mann neben sich so dankbar, dass sie sich ihm am liebsten an den Hals geschmissen hätte.

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Warum musste sie nur immer eine solche emotionale Achterbahnfahrt erleiden, wenn Snape in ihrer Nähe war? Sie wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick – und konnte gerade noch seinen Blick erhaschen. Es war ein ganz und gar nicht unbeteiligter Blick, der auf ihr ruhte und sie mehr wärmte als alles zuvor. Einen Augenblick lang sah sie in seine schwarzen Augen; dann wandte Snape sich abrupt ab.

Die Beiläufigkeit, mit der er anschließend Schnee von seinem Umhang klopfte, wirkte ein wenig bemüht. Und es half sowieso nichts; okay, es war sehr kurz gewesen, aber Hermine wusste, was sie gesehen hatte. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Becher in ihren Händen zu und lächelte mit klopfendem Herzen in sich hinein.

_Es ist nicht alles verloren. _

Das war nicht nur ein Gedanke. Es war eine Erkenntnis. Und allein diese Erkenntnis hätte vermutlich schon gereicht, um den Schnee im Umkreis von zehn Metern um sie herum zum Schmelzen zu bringen.

t.b.c.

oOoOo

Malina: Hachje, wie süß. °seufz° Aber der Schluss ist ein bisschen kitschig geworden, meinst du nicht?

Thea: Du bist ja bloß neidisch. Außerdem, worüber beschwerst du dich? Hermine ist ein Teenager, die denken nun mal sowas.

Malina: Na Hauptsache, Snape wird jetzt nicht lieb und schenkt ihr Rosen.

Thea: Snape? Lieb? Rosen? Sag mal, hast du was genommen?

Malina: °Schneeball form° Pass bloß auf!


	29. Kapitel 29

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 29_

Ein Fingerschnippen neben ihr brachte Hermine in die Gegenwart zurück. Snape winkte mit dem Zeigefinger und bedeutete ihr, den Kaffeebecher zurückzugeben. Zögernd reichte sie ihm den Becher und lächelte ihn dabei zaghaft an; er erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, hielt aber den Blickkontakt aufrecht, und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Gesicht ein wenig weicher wurde, bevor er ihr den Becher aus der Hand nahm und sich abwandte.

Offenbar genoss er das heiße Getränk ebenso wie sie. Sie sah, dass seine Nasenflügel leicht bebten, als er den Geruch einsog, und nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, seufzte er fast unhörbar. Das alles floss Hermine irgendwie warm ins Blut und ließ Ameisen durch ihren Magen krabbeln. Glücklicherweise bemerkte sie relativ zeitnah, dass sie dabei war den armen Mann verliebt anzuglotzen und wandte schnell den Blick ab.

Kaffee. Das passte zu ihm, fand sie – Tee trinken, das tat schließlich jeder im Vereinigten Königreich. Warum, überlegte sie, zauberte er nicht einfach eine weitere Tasse Kaffee herbei? Sie selbst hätte zwar jeden beliebigen Behälter herbei beschwören können (vorausgesetzt, ihr Zauberstab hätte nicht in zwei Teile gebrochen in Snapes Räumen gelegen), und vielleicht hätte sie sogar sowas Ähnliches wie Kaffee zu Stande gebracht. Aber sicherlich wäre nichts dabei heraus gekommen, was geschmacklich an _diesen _Kaffee herankam. Und darum machte es gar keinen Sinn, sich darüber zu grämen, dass sie gerade nicht zaubern konnte; sie hätte es ohnehin nicht getan. Lieber wäre sie hier auf der Stelle verdurstet und erfroren gleichzeitig, als in Snapes Gegenwart einen nur mittelmäßigen Zauber hinzulegen.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sie nebeneinander standen und über die gefrorene Fläche des Sees blickten. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, aber ab und zu blies der Wind ein wenig Schnee von den Zweigen der Bäume, in deren Nähe sie standen, und nach einer Weile sah Snape aus wie mit Puderzucker bestreut. Hermine befahl ihrer Hand, in der Tasche ihrer Robe zu bleiben, und doch hätte sie so gern ein wenig Schnee von seinem Mantel geklopft ... oder ihm den Schnee vorsichtig aus dem Haar gestrichen. Der bloße Gedanken daran vermehrte die Ameisenpopulation in ihrem Innern um ein Vielfaches. Leise seufzend heftete sie ihren Blick auf die stille Landschaft und achtete darauf, Snape nicht allzu oft anzusehen.

Während sie so dastanden, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Der grüne Kaffeebecher wechselte alle paar Minuten von einem Händepaar zum anderen; sie wärmten ihre Finger an dem immer noch heißen Becher und genossen das heiße schwarze Getränk, ohne dass der Kaffee zur Neige ging. Für Hermine war dieser Zeitraum eine erneute Gelegenheit festzustellen, dass sie mit Schweigen nicht besonders gut zurecht kam. Ihr rationales Selbst war froh, dass sie nicht sprachen; so konnten sie zumindest nichts Falsches sagen. Und doch, sie überlegte die ganze Zeit, was sie sagen konnte ... und ihr fiel auch einiges ein, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was davon angemessen war und was nicht.

'Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen besser geht.'

Nein. Das ging nicht. Das würde ihn nur an die Hölle erinnern, durch die sie ihn mit diesem verdammten Emotionstrank geschickt hatte.

'Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie vorhin nicht erschreckt.'

Zu banal.

'Sind Sie morgens öfter hier?'

Au weia! Merlin, Zeus und Cleopatra! Das war ja zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Warum musste der Mann sie nur so furchtbar unsicher machen?

_Es könnte damit zu tun haben, dass er dein Lehrer ist und zwanzig Jahre älter als du, du dumme Nuss._

Dann fiel ihr doch noch etwas Einfaches ein.

„Vielen Dank für den Wärmezauber und den Kaffee, Sir."

Sie wusste, was er jetzt erwidern würde. 'Bilden Sie sich nur nichts darauf ein, ich habe das im Rahmen meiner Lehrerpflichten getan.' Irgend so etwas.

Aber er sagte nichts dergleichen. Er sagte - überhaupt nichts; er sah sie nur an und nickte leicht. Das Ameisengekrabbel in ihrem Magen war inzwischen ziemlich unangenehm.

Dann war da ein Klopfen. Ganz leise, hell und hölzern; das Geräusch erinnerte Hermine an einen Specht. Sie sah, dass Snape in seinen Umhang griff, etwas Schachtelartiges herausholte und sich ans Ohr hielt; sie konnte es kaum erkennen, dann hatte er es schon wieder verstaut.

„Ich muss ins Schloss zurück", sagte er knapp. Er sah sie an und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken; dann schwang er wie vorhin seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte.

„Gehen Sie schon", trieb er sie an. Hermine zögerte; sie war nicht scharf darauf, wieder bis zur Hüfte im Schnee zu versinken. Aber ihre ersten Schritte führten sie nicht in den Schnee hinein, sondern aus der Mulde heraus und über den Schnee hinweg; es entstand fast so etwas wie eine Treppe, bis sie oben auf der Schneedecke stand und wie Snape vorhin nur einen leichten Schuhabdruck hinterließ.

Der Tränkemeister folgte ihr, erwiderte ihren erstaunten Blick mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue – und lief davon Richtung Schloss. Hermine seufzte tief; der Mann musste als Baby einen Glückskeks mit dem Spruch „_Ein Satz zu wenig ist besser als ein Wort zu viel"_ verschluckt haben. Während sie sich beeilte ihm zu folgen, hoffte sie inständig, dass sie sich irgendwann mit Snapes Angewohnheit abfinden würde, Dinge zu tun, die sie betrafen, ohne mit ihr darüber zu reden.

Bislang jedenfalls gelang es ihr nicht, sich damit abzufinden. Der Mann war schon fast im Schloss und hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, und wenn sie ihn nicht stoppte, würde er einfach wortlos verschwinden.

„Professor! Ein Moment, bitte!"

Er hielt inne. Immerhin etwas. Hermine erreichte ihn atemlos; keuchend blieb sie vor ihm stehen.

„Es ... ich ... Meine Güte", japste sie. „Warum rennen Sie nur immer so!"

Ups. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen.

„Die Frage ist falsch gestellt", erwiderte er sanft. „Ich _renne_ nicht_. Sie_ gehen zu _langsam_."

Der neckende, fast liebevolle Tonfall ließ Hermine vor Begeisterung fast in Ohnmacht fallen. Die Ameisen in ihrem Magen verlegten sich aufs Sambatanzen; sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Verzückung nicht in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war.

Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich nur langsam. Sie war wirklich nicht in Form.

„Ich wollte", sagte sie schließlich, „nur gern wissen, was ... was Sie, nun ja, heute noch vorhaben."

_Aua. Wie blöd bin ich eigentlich?_

Snape starrte sie konsterniert an.

„Wie meinen?"

„Ähm, nein, ach, ich meine ..." Die Hitze schoss ihr ins Gesicht. „Entschuldigung, Sir, was ich sagen wollte, wir haben doch etwas vor ... Wir müssen uns doch noch auf morgen vorbereiten ... auf unseren Besuch bei ... Madam Malfoy. Wenn ich das richtig sehe", setzte sie unsicher hinzu, „gibt es da noch etwas zu tun, oder?"

Sie hatte etwas Falsches gesagt. Da war sie ganz sicher. Snape presste die Lippen zusammen; sie konnte an seiner ganzen Körperhaltung sehen, dass er sich verschloss.

„Nein", gab er zurück. „Sie sehen das _nicht_ richtig."

„W-was meinen Sie?"

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und neigte den Kopf, so dass seine Haarspitzen ihr Ohr kitzelten.

„Damit meine ich, dass _wir_ überhaupt nichts vorhaben", sagte er leise. „_Ich_ habe etwas vor. Das ist ein feiner, aber entscheidender Unterschied. Ich will und ich brauche Ihre Anwesenheit nicht für diese Vorbereitung, wie Sie es nennen."

_Ich höre doch nicht recht._

„Aber, Professor, ich hatte angenommen, dass wir -"

Er hob abrupt die Hand.

„_Stopp." _

Hermine verstummte. Sein Blick war so durchdringend, dass ihr davon gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde; dann packte er mit einer schnellen Bewegung einen Ärmel ihres Umhangs und zog sie ein paar Meter weiter in eine Nische, in der niemand sie sehen konnte.

„Sie hören mir jetzt genau zu."

Sie erwiderte mit klopfendem Herzen seinem dunklen Blick.

"Es mag im Augenblick ein ... Problem geben, das Sie und ich gemeinsam haben", sagte er. „Und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass _Gryffindors _nur zu gern jede sich ihnen bietende Gelegenheit nutzen, _zusammen zu halten, _gemeinsam ihre Probleme zu lösen, heldenhaft einander beizustehen ... nun, das ganze gryffindorsche Programm eben." Er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung, die sie ihm übel nahm. „Aber falls es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte: Ich gehöre nicht zu dieser Sorte Mensch. _Ich _habe die Aufgabe, bis morgen Nachmittag die Voraussetzungen zu schaffen, damit Madam Malfoy die Magie Ihres Stab wiederherstellen kann. Und ich werde genau das tun. _Sie, _Miss Granger, werden mich dabei nur auf eine einzige Weise unterstützen: indem Sie mir aus dem Blickfeld treten. Und zwar in einem zeitlich großzügigen Rahmen, das heißt: von morgens bis abends. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„J-ja, Sir, aber ich -"

„Schön", fuhr Snape ihr scharf dazwischen, „Schüler, die ohne Widerworte meine Anweisungen befolgen, sind mir doch immer die liebsten. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich. Wir sehen uns morgen Nachmittag."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine dem wehenden schwarzen Umhang nach, der gerade außer Sichtweise fegte. Das konnte er doch unmöglich ernst meinen! Was um aller Welt war denn nun wieder in ihn gefahren?

_Der Mann leidet unter einer Persönlichkeitsspaltung. Anders kann ich mir das alles nicht erklären._

Sie gab einen kleinen frustrierten Laut von sich und kickte unwirsch mit dem Fuß einen Stein von sich fort, wobei ihre Haare nur so um sie flogen.

„Hey, hey!", hörte sie eine allzu vertraute spöttische Stimme sagen. „Pass schön auf, Granger, dass dein Temperament nicht mal wieder mit dir durchgeht, sonst wird noch jemand verletzt!"

Sie sah hoch und blickte Malfoy ins Gesicht. Er griente sie blöd an und lief an ihr vorbei ins Schloss; am liebsten hätte sie ihn von hinten angefallen aus Wut darüber, dass ihr auf die Schnelle keine Erwiderung einfiel.

Und dann sah sie Harry. Und Neville. Sie standen ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt und zogen seltsame Gesichter. Instinktiv sah Hermine auf den Boden und wendete ihre neu erworbene Fähigkeit an: Sie suchte die Fußspuren von Malfoy und versuchte sie zurück zu verfolgen. Und auch, wenn es hier von Schuhabdrücken nur so wimmelte, konnte sie doch die frische Spur von Malfoy ausmachen, die, rückwärts betrachtet, vom Schlosseingang an ihr vorbei und direkt zu ihren beiden Freunden führte.

Sie sah die beiden Jungen sekundenlang an und gab sich alle Mühe, sie mit ihrem Blick zu durchbohren; dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Schloss.

_Es ist tatsächlich so. Harry und Malfoy hängen zusammen rum! Und Neville ist auch dabei. Ich glaube es einfach nicht._

Während des ganzen Weges zum Gemeinschaftsraum fluchte und schimpfte Hermine still vor sich hin. Sie war wütend auf Snape, weil er sie so hatte abblitzen lassen; und sie war stinksauer auf Harry, der was-auch-immer mit Malfoy am Laufen hatte. Mit ihrem gemeinsamen Erzfeind! Diesem elenden Drachenmolch! Wie konnte er nur! Sie brachte es gar nicht über sich, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und die ganze Angelegenheit irgendwie mit Malfoys bizarrem Geschlechterwechsel vom Vortag in Verbindung zu bringen. Nein! Sie weigerte sich entschieden, daran auch nur zu denken!

Und Neville hatte auch irgendetwas damit zu tun. Wie konnte das sein? Snape hatte gesagt, dass Malfoy Neville den Imperio auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Und sie glaubte Snape, er war sich so sicher gewesen. Machte man dann anschließend mit seinem Angreifer einen netten Schneespaziergang? War Neville denn noch zu retten?

_Die Gewächshäuser. Sie waren bei den Gewächshäusern._

Das waren die Spuren, die sie vorhin gesehen hatte. Die drei Spuren, die zu den Gewächshäusern geführt hatten. Plötzlich war sie ganz sicher. Neville verbrachte sowieso einen großen Teil seiner Zeit dort, und eben waren sie alle drei dorthin gegangen. Vielleicht hatte Neville Malfoy irgendein Kraut gezeigt oder gegeben ... Aber warum in Merlins Namen, warum nur? Das alles machte keinen Sinn.

Oh, Himmel und Hölle. Hermine schlug sich gegen die Stirn; ohne es zu merken, stand sie ein paar Meter vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame und starrte vor sich hin. Neville war noch immer verflucht, wurde ihr plötzlich klar. Malfoy übte ein bisschen die Anwendung der Dunklen Künste an ihm. Und an Harry ebenfalls. Malfoy hatte ihn verhext, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. Wenn er schon in der Lage war, Neville mit dem Imperio zu belegen, warum sollte er das dann nicht auch mit anderen tun?

_Ich mache ihn fertig. Ich mache Kleinholz aus diesem Frettchen! Hagrid kann seinen Ofen mit ihm feuern!_

Götter, und sie hatte keinen Zauberstab! Unter normalen Umständen wäre sie jetzt sofort losgerannt und hätte Malfoy zerlegt! Aber sie war unbewaffnet. Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Das ging nicht, sie konnte jetzt nicht losrennen und Malfoy suchen. Sie musste bis morgen warten. Bis sie ihren Zauberstab wieder hatte.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken ging sie zu einem der großen Fenster und sah hinaus. Es schneite immer noch, und an den Fenstern klebten wunderschöne Eisblumen. Der Anblick von so viel Eis und Schnee machte ihr erst klar, dass ihr vor Aufregung heiß geworden war; sie atmete tief durch und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Ihre Nase lief – und wieder fanden ihre Finger Madam Malfoys Stein, als sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche fischte. Sie putzte sich die Nase und nahm dann den Stein in die Hand.

Es passierte erneut. Eine Ruhe durchströmte sie, die ihr bewusst machte, wie angespannt sie vorher gewesen war. Zugleich beruhigten sich ihre Gedanken. Malfoy, Harry, Neville ... Müde rieb sie sich über ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich hatte sie ziemlich heftige Kopfschmerzen. Und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine Erinnerung in ihr auf.

„_... ach Hermine, natürlich war es Snape. Wer denn sonst? ER hat versucht, den Stein der Weisen zu klauen."_

„_Das wissen wir doch gar nicht, Ron. Nur weil er ... ein bisschen bedrohlich aussieht, muss er noch lange nicht böse sein."_

„_BEDROHLICH? Hermine, Snape ist ein schmieriger Alptraum. Ich meine, selbst Fledermäuse würden wegfliegen, wenn sie ihn sehen. Er ist ein Mistkerl. Ihm ist ALLES zuzutrauen!"_

„_Selbst wenn wir es ihm zutrauen – wir haben keine Beweise gegen ihn. Du weißt doch: Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten!"_

„_Was ist das denn für'n Quatsch!"_

„_Das ist ein Grundsatz im Rechtssystem der Muggel. Er besagt, dass ein Verdächtiger erst dann als schuldig bezeichnet wird, wenn man ihm seine Tat nachweisen kann. So lange es keine Beweise gibt, gilt jeder Verdächtiger als unschuldig."_

„_Bah. Snape IST aber schuldig!"_

„_Meine Güte, Ron!"_

Hermine starrte vor sich hin und hielt den Stein dabei fest in ihrer Hand. Dieses Gespräch zwischen ihr und Ron war sechs Jahre her. In Zweifel für den Angeklagten ... Wie hatte sie es gehasst, wenn Ron und Harry Snape vorverurteilt hatten, ohne sich sicher sein zu können. Das Ganze war so ... durchschaubar. Snape war der Feind, also war er schuldig.

_Malfoy ist der Feind, also ist er schuldig._

Hermine schloss die Augen und hielt den Stein noch fester. Verdammt, sie hatte überhaupt keine Beweise. Sie verhielt sich nicht besser als Ron und Harry, als sie elf Jahre alt waren! Sie verdächtigte Malfoy, weil sie ihn nicht leiden konnte – und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, spielte ihr Ärger über seine gestrigen Andeutungen auch mit hinein. Sie wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass Malfoy womöglich etwas über Harry wusste, was sie nicht wusste – dass er ihr in in Bezug auf ihre Freunde voraus war. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Da war es ihr noch lieber, wenn ihre Freunde von dem bösen Malfoy verhext waren, dann konnte sie sie wenigstens retten.

Blieb noch abzuwarten, ob Harry überhaupt Lust haben würde, sich von ihr retten zu lassen. Sie war heute nicht besonders nett zu ihm gewesen. Hermine seufzte. Sie konnte so furchtbar selbstgerecht und hochmütig und so ... zickig sein! Warum nur konnte sie ihren Stolz und ihr Temperament nicht im Zaum halten? Gut, es gab irgendetwas in Harrys Leben, von dem sie nichts wusste, aber gab ihr das das Recht, ihn so zu behandeln? Sie hatte ihn nicht wie einen Freund behandelt, sondern eher wie ... wie ...

_Wie zertretene Zaubertrankzutaten unter meinen Schuhen._

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Entwaffnungsfluch. Ihr Stolz, ihr Hochmut. Sie regte sich über Snape auf und war ihm doch viel zu ähnlich. Sie hörte den scharfen Tonfall, den sie Harry gegenüber verwendet hatte, und sah sich selbst, wie sie Harry und Neville einen Blick voller Verachtung zuwarf, bevor sie auf dem Absatz umdrehte und davonstürmte.

_Und ich sitze da und jammere, weil niemand mich leiden kann._

Müde strich sie sich über das Gesicht. Das alles war keine brandneue Erkenntnis. Sie wusste, dass sie manchmal nicht einfach war. Oder eher: ungenießbar. Aber in diesem Moment war ihr so klar wie nie zuvor, dass sie es den Menschen nicht leicht machte, sie wirklich zu mögen, ohne Einschränkung. Anfang der Woche hatte sie sich noch gefragt, warum um alles in der Welt sie so wenig Freunde hatte; im Augenblick war es genau anders herum – sie fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt Freunde hatte.

_Ich werde mal recherchieren gehen, ob es offizielle Auszeichnungen für besonders freundschaftsfähige Menschen gibt. Ron und Harry verdienen sie alle. Und ich werde nie eine davon bekommen, warum auch._

Abwesend spielte sie mit dem Stein in ihrer Hand, stand auf und ließ sich in einen ihrer Lieblingssessel nahe am Kamin fallen. Dort saß sie eine Weile weiter herum, stierte sinnlos ins Feuer und bemitleidete sich selbst. Das war eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, dachte sie bitter. _Ich bin Hermine Granger, ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt, und meine Hobbies sind lesen, Tagebücher verlieren, in garstige Zaubertränkelehrer verknallt sein, meine Freunde vergraulen und in Selbstmitleid versinken. _

Unwillkürlich verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln. Das alles war doch albern. Sie hatte die Wahl; sie konnte zu Harry gehen und sich entschuldigen. Und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde sie das auch tun. Sie mussten endlich miteinander reden. Und sie musste zu Snape gehen. Er konnte ihr helfen, wenn es darum ging, ihren Verdacht zu überprüfen. Snape hatte schließlich gesagt, dass er irgendwie dunkle Flüche aufspüren oder wahrnehmen konnte. Und wie auch immer er das anstellte - er würde wissen, wenn Malfoy auch jetzt noch Neville oder Harry mit dem Imperio belegte.

Snape ... Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Götter, sie war so schrecklich durcheinander. Wenn sie an diesen Mann dachte, wurde sie von einer ganzen Kutschenladung gegensätzlicher Gefühlen heimgesucht, die aufeinander gehäuft zu einer völligen Blockade führten. Wie sollte sie denn nur ihre Gefühle zulassen, wie sollte sie überhaupt herausfinden, WAS sie fühlte, wenn ein pflichtbewusster Teil von ihr diese Gefühle sofort mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen erschlug?

Und doch ... Sie sah sein blasses Gesicht vor sich, und ihre Gedanken streiften wieder einmal den Moment im Krankenflügel, den sie geteilt hatten ... Die Ameisengesellschaft in ihrem Magen kam erneut in Bewegung. Sie seufzte, rollte sich in dem Sessel zusammen und vergaß vorübergehend ihr schlechtes Gewissen; übrig blieb eine wirre Mischung aus Glück und Konfusion, die völlig neu für sie war.

_Dieser Kaffee. Mmmh. Ich habe mit Severus Snape am See Kaffee getrunken! Das würde mir nie jemand glauben. Und wie er mich angesehen hat ... Ich kann mich schon kaum noch daran erinnern. Wie hat er mich eigentlich angesehen? Er muss es noch einmal tun. Immer wieder. Damit ich weiß, dass es Wirklichkeit ist. Ah, ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er mir gegenüber echte Gefühle zeigt, nicht beeinflusst durch einen bescheuerten Trank. Und diesen Wärmezauber möchte ich auch noch mal erleben ... Woah, ich bekomm schon eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur daran denke. Und diese Leichtigkeit, mit der wir über den Schnee gegangen sind... Vielleicht habe ich irgendwann einmal die Gelegenheit ihn zu fragen, wie dieser Zauber funktioniert ... Ja, irgendwann einmal ... ..._

Ihre Gedanken glitten in eine Traumwelt ab, und sie gab ihrer Müdigkeit nach.

t.b.c.


	30. Kapitel 30

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 30_

Lautes Gepolter ließ Hermine hochschrecken. Sie blinzelte und versuchte sich zu orientieren ... Ah, sie saß im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und eben waren zwei Mitschülerinnen durch das Portraitloch hereingestürmt und hatten ihre Taschen auf den Boden geworfen. Hermine rieb sich die Augen; sie war verwirrt und todmüde.

Als sie ihre Taschenuhr hervorholte, starrte sie auf die Zeiger, ohne etwas zu begreifen. Es war 11:24 a.m. – schließlich dämmerte ihr, dass sie fast eine Stunde lang hier im Sessel geschlafen hatte. Und genau genommen war sie jetzt müder als vorher. Sie musste unbedingt ins Bett, es war ihr herzlich egal, ob sie dadurch das Mittagessen versäumte. Später würde sie dann zu Snape herunter gehen und ihn um Hilfe bitten – auch wenn er nicht gestört werden wollte.

Sie lief die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf und freute sich so sehr auf ihr warmes Bett, dass sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Dabei entging ihr, dass Schallwellen den Boden unter ihr beben ließen. Erst, als sie die Hand auf die Klinke legte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass da drinnen irgend etwas los war, denn dieses Etwas war laut genug, um die Türklinke unter ihrer Hand vibrieren zu lassen.

Hermine riss die Tür auf – und Musik dröhnte ihr entgegen, Musik mit harten Beats und brüllendem Sprechgesang, so laut und gewaltig, dass es ihr die Haare nach hinten wehte. Lavender und Pavarti gaben in der Mitte des Raumes ein epileptisches Gezappel zum Besten, das offenbar eine Art Tanz darstellen sollte.

Wäre ihr Nervenkostüm nicht so zerschlissen gewesen, hätte sie den Spuk mit einem Silencio beendet – oder es zumindest versucht, um dann festzustellen, dass ihr Stab fehlte. Naja, zumindest hätte sie ihren Mitschülerinnen eine gepfefferte Standpauke gehalten. Aber der Lärm zerrte so an Hermines Nerven, dass sie ohne nachzudenken die Flucht ergriff. Für ihre Nerven war das die beste Lösung, denn kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, war es im Flur wieder mucksmäuschenstill; offenbar lag ein wirksamer Schallzauber über dem Raum, so dass das Getöse draußen nicht zu hören war.

_Das war's dann mit meinem Mittagsschlaf._

Hermine tappte die Stufen hinunter zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lehnte sich müde gegen die Wand. Sie ermahnte sich, konstruktiv zu denken und zu entscheiden, was sie als Nächstes tun konnte, aber überall stieß ihr Denken gegen Hindernisse; schlafen ging nicht, weil der Schlafsaal einer Lärmhölle glich, zum Lernen war sie zu kaputt und für einen Spaziergang im Schnee fehlte ihr die notwendige innere Wärme. Und sie hatte jetzt wirklich nicht die Nerven, das gesamte Schloss nach Harry abzusuchen, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen; angesichts ihrer derzeitigen Stimmungslage würde das wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein.

Eine große Portion Selbstmitleid lauerte in einer Ecke ihres Bewussteins und drohte sie zu überwältigen. Kein Zauberstab, kein Rückzugsort, kein warmes Bett, um sich darin zu verkriechen. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt in riesigen Buchstaben BÄÄÄHH an die Wand des Gemeinschaftsraums gekrakelt.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf; sie beschloss ihre Müdigkeit zu ignorieren und jetzt unverzüglich zu Snape zu gehen. Er war da unten, und nur er konnte ihr sagen, ob Malfoy den Imperio immer noch verwendet. Snape musste ihr einfach helfen.

Also machte sich Hermine schlapp und zerschlagen auf den Weg in die Kerker, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass dieser Zeitpunkt denkbar ungünstig für ihr Vorhaben war. Nicht nur, dass er ihr explizit gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht sehen wollte - es war auch eine Schnapsidee, diesem Mann unausgeschlafen zu begegnen. Bei Snape waren schnelle Reflexe gefragt, da musste man zumindest wach und orientiert sein. Und das war bei ihr im Moment so wenig der Fall, wie eine Alraune Mozart singen konnte.

Als sie sich schließlich Snapes Bürotür näherte, hörte sie Gemurmel. Sie hatte die Hand schon zur Faust geballt um zu klopfen, als sie endlich begriff, dass die Stimmen direkt aus dem Büro des Tränkemeisters kamen. Hermine trat näher und lauschte. McGonagall. Flitwick. Sprout. Und dazwischen immer wieder Snapes tiefe Stimme. Alle Hauslehrer waren anwesend, wurde Hermine klar, und sie trat nahe an die Tür heran. Aber unglücklicherweise redeten die Anwesenden so gedämpft, dass Hermine kaum etwas verstehen konnte.

_... in der Lage zu ... _

_... enorme Verantwortung ... _

_... Albus wird ... _

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf den linken Fuß, lehnte sich ganz gegen die Tür und drückte ihr Ohr gegen das Holz.

_... Schüler dürfen keinesfalls ... _

_... können nicht untätig herumsitzen und warten, bis ..._

_... Anfang nächster Woche wird hoffentlich ..._

_... sollten auch den Vertrauensschülern noch ..._

Es war einfach nicht möglich, ganze Sätze zu verstehen, geschweige denn die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen. Trotzdem blieb Hermine weiter an der Tür stehen und lauschte, immer auf den Augenblick wartend, in dem Snapes Stimme wieder zu hören war. Sie schloss die Augen; irgendetwas war anders als sonst, und kurz darauf wurde ihr klar, was anders war – Snape redete ruhig, seiner Stimme fehlte die übliche Kälte, da war kein Spott herauszuhören und keine Schärfe.

Und vor allem redete er viele, lange Sätze hintereinander.

_In meiner Gegenwart redet er fast überhaupt nicht. Warum eigentlich nicht? Snape ist doch im Grunde nicht schweigsam ... oder doch? Ach, was weiß ich ... ich kenne den Mann doch überhaupt nicht ..._

Plötzlich ging alles viel zu schnell für ihren müden Kopf. Da mischte sich ein Geräusch in ihre Gedanken, das sie aufschrecken ließ; aber sie war so müde und unaufmerksam, dass sie nicht schnell genug reagierte – und als ihr endlich klar wurde, dass es zuerst still in Snapes Büro geworden war und sich dann Schritte der Tür genähert hatten, hatte schon jemand abrupt die Bürotür aufgerissen und sie, eben noch schlaftrunken an der Tür lehnend, hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren.

Mit einem leisen Schrei fiel Hermine in Snapes Büro hinein. Sie ruderte mit den Armen und betete um festen Boden unter den Füßen; sie stürzte trotzdem und begrub den armen Professor Flitwick unter sich, der recht tapfer war und nur ganz kurz erschrocken quietschte. Der Mann mochte winzig sein, aber er hatte schrecklich viel Zeugs um sich herum. Bei dem verzweifelten Versuch aufzustehen, verhedderte Hermine sich in seinem Umhang, und schließlich trat Professor Sprout hinzu und half ihr, sich zu entknoten, dem Umhang des kleinen Professors zu entfliehen und auf angemessenen Abstand zu gehen.

Das alles ging schweigend vonstatten. Als Sprout schließlich ihren Arm losließ und die verwirrte Hermine vor den Professoren und Professorinnen stand, war sie sicher, dass ihre Wangen so viel Licht abgaben wie ein Kaminfeuer. Vier Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet, und wenn sie ihren schwarz gewandeten Zaubertrankprofessor auch nur ansah, begannen die ersten Ameisen in ihrem Magen aus ihrem Mittagsschlaf zu erwachen. In der Gegenwart anderer Professoren war dieses Gefühl noch unangenehmer als ohnehin schon.

_Ein Geheimnis. Wir haben ein Geheimnis, er und ich._

Schließlich war es das Oberhaupt von Gryffindor, das die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Professor McGonagall in finsterstem Lehrerton, „was ich bedenklicher finden soll – Ihren Einfall, an der Tür eines Professors zu lauschen oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich dabei haben erwischen lassen." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Und jetzt wäre es wohl angemessen, wenn wir den Grund für Ihren Auftritt erfahren würden."

Hermine wollte antworten, aber der Mund stand ihr offen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass sie jemals (ohne die „Hilfe" der Jungs) einen solchen Punkteverlust zu verantworten hatte – von Snapes Punkteabzügen mal abgesehen.

_Los jetzt, reiß dich zusammen._

Sie schluckte, sortierte ihren müden Verstand, besann sich auf ihre besten Eigenschaften und nickte.

„Das Ganze ist mir furchtbar peinlich", sagte sie freimütig und versuchte gar nicht erst, um die Sache herumzureden. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mein Auftreten. Ich bin sicher nicht hergekommen um zu lauschen; ich wollte Professor Snape sprechen, aber als ich Stimmen in seinem Büro hörte, bin ich automatisch stehen geblieben und ... Es waren nur wenige Sekunden. Wirklich. Und ich habe übrigens kaum ein Wort verstanden!", setzte sie nachdrücklich hinzu.

Irrte sie sich, oder hatte Snapes Mund sich gerade amüsiert verzogen?

„Ihre Beteuerungen machen die Sache nicht besser", sagte Hermines Hauslehrein unwirsch. „An der Tür von Professoren zu lauschen, ist ein für Vertrauensschülerinnen äußerst unadäquates Verhalten."

„Und ich werde den Eindruck nicht los", warf Snape in gelangweiltem Tonfall ein, „dass deine Schülerin dank ihrer beeindruckenden Auffassungsgabe diesen Tatbestand vollständig erfasst hat."

Hermine war zu müde, um ihre Überraschung zu verbergen; ihre Blicke trafen sich nur kurz, aber sie war sicher, dass er in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte wie in einem Zaubertränkebuch für Erstklässler.

„Im übrigen, Minerva", setzte er samtig hinzu „wenn es nicht eine gewisse Order gäbe, die einen effektiven Schallschutz für die Büros der Professoren in Hogwarts untersagt, stünden wir jetzt nicht hier und müssten uns Miss Grangers Beteuerungen anhören."

„Es ist bezeichnend, dass ausgerechnet du diese Regelung immer wieder ansprechen musst", erwiderte McGonagall. „Schalldichte Bürotüren hätten schon vor Jahren verboten werden sollen."

„Um genau was zu verhindern?", fragte Snape spöttisch nach. „Kläre mich doch bitte auf. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich einen lächerlichen Schallschutz benötige, sofern ich den Plan habe, deinen Schützlingen etwas anzutun?"

Sein Grinsen jagte Hermine einen viel zu angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie erwartete, dass McGonagall hochgehen würde wie eine Feuerwerksrakete, aber ihre Lehrerin blieb völlig gelassen.

„Deine herablassenden Äußerungen kannst du dir sparen!", winkte sie ab. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, aber sie sah in den Augen ihrer strengen Lehrerin ein stilles Vergnügen blitzen. „Deine fragwürdigen Lehrmethoden waren schon allzu oft Diskussionsgegenstand während der Dienstbesprechungen."

Professor Flitwick ließ ein leises Räuspern vernehmen, aber seine Kollegin hörte es offenbar nicht.

„Du kannst dich doch nicht einmal kontrollieren", fuhr sie kampflustig fort, „wenn eine ganze Schulklasse anwesend ist – ich wage gar nicht mir auszumalen, was passiert, wenn du mit einem Schüler allein bist."

„Ist das Krankheitsbild der typischen gryffindorschen Paranoia eigentlich schon wissenschaftlich erforscht worden?", warf Snape mit Leidensmiene in den Raum. „Wenn nicht, schlage ich dich als Probanden vor. Die Studie hätte sicher durchschlagende Erfolge."

„Eine Untersuchung der sadistischen Neigungen im Hause Slytherin erscheint mir da vielversprechender", gab McGonagall zurück.

„_Minerva, Severus_", unterbrach Professor Sprout das Geplänkel entnervt. „Könntet ihr das ein andernmal klären?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und McGonagall warf ihrer Schülerin einen Seitenblick zu.

„Ähm. In der Tat. Wir sollten diese Diskussion vertagen."

„Jederzeit, Minerva", sagte Snape, und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass die Andeutung eines Lächelns über beide Gesichter huschte, bevor die Anwesenden sich ihr erneut zuwandten.

„Meine Frage war nicht so dringend", sagte Hermine hastig, um einem Rausschmiss zuvor zu kommen. „Ich könnte später wiederkommen."

„Sie könnten _nie_ wiederkommen", schlug Snape mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue vor. Aber Professor McGonagall winkte ab und zog Hermine an Snape vorbei weiter in dessen Büro hinein.

„Nein. Bleiben Sie hier. – Wenn Miss Granger sich schon einmal hierher verirrt hat, kann sie ebenso gut die Neuigkeiten erfahren. Das spart uns allen Zeit", sagte sie in Richtung seiner Kollegen.

Professor Sprout warf Hermine einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Nun gut", sagte sie dann, „ich wäre einverstanden." Professor Flitwick nickte nur, und Snape verdrehte die Augen; Hermine registrierte beleidigt, dass er ein Gesicht zog, als sei ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Büro eine persönliche Strafe für ihn.

„Gut, Miss Granger", begann McGonagall, „was wir Ihnen mitteilen werden, weiß bislang kein Schüler in Hogwarts. Ebenso sind Sie die erste Vertrauensschülerin, die es erfährt, und wir erwarten von Ihnen, dass Sie mit Ihrem Wissen verantwortungsvoll umgehen."

Hermine nickte nur und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Offenbar nahm sie ihr den Auftritt von eben noch immer übel, sonst hätte sie nicht so etwas Selbstverständliches angemahnt.

„Ich will nicht darum herum reden", sagte ihre Hauslehrerin. „Der Direktor wird vermisst."

Hermines Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Sie holte Luft um Fragen zu stellen, aber Snape sprach schon weiter.

„Er wird vermisst, Miss Granger" sagte er scharf. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, also hören Sie auf, ein Gesicht zu machen, als hätten hier wir einen Trauerfall zu beklagen - dafür besteht kein Anlass. Der Direktor macht ... Erledigungen und hat sich seit zwei Tagen nicht in Hogwarts gemeldet. Das ist durchaus besorgniserregend, aber bislang haben wir keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass etwas Tragisches geschehen ist."

Hermine nickte schweigend. _Denk nicht über das Schlimmstmögliche nach, es verdirbt dir die Gegenwart, bevor es überhaupt passiert ist _- das war ein Leitsatz ihrer Mutter, und Hermine beschloss, ihr beizeiten dafür auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

Zwei Tage, überlegte sie und versuchte ihren müden Kopf zumindest zu einer Minimalleistung zu aktivieren. Dann war Professor Dumbledore vermutlich schon länger fort. Beschämt stellte sie fest, dass sie sich gar nicht erinnern konnte, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie war einfach zu viel mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen. Es stand außer Frage, dass Abwesenheit des Schulleiters mit Voldemort und dem Orden des Phönix zu tun hatte. In welcher Mission mochte Professor Dumbledore wohl unterwegs sein? Und was wussten die Ordensmitglieder darüber?

Hermine war klar, dass diese Fragen warten mussten; Snape und McGonagall würden in der Gegenwart von Flitwick und Sprout keine den Orden betreffenden Informationen herausrücken. Ihr blieb nichts übrig, als weiter zuzuhören und ihre Fragen herunterzuschlucken.

„Natürlich hat Professor Dumbledore für so einen Fall Vorkehrungen getroffen", fuhr Professor Sprout fort. „Wir haben als Hauslehrer alle Möglichkeiten dafür zu sorgen, dass in Hogwarts während der Abwesenheit des Schulleiters alles reibungslos läuft. Und als Erstes müssen wir gewährleisten", ergänzte sie, „dass niemand von der Abwesenheit von Professor Dumbleore erfährt."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Hermine. „Es geht um die Sicherheit der Schule."

„Ganz recht, Miss Granger", bestätigte Professor Flitwick mit seiner Fiepsstimme; sein freundliches Lächeln entspannte Hermine ein wenig. „Hogwarts ist trotz des Krieges immer noch ein sicherer Ort für alle Schüler und Professoren, die hier wohnen." _Und für alle Hauselfen, Geister und sonstigen Anwesenden_, fügte Hermine in Gedanken automatisch hinzu. „Und das ist nicht zuletzt dem Ruf von Professor Dumbledore als mächtigstem Gegner von Wir-wissen-schon-wer zu verdanken. Es würde die Sicherheit von uns allen gefährden, wenn bekannt werden würde, dass der Direktor vermisst wird. Darum werden wir seine Abwesenheit so lange geheim halten wie möglich."

„Offiziell hält sich Professor Dumbledore derzeit in Irland auf", sagte Sprout, „und besucht den diesjährigen Zaubererkongress."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Der Zaubererkongress war todlangweilig, Dumbledore würde nie seine Zeit dafür verschwenden. Diese Täuschungsmanöver waren immer so schrecklich durchschaubar. Sie fand es unbequem, jedes Mal damit spekulieren zu müssen, dass ihre Mitschüler dumm genug waren, um solchen Ausreden Glauben zu schenken.

„Ich nehme an", sagte sie, um das Gespräch auf den Punkt zu bringen, „die Vertrauensschüler haben den Auftrag, auf dieser Behauptung zu beharren, Gerüchte zu zerstreuen und den anderen zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

„Und wieder nimmt die unvergleichliche Miss Granger uns die Worte aus dem Mund", erwiderte Snape spöttisch. „Allerdings werden wir nur die Vertrauensschüler des letzten Jahrgangs instruieren; meiner Ansicht nach ist das zwar immer noch zuviel, aber der Direktor hält es für ratsam, dass einige Schüler die Wahrheit wissen, um gezielter von ihr ablenken zu können."

„Miss Granger, Sie übernehmen bitte die Aufgabe, Mr Weasley noch heute alles Notwendige mitzuteilen", wandte sich McGonagall an ihre Schülerin.

„Ja, Professor", sagte Hermine abwesend; sie dachte daran, dass unter anderem auch die Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins die Wahrheit erfahren würden. Also auch Malfoy. Sie war sich alles andere als sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee war.

„Das wäre dann im Augenblick alles, liebe Kollegen", sagte McGonagall. „Alles Weitere heute Abend zu verabredeter Zeit."

Die noch eben spürbare Spannung im Raum war verschwunden, und Hermine drohte erschöpfungsbedingt förmlich in sich zusammen zu sinken. Kurze Blicke wurden gewechselt, ein einvernehmliches Nicken, und McGonagall wandte sich zum Gehen. Flitwick und Sprout folgten ihr wortlos, und Hermine schloss sich ihnen automatisch an, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wohin sie gehen sollte.

„Miss Granger!" Snapes scharfe Stimme stoppte sie auf der Türschwelle. „Sie bleiben hier."

Hermine blieb an der offenen Tür stehen; als die Schritte der anderen im Gang verklungen waren, schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich müde gegen den Türrahmen. Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über den Raum.

_Er lässt mich jetzt nur hier stehen, weil er weiß, dass ich gehen wollte. Wenn ich hätte bleiben wollen, hätte er mich rausgeschmissen. Er hat nichts Besseres zu tun als mir die ganze Zeit zu zeigen, wer hier die Hosen anhat. Wie er mir auf die Nerven geht._

„Hinsetzen", sagte Snape schließlich. Die Zeit der ganzen Sätze war offenbar schon wieder vorbei, dachte Hermine mürrisch, und ihre Laune sank noch tiefer. Widerstrebend stieß sie sich vom Türrahmen ab und überblickte kurz den Raum. Um ihn zu provozieren, ließ sie die Tür hinter sich offen stehen; sie überlegte sogar, ihrem Bedürfnis ihn zu ärgern noch weiter nachzugeben und sich auf seinen ledernen Bürosessel zu setzen. Aber das wäre vielleicht doch zuviel gewesen. Also ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der für Besucher vorgesehen war.

Snape sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den sie nicht zu ergründen vermochte; aber sie hatte auch gar keine Lust darüber nachzudenken, in welcher Stimmungslage der Mann sich gerade befand. Er blickte ein paar Mal zwischen ihr und der offenen Tür hin und her; er schien zu überlegen, wie er reagieren sollte, und schließlich ging er einfach hin und schloss die Tür kommentarlos. Dort blieb er dann stehen, so dass Hermine ihn mehr oder minder im Rücken hatte und nur aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte.

„Haben Sie nicht gesagt, ich solle nie wiederkommen?", murmelte sie. Am Rande bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht allzu respektvoll mit dem Tränkemeister sprach, aber sie war zu erschöpft um sich daran zu stören. Er kam näher und sie spürte, dass er sie ansah, aber sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht.

„Bedenklich, in der Tat", erwiderte er trocken. „Ich fange schon an, Ihnen meine intimsten Wünsche zu offenbaren."

Sie hob den Kopf. Er stand unmittelbar neben ihr; sie sah an seiner schwarzen Kleidung hoch in seine schwarzen undurchdringlichen Augen und beschloss die Gefühle zu ignorieren, die der Blickkontakt hervorrief.

„Das ist nicht lustig", sagte sie finster. „Wenn es ein Herzenswunsch von Ihnen ist, dass ich Ihnen fern bleibe, kann ich Ihnen den erfüllen. Guten Tag und noch viel Erfolg, Sir."

Damit schickte sie sich an ihren Stuhl wieder zu verlassen. Snape machte eine schnellen Bewegung und stellte sich ihr so in den Weg, dass sie nicht einmal aufstehen konnte.

„Sie. Bleiben. Sitzen", sagte er leise und überdeutlich. Seine Stimme war um einige Tonlagen gesenkt; vielleicht sollte das bedrohlich wirken, aber sie war einfach nicht ausgeruht genug, um die Nuancen zu schätzen zu wissen.

„Hören Sie, Professor." Hermine ließ erschöpft die Schultern sinken und betrachtete beim Sprechen ihre Schuhe. „Ich weiß, dass ich ungelegen komme, und das tut mir Leid. Aber ich hatte wirklich dringende Fragen, und ... ich weiß auch nicht", sagte sie hilflos und sah ihn an. „Es konnte eben nicht warten."

„Dringende Fragen?" Snape starrte sie an. „Von Ihnen? Ist das jetzt die außergewöhnliche Erklärung für Ihr außergewöhnliches Verhalten? Miss Granger, das könnte komisch sein, wenn ich Humor hätte, aber ich habe keinen."

„Weiß ich selbst", kam es aus ihrem Mund, ehe sie es kontrollieren konnte.

„Dann sind wir zur Abwechslung einer Meinung", gab er ungerührt zurück. „Und wenn der hier" – er zog etwas aus seiner Umhangtasche und knallte es vor Hermine auf den Tisch – „nicht wäre, hätten Sie soeben zwanzig Punkte wegen respektlosen Verhaltens gegenüber eines Lehrers verloren. So aber ziehe ich Ihnen nur ... neun Punkte ab, weil mir diese Zahl so gut gefällt", fuhr er zuckersüß fort, während Hermine auf den kleinen hellblauen Stein auf dem Tisch starrte. „Heute ist Ihr Glückstag, sozusagen."

„Ach, daher der Kaffee heute Morgen", erwiderte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen und zuckte fast zusammen, als sie sich selbst sprechen hörte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Ihre Wahrnehmung und Gedanken waren wie in Watte gepackt, und sie fühlte sich auf angenehme Weise dumpf und ein wenig gleichgültig.

Merkwürdigerweise schien Snape nicht verärgert, sondern vielmehr ... interessiert. Er sah sie an wie ein seltenes Insekt.

„Hören Sie auch Gryffindors Punkte rufen?" Er beugte sich so weit zu ihr herunter, dass sie kaum noch den Kopf heben musste, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich kann es durch die Gläser und die Entfernung hören", wisperte er. „Sie wollen zu mir. Bleiben Sie doch noch ein bisschen länger, dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass sich bis heute Abend Gryffindors Punktzahl rapide abgerundet hat. Nämlich auf Null."

Hermine musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen.

„Vielleicht haben Sie ja doch Humor", murmelte sie.

_Wenn er mich jetzt nicht rauswirft, hat er wirklich welchen._

Snape legte den Kopf schief, und eine schwarze Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

„Erstaunlich. Sie riskieren gerade zugunsten eines _Vielleicht_, dass die Gryffindors Ihnen aufgrund des Punkteverlustes einen Verbotenen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen."

„No risk, no fun, wie eine Freundin von mir zu sagen pflegte."

„Auch eine Gryffindor, nehme ich an."

„Nein. Ein Muggel in einem Jugendheim für schwierige Fälle."

Dann geschah etwas ganz Besonderes. Snape lachte, es war ein plötzliches Lachen, tief und leise. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie träumte – aber sie saß hier, und sie hörte und sah es. Gut, es war nicht gerade der Heiterkeitsausbruch des Milleniums - wenn es für Losprusten so etwas eine Heftigkeitsskala gab, die von eins bis zehn ging, dann war Snape soeben bestenfalls bei 0,5 angelangt. Aber egal, er hatte gelacht. Und wie er dabei aussah. Einfach großartig.

Allerdings war Hermines Vergnügen nur sehr kurz, denn unmittelbar darauf erstarrte er, verzog sein Gesicht und trat einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Das geht so nicht weiter", sagte er. „Nehmen Sie den Stein von Madam Malfoy aus der Tasche und legen Sie ihn weg."

Hermine seufzte. „Warum? Müssen diese Steine denn zwingend etwas damit zu tun haben, wie unser Gespräch verläuft? Im übrigen, mir gefällt dieses Gespräch im Augenblick wirklich gut", gab sie zu. Sie sah ihn offen an; in seinen schwarzen Augen konnte sie weder Spott noch Ablehnung finden. Die Ameisenkolonne in ihrem Magen hatte wieder Schicht.

„Mir gefällt es auch", erwiderte er zögernd. „Sehr sogar. Und das fasst das ganze Problem zusammen, denke ich."

Hermines Verstand war durch die Müdigkeit nur eingeschränkt leistungsfähig; sie begriff gar nicht richtig, was er da gerade zugegeben hatte. Aber ihr Herz begriff es und saugte dieses leise Eingeständnis der Zuneigung auf wie ein Schwamm. Nur mit dieser Interpretation von ihm, mit der war sie überhaupt nicht einverstanden. Und sie fand es auch nicht gut, dass er den Blickkontakt abbrach - ein Umstand, den sie unter wacheren Umständen sehr bemerkenswert gefunden hätte. Und obwohl dieses verbale Pingpong-Spiel zuviel für ihren müden Kopf war, wollte sie doch nicht, dass es endete. Dennoch holte sie langsam ihren blaugrünen Stein hervor und legte ihn vorsichtig neben Snapes Stein auf den Tisch. Da lagen die Steine dann nebeneinander und schimmerten hellblau und blaugrün wie der Himmel und das Meer.

„Die sehen schön zusammen aus", stellte sie fest.

Snapes Gesicht nahm einen irgendwie verzweifelten Ausdruck an. Er legte die Handflächen aneinander und führte sie zu seinem Mund; dann stand er einfach nur da, sah ins Nichts und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Ich kann so nicht arbeiten", flüsterte er.

„Warum lassen Sie mich dann nicht gehen?", fragte Hermine sanft. Sie verspürte den Wunsch, zu ihm zu treten und ihn zu berühren; stattdessen sprach sie mit einer weichen, liebevollen Stimme zu ihm, die vielleicht ein wenig von dem aussandte, was sie im Augenblick empfand. „Ich denke, Sie brauchen einfach Ruhe."

„Was ist mit Ihrem ... Anliegen?", fragte er dumpf.

Sie winkte ab. „Das kann warten." Im Augenblick war ihr Malfoy so gleichgültig wie nur was. „Wirklich, es ist okay. Natürlich kann ich auch hier bleiben, wenn Sie es möchten ... ich meine, die Vorbereitung auf unseren Besuch morgen bei Madam Malfoy ist etwas, das wir ..."

Er schloss die Augen. „Ich sagte es bereits", unterbrach er sie. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht."

„Ich würde eher sagen, Sie _wollen_ meine Hilfe nicht", erwiderte Hermine stur. „Das ist ein Unterschied."

„Fangen Sie nicht wieder damit an", sagte er gefährlich langsam. „Im übrigen könnten Sie mir im Augenblick ohnehin bei gar nichts helfen. Sie sind ja völlig übermüdet."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Das ist wohl wahr", stimmte sie zu.

„Dann schlage ich vor, ich beginne jetzt endlich mit meinem ... Vorhaben, und Sie machen das, was der Volksmund Mittagsschlaf nennt."

Hermine nickte mechanisch und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie war so müde, dass ihr jedes ihrer Gliedmaße weh tat; kein Wunder, dass Snape ihre Müdigkeit bemerkt hatte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ein unglückliches Gesicht machte.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen?", fragte Snape. Hermine fand, man konnte förmlich hören, dass die Frage ungewohnt für ihn war; er klang unbeholfen und fast ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Ähm, nichts Wichtiges", erwiderte sie schnell und strich ihren Umhang glatt.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Na dann, worauf warten Sie. Ich liebe banale Informationen."

Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine grinsen. „Gut zu wissen, Sir. Aber ich ... nein. Es ist wirklich nichts."

„Miss Granger", zischte Snape, „_jetzt antworten Sie mir endlich!"_

„Ja doch!", rief sie und fuhr sich entnervt durch die Haare. „Meine Güte. Warum müssen Sie nur immer aus jedem Kleinkram so eine riesige Sache machen? Sie sind furchtbar ungeduldig!"

Er bedachte sie mit einem dunklen, bedeutsamen Blick. „Es hat auch meines Wissens noch nie jemand etwas anderes behauptet", sagte er betont langsam und sein Mund verzog sich zum Ansatz eines anzüglichen Lächelns, das schnell wieder verschwand. „Und jetzt sagen Sie endlich, warum Sie eben so ein Gesicht gezogen haben!"

„Ich kann nirgends schlafen", platzte sie heraus. „So. Ist das jetzt so interessant für Sie?"

Snapes Gesicht zeigte blanke Verwirrung. „Sie können nirgends schlafen? Wieso das denn?"

Diesmal musste Hermine sich zusammen reißen, um nicht anzufangen zu lachen; ein Lächeln entwischte ihr dennoch.

„Weil mein Bett nun mal leider in einem Schlafsaal steht. Und in diesem Schlafsaal ist ... ach, das wollen Sie nicht wissen."

„_Dürfte ich das bitte selbst entscheiden!"_, schnappte Snape.

„Okay", seufzte Hermine. „Wenn Sie partout Ihren Kopf durchsetzen müssen, bitte. Meine Mitschülerinnen machen im Schlafraum Radau. Mit Musik und tanzen und so. Da steppt das Einhorn, wie Lavender es ausdrücken würde. Es ist ... wirklich laut, wissen Sie."

„Ach nein, wie reizend. Eine _Party_." Wenn Snape „Party" sagte, machte er daraus ein Wort, das zu gleichen Teilen lächerlich und unanständig klang.

_Dein Grinsen kannst du dir sonstwohin stecken._

„Sie sind nicht eingeladen?", hakte er spöttisch nach.

„Argh. Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich von Lavender und Pavarti eine Einladung zu so einer Party bekommen?"

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie von oben bis unten an.

„Nein", gab er schließlich zu.

„Jetzt bin ich aber froh, dass Sie nicht JA gesagt haben."

„Scht!" Snape wedelte mit der Hand und bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Er sah Hermine weiterhin an oder vielmehr durch sie hindurch; er schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken.

Sie erschrak ein bisschen, als er abrupt aufstand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er seinen Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und zielte mit dem Stab auf seinen Ledersessel.

PUFF!

Seltsam, Hermine hatte immer gedacht, dass der Mann mit komplizierteren Verwandlungszaubern auf Kriegsfuß stand. Aber warum eigentlich? Snape war schließlich ein großer Magier und hatte vermutlich wie sie selbst in Professor McGonagall eine fähige Lehrerin gehabt. Wie auch immer – wo eben noch der Sessel gestanden hatte, nahm jetzt ein großes dunkelgrünes Sofa den Raum ein. Das Sofa war riesig, es stieß mit den Enden fast gegen die Glasvitrinen, in denen der Tränkemeister all das widerliche Zeugs aufbewahrte, vor dem sich die ganze Schule schüttelte.

Snape selbst hatte im nächsten Moment den Raum durch eine Nebentür verlassen und war zurückgekehrt, bevor Hermine auch nur den Mund öffnen könnte. Er warf eine Wolldecke auf das Sofa und bedachte Hermine mit einem distanzierten Blick.

„Sie werden hier schlafen. Ich bin drüben in meinen Räumen und arbeite. Es ist Wochenende; es wird Sie niemand stören, verlassen Sie sich darauf. Und _denken_ Sie nicht einmal daran, mich zu stören."

Damit drehte er sich auch schon auf dem Absatz um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum.

_Er macht es schon wieder! Er entscheidet einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg! Ich fasse es nicht!_

„Mo-ment!", rief Hermine entrüstet, und Snape hielt im Türrahmen inne.

„Was denn noch?", fragte er genervt.

„Werde ich eigentlich gefragt, ob ich hier schlafen will?", fauchte sie.

„Hm. Lassen Sie mich nachdenken. - Nein."

Snape lächelte schief, als sein Kopf aus dem Türrahmen verschwand. Dann knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu, und Hermine stand allein im Büro des Tränkemeisters.

„Verfluchter Mist!"

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf; jetzt war sie ja allein und konnte kindisch sein, so viel sie wollte. Er wagte es, sie hier einfach einzusperren? Das würde sie sich nicht bieten lassen! Sie stürmte durch den Raum und knallte die Türklinke herunter; ihre Annahme, dass die Tür geschlossen sei, bestätigte sich nicht, und da sie gleichzeitig gezogen hatte, kam ihr die Tür überraschend schnell entgegen.

„AU! SCHEISSE!"

Sie rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn und schloss die Tür wieder. Nun, da sie wusste, dass dass Snape sie nicht eingeschlossen hatte und dass es ihr frei stand zu gehen, war die Aussicht hier zu bleiben viel interessanter. Und bevor noch ein Unglück geschah, war es vielleicht wirklich besser, sich einen Augenblick hinzulegen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden kleinen Steine, die einträchtig auf dem Tisch nebeneinander lagen. Das war ja klar gewesen, dachte Hermine, er hatte seinen Stein nicht mitgenommen. Dieser sturköpfige Mann. Sie schnappte sich ihren blaugrünen Stein und strich abwesend mit dem Daumen darüber, während sie auf das Sofa zusteuerte.

_Nur ein paar Minuten liegen und die Augen zumachen. Nur ein Augenblick ..._

Ah, das Sofa war so weich. Und groß genug, um sich lang hinzulegen und die Beine auszustrecken. Sie schüttelte die Wolldecke auf und kuschelte sich hinein, wobei sie ihren Stein immer in der Hand behielt. Die Decke bestand zum Glück nicht aus diesem kratzenden Zeug, das für die Schuluniformen verwendet wurde; im Gegenteil, sie war wundervoll weich. Und sie roch nach Kerker, Trankzutaten ... und nach Severus Snape.

„Danke, Severus", murmelte sie schlaftrunken. Und dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

t.b.c.


	31. Kapitel 31

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 31_

„Ich will nicht, dass du ihn weiterhin siehst."

Hermine sprach mit jemandem. Es war Ron, sie stritten sich, er wollte ihr verbieten, sich weiterhin mit Snape zu treffen. Ja, war der Junge denn noch zu retten?

„Du spinnst wohl! Ich bin alt genug, um selber zu entscheiden, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringen will!"

„Dann verhalte dich auch so!"

„Misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein!"

Das Gespräch drehte sich im Kreis, ein Hin und Her ohne Resultat, es war ermüdend. Aber Hermine spürte auch, wie nach und nach ihr Ärger nachließ. Das alles führte doch zu nichts.

Und plötzlich redete sie nicht mehr mit Ron, sondern mit ihrer Mutter.

„Liebes, hör mir doch zu. Er ist zu alt für dich."

„Das ist mir egal, Mum."

„Du hast etwas Besseres verdient."

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht."

Sie sah ihrer Mutter kämpferisch in die Augen – und fand nur Liebe und Sorge darin. Hermines Wunsch sich zu streiten schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. Warum gerieten sie nur immer aneinander, obwohl sie sich doch liebten? Warum dieser Streit, immer und immer wieder?

„Hermine, Liebes, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Vielleicht bin ich nicht immer fähig, dir das zu zeigen, aber ich möchte doch nur, dass es dir gut geht."

Laureen Granger zog ihre Tochter zu sich, und Hermine erwiderte den Druck ihrer Arme. Sie lagen zusammen auf einem Sofa ... im Büro von Professor Severus Snape. Aber das war schon in Ordnung, irgendwie. Schweigend lag Hermine in dieser Umarmung und fühlte sich einfach nur wohl. Sie kuschelte sich in die Halsbeuge ihrer Mutter und spürte ihre langen hellen Haare im Gesicht kitzeln. Es war eine sehr heilsame Erfahrung, all die Unruhe, der Ärger und die Traurigkeit der letzten Tage fielen von ihr ab, und übrig blieb ein tiefer Frieden, der sie vollständig durchströmte. Ruhe. Wärme. Geborgenheit.

Dann nahm sie einen Geruch wahr, den sie kannte ... es war der Duft von Professor ... von Severus, der sie einhüllte. Und die Haarspitzen, die ihr Gesicht kitzelten, waren schwarz. Sie spürte Finger an ihrer Wange, ganz leicht - ihr Atem stand still, und ihr Magen verknotete sich fast schmerzhaft. Sie wollte hochsehen oder einen Arm heben, um die Berührung zu erwidern, aber sie wagte es nicht. So blieb sie einfach still liegen und spürte der Hitze und dem Durcheinander in ihrem Innern nach. Ihre Decke glitt über sie, wurde weiter nach oben geschoben, bis unter ihr Kinn. Und dann war da ein seidiges Schimmern, ein flatterndes Geräusch und ein ... Schnabel. Schwarze, glänzende Federn. Und Augen, so dunkel wie die Nacht, es war ein Rabe, der auf dem Schreibtisch saß, ein imposantes und wunderschönes Tier. Er sah sie an, sein Blick war ruhig und aufmerksam.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?" fragte sie ihn.

Er bewegte seine Flügel und trat ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite.

Hermine machte eine vorsichtige Bewegung mit der Hand, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir helfen kann", sagte sie.

Mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag erhob sich der stolze Vogel vom Schreibtisch und flog auf sie zu. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Sofalehne und sah sie an. Ein schwarzer, endloser Blick. Erstaunlicherweise konnte Hermine in diesem Blick lesen wie in einem Buch, der Rabe hatte Schmerzen und wollte Hilfe von ihr, aber er wusste nicht, wie er darum bitten sollte.

_Es geht doch ganz einfach. Rede mit mir, bitte._

Sie streckte die Hand aus und streichelte das glatte, glänzende Gefieder.

„Was ist mit dir los, mein Schöner?" fragte sie sanft.

Der Rabe pickte behutsam an ihrer Hand herum; Hermine kicherte leise.

„He", lachte sie, „das kitzelt."

Wie zur Antwort bewegte er erneut seine Flügel. Jetzt konnte sie eine Unebenheit in seinem Federkleid erkennen. Sie strich über das Gefieder und konnte es spüren – einer seiner Flügel war leicht verdreht.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie.

Der Vogel erwiderte nichts, aber sein schwarzer, ruhiger Blick gab ihr seine Erlaubnis. Seltsam, sie wusste genau, was sie tun musste; sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und -

_Zauberstab?_

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf, sie glitt aus dem Traum heraus und fand sich auf dem großen Sofa im Büro des Tränkemeisters wieder. Als sie die Augen öffnete, hörte sie eine Tür klappen. Oder sie meinte, dass sie das gehört hatte, aber vielleicht war das auch noch Teil des Traumes gewesen ... Das Büro lag im Halbdunkel. Irgendjemand hatte das Licht ausgeschaltet ... Sie sank wieder aufs Kissen zurück, und nur Sekunden später schlief sie wieder ein.

oOo

„Miss Granger, bitte, Verzeihung?"

„Mrmplmpf."

_Lass mich noch ein bisschen schlafen, nur noch ein bisschen ..._

„Bitte? Miss?"

Mist. Da war jemand. Sie drehte sich langsam zur Seite und öffnete halb die Augen. Tatsächlich. Ein hässlicher kleiner Hauself mit grauer Schrumpelhaut und wässrigen Augen stand vor dem Sofa.

„Entschuldigung, Miss!" quiekte er und trat hastig ein paar Schritte zurück. „M-M-Master Snape hat angeordnet! Sparky musste Miss wecken! Sparky tut es Leid, er wird nicht wieder -"

„Pssst", machte Hermine müde und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sei still, Sparky. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin nicht böse auf dich."

Sie setzte sich auf, streckte ihre Arme von sich und atmete tief durch. Der Hauself stand immer noch da, er war so nervös, dass er das Ende des Lappens, mit dem er bekleidet war, in den Händen zerknüllte. Sie wandte den Blick von dem schrumpeligen kleinen Wesen ab.

„Sparky soll der Miss ausrichten, dass sie jetzt aufstehen soll", plärrte er. „Es ist spät und sie hat lange geschlafen und sie soll das Abendessen nicht verpassen."

Sie holte ihre Uhr aus der Tasche und rieb sich die Augen. Das war unmöglich. Sie hatte fast sieben Stunden geschlafen! SIEBEN Stunden. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

_Warum hat Snape mich nicht selbst geweckt? Wo steckt er überhaupt?_

„Sparky ... Weißt du vielleicht, wo Professor Snape jetzt ist?" fragte sie den Hauselfen vorsichtig.

„Der, der, der Professor -"

Herrje, was hatte sie da schon wieder angerichtet. Das arme Wesen platzte ja fast vor Nervosität, als die Sprache auf Snape kam.

„Er ist weg! Sparky darf aber nicht sagen, wo er ist."

Sie hätte fast die Augen verdreht. Diese Unterwürfigkeit war so anstrengend! Es war manchmal wirklich mühevoll, zu den Hauselfen höflich und zuvorkommend zu sein, ihr sklavisches Verhalten forderte ein herrisches Verhalten auf der Gegenseite geradezu heraus. Wenn Hermine ganz ehrlich war, dann war sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr vollständig überzeugt, dass die Hauselfenbefreiung ein lohnendes Projekt war. Aber zumindest etwas hatte es genützt - sie hatte gelernt, wie man Hauselfen manipulieren konnte.

„Sparky, es ist schon gut. Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn er es dir verboten hat. Aber hat er auch gesagt, dass du mir keine Fragen beantworten darfst?"

Der Hauself schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Gut. Dann sag, ist er noch im Schloss? Du musst nur nicken oder mit dem Kopf schütteln."

Sparky schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Nicht im Schloss", wiederholte Hermine und nahm sich vor, sich mit ihren Fragen langsam räumlich voranzutasten. „Ist er draußen, noch auf dem Schlossgelände?"

Noch ein Kopfschütteln.

„Ist er ... in Hogsmeade?"

Der Hauself stand still. Er öffnete den Mund, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Hermine an; das genügte ihr als Antwort.

„Danke, Sparky."

Der Hauself gab ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich und rannte davon, wahrscheinlich um sich für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen. Hermine seufzte und stand auf. Was mochte Snape nun wieder in Hogsmeade zu tun haben? Es konnte etwas mit Professor Dumbledores Verschwinden zu tun haben oder mit ihrem Zauberstab oder ...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und ganz entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten legte sie all diese Gedanken einfach weg. Sie kam mit diesem ständigen Gegrübel nicht weiter.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den kleinen hellblauen Stein von Madam Malfoy, der auf dem Sofa lag. Sie musste ihn im Schlaf losgelassen haben. Aber seine Nähe hatte ihr offenbar sehr gut getan, sie fühlte sich unglaublich erholt und entspannt. Sie ließ ihn in ihre Umhangtasche gleiten; anschließend drehte sie sich instinktiv um und warf einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch.

Der Stein. Snapes Stein. Er war nicht mehr da.

Er musste also zwischendurch hier im Büro gewesen sein. Oder vielleicht hatte Sparky ihn für Snape geholt. Aber nein, Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape selbst hier war. Sie hatte seine Gegenwart gespürt ... Und erst jetzt erinnerte sie sich an ihren Traum, an die Umarmung, die Finger auf ihrer Wange und an den Raben, und ihr wurde warm im Innern. Er war hier gewesen. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie geträumt hatte und was nicht, aber er war im Raum gewesen, er hatte sie zugedeckt, und sie war fast sicher, dass die Berührung auch real gewesen war.

_Und das hat NICHTS mit dem Emotionstrank zu tun. Nichts! Er wollte es einfach. Er wollte ... bei mir sein. Mich berühren. Kann das sein? Es wäre so wundervoll._

Lächelnd stand sie im Büro des Tränkemeisters, guckte ein Loch in die Wand und drehte mit dem Zeigefinger in ihren Haaren herum.

Schließlich bemerkte sie ihre Tagträumereien und ermahnte sich, diesen Unsinn zu lassen. Sie nahm die Decke und legte sie ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf das Sofa. Sie ging sehr langsam zu Werke; eigentlich lag ihr nichts daran, jemals fertig zu werden. In ihrem Körper summte ein Verlangen, das sie so noch nie gespürt hatte. Severus Snape war so anwesend in diesem Raum; es fiel ihr richtig schwer zu gehen. Und da war ein intensiver Wunsch nach Nähe, Wärme und Berührungen; dieses Gefühl war tief und stark und ließ sie jeden Handgriff hinauszögern in der unbewussten Hoffnung, dass sich gleich die Tür öffnen und der Mann herein kommen würde ... Und vielleicht würde er sie dann anlächeln, wenigstens ein bisschen ... und auf sie zugehen ... und sich zu ihr hinlehnen und ...

_AUFHÖREN._

Au weia, sie musste gehen, und zwar schnell. Es glich schon einem Wunder, dass er sie hier hatte schlafen lassen; er würde wohl kaum sehr begeistert sein, wenn sie bei seiner Rückkehr immer noch da wäre. Zumindest konnte sie nicht davon ausgehen, überlegte sie. Nein, sie musste es nicht schon wieder darauf ankommen lassen, dass er sie hinauswarf.

Bevor sie hinaus ging, ließ sie noch einmal den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

_Wo mein Tagebuch wohl ist? Es liegt bestimmt hier. Irgendwo zwischen all diesen Büchern da drüben._

Eher aus Neugier als aus dem dringenden Wunsch, das Tagebuch zu finden, machte sie einen Schritt auf das Regal zu, das hinter Snapes Schreibtisch stand. Es beinhaltete sowohl Bücher als auch eine Reihe von Phiolen und Flaschen mit eingelegten Tieren; eigentlich war das Regal übervoll, aber Snape war es gelungen, alle Gegenstände so hinzustellen, dass eine zwingende Ordnung entstanden war. Sie streckte die Hand nach den Büchern aus und

_ZISCH!_

- die Luft vibrierte und zog sich zu einem weißen Rauch zusammen, der Buchstaben bildete. Die Worte _FINGER WEG_ zitterten vor Hermines Augen herum.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und trat einige Schritte zurück. Dieser Effekt war ihr neu. Snape musste diesen Schutz für den Fall seiner Abwesenheit im Büro eingerichtet haben. Aus reiner Neugier versuchte sie auf der anderen Seite des Raumes einem anderen Bücherregal näher zu kommen – aber dort passierte dasselbe. Offenbar hatte Snape für sie nur einen, zugegebenermaßen breiten und bequemen Korridor vorgesehen, in dem sie sich vom Sofa zum Ausgang bewegen konnte.

Vielleicht, dachte sie, sollte sie über diesen Mangel an Vertrauen jetzt beleidigt sein. Aber das kam ihr irgendwie kindisch vor. Snape war eben ein Slytherin durch und durch, und sie würde daran nie etwas ändern können. Und sie war zugegebenermaßen schrecklich neugierig. So gesehen war es ganz gut, dass er ihr keine Gelegenheit gab weiter hier herumzustöbern, sie hätte womöglich noch etwas durcheinander gebracht und er hätte bemerkt, dass sie an seine Sachen gegangen war.

Sie hatten auch so schon genug Probleme miteinander.

Hermine öffnete die schwere mit Metall beschlagene Holztür; es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, hier im Büro des Tränkemeisters allein herumzulaufen und zur Tür rauszuspazieren. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Raum trat sie über die Schwelle und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Sie konnte es nicht lassen, aus Neugier versuchte sie die Tür noch einmal zu öffnen, aber das funktionierte natürlich nicht; von außen war die Bürotür ganz normal verschlossen.

Es war seltsam, sie war so unbeschwert. Der Schlaf hatte ihr wirklich gut getan. Keine kreisenden Gedanken, die zu nichts führen außer zu Kopf- und Magenschmerzen; keine innere Unruhe, keine bohrenden, herumkreisenden Fragen. Hermine nahm ihre Umgebung sogar richtig wahr. Die hohen Decken, die wuchtigen Türen, die Fackeln, die Ritterrüstungen und Statuen. Das Schloss war so wunderschön.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr schlagartig klar, wie begrenzt ihre Zeit hier war. In nicht einmal einem halben Jahr würde sie von hier weggehen, für immer. Sie verspürte Trauer, aber selbst dieses Gefühl war nicht niederschmetternd. Es war einfach da und passte zur Situation.

_Ich möchte mich immer so fühlen wie jetzt._

Die Große Halle war voll, sie kam gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die meisten Schülerinnen und Schüler ihr Abendessen zu sich nahmen. Normalerweise richtete Hermine es so ein, dass sie etwas später hinging oder ganz früh, um die Menschenmassen zu vermeiden. Aber warum eigentlich? Dieser summende Bienenkorb war großartig. Dieses Gewirr von Stimmen, das Gelächter, das Geschirrgeklapper, die Unmengen von Speisen ... Ein paar Blicke kreuzten ihren; sie lächelte. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sich ein paar Leute nach ihr umdrehten, aber vielleicht irrte sie sich auch, sie beschloss, sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

Zwei Plätze am Lehrertisch waren leer – der des Zaubertrankmeisters und der des Direktors. Für Hermine war das keine Überraschung. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie durch Snapes Abwesenheit nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt war. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber sie machte sich keine Sorgen um ihn; es war, als gäbe es eine Verbindung zwischen ihren Herzen, und sie war sich völlig sicher, dass er nicht in Gefahr war. Aber bei Dumbledore war sie da gar nicht sicher. Sein leerer Platz erinnerte Hermine lediglich unangenehm daran, dass niemand im Schloss wusste, wo er gerade war. Und daran, dass sie nach dem Essen noch Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin hatte.

_Nachher. Jetzt nicht. Jetzt wird gegessen._

Langsam steuerte sie auf den Teil des Gryffindor-Tisches zu, an dem sie einen schwarzen und einen roten Haarschopf nebeneinander sah. Plötzlich wurde sie von einem warmen, freundschaftlichen Gefühl für Harry und Ron überwältigt. Am liebsten wäre sie hingerannt und hätte die beiden herzlich umarmt, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen; sie beschloss, es etwas ruhiger anzugehen.

„Hey, Jungs." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln setzte sie sich neben die beiden und begann sich den Teller aufzufüllen. Herrje, hatte sie einen Hunger!

„Hey, Hermine." Das war Ron. Mit vollem Mund, natürlich. Hermine grinste nur.

Harry hob den Kopf und schaute gleich wieder weg. „Oh, du hier", sagte er. Er klang äußerst reserviert.

„Stimmt", sagte sie fröhlich, „du stellst das Offensichtliche fest, aber das macht nichts. Guten Appetit wünsche ich euch."

Sie beschloss, Prioritäten zu setzen und erst einmal zu essen. Brot, Reis, Spinat, Kichererbsen, Hühnchen. Das war so lecker, sie hätte fast in doppeltem Tempo gegessen, aber sie ermahnte sich selbst, langsam zu kauen. Allmählich beruhigte ihr Magen sich, und nachdem sie den zweiten Teller leer gegessen hatte, fühlte sie sich etwas weniger hungrig. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass Ron sie anstarrte.

„Wow", sagte er, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. „Ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr so viel essen sehen."

„Musste wohl was nachholen", lächelte Hermine. Dann holte sie tief Luft und wandte sich ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund zu.

„Harry", sagte sie, „ich würde gern mit dir reden."

Er warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Es tut mir Leid", fuhr sie fort. „Mein Verhalten von - von vorhin. Das war ... nicht so toll."

„Nicht so toll?" wiederholte Harry nüchtern.

_Okay, mach es mir nur schwer. Ich habs verdient._

„Okay, es war bescheuert", sagte Hermine klar und deutlich. „Wirklich ... Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Es war blöd von mir, ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien sollen."

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig. „Okay", sagte er langsam. „Ist schon gut, Hermine."

Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Ja, wirklich? Ist es das?"

Als Antwort erhielt sie von Harry das erste Lächeln des Abends.

„Ja doch. Du Nervensäge." Harry grinste jetzt offen. "Gut, ich verzeihe dir. Bin ich nun großmütig, oder was."

Hermine lachte. „Ja, Harry, das bist du. Wahrlich. Ich werfe mich vor dir in den Staub."

„Übertreib nicht gleich", warf Ron ein. So toll ist er nun auch wieder nicht."

„Pass bloß auf, Karottenkopf", erwiderte Harry und boxte Ron in die Seite.

Ron boxte zurück. „Narbengesicht!"

„Muttipulliträger!"

Danach entstand eine Pause von etwa einer halben Sekunde, in der Hermine sich darüber Sorgen machte, ob es jetzt Streit gab – dann brach Ron in schallendes Gelächter aus und riss seine beiden Freunde in einen kollektiven Lachanfall mit sich, der auf der Skala von eins bis zehn die höchste Punktzahl erreichte. Ron lachte so heftig, dass er mit seinem Stuhl umkippte und Harry dabei mit zu Boden schmiss. Hermine registrierte am Rande, dass ihre Hauslehrerin zu ihnen hinüber sah und einen der für sie üblichen strengen Blick über die Tische schickte, aber offenbar sah sie keinen ernsthaften Handlungsbedarf. Ron auch nicht. Er lag quer über seinem Stuhl und heulte fast vor Lachen, und Harry schaffte es in seinem anhaltenden Lachanfall nicht einmal, seinem Freund einen weiteren Klaps zu geben. Sie lagen einfach da, lachten sich Knoten in ihre Extremitäten und wischten sich die Augen, während sich die Hälfte der Anwesenden in der Großen Halle nach ihnen umsah.

Die Angelegenheit wurde irgendwann schmerzhaft; Hermines Bauch begann wehzutun, und sie ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, und schließlich flehte sie ihre Freunde inständig darum an mit dem Blödsinn aufzuhören.

„Das ist so ansteckend!" keuchte sie. „Bitte, Jungs, seid barmherzig. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Schließlich kletterten die Jungs über ihre Stühle, stellten sie wieder hin und setzten sich.

Harry klopfte ihr immer noch lachend auf die Schulter. „Das ist gesund. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sein Blick war warm und voller Zuneigung, und wieder einmal war Hermine sehr froh darüber, dass sie einen Freund hatte, mit dem es so einfach war sich auszusöhnen.

Nach dieser Überdosis Gelächter fühlte sich Hermine auf eine angenehme Art wie gerädert. Sie war sicher, dass sie Muskelkater im Gesicht und im Bauch bekommen würde. „Mannomann ...", murmelte sie, zog eine Grimasse und strich halbherzig ihr Durcheinander von Haaren glatt. Harry kicherte ein letztes Mal; er sah sie einfach nur an, während Ron sich mit einem seligen Lächeln noch einmal den Resten des Buffets zuwandte.

„Das war ... echt gut", stellte sie fest. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal richtig gelacht habe. Die letzten Tage ... und Wochen ... sind so stressig gewesen. Nicht sehr lustig, meistens. Darum war ich auch so gereizt, weißt du. Es war alles so ... so schwierig." Sie sah Harry an, unsicher, wie sie fortfahren sollte.

„Ja", erwiderte er. Sein Blick war nachdenklich und aufmerksam. „Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Und wir haben wenig Zeit zum Reden gefunden in letzter Zeit."

Sie nickte gedankenverloren. „Wie soll das erst später werden? Ich meine", ergänzte sie, als Harry seinen Ich-versteh-nur-Bahnhof-Blick aufsetzte, „im Sommer ist es schließlich vorbei mit Hogwarts. Für uns. Dann _müssen_ wir uns die Zeit füreinander _nehmen. _Verstehst du? Es wird dann eine ganz andere Freundschaft sein als vorher."

„Klar", sagte Harry einfach. „Vielleicht sollten wir schon mal üben. Uns verabreden und so." Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „Klingt irgendwie bescheuert."

Hermine lachte schon wieder. „Wieso bescheuert? Freunde verabreden sich nun mal!" Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie kam ihm zuvor. „Ja, ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Hier in Hogwarts ist es viel einfacher. Und früher, da war es noch einfacher. Ich meine, wir hatten die gleichen Kurse und damit auch die gleichen Probleme."

„Was?" Harry grinste. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass du je dieselben Probleme hattest wie Ron und ich."

Hermine winkte ab. „Du weißt doch, was ich meine ... Wir hatten die gleichen Wege, die gleichen Themen ... und die gleichen Lehrer, natürlich."

„Stimmt. Aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich heilfroh, dass ich Snape nicht mehr als Lehrer habe ..." Sein Blick veränderte sich. „Der Stress, den du hattest ... Hat das irgendwas mit Snape zu tun, zufällig?"

Hermine fiel fast das Essen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich -" Sie verstummte.

Harry sah sie interessiert an. „Was?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf; sie spürte, wie die Hitze in ihr Gesicht schoss. Allein die Erwähnung von Snape hatte sie zum Stottern gebracht, dabei konnte Harry von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage doch gar keine Ahnung haben.

„Ähm. Naja", stotterte sie. „Ich, es ist ... Genau genommen -"

Oder doch, _jetzt_ hatte er vielleicht eine Ahnung – so kindisch, wie sie sich gerade verhielt. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch; die Verwirrung war offen in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„_Genau genommen ...?", _wiederholte Harry mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Was denn jetzt? Komm schon, Hermine. Du versuchst doch nicht etwa, Snape zu schützen, oder? Wenn du Probleme mit ihm hast, rück raus damit!"

Hermine seufzte. Manchmal war es ein Ärgernis, dass Harry sie so gut kannte. Sie öffnete den Mund, um weiteres Gestotter von sich zu geben, als Ron sich zu ihnen herüber lehnte.

„Worum geht's gerade?" fragte er.

„Ach, um nichts", sagte Hermine hilflos.

„Genau, um nichts", sagte Harry spöttisch. „Dass Snape ein Nichts ist, wusste ich immer schon."

Hermine warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu; Ron legte die Stirn in Falten und sah von Hermine zu Harry und wieder zurück. Er legte das Hühnchenbein auf den Teller.

„Was jetzt?" fragte er ungeduldig. „Ey Leute, was soll das? Bin ich nicht vertrauenswürdig, oder was?"

_Nicht auch noch das. _

Es war Hermine schmerzlich bekannt, wie empfindlich Ron sein konnte, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, ausgegrenzt oder nicht ernst genommen zu werden. „Doch, Ron", sagte sie daher vorsichtig. „Natürlich bist du das. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Nein", warf Harry ein, „es hat was mit Snape zu tun. Ich denke, Hermine hat Probleme mit dem Mistkerl. Sie wollte gerade erzählen, welche." Er sah sie herusfordernd an. „Nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Verdammter Schlamassel! Wie sollte sie sich da herausreden?

„Es ist kompliziert", sagte sie lahm.

„Ich habe mal gehört", murmelte Ron, „dass intelligente Leute komplizierte Sachverhalte einfach darlegen können. Dann leg mal los, Hermine."

Sie starrte ihn an. Ronald Weasley war eben doch immer mal wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Und dann traf sie eine Entscheidung und holte tief Luft.

„Ich denke", sagte sie langsam, „die Sache hat damit angefangen, dass ich mein Tagebuch verloren habe."

t.b.c.


	32. Kapitel 32

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1.

**A/N**: °eine halbe Million Ballons steigen lass° He Leute, das Buffet ist eröffnet! Ihr habt es auf über ein-tau-send Reviews gebracht! °vorfreudeheul° Dieses Kapitel widme ich darum **changed by Jah**, die/der das eintausendste Review geschrieben hat. °blümchenausschüttundsektauskipp° :-D

Und ganz herzliche Grüße an alle, die je reviewt haben und die je reviewen werden. Ihr seid die Allergrößten. °schnief°

Wie immer an dieser Stelle ein großes Tutmirleid für die Langsamkeit der Updates. Ich kann da leider wirklich nix dran machen. Aber die Reviews retten mich immerhin stets aufs Neue über meine Blockaden hinweg - hin zum nächsten Kapitel.

Und bevor es losgeht, hier noch ein Zitat aus einer FF, das perfekt zu jeder Snape-FF passt, die nicht völlig OOC ist ;) :

_„With Severus Snape, if you failed to pay attention to the smallest of details, you would miss the man entirely."_

_The Last Word _von Kalina Lea (hier bei FFnet)

Und jetzt geht's loooooos :)

oOoOo

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 32_

Die Dinge liefen in letzter Zeit nie so, wie Hermine es geplant hatte.

Sie hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt, das alles ihren Freunden zu erzählen - zumindest nicht, bis sie ihren Zauberstab wieder heil in den Händen hatte. Aber nun passierte es irgendwie von selbst. Es war, als müssten die Ereignisse der letzten Woche schnellstmöglich aus ihr heraus, als müsste das alles unbedingt erzählt werden - jedenfalls das Wichtigste, damit es wirklicher wurde und nicht nur in ihrer Erinnerung herumspukte wie etwas, was genauso gut ein Traum sein konnte. Und alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie es erzählen musste. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sie den ganzen Schlamassel einigermaßen schlüssig erklären sollte, welche Ereignisse sie lieber nicht für sich behalten und wie sie die Jungs anschließend daran hindern sollte, Snape den Todesfluch zu verpassen.

Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie in der Großen Halle inzwischen ungestört waren, erzählte sie also ihren Freunden zunächst, wie sie das Tagebuch nachts im Gang liegen gelassen hatte und tags darauf von Snape in sein Büro zitiert worden war. Schon als sie berichtete, dass Snape ihr das Tagebuch nicht wiedergegeben, sondern stattdessen angedeutet hatte, dass er dafür etwas von ihr haben wolle, platzten die Jungs fast vor Empörung.

_Spart euch euren Atem. Das ist noch gar nichts, ihr Süßen._

Hermine hielt mit ihrer Erzählung inne und drückte Ron an den Schultern mit einigem Nachdruck auf seinen Sitz zurück.

„Mo-ment!" sagte sie. „So geht das nicht. Ihr müsst mir zuhören, okay? Versprecht es mir. Sitzen bleiben. Ohren auf. Und nicht losrennen und Snape verfluchen. Es ist etwas, das ICH klären werde und nicht ihr. Versprecht es mir. Ja? Bitte, Jungs. Und es bringt auch nur was, wenn ihr alles hört. Die Sache ist wirklich ein bisschen kompliziert."

Ihre Worte glätteten Harrys tiefe Stirnfalte nur unwesentlich, aber er nickte. Ron sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und bedachte Hermine mit einem mörderischen Blick; sie war froh, dass dieser Blick nicht ihr galt.

„Wenn dieser Schleimbeutel dir was getan hat, mach ich ihn fertig", stellte Ron feierlich fest. „Das schwöre ich."

Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf.

„Es gibt keinen Anlass für Blutrache, Ron", sagte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt und seufzte, als er ihr einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf. „Bitte", setzte sie hinzu und umfasste die Hände ihres rothaarigen Freundes, die zu harten Fäusten geballt auf dem Tisch lagen. „Ich meinte das eben ernst. Das ist meine Angelegenheit, nicht eure. Und wie soll ich euch gegenüber ehrlich sein, wenn ihr sofort verurteilt, was ich euch erzähle, ohne den ganzen Zusammenhang zu kennen? Das funktioniert nicht. Zuhören ist etwas anderes."

Ron bewegte seine Hände unter ihren nicht. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, ohne zu antworten, sie war nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt verstanden hatte; aber Harry nickte erneut.

„Du hast ... Recht", sagte er zögerlich. „Also, mach weiter. Ich verspreche, ganz still zu sitzen, Frau Lehrerin."

Hermine erwiderte sein schiefes Grinsen. Plötzlich hatte sie eine stille Eingebung, und anstatt Rons Hände loszulassen, hielt sie sie noch fester als zuvor.

„Okay. Das Schlimmste zuerst. Stellt es euch als Achterbahnfahrt vor, in der der Sturz nach unten und die Loopings zuerst kommen - danach wird es ruhiger."

Sie lächelte Ron an, der sie verständnislos ansah, flüsterte ihm ein _Nicht so wichtig _zu und atmete tief durch.

„Es lässt sich folgendermaßen zusammenfassen. Snape hat mein Tagebuch behalten, er hat Teile davon genutzt, um mich bei meinen Klassenkameraden unbeliebt zu machen, er hat mich unwissentlich den Hellsichtigkeitstrank einnehmen lassen, woraufhin ich die Gefühle der ganzen Schule mitbekommen habe, er hat ungefragt Legilimentik bei mir angewendet, und er hat meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen."

_Und er hat mich geküsst. Aber das müsst ihr nicht wissen._

Stille.

Das Schweigen hallte merkwürdig in Hermines Ohren. Ein Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war nur auf die Stille um sie herum gerichtet (schon vor einer Weile hatten die letzten Schüler die Große Halle verlassen), aber zugleich spürte sie, dass es in Rons Fäusten unter ihren Händen arbeitete. Jeder Muskel spannte sich an, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, und es schien, als wolle er ihr seine Hände entziehen, aber er tat es nicht. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil sie seine Fäuste so kräftig festhielt, dass es weh tun musste. Rons Gesicht hatte eine ungute rötliche Farbe angenommen, und er öffnete den Mund, aber es kam nichts heraus.

Schließlich war es Harry, der etwas sagte.

„Das ist sein Ende. Ich schwöre es." Er saß zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl und wirkte unnatürlich ruhig.

Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie. „Du missverstehst das. Harry ... ich ... im Grunde bin ich Schuld daran. Ich habe den Emotionstrank gebraut und Snape ein paar Tropfen davon gegeben. Der Emotionstrank hat dazu geführt, dass er seine Gefühle nicht mehr richtig kontrollieren konnte. Es war ein Höllentag für ihn. Das war kurz nach der Sache mit dem Hellsichtigkeitsstrank. Ich wollte mich an ihm rächen, und es ist mir gelungen. Außerdem habe ich in einem Streit den Stab auf ihn gerichtet und versucht ihn zu verfluchen."

Sie nahm sich noch etwas Zeit, um diese Sachverhalte näher zu erläutern. Sie erzählte, wie der Emotionstrank wirkte und versuchte den Jungs zu erklären, welchem Stress Snape dadurch ausgesetzt war und welche seiner Handlungen dem Einfluss des Trankes zu „verdanken" waren.

Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis die Informationen in die Gehirnströme ihrer Freunde Einlass fand. Dennoch entspannten sich Rons Fäuste unter Hermines Händen nur ein winziges Bisschen, während über sein gerötetes Gesicht ein zufriedener, fast grausamer Zug zog.

„Er hat es verdient", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich hätte ihn zu gerne gesehen an diesem Tag. Du hättest uns das sagen sollen, wir hätten ihn komplett fertig machen können."

_Na großartig._

Hermine warf Ron einen empörten Blick zu und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, diesmal sehr heftig.

„Ein Glück, dass ich dir nichts davon gesagt habe", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich bin nicht stolz drauf. Rache ist nichts, worauf man stolz sein sollte. Ich habe versucht mich zu rechtfertigen, indem ich mir gesagt habe, dass ich Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelte und dass ich das Recht dazu habe. Aber ich glaube, das stimmte nicht. Die Sache mit dem Hellsichtigkeitstrank war was anderes. Snape wollte mich herausfordern, es war ein Spielchen für ihn, versteht ihr? Er wollte sehen, wie weit er gehen kann. Und ich habe ihn dann gewissermaßen überrumpelt und den Trank tatsächlich getrunken. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet."

Seltsam. Dieser Gedanke war ihr selber neu, sie wusste gar nicht, woher der kam. Aber er machte Sinn. Und jetzt, wo sie darüber sprach, wurde sie von den Erinnerungen an all die Ereignisse und den damit zusammenhängenden Gefühlen fast umgeworfen. So wenige Tage waren vergangen, und doch war vieles von dem, was geschehen war, in ihrer Erinnerung schon unscharf geworden.

Ja, Es war gut darüber zu sprechen. Aber durch das Gespräch schoben sich auch Gedanken und Fragen in ihr Bewusstsein, um die sie sich im Augenblick leider nicht kümmern konnte. _Warum_ hatte Snape sich eigentlich so verhalten? Was war nur in ihn gefahren, er hatte mit seinem Verhalten viel riskiert und sie so sehr verletzt, was um aller Welt hatte er damit bezweckt? Bislang, wann immer sie sich diese Fragen gestellt hatte, war da nur Ratlosigkeit gewesen. Und Wut, natürlich. Aber jetzt war da mehr, irgendein Teil von ihr verstand ihn, aber sie konnte es noch nicht richtig greifen ... Sie hätte jetzt allein sein müssen, um nachzudenken. Aber das ging nicht. Nicht jetzt.

Ein bisschen abgelenkt wandte sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er mir das Tagebuch nicht wiedergegeben hat. Keine Ahnung, was da in ihn gefahren ist, irgendetwas hat er sich davon versprochen, was auch immer."

_Du weißt genau, was._

_Nein, weiß ich nicht, und jetzt halt die Klappe, _wies sie ihre innere Stimme in ihre Schranken.

„Ich weiß nur eins genau ... er hat es ... wie soll ich sagen ... eigentlich nicht böse gemeint. Ich bin immer noch sauer auf ihn, aber ich ... Ich kann es nicht genau erklären. Ihr wisst, dass ich ihm immer vertraut habe. Und das tue ich auch jetzt noch, irgendwie."

Sie sah Harry flehentlich an; wenn einer der beiden sie verstehen würde, dachte sie, dann er. „Und ich habe von Anfang an entschieden, nicht zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen, sondern das mit Snape selbst zu klären", sprach sie weiter.„Das ist mir unheimlich wichtig, versteht ihr. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht, nicht nur einen, und er hat sich dumm verhalten, aber er verdient eine Chance, er -"

„_So ein Schwachsinn!" _platzte es endlich aus Ron heraus; er entriss ihr seine Hände.

Hermine erschrak, aber sie war auch ein wenig erleichtert; sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit auf diesen Ausbruch gewartet.

„Du hast ihn immer verteidigt! Und wozu? Das Arschloch macht dich noch extra fertig! Er ist ein schleimiger widerlicher Mistkerl, der keine andere Freude im Leben kennt als andere Menschen zu quälen! Niemand kann ihn ausstehen! Er ist ein TODESSER! Und er hat deinen ZAUBERSTAB ZERBROCHEN!"

Hermine schloss die Augen. „Nein, er ist _kein _Todesser, Ron. Schon lange nicht mehr. Und ja, er hat meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, aber das hätte er ja nie gemacht, wenn er nicht unter dem Einfluss des Emotionstranks gestanden hätte. Außerdem hab ich ihn unmittelbar vorher mit meinem Stab bedroht. Und weiter vorher ist er ... in meinen Geist eingedrungen, so hat er leider auch rausgefunden, dass ich ihm den Trank untergejubelt habe. Aber das waren alles Situationen, in denen er sich überhaupt nicht beherrschen konnte. Er hat sich wirklich noch ganz gut gehalten, wenn man bedenkt, wie sich Leute sonst verhalten, wenn sie den Emotionstrank einnehmen."

Harry holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Emotionstrank ist mir egal. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese Ratte suspendiert wird." Er sprach leise, wie für sich selbst. „Er wird nie wieder eine Anstellung als Lehrer finden. Ich werde sowieso nie verstehen, warum Professor Dumbledore ihn eingestellt hat."

„Du wirst nichts davon tun." Hermines Stimme blieb erstaunlich ruhig, stellte sie fest. Sie sah Ron und Harry so fest und ernst in die Augen, wie sie konnte. „Ihr werdet beide nichts tun. Ron, du wirstSnape nicht angreifen, und Harry, du wirst nicht zu Dumbledore gehen.Ich habe gesagt, dass _ich_ das mit Snape klären werde und sonst niemand. Er hat das mit _mir _gemacht, nicht mit euch. Versteht ihr das nicht? Nur ich habe das Recht zu entscheiden, wie es weiter gehen soll."

Ein kleines, verzweifeltes Lachen brach aus ihr hervor. „Ich weiß, dass ihr es gut meint, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er verhext wird odersuspendiert wird. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

„Ach herrje", schnappte Ron. „Das wollen wir aber nicht, der arme Mann könnte sich ja schlecht fühlen. Da lassen wir ihn lieber laufen, dieses Schwein."

„Hör auf, Ron!" rief Hermine heftig. Instinktiv griff sie in ihren Umhang und umfasste den kleinen Stein in ihrer Tasche. „Es geht nicht um ihn, es geht um mich! Ich bitte euch nicht darum, mit ihm Mitleid zu haben, ich möchte nur, dass ihr MIR das Vertrauen entgegen bringt, das ich EUCH entgegen gebracht habe, indem ich euch das alles erzählt habe! Ich bin erwachsen, und ich bin keiner Bedrohung ausgesetzt, die mich überfordert!"

Sie atmete tief durch und spürte ein wenig Beruhigung durch sich hindurch fließen. Ihre Stimme wurde ruhiger und tiefer. „Ihr seid meine Freunde, und ich verstehe, dass ihr mir helfen wollt. Aber ihr helft mir nicht, wenn ihr jetzt losrennt und euch einmischt, versteht ihr?"

„Nein", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

Sie ernteten ein schiefes Grinsen von Hermine. „Und, was heißt das?", fragte sie gequält. „Pfeift ihr auf meinen Wunsch? Setzt ihr euch darüber hinweg? Ihr würdet meine Probleme nicht lösen, sondern noch eins drauf setzen."

„Hermine", sagte Harry entnervt. „Das ist doch keine persönliche Angelegenheit. Es geht um einen Konflikt zwischen einem Lehrer und einer Schülerin. Es geht um Machtmissbrauch und um verschiedene Angriffe des Lehrers gegenüber der Schülerin. Verstehst du das nicht? Das ist jetzt Dumbledores Angelegenheit. Wie kommst du bloß auf die Idee, das mit Snape selber zu klären?"

_Dumbledore. Ich habe völlig vergessen, mit Ron über Dumbledore zu sprechen._

Aberdas war nur ein kurzer Gedanke, denn Harrys Frage folgte ein so intensiver, forschender Blick, dass Hermine gleich wieder vergaß, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Sie konnte diesen Blick kaum ertragen. Sie sah Ron an, aber zu ihrem Entsetzen schaute der sie genau so an. Sie konnte regelrecht die Fragezeichen über den Köpfen ihrer Freunde tanzen sehen, und ihr wurde unangenehm warm.

„Es ... ich kann es nicht erklären", sagte sie lahm. „Ich weiß, ihr könnt Professor Snape nicht leiden und ihr könntet euch niemals vorstellen, zu ihm zu gehen und euch freiwillig auf ein persönliches Gespräch mit ihm einzulassen. Aber ich kann das. Es tut mir Leid. Wir sind da verschieden. Für mich ist Professor Snape kein schleimiger Mistkerl. Er ist ein schwieriger, anstrengender Mensch, er kann ein ... naja, ein echtes Ärgernis sein, ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, dass wir ihn überhaupt nicht verstehen. Und", fügte sie leise hinzu, „ich möchte ihn verstehen."

„Das wird ja immer schöner", murmelte Ron. „_Hermine will Snape verstehen._" Es klang so, als hätte er gerade erfahren, dass Hermine ohne Zauberstab und nur mit einem Bikini bekleidet den Mount Everest besteigen wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Merlin Scheiße nochmal, wird das dein Lebensprojekt? Heiratest du ihn und begleitest du ihn zur Therapie, damit er sein Todessertrauma überwindet? Ehrlich, Hermine."

In diesem Moment kam etwas in Hermine zum Stillstand. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sprang sie vom Stuhl auf und feuerte einen wütenden Blick auf Ron ab.

„Schon gut!", fauchte sie. „Ich habe gar nicht erwartet, dass ihr das versteht. Ich erwarte nur, dass ihr es respektiert! Aber vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, indem ich mit euch gesprochen habe!"

Bevor die Harry und Ron die Chance hatten etwas zu erwidern, war Hermine schon aus der Tür der Großen Halle gestürmt. Aber außer Sichtweite fiel ihr Ärger wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen, und sie lehnte sich gegen eine der hohen Säulen. Die Ratlosigkeit schnürte ihr den Hals zu; sie wusste, sie müsste jetzt zurück gehen – das Gespräch mit den beiden Jungs sollte nicht im Streit enden. Aber, dachte sie, hatte sie nicht schon genug preisgegeben? Freunde hin oder her, sie würde mit Ron und Harry nicht über ihre Gefühle für Severus Snape sprechen. Ihr fiel kein Mensch ein, der sie an diesem Punkt verstanden hätte, sie verstand sich ja selber nicht. Davon abgesehen musste sie den Jungs nur in die Augen sehen um zu erkennen, dass sie ohnehin schon zu weit an der Wahrheit dran waren.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass Ron Recht hatte. Lebensprojekt, das Wort hallte in ihr nach und setzte sich in ihrem Kopf fest. Severus Snape zu verstehen würde lange dauern, sehr lange.

_Und wie komme ich eigentlich auf die Idee, dass er mir erlaubt, ihn zu verstehen?_

Beim Gedanken an ihren Professor lief Hermine ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken. Es war ihr nicht einmal klar, ob es ein wohliger Schauer war oder nicht doch eher ein Schaudern des Schreckens, verursacht durch Gedanken, die Snape betreffend in die Zukunft gingen. Eine Zukunft? Wie lächerlich, es gab ja nicht einmal eine Gegenwart. Es gab nur Streit und Ärger und Frust und ... zerbrochene Zauberstäbe und ... eine heiße Kaffeetasse in ihren Händen ... ein flüchtiges Lächeln in einem blassen Gesicht ... eine Hand, die ihr Gesicht berührte ... und ein Mund, der ... -

Hermine seufzte, schlang die Arme um sich selbst und ermahnte sich, ihre Gedanken von Severus Snape weg zu bekommen. Diese Gedanken passten ihr jetzt wirklich nicht; diese ganzen Gefühle für den Tränkemeister passten ihr nicht, genau genommen. Als sie noch jünger gewesen war, hatte sie kurzfristig für Lockhart geschwärmt, diese ewig grinsende, dusselige Niete, und das war ihr immer noch peinlich; sie hatte sich damals vorgenommen, nie wieder einen Professor anzuschmachten. Schluss mit diesem kindischen Verhalten. Und jetzt stand sie da mit ihren immerhin achtzehn Jahren und spürte ihren Ameisenkolonnen im Bauch nach, wenn sie über die Hände und den Mund von Professor Snape nachdachte.

Professor Severus Snape. Ausgerechnet. Erneut wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht damit rechnen konnte, dass irgendjemand sie verstehen würde. Und es war auch weder notwendig noch sinnvoll, wurde ihr klar, jetzt ihre verworrenen Gefühle für diesen Mann gegenüber irgendwem zu verteidigen. Es brachte überhaupt nichts, wenn Harry und Ron auf schiefe Gedanken kamen, es würde die beiden nur noch weiter von ihr entfernen. Und sie wollte die Jungs nicht als Freunde verlieren.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung stieß Hermine sich von der Säule ab und kehrte mit schnellen Schritten in die Große Halle zurück. Harry und Ron hatten ihre Plätze nicht verlassen; sie drehten die Köpfe in ihre Richtung und brachen ihr Gespräch ab.

Hermine setzte sich wieder neben die beiden und seufzte tief, anstatt etwas zu sagen. Ron zog als Antwort eine Grimasse der Verzweiflung, und Harry legte in einer überrraschenden Geste eine Hand auf Hermines Hand. Niemand von ihnen sprach ein Wort, und alle drei versuchten ihre Blicke gleichberechtigt auf jeweils die anderen beiden zu verteilen, so dass alle drei Augenpaare ständig in Bewegung waren. Das führte bloß dazu, dass Hermine Ron immer dann ansah, wenn der gerade Harry einen Blick zuwarf, während Harry gerade in diesem Moment von Ron wegsah und Hermine anschaute. Und wenn sie einander doch mal ansahen, sah einer gleich wieder weg, um den dritten nicht außen vor zu lassen.

Ein kribbeliges Gefühl entstand tief in Hermines Innern, es kitzelte ihren Magen und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das sich auf den Gesichtern der Jungs wiederspiegelte und immer breiter wurde. Es wurde zu einem Grinsen, dann sah sie Rons Zähne und wusste, was gleich kommen würde. Sie hörte ein leises Glucksen von Harry und ein verzweifeltes _KIIIEKS _von Ron, der krampfhaft versuchte, nicht zu lachen - und einen Sekundenbruchteil später brachen alle drei endlich in Gelächter aus, das sie aus der Situation befreite.

Lachen war so gut. Sie stellte es heute schon zum zweiten Mal fest. Es war ein Geschenk, etwas, das immer wieder eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und den Jungs hergestellt hatte. Man konnte es nicht erzwingen, es kam einfach und spülte vorübergehend alle Probleme aus den Köpfen. Und danach waren diese Probleme leichter als sonst, weil die Verbindung zwischen ihnen erneut gestärkt war. Hermine war die erste, die aufhörte zu lachen, aber sie strahlte die beiden Jungs weiterhin an und war einfach froh, sie zu haben.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, dass ihr mich nicht versteht ... Es ist nur ... Wenn alles gut geht, erhalte ich morgen meinen Zauberstab zurück. Bis dahin, bitte, BITTE – wartet ab, sprecht Professor Snape nicht an und tut nichts Unüberlegtes. Ich weiß nicht, ob es uns sonst gelingt, den Stab zu reparieren."

„Stab reparieren?" fragte Harry. „Wie soll das denn gehen?"

Sie betrachtete die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, auf denen jetzt offene Neugier zu sehen war, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Genau genommen ... weiß ich nicht, ob ich darüber reden darf. Es ist noch jemand daran beteiligt, den ich mag, und ich möchte diese Person nicht enttäuschen."

„Na toll", murmelte Ron säuerlich. „Die große Käseverschwörung, oder was. Alle wissen Bescheid, nur wir nicht."

„Blödsinn", sagte Hermine, aber ihre Stimme blieb diesmal sanft. „Ich möchte euch alles erzählen ... und ich werde euch alles erzählen, sobald ich kann. Gebt mir einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Ron machte eine unwillige Kopfbewegung, aber was er dann sagte, überraschte Hermine maßlos.

„Na gut. Ehrlich, Hermine, du bist furchtbar stur. Das warst du schon immer. Und ich glaube, ich werde dich nie verstehen, aber vielleicht sollte ich mich damit abfinden. Nur so ne Idee", setzte er mit einer Grimasse hinzu. „Ich meine, ich wünschte, du würdest damit zu Dumbledore gehen, aber du hast uns ja vorher gesagt, dass es deine Angelegenheit ist. Und bitte, dann ist sie das. Aber denk dran, Hermine, ich bin nicht deiner Meinung. Snape ist ein Mistkerl und du solltest dir das nicht von ihm bieten lassen. Du musst dich gegen ihn wehren. Und ich werde Snape platt machen, wenn du mir nur einen winzigen Hinweis gibst, dass du meiner Meinung bist. Ich werd mir mit Harry was ausdenken, was dieser schmierige Typ in seinem Leben nie vergessen wird, und wenn ich dafür von der Schule fliege. Aber wenn du das jetzt nicht willst, mach ich es eben nicht. Ich ... ich möchte nicht, dass du aufhörst, mir Sachen zu erzählen, die dir wichtig sind."

Er wurde ein bisschen rot und senkte den Blick. In Hermines Hals wurde es merkwürdig eng, und sie lächelte; sie hatte Ron noch nie widerstehen können, wenn er rot wurde. Und mit seinem Verständnis hatte sie ehrlich und überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

„Danke, Ron", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet."

„Doch, schon", erwiderte er und seine Augen blitzten frech. „Alles auf der Welt, nehme ich an."

„Du unmöglicher, eingebildeter ...!", rief Hermine lachend; Ron wich ihrem spielerischen Schlag auf den Arm nur halbherzig aus.

„Ist doch wahr", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ohne uns wärst du doch völlig aufgeschmissen." Sie wollte schon empört etwas erwidern, als er weiter sprach: „Frauen kommen einfach nicht alleine klar. Sie brauchen einen Ritter oder zwei. Und das sind eben wir."

„Ihr zwei?", fragte Hermine grinsend nach. „Meine Ritter? Auf weißen Pferden, oder was? Und du kommst alleine klar, ganzer Kerl, oder? Harry, du verlierst den Verstand."

Harry erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Das macht die Narbe hier", versetzte er und deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Stirn. „Du weißt schon. Meine Kriegsverletzung. Schweres Los und so."

Hermine lachte wieder; sie konnte es manchmal nicht glauben, wie selbstironisch Harry im Laufe des letzten Jahres geworden war. Und genau genommen konnte sie auch nicht glauben, welch einfache Wendung dieses Gespräch genommen hatte – aber es sah wirklich so aus, als würden die Jungs ihr zumindest den Aufschub gewähren, um den sie gebeten hatte. Ihr fiel ein ganzer Felsen vom Herzen, als ihr das klar wurde.

Als sie sich diesmal von ihrem Stuhl erhob, folgten die Jungs ihr; sie verließen die Große Halle, ohne darüber zu reden, wohin sie gehen wollten. Für einen Spaziergang im Schnee war es zu spät, aber ein paar Schritte nach draußen würde nicht schaden.

Aber dazu kam es nicht. Denn gerade als Hermine, Ron und Harry grinsend und scherzend aus der Großen Halle kamen, trat eine Gestalt durch den Haupteingang in die Vorhalle und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, und Hermine sah einen schwarzen Umhang, schwarze Haare und ein vertrautes blasses Gesicht. Sie würde in ihrem Leben nicht verstehen, warum es diese Art von Zufällen gab; sie hätte in diesem Moment gern jeden anderen getroffen, aber warum musste es Snape sein, der jetzt auf das Goldene Trio traf?

Ebenso wie Hermine und die Jungs blieb Snape wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sie erblickte. Sein schwerer Winterumhang war mit Schnee bedeckt, und unter anderen Bedingungen hätte Hermine sich gewiss die Zeit genommen, darüber nachzudenken, woher er gerade kam. Aber sie war abgelenkt durch die unguten Blicke, die zwischen ihren Freunden und Snape hin- und hergingen - und, vor allem, durch die Tatsache, dass Rons Hand sich durch einen idiotischen Zufall in der Nähe ihrer Taille befand. Er hatte sie eben gerade neckisch an sich gezogen und irgendeinen Witz gemacht; sie hatte schon vergessen, was er gesagt hatte. Und jetzt standen sie da, das Lächeln gefror den drei Freunden auf dem Gesicht, und Snapes entgeisterter Blick ging Hermine durch Mark und Bein. Einen Moment lang fehlte die überhebliche, gleichgültige Maske des Tränkemeisters, und Hermine hatte fast das Gefühl, sie würde einen Schüler sehen, der einen wütenden, verletzten und eifersüchtigen Blick auf eine Gruppe von Mitschülern warf, zu denen er nie gehören würde.

Möglichst unauffällig schob sie Rons Hand weg, aber die Mission Unauffälligkeit schlug fehl, denn Snapes Augen folgten ihrem Arm, und die Mischung aus Abscheu und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen zerriss ihr Herz. Aber dann dominierten erneut all die angelernten Verhaltensweisen, mit denen dieser Mann sich durch die Jahre gerettet hatte. Mit gekräuselten Lippen und einem Blick, der aus Verachtung und Spott bestand, rauschte er an Hermine, Ron und Harry vorbei und schlug den Weg in die Kerker ein.

Sie konnte ihn nicht so gehen lassen.

„Wir reden später weiter", flüsterte sie den Jungs zu. Sanft berührte sie die Arme von Ron und Harry und ignorierte ihre Blicke, die zu gleichen Teilen aus Fassungslosigkeit, Wut und Verwirrung bestanden. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für die beiden; sollten sie denken, was sie wollten, das hatte sie nicht in der Hand.

Also drehte sie sich um und lief mit wehenden Haaren „Professor! Warten Sie!" rufend Severus Snape auf seinem Weg in die Kerker hinterher.

t.b.c.

oOoOo

A/N: Na, ich fürchte, die Jungs werden sich spätestens jetzt ihre Gedanken machen ... °gg°

Ihr ahnt es schon: Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder massenhaft Snape-Hermine-Durcheinander. °g° Außerdem plane ich, ein paar Neben-Handlungsfäden wieder aufzunehmen. Und jetzt **motiviert mich mit Reviews,** bitte. (Ich finde es schon schade, dass die SchwarzleserInnen immer mehr werden. °hüstel°)

* * *

Ich habe den ReviewerInnen in letzter Zeit manchmal sehr spät geantwortet – sorry. Aber die Antworten kommen immer, nur bei anonymen Reviews ohne email-addy kann ich nix machen. (Achtung, **Susanne** und **queenie**: ich hatte mal eure mail-addys, aber die sind mir durch den PC-Wechsel futsch gegangen. Schickt ihr die mir noch mal? °hundeblickaufsetz°) 

Den Betreffenden danke ich an dieser Stelle:

**Su**: Du warst ja schnell mit deinem Review. :) Danke für deine Anmerkung, das hab ich dann geändert. °manchmaletwasschusseligbin° Die Story sollte eigentlich schon zuende sein °g°, aber der derzeitige Plan ist, dass sie noch mindestens 10 bis 15 Kapitel weiter geht. Dank und liebe Grüße!

**Nickodemus**: Ja, also vielen Dank für dein begeistertes Review. :))) Die Unterbrechung der besagten Aktivitäten – tja, das war schade, aber die beiden wären auch ihres Lebens nicht froh geworden, wenn sie unter diesen depperten Bedingungen zueinander gefunden hätten. Wie auch immer, ich bin auch sicher, da geht noch was. °gg°

**Susanne**: Ja, die Ruhe vorm Sturm, der Gedanke kam einigen ... Ich hab jetzt den Sturm noch ein bisschen verschoben, aber die ersten Böen haben Hermine soeben erreicht. Armes Ding. °ggg° Dank und Liebgruß zurück! °wink°

**queenie**: Öh, eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vorgehabt, nach diesem Cliffhanger so eine Pause einzulegen. °lampeaufdeneigenenkopfschlag° Naja ... andererseits war der Cliffhanger gar nicht so schlimm, finde ich. :P Da kommen sicher noch andere. °g°

**changed by Jah**: Vielen Dank für dein Lob. :D Du hast wegen der Sache mit dem tausendsten Review einen Wunsch frei, weißt du das:)

**solanacea**: Lorbeeren? Bisher sind keine bei mir angekommen, nur Erdbeeren, und die halten sich auf so nem Kranz echt nicht lange. °ggg° Deine Bitte hat mich endgültig dazu gebracht, das Kapitel zu beenden – also überreiche ich dir einen Reviewerorden für die hilfreiche Motivation. °ketteumdenhalsleg° :) (So gern ich die Ärzte mag, ich glaube, den Ohrwurm hab ich Hermine nicht andichtet, es sei denn, ich hab Erinnerungsstörungen. Kann auch sein. °g°)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	33. Kapitel 33

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1.

**A/N**: Ich weiß, ihr übertreibt immer maßlos, aber einige von euch haben so überzeugend zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass sie schrecklich leiden, wenn ich so lange nicht update, dass ich mich ganz doll mit dem Schreiben beeilt habe. Gut, nicht? °beifallheischendausderwäscheguck° :D

Eine (mehr oder minder wichtige) Vorausbemerkung: Um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, musste ich vorher **das 28. Kapitel überarbeiten**. Falls ihr keine Lust habt nochmal reinzulesen: Ihr erinnert euch doch daran, dass Hermine ihre Aufzeichungen über die Maligcantoren verloren hatte? Und sie hatte sie von Harry wiederbekommen. - Das habe ich geändert. _Das Pergament ist immer noch verschwunden._ Bis jetzt. :P

Und weil ihr alle so tolle LeserInnen und Reviewerinnen seid, habe ich das 20. Kapitel, in dem Hermine und Snape sich im Krankenflügel, ähm, etwas näher kommen, noch etwas ausgeschmückt. Extra für euch. °breitmaulfroschgrins°

Dieses Kapitel ist **Tess Granger **gewidmet, die in ihrem Review schrieb: „manchmal vergesse ich bei der ganzen geschichte bzgl. Snape, dass Hermione noch so jung ist ... die arme ..." Du hast ja so Recht, Tess!

Und jetzt bitte anschnallen ... °hüstel°

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 33_

So schnell Hermine auch lief, sie holte Snape einfach nicht ein. Angesichts der unzähligen Ecken dieses Schlosses war er schnell außer Sichtweite geraten, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass er nicht nur schnell ging, sondern rannte. _Er läuft vor mir weg_, dachte sie. _Severus Snape flüchtet vor seiner Schülerin. _Sie versuchte diesen Gedanken als Unfug abzutun, aber es ging nicht, denn bei dem Weg treppab geriet sie außer Atem und musste sich einfach der Tatsache stellen, dass sein Gehtempo nicht normal war.

„Was soll denn das, warten Sie doch endlich", rief sie ihm hinterher, aber es war kaum mehr ein Rufen, die Luft ging ihr aus. So wurde sie schließlich langsamer und hätte ihr Vorhaben wohl ganz aufgegeben, wenn nicht erneut das so genannte Zufallsprinzip die Karten neu gemischt hätte. Diesmal zu ihrem Vorteil, zunächst jedenfalls.

Es konnte schließlich nicht immer alles schief gehen.

Die leicht schnarrende Stimme war noch einige Meter und Ecken entfernt, aber Hermine erkannte Draco Malfoy, wenn er sprach. Vor allem, wenn er mit Snape redete - es kam immer dasselbe kriecherische Gefasel dabei heraus.

„ ... habe auf Sie gewartet, aber Sie ..."

Hermine hörte auf wie eine Irre zu laufen in der unrealistischen Hoffnung, innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder zu Atem zu kommen und so einen einigermaßen würdigen Auftritt hinzulegen. Aber immerhin kam sie gemessenen Schrittes um die Ecke, als sie auf Draco und - natürlich - Snape traf, der von einem Malfoyschen Redeschwall an seiner fortgesetzten Flucht gehindert wurde. Der Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden brach ab; Hermine nahm flüchtig wahr, dass Draco Malfoys helle Augen auf ihr ruhten, aber sie war damit beschäftigt, Snapes Blick zu erwidern. Und dieser Blick war voller Zorn und Abscheu, bevor er sich abwandte und dazu überging, sie zu ignorieren.

_Ich muss mit ihm reden, unbedingt. Und zwar jetzt gleich, ich muss dieses Missverständnis ausräumen._

Er fixierte Malfoy, dann den Fußboden, schließlich schloss er die Augen.

„Miss Granger, verschwinden Sie."

Snape sprach ruhig und betonte wie immer jede einzelne Silbe, seine Hände steckten in den Weiten seines Umhangs, und sein Gesicht verriet nichts mehr. Aber Hermine wusste, dass ein Sturm in ihm tobte, sie konnte es fast mit Händen greifen. Und offenbar merkte Malfoy es auch, jedenfalls drehte er seinen Kopf äußerst interessiert von seinem Hauslehrer zu ihr hin und wieder zurück wie bei einem Tennisspiel.

„Auf keinem Fall", erwiderte sie tapfer und ärgerte sich über ihre Erschöpfung und ihre leicht zitternde Stimme. „Ich muss -"

Sie brach ab, als ihr Blick auf den Gegenstand fiel, den Malfoy in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Stück Pergament, offensichtlich der Anlass des Gesprächs zwischen ihm und seinem Hauslehrer.

Ein Stück Pergament, das sie kannte. Ein heißer Blitz durchfuhr sie.

„DAS GEHÖRT MIR!"

Wütend stürzte Hermine sich auf den blonden Slytherin und versuchte ihm die Pergamentrolle aus der Hand zu reißen. Aber Snape war schneller; bevor sie Malfoy erreichen konnte, stand er zwischen den beiden und hinderte Hermine daran auch nur einen Milimeter weiter zu kommen.

Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass Malfoy hinter Snape Schutz gesucht hatte wie ein hilfebedürftiges Baby, dachte Hermine wütend.

„_Gib sie mir! Auf der Stelle!" _schrie sie ihren Mitschüler an. „Wie hast du sie überhaupt in die Finger gekriegt, he? Du mieser -"

Sie wunderte sich später selbst über ihre heftige Reaktion, aber sie war wohl eingedenk der Erlebnisse der letzten Woche ein wenig überempfindlich, wenn es darum ging, eigene Schriftstücke in den Händen von Slytherins zu sehen.

„Aufhören. Sofort." Snapes tiefe autoritäre Stimme ließ Hermine innehalten, aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Sir!" rief sie hitzig. „Die Pergamentrolle gehört ihm nicht, sie ist -"

Der Tränkemeister unterbrach sie erneut, diesmal mit einer heftigen Handbewegung, die sehr deutlich machte, dass Hermine kurz davor war, eine Menge Hauspunkte zu verlieren. Sie verstummte und sah ihn nur an. Sein Blick streifte sie nicht einmal; er musterte nur Malfoy mit dem Stück Pergament in der Hand und machte eine kurze Kopfbewegung. Wie so oft musste er kein Wort sagen, es war völlig klar, was er gerade befohlen hatte, und Malfoy - natürlich - gehorchte umgehend und übergab seinem Hauslehrer die Pergamentrolle.

Hermine spürte, wie unfreiwillig so etwas wie Bewunderung durch sie hindurchfloss. Es war, als wäre dieses Treffen eben nie geschehen, als hätte Snape sie nie mit diesem Schmerz in den Augen angesehen. Er war jetzt in diesem Moment nur Lehrer und sonst nichts, er strahlte eine Ruhe und Autorität aus, die keinen Zweifel an seiner magischen und persönlichen Energie ließ. Sie kannte niemanden, der so präsent, so kontrolliert, so voller Kraft war. Es gab einfach niemanden, der so war wie er.

Manchmal war diese Tatsache aber auch etwas lästig. Denn natürlich war er nicht auf ihre Worte eingegangen und hatte ihr auch keine Gelegenheit mehr gegeben sich zu erklären. Nein, er rollte das Pergament auf, und seine schwarzen Augen huschten über das Papier. Hermine wusste, dass er sofort erkennen würde, was das war.

Es waren ihre Aufzeichnungen über die Maligcantoren, die sie im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen gelassen hatte.

In IHREM Gemeinschaftsraum, wohlgemerkt.

Ihre Gedanken rasten. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Malfoy es geschafft Zutritt zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu erlangen? Das war nun aber wirklich zuviel!

Snape nahm sich ziemlich viel Zeit für das bisschen Papier, fand sie. Er entrollte es sogar vollständig, um es bis zum Ende überfliegen zu können. Schließlich rollte er es mit einer Heftigkeit wieder zusammen, als sei das Pergament Schuld an der unseligen Situation, und bedachte Hermine mit einem so finsteren Blick, dass ihre Handflächen feucht wurden.

„Ich dachte", meldete sich ausgerechnet jetzt Malfoy wieder zu Wort, „es sei wichtig, dass diese Unterlagen in Ihren Händen sind. Sie ... lagen im Schloss herum, und es stehen ja ziemlich wichtige Dinge über Zaubertränke darin."

_Dieser elende Schleimer._

Hermine schloss die Augen und schlug innerlich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Davon abgesehen, dass Malfoy natürlich log - sie war absolut sicher, dass er die Pergamentrolle _nicht_ zufällig irgendwo gefunden hatte -, war es einfach hochnotpeinlich, dass Snape mitbekam, wie schusselig sie war. Jetzt erst fiel es ihr wieder ein - sie hatte tatsächlich sämtliche Informationen dort hineingeschrieben, die er ihr auf dem Weg durch den Wald anvertraut hatte; Informationen, die wichtige und teilweise gefährliche Tränke betrafen und die sicherlich nicht alle frei zugänglich waren. Sie hatte alles aufgeschrieben – und es dann einfach herumliegen lassen. Wie hatte ihr das nur passieren können? Und als es passiert war, hätte sie sich sofort darum kümmern müssen. Sie hätte es Snape gleich beichten sollen. Stattdessen stand sie jetzt da wie eine Idiotin.

Snapes finsterer Blick ruhte einen Augenblick auf ihr, und ihr Magen verknotete sich unangenehm. Sie war froh, als er sich von ihr wegdrehte und sich an Malfoy wandte.

„Gut gemacht, Draco. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Da war es wieder, dieses blöde malfoysche, überhebliche Grinsen. Sie hätte es dem Jungen gern aus dem Gesicht gekratzt; einzig tröstlich war die Tatsache, dass das "gehen dürfen" vielmehr ein Befehl war, der Malfoy nicht recht passte, weil er sicher noch gerne mitbekommen hätte, wie Snape Hermine zusammenschiss. Er warf ihr noch einen schadenfrohen Blick zu, bevor er ging.

_Einmal ein Malfoy, immer ein Malfoy. Ich wusste es immer. Jetzt bin ich endgültig sicher, dass er Harry und Neville verhext hat._

Als Malfoy um die Ecke gebogen war, deutete der Tränkemeister ohne ein weiteres Wort mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Büro. Hermines Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als sie seinen stummen Befehl befolgte und ihn begleitete. Ihre Gedanken gerieten wieder einmal durcheinander; sie dachte gleichzeitig an ihre Pergamentrolle, die Snape nun in den Händen hielt, an die rätselhafte Verstrickung von Draco Malfoy mit ihren Freunden, an das Problem ihres Zauberstabs – und an die Gedanken, die Snape jetzt gerade durch den Kopf gehen mochten. Das war zuviel, es ging eigentlich gar nicht gleichzeitig.

Sie spürte die Ruhe von vorhin aus sich heraussickern, und sie wollte es nicht, sie wollte nicht wieder in diese Unruhe und dieses innere Durcheinander hinein geraten. Und doch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun.

_Kann man das nicht abstellen? Ich will das nicht. Es ging mir doch eben noch so gut. Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört!_

Aber je mehr sie sich dagegen zur Wehr setzte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Und jetzt, als sie das Büro betrat, wurde ihr wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie ruhig und ausgeglichen sie vorhin gewesen war. Denn das erste, auf das ihr Blick fiel, war das riesige grüne Sofa, auf dem sie sieben Stunden geschlafen hatte. Die ordentlich gefaltete Decke lag unberührt da. Ihr Herz klopfte noch stärker, es begann weh zu tun; sie wandte sich Snape zu.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu, dass es krachte. Wie oft mussten die Hauselfen wohl hier die Türen reparieren, dachte Hermine flüchtig. Dann starrte Snape sekundenlang das Sofa an, als würde da etwas ganz Verabscheuungswürdiges stehen. Schweigend durchquerte er den Büroraum, legte die Decke auf den Schreibtisch, holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und verwandelte das Sofa wieder in seinen Schreibtischsessel.

_Es ist wohl nicht angemessen jetzt zu sagen, dass ich das Sofa viel schöner fand._

Dann schnappte er sich die Decke und warf sie in den Nebenraum. Es war, als würde er Hermines frühere Anwesenheit aus dem Büro radieren wollen – und endlich gab es keine Spuren mehr davon, nichts zeugte von ihrem wohltuenden, erholsamen Schlaf, den der Tränkemeister ihr selbst hier ermöglicht hatte. Sie wusste, er hätte am liebsten auch ihre und seine Erinnerungen an ihr Gespräch heute Mittag und das nachfolgende als Befehl verdeckte Angebot hier zu schlafen gepackt und in den Nebenraum geworfen.

Alles vorbei, nie gewesen.

_Tu das nicht, bitte._

Er setzte sich mit offensichtlich erzwungener Ruhe in seinen Sessel und ließ Hermine betont unhöflich mitten im Raum stehen. Sie setzte sich nicht, es wäre ihr unangemessen vorgekommen. Er vermittelte ihr ja das Gefühl, dass sogar ihre bloße Anwesenheit in diesem Raum unerwünscht war. Das Büro erschien ihr in diesem Moment so düster und freudlos wie nie; es passte perfekt zum Gesichtsausdruck des Besitzers, der sie schweigend und übellaunig ansah.

Er sagte einfach nichts. Nein, er schien ganz zufrieden damit zu sein, sie dort schmoren zu lassen. Herrje, sie wusste ja, dass er wütend auf sie war, aber was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Was sollte sie sagen? Sollte sie sich jetzt wegen der verlorenen Aufzeichnungen entschuldigen oder nicht doch eher wegen Ron ... nein, nicht entschuldigen, korrigierte sich, nur erklären. Aber das war genau so lächerlich. Seit wann stand sie in Professor Snapes Büro und überlegte, ihm zu erklären, dass zwischen ihr und Ron Weasley nichts lief?

Er würde ihr an den Hals springen, wenn sie dieses Thema auch nur anschnitt. Der Gedanke, mit diesem Mann auch nur den Ansatz eines Beziehungsgesprächs zu führen, war vielleicht gut für die Witzseite der Schülerzeitung von Hogwarts, aber nicht geeignet, um Hermines Unversehrtheit zu garantieren, wenn sie diesen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzte.

Sie seufzte leise.

„Ah." Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einem unfrohen Lächeln. „Miss Granger hat einen Laut von sich gegeben. Wie vielversprechend. Ich nahm schon an, da würde gar nichts mehr kommen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Sir, Entschuldigung ... Was erwarten Sie denn von mir?"

Er zog in gespieltem Erstaunen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?"

In Hermines Kopf klingelte ein leises Alarmglöckchen. Da war so etwas Lauerndes in seinem Gesicht. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er gerade dabei war, sie in eine Falle rennen zu lassen. Aber die stumme, wütende Herausforderung, mit der er sie fixierte, war zuviel für Hermine; sie, Gryffindor durch und durch, konnte gar nicht anders, als darauf zu reagieren.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", begann sie zögerlich. „Ich ... ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie ziemlich wütend auf mich sind."

_Pass doch auf ... Lehn dich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, Mädel._

Snape legte seine schönen Hände auf den Schreibtisch und trommelte sachte mit den Fingerspitzen auf der spiegelblanken Oberfläche herum. Er gab sich keine Mühe, seinen Ärger auf sie zu verbergen. „So. Haben Sie diesen Eindruck? Wegen eines aktuellen Anlasses, vielleicht?"

„Ja, in der Tat." Langsam war Hermine entnervt. „Und es tut mir Leid, wenn das so ist. Wirklich! Aber ich ..." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich ... ich denke, Sie haben da etwas missverstanden."

Sie betrat gerade sehr dünnes Eis, das wusste sie. Aber sie wusste auch, dass der Mann vor ihr durchaus verstand, wovon sie sprach. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich wüsste nicht", erwiderte er kühl, „was man da missverstehen kann, Miss Granger." Es wurde immer schwieriger, seinem bohrendem Blick standzuhalten. „Was ich gesehen habe, habe ich gesehen."

„Aber ..."

„Was, ABER?" bellte Snape. „Sie strapazieren meine Nerven!"

„Das mit Ron ist völlig harmlos, das haben Sie wirklich falsch interpretiert!" platzte Hermine heraus. „Er und Harry sind meine besten Freunde, weiter nichts!"

Snape starrte sie an, und ein dünnes, triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Jetzt bin ich irritiert" sagte er sanft. „Worüber in alles in der Welt reden Sie eigentlich!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

_Nein. NEIN! Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft._

Sie sank förmlich in sich zusammen. Wie konnte er nur Gefallen daran finden, sie so ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen? Ihre Hände zitterten plötzlich ziemlich stark, aber sie hielt seinem Blick immer noch stand. Ach, die Erdspalten waren einfach nie da, wenn man in ihnen verschwinden wollte.

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ich fürchte schon", erwiderte er betont unbeteiligt und wischte mit einer weichen Bewegung imaginären Staub von der Tischkante. „Aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie Sie darauf kommen, dass Ihre persönlichen ... _Beziehungen _hier irgendwen im Raum interessieren. Ich rede von Ihren Aufzeichnungen und von nichts anderem. Und jetzt ... kommen wir endlich zu dem Grund, aus dem Sie hier sind. Ich habe wirklich Besseres zu tun, als mit diesem pubertären Geschwätz meine Zeit zu verschwenden."

_So darf er nicht mit mir reden. Warum lasse ich mir das bieten?_

Er war so ein Ekel! Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sein Verhalten aus reiner Hilflosigkeit resultierte. Er verschanzte sich hinter seiner Bösartigkeit, weil das der einzige Weg war, mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen. Aber seit wann war sie sein persönlicher Punching Ball? Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn jetzt eigentlich stoppen musste. Es war absolut wichtig, ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht so mit ihr umgehen durfte. Aber sie war mit diesem Gedanken völlig überfordert; sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm Paroli bieten sollte. Sie sah in seine schwarzen Augen und versank in einer Mischung aus Wut und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Sie sind aus zwei Gründen hier", grollte er schließlich, und Hermine erschrak, als sie die wilde Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen sah, den Rest dieses Gesprächs so kurz und so unangenehm wie möglich zu halten. „Grund Nummer Eins ist die unausweichliche Bestrafung für Ihre grenzenlose Dummheit. Ich ziehe Gryffindor hiermit vierzig Punkte ab wegen sträflicher Nachlässigkeit."

Hermine versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie gekränkt und bestürzt zugleich sie war; es gelang ihr kaum.

„Weiterhin werden Sie sich bis inklusive Februar immer freitags bei mir zur Strafarbeit einfinden. Rechnen Sie jeweils vier Stunden dafür ein. Ich werde während dieser Zeit nicht anwesend sein."

Seine Worte begannen ihren Hals zuzuschnüren. Snape sprach jetzt hart, unnachgiebig und völlig unpersönlich, und es war offensichtlich, dass er jeden Ansatz eines persönlichen Gespräches vermeiden wollte. Er flüchtete in seine Rolle des autoritären Lehrers, und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine in aller Deutlichkeit, wie anders er sich in den letzten Tagen ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Er war, zumindest zeitweise, zugewandter gewesen ... sogar wärmer, sanfter, wenn man all diese Worte überhaupt mit Snape in Verbindung bringen konnte. Ja, sie wusste inzwischen, dass er anders sein konnte, sogar völlig anders, wenn man seine Berührungen, seine Blicke, sein Lächeln im Krankenflügel in Betracht zog ...

Aber jetzt war das alles weg. Er war dabei, einen Schnitt zu machen und alles, was sie verband, mit einem Seziermesser aus ihrer Kommunikation zu entfernen.

„Und jetzt", fuhr er mit tiefer, harter Stimme fort, „kommen wir zum Grund Numme Zwei unserer Unterredung. Zufällig weiß ich, dass Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, sich auch nach Ihrer Schulzeit mit dem Fach Zaubertränke zu beschäftigen. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass Sie sich einen Spitzenabschluss in Zaubertränke und darüber hinaus eine persönliche Empfehlung von mir wünschen, die Ihnen ein Stipendium für ein Studium in Zaubertränke in Edinbourgh ermöglichen würde." In seinen Augen blitzte die pure Gehässigkeit, als er weiter sprach. „Und darüber hinaus möchten Sie mich als Mentor gewinnen, der Sie während Ihres Studiums unterstützt."

Hermines Mund wurde trocken. Das hatte sie noch nie, niemals jemandem gesagt. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr in dieser Situation ihre Wünsche und Träume um die Ohren zu hauen, die sie bisher lediglich ihrem Tagebuch anvertraut hatte? Wie konnte er?

„Das – das ist jetzt wirklich -" begann sie hilflos; er aber sprach einfach weiter, als hätte er sie gar nicht gehört.

„Leider passen Ihre Pläne nicht mit Ihrem Verhalten zusammen." Er fixierte Hermine mit einem düsteren Blick, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. „Für eine Frau, die sich im Bereich der Tränkewissenschaften profilieren möchte, haben Sie einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht. Genau genommen sogar mehrere hintereinander. Sie haben Informationen, die extrem wichtige und zum Teil geheime Tränke betreffen, aufgeschrieben, ohne das betreffende Schriftstück anschließend gegen fremde Blicke zu sichern. Die entsprechenden Zauber müssten selbst Sie inzwischen beherrschen. Und DANN haben Sie besagtes Schriftstück auch noch verloren! Sie haben riskiert, dass Personen in den Besitz dieser Informationen gelangen und damit ungeahnten Schaden anrichten."

Er führte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aneinander. „Ich denke nicht, dass dies eine geeignete Qualifizierung für ein angehendes Studium in diesem Bereich darstellt."

Hermines Handflächen wurden feucht, und ihr Gesicht glühte. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Oder doch?

Sie riss sich zusammen und versuchte, irgendwie zu ihm durchzudringen. „Bitte", sagte sie leise, „ich weiß ja, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe ... Aber Sir, wirklich, das war ein dummes Versehen, das mir sonst nie passieren würde. Man muss in diesem Fall wirklich die konkrete Situation berücksichtigen, in der das passiert ist!"

„Jedes weitere Wort ist eines zuviel", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt. „Vielleicht sollten Sie zumindest diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um zu schweigen. Die Situation ist schon peinlich genug."

Es war zum Verzweifeln, sie kam einfach nicht an ihn heran. Einige Sekunden lang starrte sie ihn einfach nur an. Erwartete er wirklich, dass sie das alles jetzt so stehen ließ? Seine Anschuldigungen, seine Anfeindungen, seine Indiskretion – alles?

Etwas in ihr traf eine Entscheidung, holte eine Nadel hervor und piekste damit die Löwin in ihr wach.

„Nein." Ihre Stimme war wackelig und dünn, aber es war ihr egal. „Ich habe das Recht, mich zu verteidigen."

„So. Meinen Sie", sagte er böse. Er lehnte sich an seinem Schreibtisch nach vorn. „Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie berichtigen. _Ich _habe das Recht, _Sie _aus meinem Büro zu werfen. Und außerdem habe ich das Recht – UND die Möglichkeit -, Ihre Karriere im Bereich der Tränkewissenschaft zu beenden, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hat."

Hermines Haut kräuselte sich. Jedes seiner Worte war wie ein Schlag in ihr Gesicht; er schien die Situation fast zu genießen, in seinen Augen glomm eine ungute Mischung aus Schmerz, Grausamkeit und Genugtuung. Ja, er wollte ihr weh tun – es schien ihr, als könnte er im Augenblick gar nicht anders.

_Er will mich bestrafen. Er versucht es mir heimzuzahlen, mir den Schmerz zurückzugeben, den er vorhin hatte._

„Das ...", brachte Hermine hervor, ohne nachzudenken. „Das ist doch kindisch. Ihr Verhalten ist völlig unfair!"

Snapes Augen weiteten sich. Sie nutzte seine Sprachlosigkeit um weiter zu reden, ohne zu wissen, was sie überhaupt sagen wollte.

„Dieses verdammte Pergament ist wohl der perfekte Vorwand für Sie", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Sie machen mich einfach fertig, weil Sie wütend auf mich sind." Sie schluckte hart. „Vorhin, ich meine, gerade eben, in der Vorhalle -"

Sein Gesicht verlor jeden Ausdruck.

„Versuchen Sie nicht das Thema zu wechseln, um Ihren Hals zu retten. _Ich warne Sie._" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte gar nicht von Ihnen gedacht, dass Sie private Dinge vorschieben, um von Ihren Verfehlungen abzulenken."

Hermine wich vor Zorn und Schmerz das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Das ... das will ich doch gar nicht", stammelte sie. „Wie ... wie können Sie das nur sagen? Sowas würde ich nie tun, nie! Ich bin durchaus fähig, das eine vom anderen zu trennen. Und ich stehe auch zu meinen Fehlern, das wissen Sie ganz genau."

„Es wäre zu begrüßen, wenn es tatsächlich so wäre", sagte er bedeutungsschwer. „Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie noch immer nicht verstanden, wie schwerwiegend Ihre Verfehlung gewesen ist."

Allein das Wort _Verfehlung _machte sie schon wütend. Warum musste er nur so übertreiben? Und dann machte er auch noch eine Kunstpause, die Hermine maßlos aufregte. Ein Teil von ihr registrierte, dass er verzweifelt versuchte, das Gespräch von dem Zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und dem Goldenen Trio abzulenken; und das gelang ihm ziemlich gut, denn wenn Severus Snape ihr ein schwerwiegendes Vergehen vorwarf, wie sollte sie das ignorieren?

Mit erzwungener Ruhe sprach er weiter.

„Sie haben Ihren Fehler ein _dummes Versehen _genannt. Nun – dumm ist dieses Versehen in jedem Fall. In Ihrem besonderen Fall ist es allerdings fatal, und das müssten Sie eigentlich wissen. Das sorgsame und verantwortungsvolle Verwahren von Informationen, die die Kunst der Tränkebrauerei betreffen, gehört zu den wichtigsten Anforderungen an Personen, die sich in diese Kunst einweisen lassen wollen. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie diese Anforderung nicht erfüllen."

In ihrem Hals begann sich ein unangenehmer Kloß zu bilden. Snape sprach mit ihr wie mit einem dusseligen Teenager, dessen Träume in keinem Verhältnis zu den beschränkten Fähigkeiten standen. Und was konnte sie eigentlich ernsthaft dagegen einwenden?

„Aber Sir", unternahm sie dennoch einen weiteren Versuch das harte Urteil des Tränkemeisters abzumildern, „die Menschen sind doch nicht perfekt ... Und ich habe sonst noch nie -"

„Sie verstehen es immer noch nicht", unterbrach Snape sie. „Derlei Erklärungen sind in der Welt, zu der Sie gehören möchten, unnötig. Angesichts eines solchen Verhaltens, wie Sie es an den Tag gelegt haben, würde kein Tränkemeister der Welt, der auch nur einigermaßen bei Verstand ist, Sie ernsthaft unterstützen. Ihre Erklärungen und Entschuldigungen interessieren dann niemanden mehr. Und wenn Sie es ganz deutlich brauchen: Ein solcher Fehltritt reicht, um eine Karriere zu beenden. Und zwar für immer."

Hermines Inneres gefror zu Eis, während er all das sagte. Er hatte Recht. Er mochte gerade ein ungerechtes Ekel sein, aber in diesem Punkt hatte er trotzdem Recht, und diese Erkenntnis traf sie bis ins Mark. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war ihr die Tragweite ihrer Unachtsamkeit überhaupt nicht klar gewesen. Für Hermine Granger war es außerordentlich hart, sich selber einzugestehen, einen so gravierenden Fehler gemacht zu haben - aber dass ausgerechnet Snape diesen Fehler bemerkt hatte und ihr dieses Vergehen inklusive aller entsetzlichen Konsequenzen um die Ohren schlug - das war mehr als hart.

Das war eine absolute Katastrophe.

Eine Weile stand sie nur da, ohne etwas zu sehen oder zu hören. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie ganz taub, so als würde sie unter Schock stehen. _Es ist vorbei, _flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr. Vorbei mit ihrer Karriere als angehende Tränkemeisterin, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte; vorbei mit allem, was sie mit Severus Snape je verbinden könnte, da sie in seinen Augen fortan ein inkompetentes Weibsbild sein würde, dem man tunlichst keine wichtigen Informationen anvertraute. Nicht im professionellen Rahmen – und im privaten Rahmen schon mal gar nicht. _Vorbei, du Niete, vorbei, _die Stimme in ihrem Innern war grausam und ausdauernd, und sie konnte sie nicht kontrollieren.

_Raus, ich muss hier raus._

„Gut", brachte sie mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Wunderbar ... Dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Ich gehe dann mal."

Sie wollte nur noch eins - die Tür von außen schließen, rauskommen aus dieser würdelosen Situation, bevor sie anfing zu heulen. Das Vorhaben missglückte ihr, wie ihr derzeit ja so gut wie alles misslang; sie war so neben der Spur, dass sie den Besucherstuhl umrannte, das Ende der Lehne bohrte sich unsanft in ihr Bein, und der Schmerz trieb ihr endgültig die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie hörte, dass Snape leise ihren Namen sagte, aber sie wollte nicht mehr. Sie wollte nur noch raus.

Die Tür. Da, endlich. Sie drückte die Klinke herunter und hörte erneut Snapes Stimme, aber sie wollte es nicht hören. Dann war die Tür offen, sie spürte schon den kühlen Luftzug – und dann spürte sie etwa ganz anderes, Unerwünschtes, nämlich Stoff und einen Körper, gegen den sie lief.

t.b.c.

* * *

**A/N: **Meine Güte, das arme Ding. Falls ihr euch jetzt beschweren wollt: Das hier ist die abgemilderte Version des Kapitels. Ehrlich. In der ersten Fassung endete es so deprimierend, dass ihr mich gesteinigt hättet ... jetzt geht ihr mir wegen des Cliffhangers an die Gurgel ... okay ... :P Aber freut euch, es bleibt spannend zwischen den beiden. °bedeutungsvollen Blick aufsetz° (Hach, ich liebe Andeutungen. °ggg°) 

Und jetzt ... heee ... halt halt, noch nicht wegklicken! **Lasst ein Review da, bitte. **Es hat magische Auswirkungen auf mein Schreibvermögen. °schäm°

oOoOo

Dank und liebe Grüße an euch ReviewerInnen! °kusshände werf bis die Arme wehtun° Falls ich irgendwen beim Antworten vergessen haben sollte, bitte melden und nicht böse sein – ich habe manchmal den dunklen Verdacht, dass ich manchmal den Überblick zu verlieren drohe. °flöt° Ihr wart jedenfalls diesmal sehr brav und habt euch fast alle eingeloggt oder eure mail-addys hinterlassen. Fast. o)

**sabislytherin**: Freut mich, dass du noch reinliest. °wink° Wenn du dich schon auf diesen Streit gefreut hast, dann freu dich mal erst auf das, was noch kommt! ;)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	34. Kapitel 34

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1.

**A/N**: Dieses Kapitel ist **Kathi **gewidmet. °blümchen streu° Sie hat in ihrem Review genau das hervorgehoben, was mir an der Beschreibung des 'Verhältnisses' zwischen Snape und Hermine besonders wichtig ist - dass nämlich eine wie auch immer geartete 'romantische Annäherung' zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin alles andere als einfach ist. (Insbesondere bei _so einem_ Lehrer und _so einer _Schülerin. °gg°)

Na wie auch immer - weiter geht's! Have fun ... oder so.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 34_

„Umpf!"

Der Mann, in den Hermine gerannt war, gab einen Schreckenslaut von sich. Eine Sekunde lang hatte ihre Nase unmittelbaren Kontakt mit einer fremden Robe, ohne zu wissen, wer das überhaupt war; als sie aufschaute, war die Erkenntnis nicht unbedingt angenehm.

Das Froschgesicht von Professor Link war direkt vor ihr.

Er war ihr sehr nahe, eigentlich nicht verwunderlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie gerade in ihn hineingerannt war; dennoch wich Hermine mit einem Widerwillen von ihm zurück, als hätte er sich ihr gerade mit unlauteren Absichten genähert. Link strich mit seinen Wurstfingern seinen Umhang glatt und schenkte ihr ein Zuckerguss-Lächeln, das sein froschähnliches Gesicht übertrieben in die Breite zog.

„Mmm- Miss Granger. Entschuldigung."

Sie wischte sich über das feuchte Gesicht und trat vorsorglich einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten – und spürte schon wieder einen Widerstand.

Snape. Er stand hinter ihr, und dieser Körperkontakt war - anders. Ihr Magen schien eine unnatürliche Drehung zu machen. Sie schloss die Augen; sie konnte das Gesicht des Mannes hinter sich nicht sehen und wollte es auch nicht, sie wollte doch bloß raus hier, verdammt. Aber sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen weiteren Schritt gemacht, als sie spürte, wie seine Hand sich von hinten auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Bleiben Sie", befahl er leise.

Innerlich verging Hermine fast vor Wut und Scham. Warum ließ er sie bloß nicht gehen? Nein, sie musste hier herumstehen, gerade komplett zur Schnecke gemacht und jetzt auch noch eingekeilt zwischen zwei Professoren und mit halb verheultem Gesicht. Reizend!

Sie kämpfte schwer gegen den Impuls an, sich seiner Anweisung zu widersetzen und einfach rauszurennen. Was würde er dann wohl tun? Sie würde es woh nie herausfinden; sie war jetzt einfach nicht bereit für so eine Konfrontation.

Zornig wischte sie sich erneut über die Wangen, während Link das Wort an Snape richtete.

„Ähm ... Severus – könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

„Jetzt nicht." Snapes Hand war immer noch auf ihrer Schulter. Seine Stimme klang tief und ruhig, sie übertrug sich durch seine Hand auf Hermines Körper, und sie nahm die Anspannung hinter seinen Worten wahr. „Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass Sie Ihren Besuch hier anmelden sollen, dann müssen Sie den Weg in die Kerker nicht umsonst zurück legen."

„Ich suche Sie bereits seit einigen Stunden ...", sprach Link weiter und fummelte in seiner Umhangtasche herum. Herrje, seine Art zu reden hatte so etwas Klebrigsüßliches, das Hermine schon im Unterricht lästig fand. „Ich habe etwas gefunden."

Sie spürte, dass Snape hinter ihr eine ungeduldige Bewegung machte.

„Ich sagte es schon!" blaffte er seinen Kollegen an. „Jetzt nicht. Ich habe zu tun. Kommen Sie später wieder."

Aber dann holte Link etwas aus seiner Tasche – eine kleine grüne Holzschachtel. Hermine kannte das Ding, so etwas Ähnliches hatte Snape heute Morgen am See auch aus seiner Tasche gezogen. Und sie hörte, wie Snape den Atem anhielt.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Sie wartete auf irgendeinen Hinweis, was das für eine Schachtel war; aber sie wurde enttäuscht.

„Wo haben Sie das her?" fragte Snape schließlich leise.

Links Froschbacken blähten sich voller Stolz auf. „Eine ... Kontaktperson hat es mir zugestellt! Ich ... könnte eventuell noch mehr über den Direktor -"

„Gut", schnitt Snape ihm scharf das Wort ab, trat neben Hermine und riss Link ohne weiteren Kommentar die Schachtel aus der Hand. „Alles Weitere besprechen Sie jetzt mit Professor McGonagall. Ich werde nachkommen, sobald ich ... hier fertig bin."

Hermine bemerkte seinen Seitenblick, aber sie erwiderte ihn nicht.

„Aber -", machte Link hilflos.

Der Tränkemeister trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn und nötigte damit Link, wieder rückwärts aus der Tür zu treten. Hermine lächelte beinahe; es war tröstlich mitzuerleben, dass sich auch erwachsene Professoren von Severus Snape so leicht einschüchtern und überrumpeln ließen.

Er legte eine Hand an den Türrahmen und bedachte den nun im Flur stehenden Professor für Muggelkunde mit einem letzten kühlen Blick. „Bestellen Sie Minerva", sagte der Tränkemeister, „dass ich in Kürze bei ihr bin."

Dann schmiss er die Tür zu, dass der Putz zwischen den Fugen hervorrieselte. Der verdatterte Gesichtsausdruck von Link unmittelbar vorm Krachen der Tür war unbezahlbar. Unter anderen Bedingungen hätte Hermine sich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht loszulachen; so glomm in ihrem Innern immerhin ein kleines Flämmchen der Erheiterung auf und ließ ihr Herz wieder ein wenig leichter werden.

Endlich sah sie Snape in die Augen. In diesen schwarzen Augen suchte sie nach irgendeinem Hinweis, was jetzt kommen würde – aber sie fand nichts. Er sah sie einfach nur an, lange, und verlor kein Wort mehr über die Schachtel oder über Dumbledore.

Und dann wies er auf den Besucherstuhl.

_Mistkerl._

Hermines Schultern sanken. Müde und deprimiert schlich sie durch den Raum und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, dessen Kante für ihren jüngsten blauen Fleck verantwortlich war. Unbewusst rieb sie über die Stelle ihres Oberschenkels; sie ließ schnell davon ab, als sie sah, dass Snape sie beobachtete. Sein Blick war ... undefinierbar.

Wie sie das _hasste!_

Sie sah auf den Fußboden, und einen Moment lang kreisten ihre Gedanken noch um Link, Professor Dumbledore und die grüne Holzschachtel. Sie wusste, dass dieses Thema eigentlich viel wichtiger war als der Streit zwischen ihr und Snape – aber sie hatte einfach keine Energie mehr dafür. Ihr Kopf war schon voll mit chaotischen Gedanken bis zum Rand. Und Snape würde ihr ja ohnehin keine wesentlichen Neuigkeiten mehr anvertrauen, dachte sie verzweifelt – jetzt, wo sie diesen dämlichen Fehler mit den verlorenen Aufzeichnungen begangen hatte. Sie brauchte ihn gar nicht erst zu fragen.

Und sie würde ihn auch nicht fragen, nahm sie sich vor. Sie würde jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr sagen. Kein Wort. Er wollte etwas von ihr, was auch immer; wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht genug davon, sie niederzumachen. Na gut. Dann sollte er gefälligst auch anfangen!

Er fing nicht an. Er setzte sich auch nicht, stattdessen sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er begann nahezu lautlos im Büro auf und ab zu tigern. Hermine war erschöpft und wütend zugleich; dieses Hin- und Hergerenne machte sie völlig nervös.

_Will er, dass ich mich wegen der verlorenen Aufzeichnungen verteidige? Das kann doch nicht sein, er hat mir sehr klar gemacht, dass das keinen Sinn mehr macht ... Aber was will er dann? Merlins Eier, warum kann er mich nur nicht in Ruhe lassen? Und andersrum: Warum kann er nicht endlich, endlich sagen, was los ist?_

„Professor, wirklich!", platzte sie heraus. „Was soll das hier werden?"

_Soviel zum Thema Schweigen. Mann, bin ich gut._

Snape beendete seinen Rundgang durchs Büro abrupt, und sein schwarzer Umhang floss um ihn herum. Er stand jetzt nahe bei ihr und warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu – sonst nichts.

Hermine fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich noch hier bin. Ich habe einen ... eine Fehler begangen ... einen _unverzeihlichen_ Fehler, meinetwegen." Schon wieder bildete sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals. „Sie haben mir das dankenswert deutlich gemacht. Also, was wollen Sie noch? Ich weiß jetzt, woran ich bin, und ich würde jetzt gern gehen."

Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und verzog höhnisch das Gesicht. Er umfasste die Lehne ihres Stuhls mit einer Hand und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter. „Bei der Gelegenheit ...", sagte er samtig, „haben Sie doch bitte die Güte und teilen mir mit, was Sie meinen, woran Sie sind."

_Das glaube ich nicht!_

Hermines Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung, dass die Haare um sie herumflogen; einige Strähnen landeten in Snapes Gesicht, und er zuckte leicht zurück.

„Meinen Sie das ernst?" spie sie. „Ich soll das Ganze noch einmal durchkauen, ich soll wahrscheinlich wörtlich wiederholen, was Sie gesagt haben? Vielleicht soll ich hundertmal das Wort 'Verfehlung' an die Tafel schreiben? Sie - Sie sind doch wirklich - ein ganz erbärmlicher -"

„HALT!" bellte Snape, und diesmal zuckte Hermine zusammen. Er richtete sich voll auf und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er eine Hand von ihr gepackt und sie vom Stuhl gezogen, so dass sie neben ihm zum Stehen kam.

Er ließ ihre Hand schnell wieder los und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt einen kostenlosen Ratschlag", sagte er leise. Er hob die Hand, als Hermine den Mund öffnete. „Genau genommen sind es mehrere, und jetzt halten Sie den Schnabel und hören mir zu."

Irritiert von seiner nachlässigen Ausdrucksweise klappte Hermines ihren Mund zu und ließ ihn fortfahren. Er atmete tief durch.

„Erstens. Sie müssen endlich lernen, Ihre Zunge zu hüten. Ansonsten werden Sie noch in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen."

_Den Ratschlag gebe ich mir schon selbst jeden Tag, danke._

„Zweitens. Wenn Sie einen Fehler machen, müssen Sie zu ihm stehen und sich anhören, was die Gegenseite zu sagen hat."

_WAS?_

„Das habe ich doch gemacht!" rief Hermine entrüstet. Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf; sie polterte erst richtig los. „Das mache ich IMMER! Ich kehre meine Fehler nicht unter den Teppich, ich bin doch nicht -"

„Sie irren sich, Miss Granger", unterbrach er sie ungerührt. „Sie haben Ihren Fehler eben nicht in seiner ganzen Tragweite zugegeben und schon gar nicht signalisiert, dass Sie bereit sind, die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen. Im Gegenteil - Sie haben Ihr Verhalten bagatellisiert. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Und wenn es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gibt, nach einem Fehler dieser Größenordnung heil aus der Sache herauszukommen, besteht die Lösung in der Unterordnung. Sie müssen Ihren Platz kennen und zeigen, dass das so ist."

Sie spürte regelrecht, wie sich ihr Nackenfell sträubte, als er das sagte.

„_Unterordnung?_" fauchte sie. „Ein TOLLER Ratschlag! Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass sowas von Ihnen kommt?"

Sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie einen Rausschmiss einen Augenblick lang fast herbeisehnte. Aber Snape reagierte auf ihre Empörung anders, als sie erwartet hatte.

Er lächelte. Es war ein ganz leichtes Lächeln ohne jeden Spott, vielleicht bemerkte er es selbst nicht einmal, aber es reichte, um Hermine völlig durcheinander zu bringen.

Er wandte sich ab und betrachtete seinen Schreibtisch; seine langen schwarzen Haare verdeckten sein blasses Gesicht wie ein Vorhang. Er schien nachzudenken, und Hermine beschloss ihn nicht dabei zu stören. Sie atmete kaum, bis er endlich wieder sprach.

„Miss Granger – Sie sind muggelgeboren."

An diesem Punkt öffnete sich Hermines Mund ganz automatisch, aber eine weitere Handbewegung von Snape genügte, um es dabei zu belassen.

„Muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer haben einen entscheidenden Nachteil ..." – er grinste ironisch – „sie wachsen nicht unter Zauberern auf. Dementsprechend fehlt ihnen meist zunächst das Wissen um die grundlegenden Verhaltensregeln und Anforderungen, die die magische Gemeinschaft prägen. Sie müssen also später einiges nachholen."

Er sah sie jetzt ernst und ruhig an; es war kein bisschen Ärger mehr darin. Sein Blick ging ihr durch und durch.

„Ihr Mut und Ihre Intelligenz können Sie weit bringen", sprach er weiter und ignorierte, dass sie ihn jetzt anstarrte wie ein Traumgeschöpf. „Ihre möglichen Erfolge werden jedoch durch eine andere hervorstechende Eigenschaft von Ihnen gefährdet – und das ist Ihr Stolz. Mal ganz abgesehen von Ihrem ... Sinn für ... _Gerechtigkeit_."

Sie zwang sich, still stehen zu bleiben und nichts zu sagen; es war aber so anstrengend, dass ihr dabei wirklich der Schweiß ausbrach. Stolz? Sinn für Gerechtigkeit? Ja, klar! Warum auch nicht! War das neuerdings ein Grund sich zu schämen oder was!

„Bleiben wir bei Ihrem Stolz", setzte er seinen Gedankengang fort. „Sie halten viel von sich selbst und mögen es nicht, wenn man Ihnen einen unteren Platz zuweist, und sei es auch nur für wenige Augenblicke. _Aber_" - er lehnte sich etwas vor und sah sie so durchdringend an, dass ihr Herz heftig zu klopfen begann - „so schmerzlich das auch für Sie sein mag: Sie sind noch nicht an dem Punkt, an dem Sie sich von Ihrem Stolz leiten lassen können. Sie sind keine außerordentliche Person in der magischen Gemeinschaft. Sie sind zwar eine enge Freundin von ... Mr. Potter ..." - er verzog angewidert das Gesicht -, „aber Sie sind sicher nicht so dumm zu meinen, dass das eine besondere Auszeichnung darstellt."

_Doch, _dachte sie wütend, _weil er der beste Freund ist, den ein Mensch sich wünschen kann. _Aber sie schwieg und sah Snape nur an, während er weiter sprach.

„Nein", fuhr er fort. „Sie sind nur eines - eine unbedeutende Schülerin von Hogwarts. Zwar eine der vielversprechendsten zweifellos, aber dennoch – Sie sind nur Schülerin, mehr nicht. Sie haben – noch – keinen außerordentlichen Schulabschluss geschweige denn weitere bemerkenswerte Leistungen vorzuweisen, Sie haben keinen beeindruckenden Titel und keinen Orden, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Also stehen Sie in der magischen Gemeinschaft unten."

In Hermine brodelte es, während er das sagte. Und dann unterstrich er diese Aussage auch noch mit einem auf den Fußboden gerichteten Zeigefinger, was sie wirklich fast an die Decke gehen ließ.

„Da ist Ihr Platz", sagte er. „Ganz unten. Und die magische Gemeinschaft weiß das. Sie ist sich dessen in jeder Bewegung bewusst, die Sie tun. Verstehen Sie das?"

Sie schluckte; es fiel ihr schwer, seinen Blick zu erwidern. _Stolz. Ganz unten. _Oh ja, Stolz und Gerechtigkeit waren wichtig für sie, und wie wichtig! Jeder Mensch, jedes Individuum war doch gleich viel wert! Dieser magische Kodex konnte sie mal!

In diesem Moment nahm sie sehr deutlich wahr, dass ihr Rebellentum, ihr Stolz und Trotz ihr einige Gesteinsbrocken in den Weg legten. Es fiel ihr äußerst schwer, sich auf das einzulassen, was Snape gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Ja, ich verstehe", stieß sie schließlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich stehe ganz unten, ich bin nichts und niemand, und ein verlorenes Stück Papier kostet mich meine berufliche Zukunft."

Snape ließ entnervt den Kopf sinken.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Miss Granger. Ich habe gesagt, dass niemand Ihnen unter diesen Bedingungen eine zweite Chance geben _würde_. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn Sie sich anschließend so verhalten, wie Sie es getan haben."

Langsam, ganz langsam begann Hermine zu begreifen, worauf der Mann hinaus wollte.

„Für mich hat es sich aber so angehört, als würden _Sie _mir keine zweite Chance geben", sagte sie zittrig.

„Damit kommen wir zu Ratschlag Nummer Drei", entgegnete Snape spöttisch. „Sie müssen lernen, richtig zuzuhören."

„_Das kann ich bereits!"_ fauchte Hermine.

„Ach, tatsächlich?" blaffte er zurück und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Dann beweisen Sie es mir mal! Sie trampeln mir im Unterricht seit fast sieben Jahren mit Fragen auf den Nerven herum, bevor ich überhaupt fertig mit meinen Ausführungen bin! Ein Drittel aller Fragen, die Sie gestellt haben, waren überflüssig! Sie hätten einfach noch ein bisschen warten und zuhören müssen!"

„Aber -"

Snape klatschte impulsiv in die Hände. „SCHON WIEDER! Sie reagieren einfach zu schnell! Und Sie fühlen sich wegen jedem Wort angegriffen, das Ihnen ungelegen kommt!"

„UNGELEGEN? PAH!" platzte es aus Hermine heraus. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und lehnte sich ihm noch weiter entgegen; sie standen jetzt so nahe voreinander, dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. „Jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so!" Sie lachte verzweifelt. „Sie HABEN mich doch vorhin angegriffen! Sie haben mich komplett niedergemacht! Es mag ja sein, dass Sie gar nicht wissen, wie es anders geht, aber vielleicht kapieren Sie endlich mal, dass es nicht hilfreich ist, Kritik so zu formulieren, dass von dem anderen nur ein Haufen Asche übrig bleibt!"

Snape starrte sie an, ohne zu antworten; er schien einen Moment lang fast verwirrt.

_Seit wann lässt er es sich eigentlich bieten, dass ich so mit ihm rede?_ Der Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf und verschwand wieder, vorerst.

„Erklären Sie mir mal was", fuhr sie jetzt ruhiger fort. „Wenn das eben ... ich meine, wenn das nicht Ihr letztes Wort war und Sie bereit sein sollten, mir eine zweite Chance zu geben – warum haben Sie mir dann dermaßen den Rost runtergezogen? Warum haben Sie so mit mir geredet, als hätte ich den schlimmsten, unverzeihlichsten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht?"

Er antwortete nicht. Aber sie wollte diese Antwort von ihm haben, also ließ sie seinen Blick nicht los; sie sah ihm fest in die schwarzen Augen, auch wenn ihr ganzes Inneres sich dabei vor Aufregung zusammenzog.

Schließlich brach er den Blickkontakt ab und drehte sich weg von ihr. Sein schwarzer Umhang machte ein ganz leises, raschelndes Geräusch, als er wortlos zum Schreibtisch hinüber glitt und sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ. Dort sank er ein bisschen in sich zusammen; er legte er die Handflächen aneinander, führte sie zu seinem Mund und schloss die Augen.

Sie beobachtete ihn und verspürte so etwas wie Mitgefühl. Seine unterkühlte, erbarmungslose Lehrerrolle rann ihm wie Sand durch die Finger, und es war offensichtlich, dass er das hasste. Sie wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort auf ihre letzte Frage; aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass er antworten würde.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie sich diese Frage selbst beantworten könnten", sagte er schließlich. „Aber bitte, ich helfe ja gern." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem irgendwie schmerzlichen Lächeln. „Was ich will, ist, dass Sie diesen Fehler nicht ein weiteres Mal machen. So etwas darf sich nicht wiederholen. Verstehen Sie das denn nicht?"

Er sah zu ihr hoch. Sein blasses Gesicht war angespannt, und sein Blick war von von einer fast verzweifelten Intensität; er schnürte ihr die Luft zum Atmen ab. Ihr wurde erst jetzt klar, dass es ihm verdammt wichtig war, dass sie begriff, was er meinte.

„Wenn Sie Erfolg auf dem Weg haben wollen, den Sie für sich ausgesucht haben, müssen Ihre Prioritäten absolut klar sein", sagte er. „Ganz gleichgültig, wie schwierig Ihr Leben gerade ist. Es gibt NICHTS, das Ihr primäres Ziel in Frage stellen darf. Sie dürfen sich nicht ablenken und nicht irritieren lassen. Von nichts und von niemandem."

„Auch nicht von Ihnen?" fragte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Im nächsten Moment wollte sie sich schlagen und vierteilen für diese Frage, aber es war zu spät. Es war wohl wahr, sie hatte ein echtes Problem mit ihrem Mundwerk.

Er gab ein unterdrücktes, abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Von mir schon gar nicht", erwiderte er leise.

Sie wusste nicht genau, was er damit sagen wollte. Aber sein durchdringender Blick ließ ihre Hände warm werden, und die fast vergessene Ameisenkolonne in ihrem Magen machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Sie wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas – dass es ihr sehr schwer fiel, sich von ihm nicht ablenken und irritieren zu lassen, dass er sie durcheinander bringen konnte ... ganz und gar durcheinander ... aber wie sollte sie das ausdrücken? War das überhaupt angemessen? Nein, natürlich nicht.

Es klopfte. Laut.

Es dauerte mehr als zwei Sekunden, bis Hermine begriff, dass das Klopfen von der Tür her kam. Der Blickkontakt zwischen ihr und Snape brach ab, und er starrte gereizt die Tür an, als hätte sie irgendeine Schuld an der ganzen Sache.

„_Bin ich hier im Taubenschlag?" _fauchte er, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, der die Tür von außen zugänglich machte. (Sie wunderte sich flüchtig über seine Wortwahl; war das nicht ein reiner Muggelausdruck?) „REINKOMMEN!"

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam – und Hermine erstarrte. Da stand Ron. Ron! Verfluchter Mist, was machte der denn jetzt hier?

_Warum passiert nur in letzter Zeit alles zum falschen Zeitpunkt?_

Snape starrte seinen ungebeten Besucher mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Verachtung an. Er sagte nichts; Hermines rothaariger Freund trat einen zögerlichen Schritt vor und stand dann im Türrahmen. Auch er sprach kein Wort, sondern stand nur mit halb offenem Mund da.

Die Situation war absurd. _Niemand_ sprach. Ron starrte wortlos sie und Snape an; Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab und suchte Snapes Blick. Der Tränkemeister wiederum fixierte Ron eine ganze Weile, bevor er endlich den ersten Schritt tat und das Schweigen brach.

„Weasley", sagte er.

Dabei glitt sein Blick ganz langsam von Ron herüber zu Hermine.

„P-Professor", stotterte Ron nur und stand weiterhin wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen.

Snape nahm den Blick nicht von ihr. Er war wütend, soweit sah sie klar, und in seinen schwarzen Augen konnte sie eine stumme Aufforderung lesen – aber was zur Hölle erwartete er denn jetzt von ihr? Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Es war doch sein Büro, warum warf er Ron nicht einfach raus? Es war ihm doch eben noch ein Leichtes gewesen, Professor Link hinauszukomplimentieren, da durfte doch Ron für ihn kein Problem sein, oder?

„Ich w-wollte dich abholen", richtete Ron schließlich das Wort an sie. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der wohl selbstsicher sein sollte, aber das missriet ihm völlig. „Bist du hier fertig?"

Hermine stand der Mund offen von so viel Unverforenheit.

„Was?" machte sie verdattert. „Nein, ich bin hier NICHT fertig! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, hierher zu kommen?"

Er war ein bisschen blass; wie üblich überspielte er seine Nervosität mit einem grummeligen, unwirschen Verhalten, das sie wie immer wütend machte.

„Ja, wie komme ich wohl auf die Idee?" presste er hervor. „Was meinst du denn? Hast du unser Gespräch von vorhin vergessen?"

„N-nein", erwiderte sie irritiert, „natürlich nicht, ich -"

„Gut. Es ist doch wohl klar, dass ich dich hier abhole, nach allem, was du uns erzählt hast."

Hermines Handflächen wurden feucht. Himmel nochmal, wie musste sich das für Snape anhören?

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Tränkemeister hin. Der schien vorübergehend an seinem Schreibtisch eingefroren zu sein. Erneut huschte jene schmerzliche Mischung aus Unglauben, Wut und Gekränktheit über sein Gesicht, die Hermine schon vorhin in der Vorhalle an ihm gesehen hatte. Es war nur eine Sekunde oder zwei, aber es zerriss ihr Herz, ihn so zu sehen; es war ihr ganz recht, dass er einen Augenblick später seine gewohnte Selbstsicherheit zurückerlangte und eine höhnische Grimasse zustande brachte. Er löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von seinem Stuhl.

„Eine _persönliche Eskorte", _wisperte er voller Abscheu, ohne Hermine anzusehen. „Wundervoll. Es scheint, dass Sie doch eine _besonders wichtige Person _sind, Miss Granger." Er wandte sich Ron zu. „UND DAS", fauchte er unvermittelt, „IST FÜR SIE EIN ZUREICHENDER GRUND, HIER ANZUKLOPFEN UND MEINE ZEIT ZU VERSCHWENDEN STATT DRAUSSEN ZU WARTEN, MR. WEASLEY?"

Ron und Hermine zuckten beide zusammen; über Snapes Gesicht zog ein halbwegs zufriedenes Grinsen.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie hier rauskommen. Alle beide. _Und zwar auf der Stelle!"_, bellte er.

Ron trat automatisch einen Schritt nach hinten und befand sich damit wieder im Gang. Hermine wollte es ihm nicht gleich tun, aber Snapes Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, und er schob sie unsanft und ohne ein weiteres Wort quer durch den Raum auf ihren rothaarigen Freund zu, bis sie ebenfalls im Flur stand.

Dann krachte die Tür in gewohnter Weise ins Schloss, und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie zuerst tun wollte - Ron zu Boden würgen oder Snapes Bürotür eintreten. Ah, die Qual der Wahl.

Sie entschied sich, mit Ron zu beginnen.

t.b.c.

* * *

Malina: Also echt! Männer! Die arme Hermine. Snape allein ist ja schlimm genug, aber Snape UND Ron sind die Katastrophen-Kombi.

Thea: Tja, vielleicht sollte die Story an dieser Stelle eine Wendung nehmen, und sie sollte sich in Ginny verlieben. Oder in Luna! °lach°

Malina: Pfft! Glaubst du ernsthaft, das würde einfacher werden?

Thea: Pöh! Einfacher als dieses ewige Hin und her mit Snape allemal.

Malina (grübelt): Hm. Naja. Vielleicht hast du Recht ... Ich schreib mal eben dein Konzept um.

Thea (entrüstet): Das wagst du nicht!

°muhaha° :P

Zum Thema **Review** sage ich heute nur: Jetzt oder nie! Oder auch morgen. Oder so. °gg°

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die **ReviewerInnen **bekommen zum Dank virtuelle Blümchen und/oder Kekse. Ich nehme auch alternative Bestellungen auf und leite sie dann ans Universum weiter. °g°

Da ich den ReviewerInnen immer per Reply-Funktion antworte, gibt's hier keinen Antworten-Marathon mehr – nur die Erwähnungen der lieben Leute, die anonym und ohne eMail-Addy reviewt haben.

**Maureen**: Hat dir das Kapitel eigentlich gefallen? Ist mir nicht ganz klar geworden. °gg° Aber ich geh einfach mal davon aus. ;)) Dank dir jedenfalls. °wink°

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOo


	35. Kapitel 35

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1.

**A/N**: Boah. Diesmal kriegt ihr richtig viel zu lesen, für meine Verhältnisse. Doll, oder? ;)

Das folgende Kapitel ist **xgirlshona **gewidmet, die auch hier bei FFnet Stories schreibt. Sie hat ein GANZ TOLLES VIDEO zu "Offenbarungen" gemacht und bei youtube . com eingestellt. Das kann ich euch einfach nicht vorenthalten. Der Titel ist: „Snape/ Hermione: Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bonnie Tyler)", der Link ist:

www . youtube . com / watch?vqVJwln0XI1U (Leerzeichen rauslöschen ;))

Ach ja ... Die Auswertung der Reviews °g° hat Folgendes ergeben: 1) Ihr könnt euch nicht entscheiden, ob Ron ein armer Kerl ist oder einfach ein Trottel. °gg° 2) Ihr möchtet gerne, dass die beiden sich wieder mal näher kommen. Ähm, Snape und Hermine, natürlich. (NICHT Hermine und Ron oder Hermine und Luna ... °lach°)

Ad 1: Ich entscheide mich für „armer Trottel". °kicher° Ad 2: OK, schauen wir mal ... °bedeutsam zwinker° :-)

Also bitte: Vorhang auf. Es geht rund, wieder mal. °hüstel°

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 35_

Hermine hatte bereits die Luft geholt, die erforderlich sein würde, um Ron zusammen zu falten – aber dann sah sie ihn zum ersten Mal, seit er hier aufgekreuzt war, richtig an, und erkannte, wie unglücklich und angespannt er war.

_Ach Ron, du dummer Junge._

Müde lehnte sie sich gegen die kühle Kerkerwand. Sie zog ihren Umhang enger um sich; bis eben war ihr nicht kalt gewesen, aber hier auf dem Gang begann sie zu frieren.

„Oh, Ron", flüsterte sie. „Welcher Teufel hat dich geritten, hier runter zu kommen?"

Er zog ein beleidigtes, stures Gesicht; sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber er würde das niemals zugeben. Hermine seufzte; so lief es immer zwischen ihnen ab. Sie hatte diesen Zug an ihm noch nie ertragen können.

„Hab mir Sorgen gemacht", murmelte er.

„Dann mach dir woanders Sorgen", versetzte Hermine unwirsch. Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie noch immer unmittelbar vor Snapes Bürotür standen, sprach sie wieder leiser. „Wie kommst du nur auf die Schnapsidee", wisperte sie, „hier _anzuklopfen _um mich abzuholen?"

„Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich Bescheid weiß!" erwiderte Ron heftig. Hermine zuckte bei der Lautstärke zusammen; er ignorierte ihre hektische Handbewegung, mit der sie ihn bat leiser zu sprechen, und polterte weiter. „Irgendwer muss ihm doch klar machen, dass das so nicht geht! Er soll nur nicht glauben, dass er dich in seinem Büro einschließen und alles mit dir machen kann!"

Hermine lachte unwillkürlich; es war kein frohes Lachen.

„Das glaubt er nicht", sagte sie schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Hör mal, Ron, ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, aber deine Anwesenheit bringt mich nur weiter in Schwierigkeiten, verstehst du das! Ich muss noch was mit ihm klären, und wie soll das jetzt klappen? Du hast ihm gerade klar gemacht, dass ich mit euch über den ganzen Schlamassel geredet habe. Er reißt mir den Kopf ab!"

Sie suchte Rons Blick, während sie sprach, aber er starrte verdrießlich Löcher in den Fußboden. Es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer, sich nicht ernsthaft über ihn aufzuregen.

„Seit wann bist du DEM Rechenschaft darüber schuldig, mit wem du redest?" murmelte er bockig.

„So, wie du es formulierst, natürlich gar nicht!" rief Hermine und fuhr sich entnervt durch die Haare.

„Eben!" schoss er zurück. Sie verdrehte die Augen; er verstand es wirklich nicht. „Du hast völlig richtig gehandelt, Hermine", fuhr er fort. „Es war höchste Zeit es uns zu erzählen. Und wenn du dich endlich dazu überwinden könntest, zu Dumbledore zu gehen -"

„Sei still!" blaffte Hermine ihn an. „Ich mache es so, wie ich denke, dass es richtig ist! Und ihr ..."

„Wir sollen schön die Klappe halten und zusehen, wie du in dein Verderben rennst!" unterbrach er sie hitzig.

„NEIN", rief sie zurück, „ich renne in gar kein Verderben, und wir können gern darüber reden! Aber ICH! BRAUCHE! KEINE! LEIBWACHE! Und ich dachte, da hätte ich mich klar ausgedrückt!"

Ron zog ein empörtes Gesicht und öffnete den Mund, aber in diesem Moment wurde Snapes Bürotür erneut aufgerissen, und der Zaubertränkelehrer stand schwarz und brodelnd vor Wut im Türrahmen wie das personifizierte Unheil.

_Er sieht wirklich zum Davonlaufen aus, wenn er miese Laune hat._

„Granger. Weasley." Er sprach Hermines Namen so gedehnt und abschätzig aus wie immer, und sie war geneigt, das persönlich zu nehmen. „Jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug für das Herumlungern vor dem Büro eines Professors. Sie beanspruchen meine Nerven über Gebühr, also – verschwinden Sie endlich."

Die Tür krachte wieder zu, und Hermine beobachtete zum wiederholten Male, wie der Putz vor Snapes Bürotür träge zu Boden sank und sekundenlang ein feines Staubwölkchen in der Luft schwebte.

Und plötzlich tauchte eine Erinnerung auf ... die Erinnerung an die sanfte, ruhige Stimme von Madam Malfoy.

_--- „Negative Energie hat diesen Stab zerstört und diese Energie muss transformiert werden, damit der Stab geheilt werden kann. Ihr beide müsst es gemeinsam tun, und du, Severus, musst es für sie tun. Bleibt die negative Energie, dann bleibt auch der Stab, wie er ist." ---_

Die Erinnerung an die Worte Madam Malfoys brachte Hermine unvermittelt zu ihrem hauptsächlichen Problem zurück. Und ihr wurde klar, dass es nicht so weiter ging. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Die alte Dame hatte ihnen aufgetragen, ihr gemeinsames Problem zu lösen – und das würden sie auch tun.

_So Merlin will._

Sie atmete tief durch und wandte sich Ron zu.

„Hör mal", sagte sie leise, „es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr für dich. Geh bitte, wir reden später weiter. Und denk dran – ich komm hier klar. Allein. Okay?"

Er starrte sie an und schien nicht daran zu denken, ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen; sie beschloss, nicht mehr auf ihn zu achten. Sie trat an Snapes Bürotür, hob den Arm und klopfte zweimal sehr laut und deutlich.

Die Tür öffnete sich verdächtig schnell; ihr kam der Verdacht, dass Snape mit der Hand an der Klinke hinter der Tür gestanden hatte.

„WAS NOCH?" schnauzte er Hermine an. Ron wich an ihrer Stelle leicht zurück; sie selbst zwang sich zu einer äußerlich entspannten Körperhaltung und versuchte, Snape finsteren Blick ohne Groll zu erwidern.

„Wir müssen noch etwas besprechen, Sir", sagte sie tapfer. „Bitte lassen Sie mich wieder rein."

Snape starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, und sie stellte fest, dass es sie fast überforderte, seinem finsteren Blick standzuhalten. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber in diesem Moment sank ihr Mut rapide.

„Ihre Unverfrorenheit ist bemerkenswert", sagte er schließlich eisig. „Oder Sie sind einfach taub, was angesichts Ihres Alters ebenfalls bemerkenswert wäre. Weitere zehn Punkte Abzug."

Mit diesen Worten trat er einen Schritt zurück, um die Tür wieder zu schließen. Hermine spürte, wie die Verzweiflung sie überrollte und jeden klaren Gedanken beiseite schob.

„Nun seien Sie doch nicht albern!" rief sie.

Einen Flügelschlag lang bestand Snapes Gesicht aus purer Verblüffung.

„Bitte?" machte er.

„'Tschuldigung, Professor", murmelte sie, ihre Wangen waren heiß, aber sie war nicht bereit nachzugeben. „Aber es ist zu wichtig. Lassen Sie mich rein. JETZT."

Snape starrte sie eine Sekunde lang nur an, dann entwich ihm ein spontanes, ungläubiges Lachen; seine gleichgültige, distanzierte Lehrermaske zerfiel wie eine Sandburg im Sturm. Am Rande bemerkte Hermine, dass Ron seinen Zaubertranklehrer fassungslos anstarrte.

„Sind Sie eigentlich noch zu retten, Miss Granger? War das gerade eine _Forderung _von Ihnen oder hat sich das nur so angehört!"

Hermine beugte sich ein wenig vor und sprach so leise wie möglich, als sie antwortete.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ich habe wohl das Recht, Forderungen zu stellen. Sie haben nämlich meinen Zauberstab geschrottet."

Snapes Gesicht spannte sich merklich an. „Ihre Wortwahl ist bedenklich", bemerkte er kalt. „Sie reden nicht Ihrem Alter entsprechend."

„Ich rede meinem Ärger entsprechend", erwiderte Hermine und ballte die Fäuste vor unterdrückter Wut. „Aber von mir aus. Zer-bro-chen", korrigierte sie sich. „Sie haben ihn zerbrochen. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt nicht reinlassen, gehe ich schnurstracks zu Professor McGonagall und erzähle ihr genau das."

Seine Augen weiteten sich, und einen Augenblick lang war er völlig bewegungslos. Dann huschte sein Blick zwischen ihr und Ron hin und her, seine Hand schnellte hervor, und er packte sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung am Saum ihres Umhangs und zog sie unsanft in den Raum hinein. Dort angekommen, schmiss er die Tür mit einer Hand erneut zu, ohne mit der anderen Hermine loszulassen; in seinen schwarzen Augen loderte die Wut, und sie sah, wie seine Fingerknöchel an ihrem Umhangsaum hell hervortraten.

„Wie kannst du es wagen", flüsterte er, „auch nur den leisesten Versuch zu unternehmen mich zu erpressen?"

Die Intimität seiner Anrede und seine Nähe verursachten ein wirres, kribbeliges Gefühl in ihr. Andererseits konnte sie seine Wut und seine Fassungslosigkeit körperlich spüren, und unwillkürlich wich sie zurück. Im nächsten Moment ließ Snape ihren Umhang abrupt los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Ich will doch nur mit Ihnen reden", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Sonst nichts. Wir hätten uns diesen Teil des Gesprächs sparen können, wenn Sie mich einfach wieder rein gelassen hätten."

„So", fauchte er. „Miss Granger will etwas, und ich tue es. Selbstverständlich! Verstehe ich Sie richtig?"

„Wohl kaum", keifte sie zurück, „sonst wäre die letzte Woche wohl kaum so katastrophal gewesen! Es geht mir um meinen Zauberstab, und der ist mir wichtig! Wir müssen zur Vernunft kommen, Professor, wir müssen reden. Wir müssen. Das hier muss ein Ende nehmen."

„Das hier nimmt ein Ende, indem Sie _verschwinden_", sagte er stur.

„Nein", erwiderte sie. „Sie können mich nicht dauernd herzitieren, mir befehlen, dass ich bleiben soll und mich dann wieder rausschmeißen, wenn es ungemütlich für Sie wird. So läuft das nicht."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr hin und kam ihr so nahe, dass seine Haarspitzen ihr Gesicht berührten. Sein Blick war fast mörderisch, und Hermines Herz blieb stehen. Dann sah sie, dass seine Augen zur Tür huschten. „Ich habe noch nie so sehr bedauert, dass ich über diesen Raum keinen Schallschutz legen kann", flüsterte er.

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihre Gedanken sie zu Ron zurückführte.

„Das Problem lässt sich auch anders lösen", sagte sie mit wankender Stimme. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück; fluchtartig drehte sie sich um und stürzte zur Tür.

„RON!"

Bevor sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, wusste sie schon, dass ihr rothaariger Freund an der Bürotür klebte wie eine Stubenfliege. Jetzt war sie wirklich kurz davor, ihm das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen.

„_Verdammt, ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden!_" schrie sie ihn an. „Ich meinte das ernst!"

Er taumelte von der Tür weg und starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Du bist nicht ganz dicht, Hermine", sagte er. „Ich habe doch nur -"

„Du hast doch nur ignoriert, worum ich dich gebeten habe!" fuhr sie ihn an.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was läuft hier ab?" flüsterte er.

_Wenn ich das nur selber wüsste. _

Sie sah, dass er der Wahrheit, sofern irgendjemand sie verstehen konnte, sehr, sehr nahe war. Ihre Wut verpuffte und machte der darunter liegenden Verzweiflung Platz. In diesem Moment wäre sie am liebsten weinend in Rons Armen zusammengesackt - einfach nur, weil sie Trost und Zuspruch brauchte. Aber sie schüttelte nur ebenso den Kopf wie er.

„Ich ... ich weiß dass es dir seltsam vorkommt", sagte sie erschöpft. „Das ist es auch, wahrscheinlich. Aber es ist okay. Und es ist nichts, das mit Getöse und Zauberstabgefuchtel gelöst werden kann."

Tief in ihrem Innern entstand ein kleines Grinsen; sie wusste, dass Snape sie gehört hatte.

„Geh jetzt, geh!" sagte sie. Sein sturer Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie wieder heftiger werden. „Herrgott nochmal! Meinetwegen hast du dann was gut bei mir, aber BITTE tu jetzt, was ich sage und LASS MICH DAS HIER ALLEIN KLÄREN! BITTE, RON!"

Sie wusste, dass Ron es nicht leiden konnte, wenn sie ihn anschrie. Andererseits hatte sie ihn gerade inständig um etwas gebeten, und da konnte er nicht gut nein sagen. Sie konnte sehen, wie er mit sich selbst haderte; was am Ende den Ausschlag gab, dass er sich zurückzog, hätte Hermine nur zu gern gewusst.

Er schoss einen zornigen Bick auf sie ab, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Hände in den Umhangtaschen, Schultern hochgezogen, lief er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Kerkergang entlang. Sie sah seinem roten Haarschopf nach, bis er außer Sichtweite geriet, und lauschte noch seinen sich entfernenden Schritten, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht zurückkam.

Dann drehte sie sich um und kehrte ins Büro zurück, ohne sich zu wundern, dass die Bürotür noch angelehnt gewesen war. Snape saß inzwischen an seinem Schreibtisch; als sie eintrat, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe so zu tun, als hätte er nicht gelauscht.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte er ätzend. „Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie Ihren _Freund_ doch ganz gut im Griff."

„Hören Sie auf damit", schnappte Hermine müde. Sie verstand nicht, warum er sich so gehen ließ; es war einfach lächerlich.

„Warum denn?" zwitscherte er. „Ich stelle nur die Tatsachen fest. _Ihr Freund _ist genau, was Sie brauchen, er tut exakt das, was Sie von ihm wollen. Zwar etwas zeitverzögert, aber was will man von einem Weasley anderes erwarten, die waren schon immer schwer von Begriff."

In den Tiefen ihrer Umhangtaschen ballte Hermine die Fäuste.

„Hätten Sie die Güte, das Wort _Freund _nicht so lächerlich zu betonen?" sagte sie gepresst.

„Niemand zwingt Sie, dieses Gespräch fortzusetzen", erwiderte Snape und schaffte es tatsächlich, gelangweilt zu klingen. „Es ist ein Jammer, dass Sie überhaupt noch hier sind. Sie hätten die Gelegenheit nutzen und mit ihrer _persönlichen Eskorte _verschwinden sollen. So müssen Sie jetzt den ganzen langen Weg aus den Kerkern heraus allein zurücklegen. Ob sie das wohl hinbekommen? Sie sind doch so ungern allein."

Hermine starrte ihren Tränkelehrer an und gab sich keine Mühe mehr, ihren Ärger im Zaum zu halten.

„Und SIE sind gern allein, oder was?" platzte sie heraus. „Machen Sie mir doch nichts vor. Niemand ist gern allein! Sie sind doch nur neidisch auf die paar Menschen, die mir nahe stehen!"

„HALT DEN MUND!" fauchte Snape; er fuhr hoch, und der Stuhl hinter ihm fiel um und knallte auf den Boden. Sein Ausbruch ließ Hermine vor Schreck zusammenfahren, und unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

_Da hab ich wohl in ein Wespennest geschossen, was, Professor?_

Er blieb hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehen, legte die Hände auf die Tischplatte und atmete sichtbar durch.

„Raus."

Seine Stimme war seltsam gepresst; sie wusste, es war ihm bitterernst. Aber ihr war es genau so ernst - sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen, nicht jetzt.

„Nein."

Snape warf ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und riss seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Seit Hermine keinen eigenen Stab mehr hatte, erschrak sie jedesmal halb zu Tode, wenn der Mann mit seinem Zauberstab vor ihrer Nase herumfuchtelte. Aber er zielte lediglich auf die Bürotür, die sich mit einem lauten Knall öffnete.

„_Wird's bald?" _

Er wies mit einer zornigen Geste Richtung Tür. Hermine schüttelte mit schmerzhaft klopfendem Herzen den Kopf. Sie war sich sicher, dass zwischen ihnen nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr möglich sein würde, wenn sie nach diesem völlig missglückten Wortwechsel sein Büro verließ.

Snape gab einen fauchenden Laut von sich und stürzte auf sie zu; mit drei großen Schritten war er bei ihr. Ganz nahe. Seine schwarzen Augen durchdrangen sie, er neigte den Kopf, und der Blickkontakt brach ab. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Hals spüren. Ihre Wut auf ihn vermischte sich mit Angst und einem schwammigen, zittrigen Gefühl, als sie den Duft seiner Haut und seiner Haare wahrnahm. Und dann griff er ohne zu zögern in ihre Haare hinein. Sie erschrak, denn das war eine Berührung, die keine Zärtlichkeit, sondern Gewalt versprach; seine Finger drückten sich in ihren Hals und hielten ihren Nacken fest wie ein Schraubstock.

„Lassen Sie mich los", wisperte sie.

„Sie müssen nur die Tür von außen schließen", flüsterte er direkt in ihr Ohr. „Es ist ganz einfach."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf; er würde schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren müssen, um sie loszuwerden.

„Verschwinden Sie", zischte er, „und gehen Sie zu ihren ... zu ihren ..."

„_Freunden?"_ rief Hermine und trat einen Schritt zurück. Snape blieb stehen, wo er war, er lockerte seinen Griff und seine Hände glitten aus ihren Haaren heraus. „Meinen Sie das? Das Wort ist ganz leicht. Freunde, Freunde, Freunde! Genau, meine Freunde. Das sind sie. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!"

Er machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.

„Oh, so ein Pech für Sie", flüsterte er. „Ich weiß es besser. Und Weasley weiß es mit Sicherheit ebenfalls besser, sonst würde er sich Ihnen gegenüber nicht zum heldenhaften Ritter aufschwingen."

_Was zur Hölle meint er? _

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Ihr Verstand ratterte fast hörbar, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, worauf Snape anspielte. Und dann fiel es ihr endlich ein.

--- _... Eintrag vom 14.02.xx: Heute ist Valentinstag. Die ganze Schule knutscht rum und schenkt sich gegenseitig blöde Karten. Die Veela aus Beauxbaton sind regelrecht überhäuft worden mit Geschenken, einfach widerlich. Nein, natürlich bin ich nicht neidisch ... Woher auch. Außerdem hat Viktor mir auch eine Karte geschrieben. Aber ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Ron mir eine schreibt. Dieser Blödmann. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sich darüber klar wird, was bei ihm abläuft. Warum er mir den Weihnachtsball vermiest hat, warum er wütend wird, sobald er Viktors Namen hört ... Er tut natürlich so, als sei alles in bester Ordnung, aber er platzt vor Eifersucht. Und er würde es nie zugeben. Jungs sind so schrecklich anstrengend. ... ---_

Hermine spürte, wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Sie öffnete den Mund, aber ihr fehlten schlichtweg die Worte.

Snape schien ihr Schweigen als Schuldeingeständnis zu werten. Er gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und trat wieder einen halben Schritt zu ihr hin, um ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen. Er stand so nahe bei ihr, dass ihre ihre Nasen sich fast berührten; in seinem Blick lag eine stumme Herausforderung, aber schließlich wandte er ruckartig den Kopf ab, als sei es ihm zuwider, sie weiter anzusehen.

_Dieser selbstgerechte Mistkerl!_

„Na vielen Dank", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Damit wär dann alles geklärt, ja? Sie lesen einen Tagebucheintrag, der etliche Jahre her ist, und schlussfolgern, was sie wollen! Und dann sind Sie der Überzeugung, dass das der Wahrheit entspricht? _Ist das Ihr Ernst?_"

Snape antwortete nicht; er stand reglos da, kaum mehr als einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt, seine schwarzen Haare verdeckten halb sein Gesicht, und er starrte ein Loch in den Fußboden. Irgendwie erinnerte sie sein stures Verhalten plötzlich sehr an das von Ron.

„Verdammt, ich rede mit Ihnen!" fauchte sie impulsiv. „Wie selbstgerecht kann ein Mensch sein? Sie meinen wohl, Sie wüssten alles von mir!" Ihre Stimme kippte, und ihre Hände bebten; in diesem Moment wäre sie ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen. „Ist das Ihre Art Menschen kennen zu lernen? Sie lesen ein paar lumpige Einträge in meinem Tagebuch und glauben, dass Sie jetzt alles über mich wissen, ja?"

„Jedenfalls weiß ich genug", sagte er gepresst, ohne sie anzusehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm diese Wendung des Gesprächs unangenehm war. Sie spürte, dass seine Sicherheit, was ihre 'Beziehung' mit Ron Weasley betraf, ins Wanken geraten war, aber inzwischen ging es gar nicht mehr um Ron und sie.

„Ach ja?" zischte Hermine und warf ihm einen zornigen, herausfordernden Blick zu. „Was wissen Sie denn alles von mir?"

Im selben Moment wollte sie die Frage zurücknehmen oder ungeschehen machen; aber es war zu spät.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er tonlos, „dass Sie im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts solches Heimweh hatten, dass Sie Ihre Eltern baten, Sie wieder von der Schule zu nehmen."

Erst jetzt wandte er sich ihr zu, und sie konnte in seinen schwarzen Augen eine stumme Herausforderung sehen. Sie wusste, sie sollte ihn unterbrechen, aber sie tat es nicht.

„Ich weiß", fuhr er mit einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck fort, „dass Sie diesen Hanswurst Lockhart verehrt haben und später hofften, dass es nie jemand bemerkt hat." Seine Augen glänzten und sprachen Bände.

_Er hat es bemerkt. Er hat es schon damals bemerkt! Scheiße._

„Ich weiß, dass Sie im zweiten Jahr Vielsafftrank gebraut haben und mich bestohlen haben, um sich die Zutaten zu beschaffen. Ich weiß, dass Weasley einmal einen Monat lang nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen hat, weil Sie ihn verdächtigt hatten, beim Zauberschach zu schummeln – und dass Sie sich nie bei ihm entschuldigt haben, weil Sie es immer noch nicht fassen können, dass dieser Idiot in diesem Spiel besser ist als Sie."

Hermine war inzwischen tiefrot. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, sie schwankte zwischen Scham und unbändigem Zorn, und sie spürte, dass sie dieses Gespräch stoppen musste. Aber sie konnte nichts tun; sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht über den Weg.

Snape wandte sich ihr nun direkt zu und sah sie mit einem intensiven Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen an, den sie überhaupt nicht deuten konnte.

„Sie essen gern Schokolade und konnten schon vor Ihrem zweiten Geburtstag vollständige Sätze sprechen. Sie würden gern Klavierstunden nehmen, wenn Ihnen die Zeit dafür bliebe." Er schloss die Augen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Und ich weiß, dass Sie im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren und zehn Monaten Ihre ... erste sexuelle Begegnung hatten."

Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie fallen, tief, tief fallen. Sekundenlang starrte sie ihn nur an; er öffnete die Augen wieder und erwiderte ihren Blick regungslos. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er das gesagt hatte. Die ganze Situation kam ihr so unwirklich vor ...

An diesem Punkt des Gesprächs riss in ihr ein Faden, der bisher ihren Verstand und ihr Herz zusammen gehalten hatte. Und das Gespräch lief völlig aus dem Ruder.

„Oh", sagte sie, „ja. Doch. Das ist ... beeindruckend." Sie schluckte. „Ich denke, ich sollte Ihnen gratulieren ... damit rücken Sie auf zu meinem engsten Vertrauten. Solche Dinge wissen nämlich nicht einmal Ron und Harry von mir." Sie hörte den harten, schneidenden Klang ihrer Stimme und wollte sich selbst stoppen, aber es ging nicht. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Aber Sie sind doch so blitzgescheit, es muss Ihnen doch klar sein, dass in einem Tagebuch nicht alles stehen kann. Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die Sie nicht wissen! Macht Sie das nicht nervös?"

Ein kleiner, wacher Teil ihres Bewusstseins schrie sie an, dass sie nicht so mit Snape reden sollte. Er selbst war sichtlich bleich geworden, aber er sagte nichts, und sie war so in Fahrt, dass sie ihn ohnehin nicht zu Wort kommen gelassen hätte.

„Ich mach es Ihnen leicht", flüsterte sie. „Bevor Sie jetzt per Legilimentik in mein Gehirn kriechen und auch noch die letzten Erinnerungen an sich reißen, sage ich sie Ihnen lieber gleich."

Sie trat schwungvoll einen Schritt vor, so dass ihre Haare nach vorn flogen, stützte beide Hände auf dem Schreibtisch auf und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Sie fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der auch einem ehemaligen Todesser nicht gleichgültig sein konnte. Snape erwiderte ihren Blick reglos, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er sich gerade zwingen musste, nicht zurückzuzucken.

„Ich bin das erste Mal von meinem Cousin Peter geküsst worden, da war ich acht. Ein ekliger, schwitzender Freund von meinem Vater hat mich mal betatscht und mir seine Zunge in den Mund gesteckt ... da war ich zwölf. Das war grauenhaft ... und ich habe es nie jemandem erzählt."

Sie hielt den fassungslosen Blick ihres Professors fest und sprach mit heftig klopfendem Herzen weiter. „Mit vierzehn habe ich bei Florish & Botts versucht ein Buch zu ... ich meine ... auszuleihen, ich hatte kein Geld und hätte es zurückgebracht ... aber Mr. Florish hat mich erwischt hat versucht mich deswegen zu erpressen." Sie atmete tief durch. „Können Sie sich das vorstellen, Professor?" sagte sie. „Dieses Schwein wollte eine vierzehnjährige Schülerin zu Sex zwingen, weil sie bei ihm ein Buch geklaut hat! Und ich, raten Sie, was ich gemacht habe?"

Er starrte sie entsetzt an und schwieg. _Aufhören, _sagte sein Blick. _Hör auf._

„_Ich habe ihn obliviert!" _schrie Hermine. „Und zwar etwas übergründlich! Falls Sie sich erinnern, hatte Mr. Florish vor ein paar Jahren einen Unfall und wurde anschließend mehrere Monate lang in St. Mungos behandelt! _Und ICH habe das auf dem Gewissen!"_

Ein kleines Glas zersprang hinter Snape im Regal, und der Tränkemeister zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Eine ölige, braune Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über das Regal und tropfte auf den Fußboden, aber keiner von ihnen kümmerte sich darum.

„Und was hätten wir denn da noch, um Sie zu unterhalten? Ach ja – meine erste Monatsblutung hatte ich mit dreizehn. In den Sommerferien habe ich Marihuana geraucht ..." Hermine spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Und sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu reden – sie wollte wirklich, aber sie konnte nicht. „Und wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, meinen ersten Orgasmus hatte ich, als ich mir vorstellte, dass Viktor mir beim Quidditchturnier eine Hand unter den Rock schiebt! Und als ich später mit ihm geschlafen habe, habe ich am nächsten Tag nur geheult, weil mir klar geworden war, dass er mir gar nichts bedeutet!"

Snape starrte sie blass und mit geweiteten Augen an. Er sagte immer noch kein Wort, aber sein Blick bat sie inständig darum aufzuhören. Und immer noch konnte sie nicht aufhören zu reden. Aber sie spürte, wie eine unendliche Erschöpfung sie jetzt überrollte.

„Und dieses Jahr ..." sie wurde leiser und sprach nur mühsam weiter, „dieses Jahr ist mir was ganz besonders Verrücktes passiert. Das müssen Sie unbedingt wissen." Ihr liefen jetzt die Tränen übers Gesicht. „Ich habe mich ... verliebt, zum ersten Mal. Einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel. In ... in jemanden, der ... ein Mistkerl ist und ... mein Pro - Profe -"

„Aufhören."

Es war, als erwachte Snape aus einer tiefen Starre. Das Wort stürzte aus ihm heraus, und im gleichen Moment fing Hermine so heftig an zu weinen, dass ihre Knie weich wurden; sie bemerkte kaum, dass der Tränkemeister sich von seinem Sessel erhob und auf sie zukam.

„Hermine."

Plötzlich war er ganz nahe. Sie gab einen klagenden Laut von sich, verschluckte sich an ihren Tränen und versuchte an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Aber er packte sie bei den Handgelenken und zog sie auch noch an sich, anstatt sie gehen zu lassen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bekam einen Schluckauf, aber er ließ sie nicht los. Konnte er sie denn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Zumindest jetzt?

„Aufhören", wiederholte er. „Hör auf damit. Sofort."

Hermine drehte den Kopf hilflos von ihm weg, sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr vom Weinen verzerrtes Gesicht sah. Aber der starke Griff um ihre Handgelenke hatte sie so erschrocken, dass die Heftigkeit ihres Gefühlsausbruches so schnell nachließ, wie er gekommen war. Übrig blieb ein leises, stetiges Schluchzen, ein gelegentliches Hicksen und das unbändige Bedürfnis, allein zu sein und sich auf den Boden sinken lassen zu können. Ihre Schultern zuckten unkontrolliert, und sie sog den Duft des Mannes vor ihr ein, ohne es zu wollen.

„Aufhören." Er sagte es immer wieder. „Hör auf."

Es war ein Mantra, das er minutenlang sprach, während sie leise weinte und nach einer Weile ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Er war ihr so nahe, dass seine tiefe Stimme in ihrem ganzen Körper vibrierte. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und spürte, wie die Erdanziehung sie nach unten zog. Und plötzlich gaben beide nach, sie und er - Snape ließ ihre Handgelenke nicht los, aber die Spannung an den Armen war plötzlich weg, und Hermine fand sich mit dem Mann neben ihr auf dem Boden sitzend wieder.

Dann war es endlich vorbei. Der Schluckauf verebbte, die Tränen versiegten. Sie verschluckte ihre letzten Jammergeräusche und wischte sich nachlässig über das nasse Gesicht. Nur ganz am Rande nahm sie wahr, dass Snape irgendwie an ihrem Umhang herumfummelte; sie zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme um die Knie und ließ den Kopf sinken.

Dann spürte seine kühlen Finger an ihrer Hand. Ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er ihr etwas in die Hand gedrückt; und sie wusste auch gleich, was es war. Madam Malfoys Stein. Sie umschloss den kleinen Stein mit ihren Fingern und spürte sofort, wie sie nur durchs Atmen Energie aus dem Stein heraus- und in sich hineinzog; ein Hauch von Ruhe durchströmte sie. Warum nur hatte sie gar nicht mehr daran gedacht? Mehr, sie wollte mehr davon. Und sie wollte sich bei Snape bedanken, aber sie wusste nicht wie.

_Er hat es gar nicht verdient, dass ich mich bei ihm bedanke._

Ihr Verstand wollte bereits wieder seine Arbeit aufnehmen. Die Dinge benennen, unterscheiden, bewerten. Aber es ging nicht. Ihr Kopf war verkleistert, die Gedanken schwirrten sinn- und ziellos umher, und schließlich ließ sie das Gesicht in ihre offenen Hände hineinsinken und kapitulierte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte sie. Und sie wusste, dass es stimmte. Bislang hatte sie immer gehofft, dass sie genug Kraft für diese immer wiederkehrenden Auseinandersetzungen zwischen sich und dem Tränkemeister hatte. Aber sie hatte nicht genügend Kraft, denn diese Auseinandersetzungen nahmen kein Ende. Und – schlimmer noch – sie führten ins Nichts.

Und dann spürte sie fassungslos seine Hand in ihren Haaren. Er schob eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zurück und strich ganz leicht über ihren Kopf. Sie erschauderte unter dieser sanften Berührung und wollte mehr davon, sie verspürte den Impuls, ganz nahe an ihn heran zu rücken und sich an ihn zu schmiegen; sie spürte, dass er es zulassen würde. Aber ein Teil von ihr wollte aber auch seine Hand abschütteln und von ihm abrücken. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken, und auch ihre Intuition war erschöpfungsbedingt weitgehend abgeschaltet. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr – vielleicht abgesehen davon, dass sie in Kürze ein Loch graben und sich einbuddeln würde angesichts all der Dinge, die sie ihrem Tränkelehrer eben offenbart hatte. Aber sie war sogar zu erschöpft, um sich darüber zu grämen.

Sie würde noch Zeit genug dafür haben.

Sie spürte noch einen Moment lang seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf; ihre widerstreitenden Impulse lähmten sie, also hielt sie einfach still und genoss seine Berührungen. Dann ließ er seinen Arm sinken und blieb neben ihr sitzen. Sie sah ihn nicht an. So saßen sie lange da, nebeneinander auf dem kalten Steinboden kauernd, bis Hermine ernsthaft kalt wurde. Als sie sich regte, reagierte Snape sofort und stand noch vor ihr auf. Sie hatte wieder einen perfekten Blick auf seine schwarzen Hosenbeine und die Ausläufer seines voluminösen Umhangs; das beschleunigte ihre Entscheidung, ebenfalls aufzustehen. Snape streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, und sie nahm sie ohne nachzudenken. Er zog sie sachte auf die Füße und ließ ihre Hand sofort wieder los; dann standen sie direkt voreinander und sahen sich schweigend an.

Sie war erschrocken, wie schlecht er aussah. Sein Blick war so offen, dass es sie schmerzte. Seine Lehrerattitüde war völlig verschwunden; er war einfach ein dünner Mann in Schwarz, der blass, angespannt und unglücklich wirkte.

„So geht es nicht weiter", sagte er leise. „Du wirst nicht mehr hierher kommen." Gedankenverloren klopfte er sich den Staub von der Hose, er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er immer noch so vertraut mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie jemand anders. „Ich werde unser Problem morgen lösen ... und du wirst deinen Zauberstab zurück erhalten. All das wird der Vergangenheit angehören ..."

Hermine fröstelte, als er das sagte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was er meinte, aber es klang so ... endgültig. So, als sei das alles, was er noch dazu zu sagen hätte. Es tröstete sie nicht, dass er selbst auch nicht gerade glücklich mit dieser Lösung schien, die er sich da ausgedacht hatte.

„Das alles hätte nie passieren dürfen", flüsterte er.

_Vielleicht musste es so passieren. So und nicht anders. Bitte schick mich nicht weg._

Aber sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie musste jetzt gehen – es machte keinen Sinn mehr, dass sie weiter Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Die Hälfte der Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, liefen sie Gefahr, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu springen. Und inzwischen hoffte Hermine nicht mehr, dass sich daran etwas ändern würde, nur weil sie zwischendurch fast normal miteinander sprachen ... Es war zu viel geschehen, sie hatten zu viele Fehler gemacht, beide. Und es war dementsprechend viel Wut zwischen ihnen, die immer wieder unkontrolliert hochschäumte.

Und doch, sie wollte nicht gehen. Sie verstand selbst nicht, warum sie nicht wollte, denn gleichzeitig hasste sie ihn. Aber ihre Wut auf ihn schmolz zu einem müden Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, wenn er sie berührte ... wenn er sie so ansah wie jetzt ... wenn er so vor ihr stand und einen so müden, bekümmerten Eindruck machte.

_Welche Lösung gibt es? Es gibt keine. Diese Wut wird immer zwischen uns sein. Aber diese Wut hat doch gestern verhindert, dass Madam Malfoy meinen Zauberstab reparieren konnte. Wie will er nur sicher stellen, dass sie den Stab morgen reparieren kann?_

Er ging langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie; Hermine folgte ihm und trat über die Schwelle, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal zu ihm um.

Er sah sie an. „Morgen wird das alles vorbei sein", sagte er leise.

Der Satz ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Was meinte er nur damit? Sie wollte ihm widersprechen, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

_Morgen wird alles vorbei sein_ ... Seine Worte schienen im Raum hängen zu bleiben, widerzuhallen. Und im nächsten Moment griff er nach ihr, seine Finger umfassten ihre Wange und ihren Hals, und er zog sie an sich. Bevor sie realisieren konnte, was geschah, küsste er sie schon. Seine Heftigkeit überrumpelte und erschreckte sie - es war keine zärtliche, sanfte Annäherung, sondern ein fester, fast grober Kuss voller Verzweiflung. Und doch, ihr Körper geriet in Aufruhr, und sie versuchte instinktiv, den Druck seiner Lippen ein wenig abzumildern, um seinen Kuss überhaupt erwidern zu können. Sie bewegte ihre Unterlippe gegen seine und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper. Sie hörte ihn unterdrückt stöhnen; dann brach er den Kuss auch schon ab, und sie spürte seinen Mund an ihrer Wange, an ihrem Ohr. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Verzeih mir", flüsterte er. Die Worte waren kaum hörbar gewesen; im nächsten Moment war sie schon nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sie sich eingebildet hatte.

Und dann löste er sich von ihr. Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe, sie spürte, wie seine Nase an ihrem Hals entlang strich, ihre Haare schwangen wieder zurück, und Severus Snape stand vor ihr und sah sie an. Er hatte die Hand nicht weggenommen, seine Handfläche berührte immer noch sachte ihren Kieferknochen. Mit dem Daumen strich er sanft über ihre Wange, und seine schwarzen Augen glänzten wie im Fieber. Und endlich trat er den unvermeidlichen Schritt zurück, schloss kurz die Augen und schloss die Tür.

Den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm nahm sie kaum wahr. Irgendwann fand sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, wo sie sorgfältig versuchte, nur ein Gewirr von Menschen zu sehen und keine einzelnen Personen; sie lief in den Schlafraum, der glücklicherweise leer war, und warf sich voll bekleidet aufs Bett. Sie schloss die Augen, aber sie wusste, sie würde keinen Schlaf finden. Denn Severus Snape, Hogwarts gefürchteter Tränkelehrer und ehemaliger Todesser, hatte sie geküsst, ohne den Einfluss des Emotionstrankes und ganz anders als damals im Krankenflügel ... Er hatte sie geküsst, und als er sie danach angesehen hatte, war ihr völlig klar gewesen, was dieser Kuss zu bedeuten hatte.

Es war ein Abschiedskuss gewesen.

t.b.c.

* * *

Na sowas ... schon wieder kein richtig schönes Kapitelende. °indeckunggeh° Seht es positiv, das Kapitel war ganz lang, ich habe es entgegen ursprünglicher Absicht nicht nach 2/3 der Länge irgendwo fies abgeschnitten ... °gg° ... und die Geschichte ist noch nicht zuende. Die nächste Wendung folgt demnächst in diesem Theater. :D 

Wie auch immer – **lasst mir was hier, bitte.** Virtuelle Stofftiere, Fragen, Beschwerden, Kniefälle, angebissene Muffins – mir egal. °ggg°

(Neulich hab ich in den Stats gesehen, dass hier immer mehr Leute lesen und prozentual immer weniger reviewen, woran könnte das liegen? °hmpf°)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An die **ReviewerInnen** gehen wie jedesmal je nach Bedarf Verbeugungen, Muffins und/oder virtuelle Küsschen. :P Ihr rettet meine Tage, ehrlich.

Hier noch die Antworten an die ohne-mailaddy-Mädels:

**TiniSnape**: Danke, freut mich, dass die Geschichte dir gefällt. :) Anonyme Reviews sind für mich kein Problem. :o)

**solanacea**: Wow, vielen Dank für dein Lob. :D Und den Vorwurf der Grausamkeit, pöh, den weise ich von mir. Ich will doch nur das Beste für Hermy. °evilgrin° :P

**Nightowl**: Dank auch dir. Jaaa, genau, das gibt Probleme – ein Snape ohne Probleme ist kein wahrer Snape. °gg°

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOo


	36. Kapitel 36

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1.

**A/N**: Ihr Lieben – wenn ihr nicht so beharrlich Reviews und Mails schreiben und mich dadurch an diese Geschichte erinnern würdet, hätte ich die ganze Angelegenheit glatt verdrängt. °g° Es ist wirklich ganz zauberhaft, wie hartnäckig ihr seid – und vor allem, wie treu ihr dieser Geschichte bleibt. Und die Reviews für das letzte Kapitel waren wirklich außergewöhnlich und absolut umwerfend. :)

Dieses Kapitel ist **Besserweiss **und **Chrissie Chaos **gewidmet. Wer ihre umwerfenden Reviews gelesen hat, weiß, warum. :o)

Lassen wir das Geschwafel – rein ins Vergnügen.

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 36_

Diese Gemeinschafts-Schlafräume waren der reine Alptraum, wenn es einem beschissen ging. Da lag Hermine mit offenen Augen im Bett und wartete verzweifelt darauf, dass der Schlaftrank wirkte, den sie eingenommen hatte; ihre Mitschülerinnen kicherten miteinander, schliefen irgendwann ein, schnarchten und murmelten im Traum – und Hermine lag nur da und konnte nicht fassen, was ihr heute passiert war. Da war es wieder, dieses surreale Gefühl, als würde sie gleich aus dem Bild heraustreten, den Bilderrahmen verlassen und in ihre eigene Realität zurückkehren können. Durch den Spiegel gehen, die Parallelexistenz wiederfinden, die zu einem gehört ... Aber das waren nur flüchtige Gedanken, die ihr auch nicht weiterhalfen. Denn sie wusste, dass der vergangene Tag zu ihrer Wirklichkeit gehörte, zu ihrem realen Leben – das alles war wirklich passiert.

Und gerade, als sie vollends sicher war, dass sie keine Sekunde in dieser Nacht würde schlafen können, schlief sie doch ein. Und sie träumte. Der Traum gab fast exakt die Situation bei Florish & Blotts wieder – alles, was damals passiert war. Der Traum war fast zu real für einen Traum, alles war so greifbar und furchtbar wie damals; sie konnte sogar Florishs üblen Atem riechen. Sie schrak aus dem Traum auf und wusste, dass sie geschrieen hatte; die anderen Mädchen murmelten in ihren Betten irgendetwas von „Halt die Klappe" oder einfach nur „och nö", bevor sie die Gesichter wieder in die Kissen drückten und weiterschliefen. Sie überließen Hermine sich selbst, die müde ins Dunkel starrte und vergeblich versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

_Was ist jetzt schlimmer, Alpträume haben oder wach herumliegen und nachdenken? Ich kann das gar nicht mehr sagen._

Sie fühlte sich so daneben, dass ihrem Körper nichts Gescheites mehr einfiel, um darauf zu reagieren. Wenn sie allein gewesen wäre, hätte sie vielleicht mit sich selbst geredet, irgendetwas kaputt gemacht oder wäre zumindest im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen. Aber Hermine wollte ja niemanden stören – braves Mädchen, das sie war. Also blieb sie liegen und überließ sich erneut ihren Purzelbäume schlagenden, sinnlos kreisenden Gedanken und Empfindungen.

_Er hat mich berührt ... Und er hat mich geküsst. Er hat mich angesehen, als wäre ich ... als würde er mich ... oh Himmel, ich weiß es nicht. Er war so aufgewühlt. Was hat er jetzt nur vor? Ich habe solche Angst._

Ja, sie hatte Angst. Angst um Snape, Angst vor Snape. Angst um ihren Zauberstab, um sich selbst. Angst VOR sich selbst. Den ganzen Horror mit Mr Florish hatte sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Snapes Büro völlig vergessen. Diese Episode war ausgeblendet gewesen, weggelegt in einen hinteren Bereich ihres Bewusstseins, an den sie selbst nicht heran gekommen war. Kontrollverlust auf der Ebene des Bewusstseins! Das war erschreckend. Am liebsten hätte sie das Unterbewusstsein mit allem Drum und Dran aus der menschlichen Natur gestrichen. Und WENN es das Unterbewusstsein und die Verdrängung schon gab, warum funktionierte dieser blöde Kram dann nicht, wenn man ihn dringend brauchte? Ihr Verdrängungsmechanismus hatte reibungslos funktioniert, jahrelang – aber jetzt hatte er kläglich versagt, und Hermine erinnerte sich an alles.

_Was habe ich nur getan, ich habe ein Buch gestohlen, mich erwischen lassen und den Mann obliviert. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Und gleichzeitig habe ich immer so getan, als sei ich unfehlbar. Ich bin doch das Letzte._

Und Snape wusste das alles jetzt ... Was, wenn er sie nun doch verachten würde? Oder ihr Vergehen sogar melden würde? Sie hatte doch gar keine Ahnung, wie er darüber denken würde, wenn ein wenig Zeit vergangen war. Sie verfluchte ihr loses Mundwerk und ihr Unvermögen, auf Herausforderungen anders als mit der gedankenlosen Flucht nach vorne zu reagieren. Merlin, was hatte sie da nur alles preisgeben, innerhalb weniger Minuten?

_Ich habe ihm doch nicht wirklich gestanden, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin? Neinneinnein ... NEIN. Das kann ich nicht gesagt haben. Oder ... Vielleicht hat er es ja nicht gehört. Nicht verstanden. Oder wieder vergessen! Oh heilige Scheiße. Ich habe es ihm gesagt. Professor Snape weiß, dass ich in ihn verknallt bin. _

_Ich möchte mich in Luft auflösen._

Und was hatte er nur mit diesem kryptischen Abschiedssatz gemeint? „_Morgen wird alles vorbei sein."_ Das hatte so endgültig geklungen, dass ihr die Angst den Hals zuschnürte, auch wenn sie sich ganz sicher war, dass Severus Snape nicht Selbstmord begehen würde ... nun ja, fast sicher.

_Nein ... er wird nicht ... Nein. Er will einen Schlussstrich ziehen, aber welchen? Will er mich ab morgen so behandeln, als wäre all das nicht passiert? Will er mich oblivieren? Bitte nicht, nicht auch noch das. Das darf er nicht. Oder will er mir einfach mein Tagebuch wieder geben? Nein ... da war noch mehr ... ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen ... aber was?_

_Was???_

Ihre Gedanken kreisten lange um den Gedächtniszauber, vor dem sie sich so fürchtete. Erneut wurde ihr klar, dass sie diesen Mann nicht einschätzen konnte. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass er ihr eigentlich nichts Böses wollte, aber was bedeutete das bei Severus Snape? Nicht viel. Was er auch immer vorhatte, es lief immer wieder auf Verletzungen hinaus, auf Kränkungen, auf Enttäuschungen. Das war sein Spezialgebiet, und für wen war das eigentlich etwas Neues? Dieses Verhalten gehörte zu Snape wie der Schnee zum Winter.

Vor ein paar Tagen, draußen am Schlosseingang, hatte sie versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass er ihr weh tun konnte, dass er Macht über sie hatte – und sie hatte gehofft, dass sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber sich dadurch ändern würde. Sie hatte sich so geirrt. Er verletzte sie nicht vorsätzlich – nein. Aber er tat es dennoch, immer wieder.

Da war fast noch schlimmer.

Wie, grübelte sie, hatte es nur dazu kommen können, dass sie von ihm so etwas wie Sensibilität erwartete? Von PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE?! Wie hatte sie nur solchen Größenwahn entwickelt um sich tatsächlich zu wünschen, dass ausgerechnet dieser spöttische, allzu oft herzlos und kalt wirkende Mann sie als Mensch wahrnahm, ihr wenigstens ab und zu ein Signal gab, dass er ihre Gefühle respektierte? Wie abwegig, wie vermessen. Und doch ... Sie wünschte es sich. Sie wünschte sich, dass Severus Snape einen Schritt auf sie zuging, sich ihr öffnete - auch wenn das Wahnsinn war.

_Aber er empfindet etwas für mich. Irgendetwas. Ich weiß es, aber was sagt das schon aus, wenn er mir immer wieder weh tut? Er wird es immer wieder tun. Er kann gar nicht anders. _

_Ich hasse ihn._

Ja, es gab Augenblicke, da wollte sie ihn in der Luft zerreißen dafür, dass er sie so leicht verletzen konnte. Dafür, dass sie sich ihm so ausgeliefert fühlte. Und dafür, dass es ihm so leicht fiel, sie aus der Reserve zu locken und Dinge preiszugeben, die sie niemals hätte sagen dürfen ... Sie hatte sich schon seit dem Verlust ihres Tagebuchs sehr verletzlich gefühlt, aber jetzt, nach all diesen Geständnissen, fühlte es sich an, als hätte sie gar keine Haut mehr, die sie schützte – als könnte man ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken an ihrer Stirn ablesen.

_Ich kann ihm niemals wieder unter die Augen treten._

Sie gab einen leisen frustrierten Laut von sich. Natürlich würde sie ihn wiedersehen. Gleich morgen, aller Voraussicht nach. Aber ihr stolzes, wütendes Selbst wies sie an, diesen Mann fortan zu meiden, wann immer es ihr möglich sein würde. Sie hatte ihr Innerstes nach außen gekehrt, und das war kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl, wenn man dabei Severus Snape gegenüber stand. Er würde wohl kaum soweit gehen, ihre Offenbarungen an die große Glocke zu hängen, aber er würde sie ihr immer wieder unter die Nase reiben und Situationen finden, um dieses Wissen zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Nein, sie musste sich von ihm entfernen, um sich zu schützen.

Andererseits ... Er hatte sie getröstet. Und zwar NACH ihren Geständnissen. Er hatte sie nicht beschimpft und nicht verurteilt – er hatte es zugelassen, dass sie sich in seinen Armen ausheulte.

Und er hatte sie geküsst.

_Aber das war eine Ausnahmesituation. Er war kaum er selbst, in diesem Moment._

Aber wann war denn eigentlich Severus Snape „er selbst"? Sie wusste es nicht; ihr wurde noch einmal klar, dass sie gar nicht beurteilen konnte, wie er wirklich war.

_Aber ich kann beurteilen, wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Und der Severus Snape, den ich kenne, ist voller Wut und Enttäuschung, immer bereit, seinen Frust über andere auszuschütten. Er hat keine Ressourcen übrig für Mitgefühl, sein Misstrauen überlagert alle anderen Gefühle. Ich weiß, dass er auch anders sein kann – aber das macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Es tut so weh, zu sehen, was man niemals haben kann. Er wird niemals so sein, wie ich ihn mir wünsche._

Während sie so über ihn nachdachte, sah sie ihn vor sich. Sie sah sein scharfes Profil, sein spöttisches Lächeln, die schiefen Zähne ... sie meinte sogar, seinen eigentümlichen, wundervollen Duft wahrzunehmen. Wie seltsam die Erinnerung doch funktionierte. Es war, als sei er bei ihr. Aber das Gefühl war nicht gut; der Gedanke an Snape brachte sie im Augenblick nur durcheinander. Er würde niemals wirklich bei ihr sein, dachte sie; wahrscheinlich gab es überhaupt niemanden, dem er sein ganzes Vertrauen schenkte. Oder sogar Liebe.

Hermine rollte sich im Bett zu einer Kugel zusammen. Es war unerträglich darüber nachzudenken, wie unglücklich und lieblos das Leben von Severus Snape war. Sie selber hätte nie von sich gesagt, dass ihrem Leben besonders viel Glück beschieden war, aber sie war doch dankbar für die Liebe und die Freundschaft, die sie erhalten hatte. Gegen Snape war sie ein echter Glückspilz. Dabei war dieser Mann doch mit enormen Talenten, mit überdurchschnittlicher magischer Stärke und beeindruckender Intelligenz gesegnet. Es war so unfair, dachte sie. Das Leben hatte ihm übel mitgespielt, er hatte im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten auf dieses Pech reagiert und war ein wütender, bitterer Mann geworden, der seine Gefühle unterdrückte, wo er nur konnte.

_Was macht er jetzt? Ich sehe ihn in seinem Bett liegen, genau wie ich ... Er hat sich mir gegenüber so verletzlich gezeigt, so empfindsam. Er wird es hassen. Er wird diese ganze Situation genau so verfluchen wie ich._

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schob Hermine die Bettdecke von sich. Es war alles so lächerlich! _'Hätte ich doch dies nicht, wäre doch das anders, könnte ich doch ...'_ Blablabla. Die Dinge waren aber nicht anders, sie waren so, wie sie waren. Und sie hatte nun einmal im Eifer des Gefechts Dinge erzählt, die sonst niemand wusste ... Es war zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

_Wenn er mich dafür verachtet, dass ich mich gegen Mr Florish gewehrt habe, will ich sowieso nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben._ _Das war Notwehr. Florish hatte schon seine Hand an meinem Rock! Diese elende Ratte. Ich hatte das doch auch gar nicht geplant, es war eine Kurzschlusshandlung, ich musste mich schützen. Ah, ich wollte nie, nie wieder daran denken._

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein – die Situation, in der er sie getröstet hatte, kam ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sie erinnerte sich an den kalten Steinfußboden in seinem Büro, sie hatte Snape nicht ansehen wollen – und dann hatte sie seine kühlen Finger gespürt, und er hatte ihr Madam Malfoys Stein in die Hand gedrückt. Und fast umgehend war es ihr besser gegangen. Warum vergaß sie die heilende Kraft dieses Steins nur ständig?

Sie beschloss aufzustehen. Ihre Zimmerkameradinnen atmeten jetzt gleichmäßig; es war kein Problem unbemerkt den Raum zu verlassen. Normalerweise hätte Hermine sich mit ihrem Zauberstab ein wenig Licht verschafft; so tappte sie ziemlich hilflos im Dunkeln herum, bis sie ihren Umhang ertastet hatte. Sie warf ihn sich um, holte den Stein heraus und huschte aus dem Zimmer. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum brannten noch die Kaminfeuer, und sie kuschelte sich in einen der Sessel.

Damit begann der zweite Teil der Nacht. Dieser Teil war besser. Der Stein war in ihrer Hand; das Feuer wärmte sie. Die unerträgliche Anspannung in ihrem Innern ließ nach. Zurück blieb ein Gefühl der Trauer und der Ausweglosigkeit; natürlich konnte der Stein nicht einfach negative Gefühle eliminieren, aber man schien sie anders wahrzunehmen. Sie waren einfach da, an der richtigen Stelle, und würden wieder vorübergehen.

Zuversicht. Mit diesem Gefühl schlief sie ein, und damit wachte sie auch wieder auf. Sie hörte jemanden die Treppe herunterkommen und öffnete halb die Augen; ein Mädchen aus der vierten Klasse starrte sie an, sagte schüchtern Guten Morgen und verschwand durch das Portraitloch nach draußen. Als Hermine sich aus dem Sessel schälte, tat ihr der Rücken weh; sie fühlte sich wie eine alte Frau. Pflichtbewusst kroch sie nach oben in den Schlafsaal, um dort im Bad zu verschwinden und sich optisch soweit herzurichten, dass keine Verwahrlosungstendenzen zu erkennen waren. Dann lief sie in die Große Halle, in der das Frühstück gerade begonnen hatte.

Der Morgen war seltsam. Sie nahm ihre Umwelt mit ihren fünf Sinnen wahr, dachte aber nicht viel darüber nach, was sie wahrnahm; sie nahm die Dinge einfach zur Kenntnis. Der Tee schmeckte gut, der Toast war warm, die Kerzen verbreiteten das sanfte Licht, das Hermine so liebte. Sie hatte ihre Ruhe, Snape saß nicht vorn am Lehrertisch und die Jungs nicht neben ihr, aber sie dachte über all das nicht nach. Sie dachte auch über ihren Zauberstab nicht nach. Ihr Verstand war wie auf Standby geschaltet, und das war eigentlich ein ganz angenehmes Gefühl.

Aber dann ging ihr flüchtiger Gedanke durch den Kopf und verdarb ihr die Stimmung; sie dachte kurz darüber nach, wie sie den Tag verbringen wollte, und schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie heute nur eins zu tun hatte – sie musste darauf warten, dass Snape sie zu sich beorderte und mit ihr nach Hogsmeade ging. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie wusste, die Zeit würde sich hinziehen wie Kaugummi, und die Aussicht darauf drückte ihre Stimmung nieder, so fest sie auch den Stein hielt, den sie in ihrer Umhangtasche verborgen in der Handfläche spürte.

„Morgen, Hermine", riss sie eine bekannte Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Harrys strubbeligen Haarschopf und lächelte wortlos in seine Richtung; er lächelte zurück. Sie sah, wie prüfend sein Blick war; aber dann schien er selbst zu bemerken, dass er sie anstarrte. Er grinste entschuldigend und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Schweigend begann er zu essen. Eigentlich hatte Hermine gerade aufstehen wollen, aber sie wollte nicht unhöflich wirken und abhauen, sobald er neben ihr saß. Außerdem empfand sie Harrys Gegenwart als angenehm und beruhigend; er lenkte sie von unerfreulichen Gedanken ab.

„Und? Was hast du heute vor?", hörte sie Harry plötzlich zwischen zwei Brotbissen nuscheln.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Die Frage war unverfänglich, und doch war ihr nicht klar, was sie antworten sollte.

„N-nichts." Sie überlegte kurz und fügte dann zögerlich hinzu: „Heute Nachmittag gehen, äh, gehen Professor Snape und ich nach Hogsmeade, um, ähm ... um die Sache mit meinem Zauberstab zu klären. Bis dahin muss ich einfach warten."

Sie hielt dem Blick aus den grünen Augen stand; er sah sie aufmerksam, aber nicht übertrieben neugierig an. „Klären ..." wiederholte er langsam. „Du meinst, ihr repariert ihn? Geht das denn?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hoffe doch. Neulich hat es nicht funktioniert, aber diesmal … ah, ich weiß nicht." Die Unruhe begann in ihr hochzukribbeln; sie atmete tief durch und schenkte Harry ein hilfloses Lächeln. „Ich werde dir davon erzählen, alle Einzelheiten, du weißt schon. Wenn die Zeit reif ist."

Sie erwartete Protest, eine Unmutsäußerung, zumindest weitere Fragen. Aber es kam keine.

„Ja, mach das."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Harry hatte ebenso wie sie zu Ende gegessen, und sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass sie beide ihrer Wege gingen und sie erneut ihren trüben Gedanken überlassen war. Aber im nächsten Moment gab es ein anderes Problem, denn Ron stand plötzlich neben ihnen.

Er setzte sich nicht. Er nickte Harry nur zu, starrte Hermine finster an und griff sich aus einer Schale einige Würstchen. Hermine wartete nur darauf, dass er das erbeutete Essen stehend verschlang, aber er häufte nur verschiedene Nahrungsmittel auf einen Teller. Offenbar hatte er kein Interesse an ihrer Gesellschaft.

„Warte, Ron", sagte sie schnell, ohne zu wissen, was sie überhaupt sagen sollte. Dann tauchte aus den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerungen ein Gedanke auf, der ihr weiter half. „Ich habe vergessen, mit dir über Professor Dumbledore zu reden … Professor McGonagall hat die Vertrauensschüler angewiesen, zu –"

„Weiß ich längst", fuhr Ron ihr ungnädig über den Mund. „Alle Vertrauensschüler sind seit gestern informiert, und sie haben es sicher nicht dir zu verdanken." Er musterte sie von oben herab. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es gibt noch Vertrauensschüler, die nicht von enorm wichtigen Dingen von ihren Verpflichtungen abgehalten werden."

Damit drehte Ron sich um und verließ gemessenen Schrittes die Große Halle.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf. „Ron …", murmelte er. Aber dieser Versuch den gemeinsamen Freund zurückzuhalten war sehr halbherzig. Ron hörte ihn nicht mehr; er war schon halb durch die Tür zum Vorraum der Großen Halle.

Harry und Hermine starrten eine Weile schweigend Ron hinterher; als das Schweigen unbequem wurde, beschloss Hermine der Situation zu entfliehen, aber Harry wandte sich ihr zu und machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Hör mal", wandte er sich überraschend an sie.

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, ihr war jetzt nicht nach tiefschürfenden Gesprächen.

„Mal ganz was anderes, ich ... hm ... habe da ein Problem, das, naja, mit dem Unterricht zusammen hängt."

Sie lächelte über sein Gestotter und nickte nur.

„Natürlich", fuhr er fort, „weiß ich, dass du dafür eigentlich keine Zeit hast, aber … Naja, es geht um die letzte Aufgabe in Verwandlungen. Die Raumveränderung, du weißt schon. Ich bekomme es einfach nicht hin. Vielleicht, öhm, vielleicht kannst du irgendwann heute ein bisschen Zeit erübrigen, um mir …"

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein, dass Harry endlich mal wieder so etwas Triviales von ihr wollte. Sie unterbrach ihn fast lachend: „Harry, natürlich habe ich Zeit. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich nichts Besonderes vorhabe."

Das Lächeln, das sie daraufhin erhielt, machte ihren gesamten Plan zunichte, den Rest des Vormittags schlechtgelaunt in irgendeiner Ecke zu sitzen.

Als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, schleppte er sie in eins der heute leeren Klassenzimmer und begann, ihr sein Problem zu erklären. Sie wusste, worum es ging; McGonagall hatte sie alle angewiesen, bis zur nächsten Stunde einen komplizierten Verwandlungszauber zu üben, der aus einem gewöhnlichen Klassenzimmer ein doppelt so großes Aufenthaltszimmer mit Kamin machte. Harry zeigte Hermine, woran genau er scheiterte; er führte den Zauber aus, und das Klassenzimmer verwandelte sich tatsächlich in einen gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum, aber er war so klein, dass kaum vier Leute hineinpassten, und am Ende des Raumes gab es keinen Kamin, sondern es lag lediglich ein Häufchen Asche aus dem Boden, aus dem eine winzige Rauchsäule emporstieg.

_Oh Harry._

Sie lachte Tränen; Harry schien es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Du kannst es, oder?" fragte er.

Sie lächelte nur wissend, wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und zauberte einen SEHR großen Aufenthaltsraum mit einem IMMENS großen Kamin herbei, dessen Flammen hoch in den Kaminschacht hineinschossen. Harry war beeindruckt. Natürlich war er das. Und das beste war: Er wollte genau wissen, wie sie das hinbekommen hatte.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry klar war, was er da tat. Er war nie einer dieser Freunde gewesen, die immer das richtige tun. Aber heute war er so ein Freund. Er tat _genau_ das Richtige. Er bewunderte ihr Können, beobachtete, was sie tat, hörte ihren Erklärungen zu. Er verhielt sich wie ein vorbildlicher Schüler, der den Ausführungen seiner Lieblingslehrerin zuhörte.

Es war einfach wundervoll.

Und er wurde immer besser. Der Aufenthaltsraum, den Harry kreierte, wurde zusehends größer; das Häuflein Asche wurde zu einem imposanten Holzstapel, der zunehmend Rauch absonderte, was sich in einem Raum ohne Fenster als recht unerfreulich herausstellte. Schließlich bekam Harry es sogar hin, dass das Holz brannte, aber das aktivierte dummerweise den magischen Feuermelder der Schule und rief Filch auf den Plan. Hermine und Harry mussten ihre Übungen unterbrechen und verbrachten etwa eine halbe Stunde damit, in einem von Hermine herbeigezauberten Schrank auszuharren, den Filch nicht öffnen konnte. Schließlich zog er fluchend ab und gab damit den beiden die Gelegenheit, fröhlich kichernd abzuhauen und ihre Übungen in einem anderen Klassenzimmer in einem anderen Stockwerk fortzusetzen.

Über ihre Probleme sprachen beide während der ganzen Zeit über kein Wort. Harry erwähnte Snape und ihren Zauberstab nicht, während sie so tat, als gebe es keine Probleme mit Draco. Als sie später darüber nachdachte, musste sie zugeben, dass sie auch gar nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte. Sie waren so mit ihren Übungen beschäftigt, dass sie um ein Haar das Mittagessen verpasst hätten. Aber zum Glück war Harry am Ende wirklich erfolgreich, und sie verließen hochzufrieden einen großen Aufenthaltsraum, der in Gryffindors Farben gestaltet war und in dessen Kamin ein akzeptables Feuerchen brannte.

Vergnügt rannten sie in die Große Halle um zu essen; sie aßen eilig und machten sich ebenso schnell wieder aus dem Staub. Keiner von ihnen sagte es laut, aber beide wollten möglichst eine weitere unangenehme Situation mit Ron vermeiden. Der Tag verging so friedlich; er sollte so bleiben.

Und vorerst blieb er so. Das Mittagessen lag schwer im Magen, und Harry und Hermine entschieden sich für einen Schneespaziergang. Sie folgten den ausgetretenen Wegen ihrer Mitschüler und Lehrer; ansonsten lag der Schnee so hoch, dass die meisten Wege unpassierbar waren. Und dann passierte es doch – Hermine musste an Snape denken, an seinen Zauber, der es ihnen möglich gemacht hatte über den tiefen Schnee hinwegzuschreiten wie über festgedrückte Watte. Sie dachte an seinen Wärmezauber, an die geteilte Tasse Kaffee und an seine schwarzen Augen, diesen ruhigen, fast sanften Blick ...

_Wird er mich jemals wieder so ansehen?_

... Und einen Wimpernschlag später landete ein Schneeball in ihrem Gesicht. Sie kreischte erschrocken auf und die Gedanken an Snape verpufften; es war gar nicht möglich an so etwas zu denken, während man versuchte einen durchtrainierten Quidditch-Spieler von hinten umzuwerfen und in den Schnee zu schmeißen.

Harry drehte den Spieß so schnell um, dass es durchaus beschämend war. Hermine fand sich im Tiefschnee liegend wieder, fluchend und lachend gleichzeitig. Ihre Chance kam aber dann doch noch, weil dieser Junge einfach zu siegesgewiss war, er lachte sie aus und stand so arglos neben ihr, dass es kaum Mühe bereitete, ihm von unten gegen die Beine zu kicken und ihn damit von den Füßen zu holen.

„Argh", machte Harry, als sie ihm einen Teil seines Halses mit Schnee eingerieben hatte und er keuchend neben ihr saß. „Das war hinterhältig!"

„Und du hast angefangen", versetzte Hermine selbstzufrieden.

„Pffft", erwiderte Harry und warf ihr noch ein bisschen Schnee an den Kopf. Der geschmolzene Schnee suchte sich seinen Weg in ihren Nacken, aber das machte ihr alles nichts aus. Sie und Harry keuchten und kicherten ausgelassen vor sich hin; der Schnee kühlte angenehm, denn Hermine war nach all dem Gerangel einfach nur warm. Sie wäre gern für immer dort sitzen geblieben.

_PLOP._

Als Hermine den Kopf drehte, um den Ursprung des Geräusches zu erkunden, wusste sie es schon; der beste Teil des Tages war vorbei. Und tatsächlich, ein paar Meter von ihr und Harry entfernt hatte sich soeben ein Hauself materialisiert, der nun dahockte und Hermine anglotzte. Sie kannte ihn; es war Sparky, der schrumpelige graue Hauself mit den Triefaugen, der sie tags zuvor in Snapes Büro geweckt hatte.

_Ach du heilige Scheiße. Bitte geh weg. Ich will nicht, ich will nicht._

„Oh", machte der Hauself und starrte peinlich berührt Hermine und Harry an, wie sie da im Schnee saßen, als hätte er sie bei sonstwas erwischt.

„Hallo, Sparky", sagte Hermine müde und rappelte sich auf. Sie spürte, wie das Wohlbefinden aus ihr heraussickerte; instinktiv griff sie nach dem Stein in ihrer Tasche, aber selbst seine Wirkung änderte nichts an der schlagartigen Ernüchterung, die sie empfand.

„Miss Granger", plärrte der Hauself. „Es ist ... Sparky will nicht stören, aber er muss ... Sie sollen ..."

_Meine Güte, er hat kaum den Mund aufgemacht und geht mir schon wieder auf die Nerven mit seinem Gefasel. _

„Ich weiß, Sparky. Es wird Zeit zu gehen", schnitt sie dem Hauselfen das Wort ab.

Sparky nickte eifrig. „Es geht hier entlang, Miss Granger", sagte er und zeigte mit einem dürren Finger ins Nirgendwo.

Voller Bedauern wandte Hermine sich an Harry, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war; sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, aber er schien auch gar nichts zu erwarten.

„Viel Glück, Hermine", sagte er nur. Ein ruhiger, aufmerksamer Blick aus grünen Augen traf sie. „Wir sehen uns später."

Sie nickte.

„Wenn du deinen Zauberstab wieder hast", ergänzte Harry lächelnd.

Sie grinste zurück; dieser Satz tat ihr gut, er war frei von den Zweifeln, von denen sie derart angefüllt war, dass sie kaum atmen konnte.

„Danke", sagte sie einfach.

Dann drehte sie sich um und stapfte hinter dem Hauselfen her, der ohne weitere Erklärung mit einem erstaunlichen Tempo davonzockelte. Er lief geradewegs zum Schloss zurück, bog um zwei Ecken und blieb vor einem alten rostigen Metalleimer stehen, der verloren an einer Hauswand stand. Dann griff er nach dem Eimer, stellte ihn sich direkt vor die Füße und wandte sich mit erwartungsvollem Blick Hermine zu.

Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihr klar wurde, dass der Eimer ein Portschlüssel war.

„Ich brauche keinen Portschlüssel, um nach Hogsmeade zu kommen", murmelte sie.

Der Hauself schüttelte nur stumm und mit großen Augen den Kopf. Er griff unter seine Schürze und zog ein weißes, erstaunlicherweise völlig knitterfreies Blatt Papier hervor, das einmal gefaltet war. Er übergab es Hermine und machte dann überflüssigerweise eine tiefe Verbeugung.

Das Papier war mit der kleinen gestochen scharfen Schrift beschrieben, die Hermine von unzähligen Kommentaren neben ihren Zaubertrank-Klausuren kannte.

_°°°_

_Miss Granger,_

_wenn der Hauself Ihnen dies Papier aushändigt, gehen Sie wie folgt vor und beachten dabei GENAUESTENS meine Instruktionen:_

_1) Sie begeben sich an den durch den Portschlüssel bestimmten Ort._

_2) Sie betreten das Haus, das unmittelbar vor Ihnen liegt._

_3) In dem Haus geht vom Flur gleich links ein Badezimmer ab. Dort finden Sie in der unteren Schublade des Schrankes hinter der Tür einen hellblaue Glaskolben mit einem weißen Schild. Sie nehmen ihn und schütten dessen Inhalt in ein Whiskeyglas. Whiskeygläser stehen in der Vitrine im Wohnzimmer, das Wohnzimmer ist der letzte Raum, wenn Sie den Flur zuende gehen. _

_4) Sie geben mir das Glas und weisen mich an zu trinken._

_5) Sie apparieren mit mir zum Ortseingang von Hogsmeade._

_Sie werden sich exakt an diese Anweisungen halten._

_S. Snape_

_°°°_

Hermine knirschte fast hörbar mit den Zähnen, während sie las. Sie verstand kein Wort dieser „Instruktionen", ihre Hände waren bereits feucht vor Aufregung und zugleich ärgerte sie sich über den nüchternen, befehlenden Tonfall der Zeilen. Aber was sollte sie machen?

Sie sah auf den Hauselfen hinunter, der sie erwartungsvoll anstarrte, dabei unbewusst nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und sie ganz hibbelig machte. Sie seufzte.

_OK. Lass die Show beginnen._

„Gut, Sparky", sagte sie. „Ich bin bereit."

t.b.c.

* * *

Huch. Ein Cliffhanger. Wo kommt der denn her? °kicher° 

So, dieser alte schimmelige Eimer führt Hermine nun geradewegs zu – naja klar, zu unserm düsteren Tränkemeister, der in einer ganz bedenklichen Verfassung ist. °g° Ich hoffe, ihr seid gespannt und glaubt mir, dass das nächste Update nicht lange auf sich warten lässt. :P Ich gerate gerade wieder in Schreibfluss, also seid guten Mutes.

Ganz toll wäre jetzt noch eine kleines **Review-Leckerli **für die Autorin, die sich für euch am eigenen Schopf aus ihren Blockaden herausgezogen hat. °gg°

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ohne die **ReviewerInnen** wäre die ganze Geschichte hier schon zuende. Durch eure Reviews fühle ich mich verpflichtet, mich zumindest wirklich zu bemühen, die Geschichte zum Ende zu bringen ... und das ist auch gut so. :P Ich bewerfe euch alle hochachtungsvoll mit Dankesbriefen, frischen Plätzchen, Kusshänden etc. :o) – ihr seid die Besten, aber das wisst ihr ja. Leider hatte ich zwischenzeitlich so massive Einloggprobleme, dass ich einen Teil der Reviews nicht beantworten konnte, und einige Reviews habe ich entsetzlich spät beantwortet. °hüstel° Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir und hoffe mal ganz selbstsüchtig, ihr macht so weiter wie bisher. :P

Hier noch die Antworten an die ohne-mailaddy-Mädels:

**Phania**: Du hast Recht, die müssen zusammen kommen. Irgendwie, irgendwann. Ob ich es in dieser Geschichte noch hinkriege und ob dann alles gut geht, steht aber auf einem anderen Blatt. :P

**Pesushi**: Danke fürs Review, fürs Lob und die virtuelle Nahrung. Über die Sache mit der Voodoopuppe müssen wir nochmal reden. :P

**Callista**: Ach was, bis Kapitel 45 dauert das doch nicht mehr ... °bedeutsam grins° Wie immer vielen Dank für dein bombastisches Review und liebe Grüße:)

**Su: **Danke fürs Treubleiben, mal schauen, ob du auch noch nach diesem halben Jahr Pause dabei bist. ;))

**Cornelius: **Heißen Dank. :) Für ein Kapitel brauche ich unterschiedlich lange, zurzeit mag ich den Schnitt gar nicht errechnen. :( Aber es wird wieder besser, hoffe ich.

**liz: **Danke:) Ja ich weiß, darum bin ich in Bezug auf Happy End-Versprechen auch vorsichtig. Aber so ein bisschen Glück hätten die beiden schon verdient ...

**Susanna: **Das mit dem vorweihnachtlichen Kapitel wurde dann leider nichts. :( Ich hoffe, du hast dann als Ausgleich tonnenweise Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen. :P Jedenfalls tausend Dank!

**Schwarze Witwe: **Vielen Dank – auch für den Hinweis, so etwas schätze ich sehr. :)

**irene**: Vielen Dank für die Blumen ... Aber ich habe nicht aufgehört, wie du siehst. ;)

**solanacea: **Danke, dass du mich seinerzeit an ein Lebenszeichen erinnert hast. :) Sonnige Grüße!

**Phania**: „Allzu lange" ist sehr relativ. :o) Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass es nicht noch länger gedauert hat. °g°

**little-witch-2612:** Leider ist meine Zeit eins der Probleme, aber wie du siehst, habe ich es vorübergehend gelöst. ;)

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOo


	37. Kapitel 37

**Disclaimer**: Siehe erstes Kapitel.

**A/N: **Boing, Überraaaaaschung! Der Osterhase war da und hat ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht. °g° Und jetzt raschelt nicht allzu laut mit dem Geschenkpapier, damit ihr die anderen nicht beim Lesen stört. :o) Ich wünsche euch noch wunderschöne Rest-Ostern; passt gut auf euch auf.

Das folgende Kapitel ist **TheSnitch** gewidmet, weil sie auf die grandiose Idee gekommen ist mir einen Hauselfen zu schenken. Das brauchte ich! Ich habe viel mehr Zeit durch seine Hilfe, ich hoffe, es kommt nicht irgendein Hirni auf die Idee ihn zu befreien. °ggg°

Jetzt aber loooos, Hermine und Snape warten auf euch ... :o)

(Weitere A/Ns und Antworten auf die Reviews findet ihr ganz unten.)

* * *

**Offenbarungen **

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 37_

Hermine erreichte ihren Zielort mit geschlossenen Augen und zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Sie vertrug das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln nicht besonders gut. Das grässliche Ziehen im Bauchnabel war dabei nicht das eigentliche Problem; sogar die Übelkeit hätte sie wegstecken können. Aber sie hasste es, in diesem unerfreulichen Zustand auch noch an einem ihr unbekannten Ort zu landen. Sie wusste, dass diese Angst ziemlich muggelig und in der Regel auch unbegründet war, aber wer konnte ihr denn garantieren, dass sie nicht im Wasser landete? Oder in einem Drahtzaun? Oder im Rachen eines Ungeheuers? Oder … nun ja, wo auch immer.

Aber da, wo der Portschlüssel sie hinschleuderte, war kein Ungeheuer. Sie lag auf kühlem Boden und spürte Grashalme zwischen ihren Fingern. Als sie sich aufrappelte, bemerkte sie, wie warm es war. Okay, warm war wohl übertrieben, aber es war keine einzige Schneeflocke weit und breit zu sehen, die Sonne schien, und es war über Null. Also fast Sommer, gewissermaßen. Ein leichter Wind fegte über die Hügel, die abrupt endeten und die Sicht auf das Meer frei gaben.

Das Meer. Hermine atmete die Luft der offenen See und schloss erneut die Augen, diesmal voller Glücksgefühle.

Sie wurden schnell durch ein undeutliches Gefühl der Beklemmung ersetzt, als ihr wieder klar wurde, warum sie hier war. Intuitiv war ihr bewusst, dass Snape auf sie wartete. Dass er sie brauchte, irgendwie ... Nein, sie konnte sich dieses Gefühl nicht erklären, aber sie nahm sich vor, sich an die Anweisungen zu halten, die er in seinem Brief so liebevoll zusammengefasst hatte.

Ahhhh. Wenn sie an diesen Brief dachte, ärgerte sie sich so sehr über diesen nüchternen befehlenden Tonfall, dass es ihr wirklich schwer fiel, diese Gefühle zu ignorieren und einfach das zu tun, was er von ihr wollte.

_Sei nicht so bockig, Hermine. Werd erwachsen._

Der Gedanke war ernüchternd. Aber er half. Er half ihr wirklich.

Sie musste nicht lange nach dem Haus suchen, das sie betreten sollte. Sie stand nur etwa fünfzig Meter vom Eingang entfernt. Es war ein windschiefes, völlig schwarzes Häuschen mit einigen Giebeln und Verzierungen und einem Spitzturm. Der Schnitt des Gebäudes war ungewöhnlich, Hermine zählte fünf Ecken. Sie lächelte unbewusst, während sie das Haus betrachtete. Es war perfekt, dachte sie; es machte einen verspielten und gleichzeitig fast bedrohlichen Eindruck.

Sie hätte es auch ohne Snapes Anweisungen betreten wollen.

Vor der Tür stehend bekam sie kurzfristig feuchte Hände vor Aufregung, weil sie plötzlich Angst hatte, dass sie die Tür nicht würde öffnen können. Herrje, das Leben ohne Zauberstab war nicht zu ertragen. Aber dann war die Sorge doch unbegründet; sie drückte die Klinke herunter und die Tür schwang weit auf.

Das erste, was sie sah, waren die Bilder an den Wänden, links und rechts je eines. Ihr Blick fiel sofort darauf, weil die abgebildeten Personen erschraken und panisch aus den Bilderrahmen verschwanden. _Sehr gesellige Leute, _dachte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

_Wer ist das wohl? Sind es Bilder von ihm, von seiner Familie?_

Sie wusste nicht, was sie so sicher machte, aber sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass dies hier Snapes Haus war. Gut, es wies einiges darauf hin. Das Innere machte auf den ersten Blick einen nüchternen, fast düsteren Eindruck. Graue Wände, dunkler alter Holzfußboden. Und es war offensichtlich ein vernachlässigtes Anwesen, ein Ort, an dem seit Monaten niemand gewesen war. Spinnen rannten über die Dielen, ihre Netze waren überall; eine beachtliche Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden.

Es war so viel Staub, dass deutlich Fußabdrücke zu sehen waren.

Hermine starrte auf die Fußspuren, die eine Spur vom Eingang den ganzen Flur entlang hinterließen. Sie endeten im Halbdunkel. Es war ihr ja auch schon vorher klar, aber die plötzliche Gewissheit, dass sie Snape gleich gegenüber stehen würde, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Wie würden sie nach dem vergangenen Abend mit all seinen Geständnissen einander begegnen?

_Denk an etwas anderes._

Sie beschloss systematisch vorzugehen. Schritt für Schritt. Sie würde ihn nicht enttäuschen, beschloss sie – sie würde ihm zeigen, dass sie in der Lage war genau das zu tun, was er von ihr erwartete. Und vielleicht wäre er ja sogar überrascht, dass sie sich überhaupt an seine Anweisungen halten würde.

Sie selbst war jedenfalls jetzt schon überrascht, stellte sie mit einem inneren Lächeln fest.

_'In dem Haus geht vom Flur gleich links ein Badezimmer ab.' _

Das Badezimmer war leicht zu finden: Die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen. Hermine spazierte guten Mutes hinein – und hielt entsetzt inne. Ihr Herz blieb vorübergehend stehen, als sie sah, in welchem Zustand sich der Raum befand.

Aus dem Schrank hinter der Tür waren sämtliche Schubladen herausgerissen. Sie sah noch einmal hin; leider änderte es nichts an der Katastrophe, das sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Der Inhalt der Schubladen lag über den gekachelten Boden verstreut; auch Papier, aber vor allem Flaschen lagen in einem einzigen Chaos da. Einige der Flaschen waren sogar zerbrochen, und ihre Inhalte vermischten sich auf dem Steinfußboden.

Ihr brach im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Schweiß aus.

_Scheiße. Scheiße._

Hermine legte die Hände auf die Augen. _Ich seh nichts, dann ist es auch nicht wahr._ Sie hätte fast gelacht. Es passierte eine Katastrophe nach der nächsten. Nichts lief glatt, gar nichts. Sie hatte plötzlich eine Heidenangst, dass Snape ihr die Schuld für diese Katastrophe geben würde. Noch etwas, was sie vermasselt hätte, seiner Meinung nach.

_'Dort finden Sie in der unteren Schublade des Schrankes hinter der Tür einen hellblaue Glaskolben mit einem weißen Schild.'_

Hermine stolperte in den Raum, ohne zu wissen, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Was für ein Desaster! Es hätte ihr durchaus geholfen, wenn auf einem Schild gestanden hätte: „_Diese Flasche wurde bis eben gerade in der unteren Schublade aufbewahrt." _Faktisch lagen, sie zählte nach, insgesamt sieben hellblaue Kolben mit weißen Schildern auf dem Boden.

Oh nein. Genau genommen acht. Der achte war zerbrochen.

_Toll. Einfach toll._

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, mit welcher Methode es ihr möglich wäre den Inhalt irgendwie vom Boden abzukriegen, als eine schwarze Katze auftauchte und lautlos in den Raum hineinschlich. Hermine liebte Katzen, und auch in diesem Fall lenkte die bloße Existenz des Tieres sie kurzfristig von ihrem Problem ab. Es war faszinierend, mit welch unbeschreiblicher Grazie und Gelassenheit dieses Fellwesen durch das Chaos stolzierte. Dann begann die Katze jedoch die ausgelaufenen Flüssigkeiten zu beschnüffeln. Und schließlich entschloss sie sich zu Hermines Entsetzen hier und dort die Flüssigkeiten aufzulecken.

_Katze, nimm die Schnauze von der Flüssigkeit neben den blauen Scherben, verdammt!_

Zu spät.

Hermine atmete zitternd aus. Sie betete, dass dies nicht der besagte Inhalt war. Da war nichts mehr zu retten.

_'Sie nehmen ihn und schütten dessen Inhalt in ein Whiskyglas. Whiskygläser stehen in der Vitrine im Wohnzimmer, das Wohnzimmer ist der letzte Raum, wenn Sie den Flur zuende gehen.'_

Die Katze verschwand wieder – mit einer Seelenruhe, die Hermine ihr fast übel nahm. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie musste das durchstehen. Nach und nach sammelte sie alle unzerbrochenen hellblauen Fläschchen vom Boden ein und steckte sie in die Taschen ihres Umhangs, ohne zu wissen, für welche sie sich entscheiden sollte. Aber Snape würde ihr helfen.

Er würde doch, oder?

Sie verließ den Raum und ließ damit auch das Gefühl hinter sich, diesem Desaster hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Sie ging den Flur weiter, an dessen Ende eine Tür offen stand. Ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins bemerkte die Bücherregale, aber der Großteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war schon belegt; sie wusste, dass Snape hier war.

Aber wo?

Während sie noch suchte, hörte sie ein leises Klirren von irgendwoher. Snape selbst war nirgends zu sehen. Ihr Blick hetzte durch den Raum, nichts. Er saß nicht auf der Couch oder in einem der Sessel, stand nicht am Fenster ...

Und dann folgte sie dem Klirrgeräusch und wurde endlich fündig. Weiter hinten kauerte ein zusammengesunkenes Bündel Mensch auf dem kalten Steinboden. Vor ihm bedeckten Papierfetzen den Boden, und weiter hinten lagen Scherben herum. Snape lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Seine voluminöse schwarze Robe lag auf und um ihm herum wie ein schwarzes Trauertuch. Er saß mit angezogenen Beinen da; sein Kinn ruhte auf seinen Knien. Er hatte ein leeres Whiskyglas in der Hand und spielte damit abwesend herum, er ließ es über den Boden rollen und drehte es wie einen Kreisel. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihren Blick von seinen blassen, schlanken Händen abzuwenden; seine Augen und seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie sowieso nicht sehen.

„Professor", sprach sie Snape zögerlich an und ärgerte sich über ihre schwankende Stimme.

Er reagierte nicht und unterbrach auch nicht seine Tätigkeit. Als Hermine näher kam, bemerkte sie, dass er außergewöhnlich bleich und seine Atmung flach war, und eine heiße Welle von Sorge und Mitgefühl erfasste sie.

„Professor ... bitte, hören Sie mich?"

Er ließ den Kopf noch weiter sinken und schob das Glas zur Seite. „Aaah ... Misssss Granger."

Sie konnte ihn kaum verstehen; er murmelte in seine Kleidung hinein und sah sie nicht an. Seine dünnen schwarzen Haare verbargen sein Gesicht; er sagte noch etwas, aber sie verstand ihn nicht. Seine Stimme, rau und noch tiefer als sonst, ließ ihr Inneres vibrieren und verursachte eine entnervende Mischung aus Mitgefühl, Sorge und erotischer Anziehung bei ihr. Eine fast vergessene Ameisenkolonne in ihrem Magen wurde aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen und nahm zu einem sehr unpassenden Zeitpunkt ihren Dienst wieder auf.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen?" fragte sie hilflos. „Ist ... ist irgendetwas schief gelaufen?"

„Hmmm ... n-nein ... es war wunnerbar", murmelte er. „All- alles in besser Ornung."

Nein, es war _nicht _alles in Ordnung. Snape klang todmüde ... und eindeutig betrunken.

_Och nö, bitte. Das nicht auch noch._

Hermine drehte ihm den Rücken zu, atmete tief durch und überlegte, was zur Hölle sie jetzt tun sollte. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie so einige Facetten ihres Tränkelehrers kennengelernt, und alle waren für sie mehr oder weniger schwierig zu händeln gewesen. Aber ein _betrunkener_ Tränkemeister überforderte sie vollends.

Der einzige Vorteil, den sie erkennen konnte, war, dass er in diesem Zustand sicher nicht mehr wusste, was sie ihm alles gestanden hatte. Trotzdem wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihrer Sorge oder nicht doch eher ihrem Ärger Raum geben sollte. Sie hatten doch eine Aufgabe vor sich, sie mussten zu Madam Malfoy!

Ob ihm das wohl klar war, im Augenblick? Wohl weniger. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte, dass er auf dem Boden kauerte und eine neue Beschäftigung gefunden hatte; mit Daumen und Mittelfinger schnipste er die Papierfetzen über den Holzfußboden und versuchte offenbar, mit dem nächsten Schnipsel den letzten zu treffen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Wie sollte sie mit diesem zum Kindskopf mutierten Mann zusammen apparieren? Sie war noch nie mit jemandem zusammen appariert, der betrunken war. Das ging einfach nicht. Wenn sie beim Apparieren jemanden mitnahm, musste der andere einigermaßen bei Sinnen sein, sonst traute sie sich das nicht zu.

Sie fragte sich plötzlich, weshalb er überhaupt solches Vertrauen in ihre Apparierkünste hatte. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als ihr klar wurde, welche Antwort am wahrscheinlichsten war.

_... Eintrag vom 5.10.xx: Ich habs geschafft! Ich kann mit einer zusätzlichen Person apparieren! Wir waren in Hogsmeade und haben es geübt, ich bin die einzige, die es geschafft hat mit Ron bis zum nächsten Dorf zu apparieren. Malfoy ist jetzt auch soweit, dass er jemanden mitnehmen kann, er ist zusammen mit Parkinson appariert – aber immer nur ein paar Meter weit. Sah einfach lächerlich aus. ..._

Hermine seufzte. _Zurück zum Geschäftlichen, _dachte sie. Also. Er hatte sie angewiesen ihm einen Trank zu geben. Was nun?

In Ermangelung besserer Ideen nahm sie die Flaschen aus ihrer Tasche und studierte die Beschriftungen, um sich selbst gegenüber einen beschäftigten Eindruck zu machen.

_megrim dilution_

_recollection block_

_stimulanto_

_crapulencus concludis_

Sie stutzte und sah zu Snape herüber, der immer noch hingebungsvoll mit seinen Schnipseln beschäftigt war. Zwischendurch strich er immer wieder abwesend seine schwarzen Haare nach hinten, die ihm bei diesem Spiel beständig ins Gesicht fielen. Hermine musste lächeln, während sie ihn beobachtete, und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand.

Sie las die Flaschenbeschriftung noch einmal.

_Crapulencus Concludis ..._

_Das kenne ich!_

Das war ein schnell wirkendes Mittel gegen Alkohol! Sie hatte in einem Buch über medizinische Tränke darüber gelesen. Es wurde verwendet um Rauschzustände und deren Nachwirkungen abrupt zu beenden ... Das war es.

Hermine hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich über ihre Erkenntnis zu freuen; der Gedanke kam ihr dazwischen, was sie daraus zu schlussfolgern hatte. Das musste doch bedeuten, dass Snape _vorher _gewusst hatte, in welchem Zustand sie ihn finden würde. Das ging nicht in ihren Kopf. Warum nur ließ er es zu, dass sie ihn so sah?

Sie schob den Gedanken daran beiseite. Eins war offensichtlich – er musste nüchern werden, und sie war hier, um ihm dabei zu helfen. Erneut sah sie sich im Raum um und fand die von Snape beschriebene Vitrine. Dann entnahm sie eins der Gläser und zählte exakt fünf Tropfen ab.

Das Abzählen und das gleichzeitige Wissen von Snape hinter ihr brachte eine unangenehme Erinnerung hervor, und sie hielt gedankenverloren inne.

_Verdammter Mist. Ich habe ihn erst vor Kurzem vergiftet. Was, wenn er es nicht trinken will? Wie weit geht wohl sein Vertrauen in mich?_

Verzweifelt starrte sie ins Leere, bis ihr eine vage Idee kam. Sie prüfte die Etiketten der Flaschen mit verschiedenen Alkoholika und entschied sich schließlich für eine Flasche Macallan. Behutsam öffnete sie die Flasche und roch vorsichtig an dem teuren Whisky, bevor sie ein bisschen davon in das Glas schüttete, in dem schon die fünf Tropfen _Crapulencus Concludis _waren.

_Wunderschöne Farbe. Grauenhafter Geschmack. Keine Ahnung, wie man das runterkriegen soll._

Dann ging sie zu Snape zurück und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Fußboden. Sie sah ihn nicht an, machte aber einiges Getrampel, damit er merkte, dass sie da war, und ließ ihre Fingernägel laut gegen das Glas klimpern. Spätestens damit erregte sie wie gewünscht Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. Er ließ von den Schnipseln ab, legte den Kopf schief und sah an seiner großen Nase entlang erst Hermine, dann das Whiskyglas in ihrer Hand an.

Sie führte das Glas an die Lippen und -

„Aaah", machte der Mann neben ihr erfreut. „G-gude Idee."

Ohne weitere Worte entriss er ihr das Glas; der Inhalt war schneller in seinem Rachen verschwunden, als Hermine sich zu ihm hinwenden konnte.

_Mann, du bist wirklich berechenbar, wenn du betrunken bist._

_Crapulencus Concludis _stellte sich als umgehend wirkendes Mittel heraus. Der Effekt trat so schnell ein, dass man zusehen konnte. Snape zog ein Gesicht, das Hermine sagte, dass die fünf Tropfen den Whiskygeschmack zunichte gemacht hatten. Zehn Sekunden später schloss er die Augen.

„Oh nein", murmelte er.

„Doch", erwiderte Hermine leise. Sie fühlte mit ihm. Bislang hatte sie erst einmal einen Trank zu sich genommen, der sie schlagartig nüchtern gemacht hatte. Das war kein gutes Gefühl, wirklich nicht.

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete sie Snapes Reaktionen. Sie fand, dass er es nicht sehr gut aufnahm. Er sank in sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Nein", wiederholte er. „Nein."

Er klang gequält und todmüde. Ihr Inneres krampfte sich zusammen vor Sorge um ihn. Sie machte eine Bewegung auf ihn zu; es war erstaunlich mit anzusehen, wie schnell er auf den Beinen war um ihr auszuweichen. Er wankte ein wenig, stabilisierte sich dann leidlich und ging zu einem der Sessel hinüber. Dort ließ er sich hineinfallen und senkte den Kopf.

Und sie hatte gedacht, dass mit dem Trank sein Problem behoben war ... Da hatte sie wohl falsch gedacht. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er irgendwohin gehen wollen.

Zögerlichen Schrittes ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, der neben seinem stand.

„Professor", sagte sie leise.

Er schlang die Arme abwehrend um seinen Oberkörper und drehte sich weg; sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie in sein Gesicht sah. Ihre Besorgnis wuchs. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er wirkte so ... so offen. Oder nein, eigentlich wirkte er verschlossener als je zuvor, aber zugleich unsicher und verletzlich, und das war nicht gut. Seine gewohnte überlegene und unterkühlte Aura war wie fortgewischt; vor ihr saß einfach ein dünner, leichenblasser Mann, dem es offensichtlich miserabel ging.

„Professor", wiederholte sie sanft. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen helfen."

Keine Reaktion.

„Was ... was ist denn nur passiert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine fluchte innerlich; so kamen sie nicht voran.

Sie stand auf und kniete sich vor seinen Sessel; sie lehnte sich ihm so weit entgegen, dass sie seinen Eigengeruch wahrnahm.

„Severus, bitte", sagte sie und legte so viel Wärme in ihre Stimme wie möglich.

Er hob abrupt den Kopf, und seine Nase stieß beinahe gegen ihre. Seine Nähe und seine schwarzen Augen ließen ihren Magen einige Drehungen machen. Andererseits wurde das erotische Potential der Situation durch seinen gehetzten Blick völlig zunichte macht. Er sah aus wie ein Tier auf der Flucht, das nicht weiß, ob die Hand, die nach ihm greift, es streicheln oder erwürgen will.

„Ich tu Ihnen doch nichts", flüsterte sie.

Sie hielt seinen Blick mit ihrem fest, streckte ohne nachzudenken den Arm nach ihr aus und berührte mit hämmerndem Herzen seine Schulter. Statt sie zurechtzuweisen, schloss er die Augen; seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber sie hörte nichts. Sie riss sich zusammen um nicht dem Impuls nachzugeben und ihn zu umarmen; stattdessen nahm sie die Hand wieder weg.

„ ... Albus ...", hörte sie ihn plötzlich wispern.

„Wie bitte?" fragte sie. „Entschuldigung, Professor, ich habe Sie nicht richtig verstanden."

„Ich muss zu Albus", murmelte er. „Bitte. Ich kann es nicht ..." Er brach ab und begann erneut. „Bring mich ins Schloss zurück. Bitte."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Es war bedenklich, dass er so vertraut mit ihr sprach; noch bedenklicher war, dass er sie um etwas bat. Aber dass er offenbar vergessen hatte, wie vergeblich sein Wunsch im Augenblick war, machte Hermine fast verrückt vor Sorge.

„Ich ... ich kann Sie nicht zum Schulleiter bringen", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Erinnern Sie sich nicht? Professor Dumbledore ist verschwunden."

Snape sah sie direkt an, und in seinen schwarzen Augen war die blanke Panik zu lesen. Hermine zwang sich zur Ruhe und wiederholte ihren letzten Satz. „Es ist so, ich kann's nicht ändern", ergänzte sie. „Außerdem haben wir etwas anderes vor."

Snape blieb eine Weile reglos und starrte ins Nichts; dann sprang er abrupt hoch und rauschte herüber zur Vitrine. Sie beobachtete, wie ein blasser Zeigefinger über die Etiketten der Flaschen strich; als sie sah, dass er eine weitere Whiskyflasche herausholte, sprang sie von der Sessellehne und stürzte ebenfalls zur Vitrine hin.

Unversehens fand sie sich in einem lächerlichen Gerangel mit Snape um diese dumme Flasche wieder. Sie standen voreinander und hatten beide die Flasche mit einer Hand umgriffen. Hermine verstärkte ihren Griff und legte die andere Hand auf Snapes Arm.

„Aufhören", sagte sie. „Das muss aufhören. Geben Sie die Flasche her."

Sein verzweifelter Blick machte ihr zu schaffen, aber sie durfte ihm die Flasche nicht überlassen. Und auch keine andere. Das musste ihm doch klar sein! Aber sein Griff um die Flasche blieb fest, ebenso wie ihrer.

„Lass mich", flüsterte er.

Sie war kurz davor die Nerven zu verlieren, das spürte sie sehr deutlich. „Keine Chance!", fauchte sie. „Gib. Mir. Die. Flasche. Wir haben für diesen Unsinn keine Zeit, wir müssen zu Madam Malfoy."

Er sank merklich in sich zusammen. „Ich will nicht", murmelte er abwesend. „Einmal pro Tag reicht."

Hermine erstarrte und klappte ihren Mund zu; Snape versuchte seinen Vorteil zu nutzen, aber sie hielt die Flasche so fest, dass sie vermutlich gleich zwischen ihnen in tausend Scherben springen würde.

_'Einmal pro Tag reicht.'_

Und dann hörte Hermine Madam Malfoys Stimme in ihrem Kopf ... „_Ich verwende Achate in Reinigungsritualen; sie können negative Energien absorbieren ..." _Und sie wusste, warum Snape im Malfoy-Haus gewesen war. Er hatte das Ritual durchgeführt. Das Ritual, das seine Wut absorbiert hatte ... Dieses Ritual, vor dem er sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Das, zu dem er eine Alternative gesucht hatte.

Das, zu dem es offenbar keine Alternative gegeben hatte.

Angestrengt versuchte sie, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Es war wirklich nicht leicht, Snape nicht neugierig anzustarren oder ihm unpassende Fragen zu stellen.

_Später. Das muss warten._

„Jetzt gib schon her", nahm sie den Faden wieder auf. Sie hatte die undeutliche Hoffnung, dass es ihn irritierte, wie sie mit ihm sprach, und er dadurch die Flasche losließ.

„Nein ...", erwiderte er lahm. „Ich muss ... Ich muss zu Albus. Er ist -"

„Ja? Er ist _was_?" unterbrach Hermine ihn und schaute demonstrativ auf die Flasche in ihren Händen. „Ist er vielleicht hier drin? Professor Dumbledore – ein Flaschengeist? Das ist mir ja völlig neu."

Snape sah Hermine verblüfft an, und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tanzte ein Lächeln in seinem Blick. Der Griff seiner Hand lockerte sich, und sie jubilierte innerlich; sie nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, bevor er es sich anders überlegte, und stellte sie in die Vitrine zurück.

Als sie sich umdrehte, lehnte er mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und starrte seine Schuhe an. Hermine spürte, wie die Kraft sie verließ. Okay, es ging ihm schlecht, aber was war mit ihr? Nach all den Geständnissen am vorigen Abend hatte sie sich auf ein schwieriges, peinliches Wiedersehen eingestellt, aber dies hier war nun wieder völlig anders, als sie erwartet hatte. Das alles wuchs ihr über den Kopf.

Inzwischen griff sie in solchen Momenten schon ganz automatisch nach ihrem Stein und ließ seine heilende Energie durch sich hindurchfließen. Und dann fiel ihr etwas ein, und sie neigte sich zu Snape herüber und griff ohne zu zögern in seine Umhangtasche. Er reagierte gar nicht. Links war nichts, aber rechts fanden ihre Finger, was sie suchten. Der hellblaue Stein, den Madam Malfoy Snape gegeben hatte, war etwas eckiger als ihrer, stellte sie jetzt fest, als sie mit dem Daumen darüber strich.

Sie versuchte ihm den Stein zu geben, aber er zog die Hand weg.

„Nein, lass das", murmelte er. „Es geht auch so."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um mit ihm zu streiten, schloss ihn aber wieder. Sie war mit ihm völlig überfordert.

_Wenn er den Stein nicht will, dann eben nicht. Vielleicht hat er von magischen Steinen fürs Erste die Nase voll. Kann ich ihm auch nicht verdenken._

„Bitte lass uns – ich meine, lassen Sie uns jetzt aufbrechen", sagte sie schließlich erschöpft. „Wir müssen ... zu Madam Malfoy. Zusammen. Wir müssen da hin, weil ich meinen Zauberstab wiederhaben möchte. Und du woll- ähm, Sie wollten mir dabei helfen, erinnern Sie sich?"

Snape atmete hörbar durch. Er schien sich alle Mühe zu geben sich zusammen zu reißen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht so recht gelang.

„Wir gehen jetzt", sagte sie und versuchte streng zu klingen. „Sie sind nüchtern, ich kann mit Ihnen zusammen apparieren. Wir kriegen das hin."

Die Zuversicht in ihrer Stimme kam wie von weit her. Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran ihn herausfordernd anzusehen. Er seufzte kaum hörbar. Aber schließlich stieß er sich von der Wand ab und erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem leichten Nicken. Endlich.

Hermine atmete tief durch und bereitete sich mental aufs Apparieren vor. Sie hätte so gern noch mehr von diesem Haus gesehen ... _Wer weiß, ob ich noch einmal hier herkomme_, dachte sie niedergeschlagen.

Dann nahm sie sich ein Herz und schlang einen Arm um Snapes Taille, wobei sie wieder einmal feststellte, wie dünn dieser Mann war. Sie war erstaunt, als er sich merklich gegen sie lehnte. Sie spürte sogar eine Hand in ihrem Rücken. Seine Haare kitzelten in ihrem Gesicht; verwirrt roch sie seinen Eigenduft und den Whiskygeruch, den er immer noch ausströmte.

_Konzentrier dich, oder willst du in mehreren Teilen dort ankommen?_

JETZT.

Im nächsten Moment standen Snape und sie wie angeordnet am Ortseingang von Hogsmeade.

Hermine konnte ein leisen triumphalen Ausruf nicht unterdrücken. Snape reagierte nicht darauf, aber sie bemerkte, dass seine Schultern sanken und seine Anspannung nachließ. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm. Er blieb ganz verloren stehen. Sie sah, wie er schluckte; es sah aus, als wolle er einfach wieder davonlaufen.

„Hier entlang, Professor. Und wehe, Sie apparieren irgendwohin."

Seine Antwort war ein miesepetriges Grunzen, das sie unter anderen Bedingungen ziemlich lustig gefunden hätte.

Sie musste wirklich den Impuls unterdrücken, ihn an der Hand zu nehmen. Er tapste neben ihr her, ohne sie anzusehen; sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Hermine beschloss, mehr über dieses Ritual in Erfahrung zu bringen, sobald sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde.

_Er hatte solche Angst es durchzuführen. Da gibt es irgendeine schlimme Erinnerung an dieses Ritual, ich habs in seinen Augen gesehen ... Warum hat er es nur gemacht? Wir hätten sicher gemeinsam eine andere Lösung gefunden. Aber er wollte ja nicht ..._

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen durch eine Hand, die sich auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie wandte sich Snape zu, der seine Hand sofort wieder wegzog und ihrem Blick auswich; dann stellte sie fest, dass sie das Grundstück des Malfoy-Hauses erreicht hatten.

„Nicht weiter", murmelte er.

Ach ja, sie erinnerte sich. Sie konnten ohne fremde Hilfe das Grundstück nicht gefahrlos betreten. Snape ging noch ein paar Schritte nach vorn und trat kräftig gegen einen der Pfosten am Eingang; wenige Sekunden später hörte sie, wie sich vorn die Tür mit einem Knarren öffnete.

„Granger?"

Das war Malfoys Stimme.

„In der Tat", sagte sie gereizt.

Die Lässigkeit des Jungen verschwand, als er Snape neben ihr entdeckte. „Oh. Professor." Malfoy betrachtete sie und Snape neugierig, das konnte sie genau sehen. Aber sagte nichts und fragte nichts.

_Gut für ihn._

Und dann ging sie wieder den langen Flur entlang, und Malfoy blieb wie letztes Mal zurück. Hermine zersprang fast vor Anspannung, aber als die Tür sich öffnete und Madam Malfoy in ihrem schwebenden Sessel erschien, wurde es etwas besser.

„Miss Granger. Schön, Sie wiederzusehen."

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen – endlich musste sie nicht mehr allein mit Snape fertig werden. Und obwohl die frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius Malfoy immer noch ein wenig beklemmend war, ließ die ruhige Herzlichkeit dieser Frau diesen kleinen Schönheitsfehler unwichtig erscheinen; ihre Freundlichkeit tat Hermine so gut, dass sie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

„Vielen Dank, Madam Malfoy", erwiderte sie mühsam beherrscht und blickte hinunter in die warmen blauen Augen der Frau. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie sich noch einmal Zeit für uns nehmen."

Die alte Dame legte eine Hand auf ihre und lächelte so wissend und beruhigend, dass zumindest ein Teil von Hermines Problemen nicht mehr untragbar erschien.

_Wir schaffen das, _sprach sie in Gedanken vor sich hin wie ein Mantra. _Wir schaffen das._

Madam Malfoy begrüßte auch Snape und bedachte ihn mit einem langen, besorgten Blick. Er nickte ihr nur mechanisch zu und legte in einer Art Warnung den Kopf schief, als sie seinen Arm berühren wollte. Seine Fass-mich-nicht-an-Aura war so stark, dass Hermine extra zur Seite trat, als er an ihr vorbei ging und auf den Tisch zusteuerte, an dem sie bereits vorgestern gesessen hatten.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie beide hier sind", sagte Madam Malfoy leise zu Hermine gewandt. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Severus eine Dummheit gemacht hat."

Hermine beschloss, über die Ereignisse in Snapes Haus kein Wort zu verlieren.

„Madam Malfoy ...", sagte sie ebenso leise, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass Snape sie nicht hörte. „Was um Himmels Willen ist passiert? Hat Professor Snape das, Sie wissen schon, dieses Ritual durchgeführt, das Sie ihm letztes Mal ... angeboten haben?"

„Ja, das hat er", sagte sie mit einem feinen Lächeln.

„Sie haben neulich gesagt, dass es gut für ihn ist", bemerkte Hermine mühsam beherrscht.

„Oh ja, meine Liebe", erwiderte Madam Malfoy ruhig. „Es _war _gut für ihn. Es ist gut für jeden, es ist ein ganz besonderes Reinigungsritual."

„Aber es geht ihm schlecht!" platzte Hermine heraus. „Es ist nicht mit anzusehen! Warum ist das denn so, wenn es _gut für ihn ist?"_ Da war ein Hauch Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme, sogar ein wenig Vorwurf, vielleicht.

Madam Malfoy schenkte ihr einen lange, ernsten Blick. „Ich weiß, dass es ... schwierig für ihn ist", sagte sie langsam. „Und ich gebe zu, ich habe die Wirkung bei Severus unterschätzt. Es ist so lange her."

Hermine öffnete erneut den Mund um weitere Fragen zu stellen, aber Madam Malfoy schenkte ihr nur ein trauriges Lächeln und schwebte sodann mit ihrem Sessel davon zum Tisch.

„Miss Granger, Sie sitzen hier", wies sie Hermine ihren Platz zu. „Und du, setz dich dorthin, Severus."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und saß dann stocksteif da, sein Gesicht unbewegt und verschlossen.

Unweit des Tisches entdeckte Hermine einen großen Achat, der auf dem Boden stand. Sie kannte den Stein vom letzten Besuch, aber dieser hier hatte seine Schönheit verloren; die Schattierungen seiner feinen Schichten waren verschwunden, er sah einfach nur tiefgrau aus, wie ein Schlechtwetterhimmel in der Dämmerung. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, welche Gefühle im Einzelnen der Stein absorbiert hatte.

_Auch kein schöner Job. Armer Stein._

„Legt eure Hände auf den Tisch." Madam Malfoys helle Stimme forderte Hermines Konzentration ein.

_Ah, diesmal kein Tee und keine Kekse. Schade, Severus könnte sie gebrauchen._

Hermine sah, wie Snape seine schlanken Hände auf den Tisch legte. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Es war unmöglich, sein Händezittern nicht zu bemerken.

Und dann begann es erneut.

t.b.c.

* * *

**A/N:**

Argh. Armer Snape. Und ich glaube, Hermine braucht demnächst mal das magische Äquivalent zu Herztabletten. Soviel Stress ist auch für ein junges Herz zuviel, irgendwann. ;)

So, und jetzt alle: 1) Daumen drücken. 2) Alle Alkoholika in Sicherheit bringen, damit Snape sie nicht findet. °g° 3) Review schreiben. Ihr könnt mich alternativ auch mit einem Osterei bewerfen, wenn ihr eins übrig habt. Aber werft nicht zu doll, sonst geht es noch kaputt. °gg°

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liebe **ReviewerInnen**, ihr wart mal wieder ganz zauberhaft. Ich bin immer wieder ganz verdattert, dass ihr euch so sehr über Updates freut und bei den Kapiteln so mitfiebert. Und mir fiel kein besserer Dank ein, als – naja, als weiterzuschreiben. Ihr seid die Besten.

Bei einigen Reviews ist ja immer keine eMail-Adresse dabei, und ich antworte wie immer hier:

**Snapelove14**: Herzlich willkommen (°willkommensblümchen streu°) und vielen Dank für dein Lob! Freut mich, dass du kein Happy End brauchst. °g°

**susanna**: VIELEN Dank für dein liebes Review, ich freue mich sehr über so nette Sätze. :) Und schön, dass du die Massenproduktion von Fragezeichen erfreulich findest, mir machen sie ja allmählich selbst zu schaffen. °ggg° Liebe Grüße!

**Yasira**: Danke! Auch für dich gibt's Willkommensblümchen. :) Freut mich sehr, Lachen ist gut für die Welt. :P Und ich hatte auch schon statt „Drama" die Kategorie „Humor" eingestellt, aber dann überlegt, dass das Drama deutlich überwiegt. °g°

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	38. Kapitel 38

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

**A/N: **Meine Güte! Ein Update! Sagt selbst, habt ihr das noch erwartet? °g°

Ach, ich liebe euch dafür, dass ihr mich und vor allem die Geschichte nicht vergessen habt. Ich könnte jetzt wieder Romane über die Gründe schreiben, warum es so lange gedauert habt, aber das wollt ihr ja gar nicht wissen. :P Also hereinspaziert ins nächste Kapitel, da kümmert sich Madam Malfoy endlich um dieses merkwürdige zerbrochene Stück Holz, das Hermine so am Herzen liegt ... :o)

Ein kurzer Hinweis: Ich habe den 7. Band gelesen und **übernehme keine Garantie für absolute Spoilerfreiheit dieser Story**. Obwohl diese FF inzwischen völlig AU ist, werden hier und da auch Bestandteile des 7. Bandes einfließen; ich kann nicht anders. Wer also ganz sicher gehen will, muss erstmal den letzten Harry Potter-Band lesen, bevor er/sie hier weiter lesen kann. ;)

(Weitere A/Ns und Antworten auf die Reviews findet ihr ganz unten.)

* * *

**Offenbarungen**

Von Thea Potter

_Kapitel 38_

„Dieser Zauberstab muss geheilt werden."

Wieder sprach Madam Malfoy mit der klaren, hellen Stimme einer jungen Frau, die Hermine schon letztes Mal gehört hatte. „Er wurde im Streit zerbrochen" – diesmal war in ihrer Stimme kein Anflug von Spott – „und mit vereinten Kräften können wir seine Kraft wiederherstellen."

Sie sah Hermine so ernst und durchdringend an, dass jener im schnellen Wechsel heiß und kalt wurde. Dann endete der Blickkontakt, und als Hermine den Augen von Madam Malfoy folgte, bemerkte sie es erst: Auch auf dem Tisch stand wieder ein großer Stein; es war fast der gleiche wie der, der jetzt ergraut auf dem Boden stand, aber noch rein, ein Stein in verschiedenen feinen Schichten und Brauntönen.

_Warum steht er hier? Das Ritual hat doch stattgefunden, Snape braucht ihn doch gar nicht mehr ..._

„Der Zauberstab ist mit Hermine Granger verbunden", lenkte die alte Frau wieder Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Stab des Lichtes und der Erkenntnis."

Diesmal war dieser Satz keine Überraschung mehr, aber Hermine war erneut hingerissen von dem Kompliment, das er enthielt; sie lächelte nur deshalb nicht, weil die Aufregung und der Blick aus Madam Malfoys hellen Augen ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

Madam Malfoy schien Hermines Anspannung zu bemerken. Sie schenkte ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln, und Hermine überkam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl; sie war Lucius Malfoy so ähnlich, und es war irgendwie fast gruselig, auf diesen Gesichtszügen so viel Freundlichkeit und Zuneigung zu sehen ...

Und es war noch etwas in ihren Augen: Zuversicht. Sie schien nicht daran zu zweifeln, dass Hermine und Snape ihr 'gemeinsames Problem' irgendwie gelöst und damit die Voraussetzung für die Reparatur des Zauberstabes geschaffen hatten. Hermine wollte sich gern von dieser Zuversicht anstecken lassen; aber eigentlich war sie nur verwirrt, denn was hatten sie denn geklärt? Gar nichts.

_Nicht daran denken._

Die beiden Holzteile lagen schon auf dem Tisch bereit. Die alte Frau nahm sie in die Hand und überreichte Hermine wie auch letztes Mal eine Hälfte ihres zerbrochenen Zauberstabes. Hermine hielt ihn angespannt fest und wartete.

_Es wird funktionieren. Es muss!_

„Der Stab wurde von Severus Snape beschädigt. Verbündeter der magischen Geschöpfe, Befreier der Halbwesen."

In dem Augenblick, in dem Snape die andere Hälfte des Stabes aus der Hand der alten Frau nahm, schoss eine Energiewelle durch Hermines Körper. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber da es sie weitgehend unvorbereitet traf, hob es sie dennoch fast vom Stuhl. Und bei Snape schien der Effekt nicht minder intensiv zu sein; er zuckte zusammen und stöhnte leise.

Madam Malfoys Blick glitt von Hermine zu Snape und wieder zurück, dann schloss sie die Augen und begann wieder in dieser Sprache zu sprechen, die Hermine unbekannt war. Eine Zauberformel, gesprochen in einer feinen, fremden Melodie. Hermine ließ sich vom Klang der Worte erneut davontragen; es übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie aus, und als das melodiöse Gemurmel verklang, vermisste sie es richtig.

„Sie spüren es", stellte Madam Malfoy leise fest.

Hermine konnte nur nicken. Natürlich spürte sie es. Das Stück Zauberstab riss so an ihren Händen, dass sie ihn richtig festhalten musste; es war völlig anders als das letzte Mal. Sie fand sich inmitten des Zentrums von starken, magischen Energien wieder, die sich miteinander verbanden; und da war ein heftiger Sog, der von ihrem Teil des Zauberstabes zu Snape führte – oder vielmehr zu seinem Stück Holz in seiner Hand.

„Nehmen Sie jetzt die freie Hand des anderen."

Sie hatte Angst davor. Und Snape auch, sie spürte es. Dennoch zögerten beide nur ganz kurz; danach griffen sie fast impulsiv nacheinander.

Es war, als würde Hermine einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Nur angenehmer, irgendwie. Die Energie schoss erneut heftig durch sie hindurch – und es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ohnmächtig werden ... Und im selben Augenblick sah sie etwas. Bilder ... Sie zogen in schneller Folge an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei.

_Sie saß im Klassenzimmer, der Wut und Enttäuschung ihrer Klassenkameraden ausgesetzt ... und Snape stand an seinem Pult und beobachtete sie ..._

_Snape tätschelte ihr Tagebuch, das vor ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, und lächelte sie so unangenehm an, dass ihr schlecht wurde ..._

_Sie stand im Flur des Krankenflügels und zitterte vor Wut darüber, dass Snape in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war ..._

Hermine stöhnte, und die Bilder wurden undeutlich. Ihr Bewusstsein war immer noch wie ausgeschaltet; sie konnte keinen Gedanken fassen, sondern spürte nur den unangenehmen Gefühlen nach, die mit den Erinnerungen einhergingen. Alles wirkte völlig real. Und sie war wieder wütend, so wütend auf Snape ...

_Ich will das nicht mehr. _

Zunächst war die Wut wie ein heißer Klumpen in ihrem Innern. Aber dann geschah etwas mit diesen Gefühlen – sie ließen nach, ganz langsam.

_Sie lief mit Snape durch den Schnee und lauschte fasziniert seinem Vortrag über die Maligcantoren ..._

„_Morgen wird das alles vorbei sein", sagte Snape leise, und sie sah ihn verständnislos an ..._

Ja, die Gefühle ließen nach. Sie spürte es, sie konnte jetzt die Wut benennen, sie war ihr nicht mehr ausgeliefert. Und es ging so weiter; die Wut, die sie verspürte, wurde zu einem handhabbaren Gefühl in ihrem Magen, das immer leichter wurde. Sie konnte dagegen an atmen. Atmen ...

_Snape und sie saßen auf dem Holzboden des Hochsitzes, während über den schneebedeckten Baumwipfeln der Mond aufging ..._

_Blasse schlanke Hände griffen in lange dunkelrote Haare hinein und holten Blätter aus diesem Haar, aber das Gesicht der Rothaarigen war nicht zu erkennen ..._

Hermine fuhr zusammen. Ihr Körper zuckte wie nach einem ruckartigen Aufwachen nach einem Alptraum, sie tauchte aus diesem ohnmachtähnlichen Zustand heraus, und die Bilderflut brach abrupt ab.

Da stimmte etwas nicht! Das waren nicht _ihre_ Erinnerungen gewesen, sondern _seine_ … Warum hatte sie das gesehen? Sie wusste, wenn Snape herausfinden würde, dass sie in seine Erinnerungen eingetaucht war – egal, warum, egal, in welche –, dann würde er ihr eine magische Warze ins Gesicht hexen ... und das auch nur, wenn er guter Stimmung war.

Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen einen Spalt und warf Snape einen verschwommenen Blick zu. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Sorge um ihn erfasste sie, als sie ihn ansah; es machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er irgendetwas mitbekommen. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, und seine Lippen bewegten sich leicht, aber sie hörte ihn nichts sagen.

Dann wurde ihr Blick erneut zu dem Stein auf dem Tisch gelenkt. Und der Stein sah anders aus als vorher – er hatte sein tiefes Leuchten verloren und war jetzt hellgrau mit nur einem Schimmer der alten braunen Farbtöne.

Erst jetzt wurde Hermine klar, dass der Stein nicht wegen Snape dort stand – sondern wegen ihr.

Madam Malfoy saß derweil schweigend da und hatte die Hände erhoben. Eine Handfläche zeigte zu Hermine, die andere zu Snape. Und nun drehte die alte Dame quälend langsam die Hände zueinander ... Und es war nichts zu sehen, gar nichts, aber Hermine FÜHLTE, fühlte deutlicher als jemals, dass diese alte Frau ganz besondere Fähigkeiten hatte – denn es war, als würde sie die magischen Energien von Hermine und Snape zu einer Einheit zusammenschieben.

Sie sah noch, dass seine Augenlider flackerten, bevor sie selbst die Augen schloss; er schien völlig weggetreten. Aber zugleich bewegte sich seine Hand in ihrer; er hielt ihre Hand wie ein Ertrinkender, hatte sie fest umgriffen und fasste immer wieder nach, als müsse er dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie sich ihm nicht entzog.

Sie drückte seine Hand ganz leicht, nur für den Fall, dass er aufmerksam genug war, es zu bemerken.

Madam Malfoy schien das alles gar nicht zu beachten. Sie fuhr fort, Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln, und ihr Blick war auf den Tisch gerichtet, während sie ihre Hände plötzlich schnell zu einem sauberen Dreieck zusammenführte.

Der Effekt traf Hermine und Snape diesmal ungeahnt heftig. Hermine wurde mit einem Ruck in den Stuhl hinein geschoben, und sie hörte Snape wieder leise stöhnen, ein Echo ihres eigenen unterdrückten Keuchens ... Und dann rutschte ihr Bewusstsein weg, und sie fand sich in einem wirren und doch angenehmen Zustand wieder, es fühlte sich ein bisschen dumpf an, es gab gar keine Geräusche, keinen Ton, nichts. Als wäre der Kopf unter Wasser.

Nein, keine Geräusche. Aber Gefühle. Da war eine Verbindung, und sie war enorm ... Es war eine Verknüpfung der magischen Energien zweier Menschen, aber da war noch mehr. Irgendwo auf dieser Welt hielt ein Mann die Hand einer jungen Frau, und Empfindungen flossen durch diese Hände hindurch und wurden eins. Da waren Trauer und Erschöpfung – und es war nicht mehr klar, wessen Gefühle das waren, und es war auch nicht mehr wichtig. Die Grenze zwischen den Gefühlswelten der beiden schwand dahin. Da waren Müdigkeit, Enttäuschung, Liebe, Sorge, Schuld … und eine diffuse Sehnsucht, ein Gefühl, das daran erinnerte, dass es einen Körper gab, einen Brustkorb, der sich eng anfühlen konnte, ein Herz, das heftig zu schlagen vermochte, Hände, die feucht wurden vor Aufregung …

Und dann war da ein Flüstern, ganz leise. Im Himmel, in der Erde, im Herzen der Welt, irgendwo.

_Hermine …_

Es war wie ein fernes Blätterrauschen, aber es war da.

_Hermine …_

_Severus, _kam die leise Antwort. Und da waren sie wieder: Schuldgefühle … und so etwas wie Fassungslosigkeit über alles, was zwischen ihnen im Laufe der letzten zwei Wochen geschehen war.

_Hermine … ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. _

Ein Kopfschütteln. Sie wusste nicht genau, was er damit gemeint gemeint hatte … aber es war auch nicht von Bedeutung. Nicht mehr.

_Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, _erwiderte sie.

_Es war falsch._ Das Flüstern kam ein wenig näher. _Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. _

Stille …

_Bitte. Bitte verzeih mir._

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

_Dann verzeih mir auch!_

_Ja. Ja, Hermine, das tue ich._

Dann ging es schnell. Etwas passierte, etwas wurde ziemlich heiß, und das riss Hermine wieder aus ihrem Trancezustand heraus; es war das Holzteil in ihrer Hand, das sehr warm geworden war, und dann sah sie, dass beide Zauberstabhälften heller wurden, immer heller … Sie blinzelte, das Licht wurde so gleißend, dass es in den Augen weh tat. Sie schloss die Augen wieder, so fest wie möglich; das Holz war jetzt wirklich heiß, die Haut ihrer Handinnenfläche begann zu brennen, aber sie wusste, sie durfte das Stück Holz jetzt nicht loslassen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ein Ruck ging durch den Raum, und ihr wurde schwindlig; sie hatte den Eindruck, dass das ganze Zimmer sich drehte, aber sie und Snape dabei an Ort und Stelle blieben. Das Holz war jetzt so brennend heiß, dass Hermine sich zusammenreißen musste, um das Stück Stab nicht fortzuwerfen. Stattdessen zuckte unwillkürlich ihre andere Hand zurück, die mit der von Snape verbunden war. Und wieder griff er nach ihr, sie spürte die schlanken Finger des Mannes zwischen ihren, warm, weich, fast streichelnd ... Dann verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand, Hermine erwiderte den Druck, und ihr Herz sprang ihr fast aus der Brust.

„Führen Sie die Stäbe aneinander", hörte sie Madam Malfoy wie aus der Ferne rufen.

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Ein Anflug von Panik durchlief sie, wie sollte sie denn in diesem Zustand auch nur die leiseste Anweisung befolgen? Sie wusste doch kaum noch, wie sie hieß! Aber dann war es ganz einfach, sie hob nur hilflos den Arm und gab dann einfach dem Sog nach, den Stab zog es ganz von selbst zu seiner anderen Hälfte. Sie sah, wie in Zeitlupe die Spitzen der Stäbe einander näher kamen ... und dann ...

_PUFF!_

Mit einem albernen fiepsigen Geräusch flog Hermines Stabhälfte in hohem Bogen davon. Im selben Moment zog Snape ruckartig seine Hand weg, so dass beide Hände von Hermine leer waren. Die Wärme seiner Haut war fort, die Verbindung war abgebrochen. Ganz plötzlich. Übrig blieb ein quälendes Gefühl von Leere und Verlorenheit.

Was war nur passiert?

Sie wandte sich Snape zu, und mit einem Gefühl des bodenlosen Entsetzens stellte sie fest, dass auch seine Stabhälfte aus seiner Hand verschwunden war.

_Es hat nicht funktioniert. ES HAT NICHT GEKLAPPT!! Oh verdammtverdammtverdammter Knieseldreck!!!_

Sie sah ihn mit tiefempfundener Verzweiflung an, aber er sah weg. Sie holte gerade Luft um zu jammern und zu schimpfen, als sie feststellte, dass sein Blick auf irgendetwas gerichtet war.

Er sah ... Richtung Tür. Auf den Boden.

Dorthin, wo der Stab lag.

Der Stab. Nicht ein Teil des Stabes.

IHR STAB.

_Er ist vollständig!!!_

Mit einem undamenhaften Quietschen sprang Hermine auf und stürzte quer durch den Raum auf ihren Zauberstab zu. Sie landete auf ihren Knien und hob den Stab vom Boden auf - und im selben Moment schoss eine warme Welle von magischer Energie durch sie und den Stab hindurch, die ihre Haare zu Berge stehen ließen. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde oder zwei; dann legte sich dieser magische Sturm, und sie war sicher, dass sie auf dem Kopf wie ein gebrauchter Besen aussah.

Es war ihr egal. Sie strahlte. Am liebsten wäre sie singend durchs Zimmer gehüpft.

_Ich habe einen ZAUBERSTAB! Ich kann ZAUBERN! Ahhh, es ist so wundervoll, eine Hexe zu sein! _

Ein paar Augenblicke lang platzte sie fast vor Glück. Aber ein Blick auf Snape veränderte ihre Gefühle abrupt – denn der Mann starrte sie mit einer wilden Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Faszination an, die Hermines Knie spontan in Kaugummi verwandelten. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, mit so einem völlig ehrlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht – und alles in ihr schrie, dass sie diesen Augenblick festhalten wollte, um zu begreifen, was hier gerade passierte. Aber es verging allerhöchstens eine Sekunde oder so, bevor Snape endlich zu schalten schien und mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen den Blickkontakt abbrach.

Sie stand einfach da und sah ihn weiter an. Sie fühlte sich ihm plötzlich so nahe, es tat richtig weh. Sie wollte begreifen, was geschehen war – wollte über diesen Trancezustand nachdenken, oder hatte sie das alles vielleicht nur geträumt? Wollte sich über diesen stillen körperlosen Dialog zwischen ihnen Gedanken machen, über ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger ...

Aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie konnte sich _überhaupt nicht_ konzentrieren, ihr Gehirn war im Augenblick nur unbrauchbare Masse an Nervenverbindungen. Ach, wären sie beide doch allein gewesen … Dann hätte sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt und wäre zu ihm gegangen ... und dann ...

_Ja, was dann? Gar nichts DANN, vor allem nicht hier. Reiß dich zusammen._

Dieses _Reiß dich zusammen _war heilsam, es führte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge zurück. Auf ihre Hand, seltsamerweise. Jetzt erst spürte sie, dass ihre Handinnenfläche weh tat. Und dann sah sie es auch. Das Holz ihres Zauberstabstücks war so heiß geworden, dass es ihre Haut verbrannt hatte.

Während sie noch verwundert die Blasen auf ihrer Haut betrachtete, nahm sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel war. Sie erschrak, als sie sah, dass Snape auf sie zuging, und bevor sie sie es sich versah, stand er schon vor ihr. Sie wandte sich ihm mit klopfenden Herzen zu, aber er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht; er sah ihre Hand an. Er stand ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen Eigenduft wahrnahm, und wäre gern ohnmächtig in seine Arme gesunken … oder irgend so etwas. Irgendwas, um nicht mehr stehen zu müssen, um nicht mehr tapfer sein zu müssen … um nicht mehr so weit weg von ihm sein zu müssen.

_Hilf mir, Severus. Bitte, hilf mir doch._

Und tatsächlich, ihre Knie gaben ein wenig nach. Ein ganz kleines Bisschen. Aber es reichte leider nicht, um umzufallen – sie sank lediglich leicht in sich zusammen. Im selben Moment nahm Snape ihre Hand, und sie fuhr innerlich zusammen. Seine Finger waren immer noch so warm und weich wie vorhin. In seiner anderen Hand hatte er seinen Zauberstab, er führte seine Spitze an Hermines Hand und murmelte etwas, was sie nicht verstand ... Und sie konnte den Blasen zusehen, wie sie sich schlossen, und es hörte auf zu brennen. Es blieb nur eine kleine Fläche angerauter Haut übrig.

Snape ließ seinen Arm mit dem Zauberstab sinken. Aber ein paar Sekunden lang hielt er noch ihre Hand fest, und sie beide sahen auf ihre Hand herunter, die halb von seinen langen Fingern verdeckt war. Dann zog er seine Hand weg und trat einen Schritt zurück, um den Zauberstab auf seine eigene Handinnenfläche zu richten. Natürlich, dachte sie, während er erneut einen Heilungszauber flüsterte, er hatte sich genau so verletzt wie sie. Warum nur hatte sie daran nicht gedacht? Das war ihr richtig peinlich.

Anschließend trat er einen Schritt zurück und brachte wieder den angemessenen Abstand zwischen sie. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, und Hermine wurde wieder unangenehm daran erinnert, dass sie nicht allein waren. Sie wandte sich schuldbewusst um und sah nach unten in Madam Malfoys helle Augen. Aber es gab offenbar gar keinen Grund, sich schuldig zu fühlen ... Der Gesichtsausdruck der alten Dame zeigte nur Vergnügen und Nachsicht.

Hermine straffte ihre Schultern und rief sich in beste Erinnerung, was gerade geschehen war - was Madam Malfoy für sie getan hatte. Das alles würde sie nie vergessen, das wusste sie. Sie räusperte sich.

„Danke", sagte sie leise. „Danke, Madam Malfoy. Das war ... großartig."

Madam Malfoy antwortete nicht sofort; sie lächelte ein seltsames Lächeln. „Es war ... offenbar hilfreich", sagte sie schließlich, und Hermine wunderte sich über den fast zögerlichen Tonfall. „Ich habe schon lange keine Zauberstäbe mehr geheilt. Seien wir zufrieden mit dem Resultat."

Sie sah Hermine mit einem ruhigen, ernsten Blick an.

„Passen Sie fortan besser auf sich und Ihren Stab auf."

Hermine öffnete den Mund -

„BLEIB HIER, SEVERUS!"

Der laute Ausruf unterbrach Hermines Vorhaben zu antworten. Und erst jetzt sah sie, dass Snape nicht mehr an dem Platz stand, an dem er eben noch gestanden hatte; offenbar im Bestreben sich davonzustehlen, hatte er schon zur Hälfte den Raum durchquert.

Jetzt blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Severus", dämpfte Madam Malfoy ihre Stimme und klang jetzt müde. „Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst. Aber du wirst draußen auf Miss Granger und Draco warten, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Snape stand eine beachtliche Zeitlang wie erstarrt da, mit gesenktem Kopf. Schließlich machte er eine vage zustimmende Kopfbewegung und ging wortlos hinaus.

Sie hatte keine Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken; Madam Malfoy richtete wieder das Wort an sie.

„Miss Granger, es gibt noch einiges, das Sie wissen sollten", begann sie ernst. „Wie ich schon letztes Mal erwähnt habe – da dieser Stab im Streit zerbrochen wurde, sind bei der Heilung des Stabes auch die Gefühle von Bedeutung, die zu seiner Zerstörung beigetragen haben. Und nun ... Sie haben sicherlich bemerkt, dass der Stein Sie eben ... unterstützt hat."

Hermine nickte nur, obwohl sie kaum etwas verstand; sie war völlig unsicher, was sie antworten sollte. Madam Malfoy fuhr fort.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Probleme Sie beide haben und wie Sie damit umgehen wollen."

Hermine spürte, dass sie rot wurde, aber Madam Malfoy ging darüber hinweg, als wäre nichts.

„Für die Heilung des Stabes", sprach sie weiter, „ist nur von Interesse, dass diese Probleme, wie soll ich sagen, minimiert wurden ... in ausreichendem Maße, um das Heilungsritual nicht zu behindern. Es hat funktioniert, und das ist es, was zählt."

Sie lächelte fast versonnen. „Das vorherige Ritual mit Severus war erfolgreich ...", sagte sie langsam, „und auch Sie haben die notwendigen Schritte für die Heilung des Stabes getan. Sie haben vorhin negative Energiewellen ausgesandt und an den Stein abgegeben. Das war jedoch nur ein ... Beginn. Das Abgeben solcher Energien setzt einen weiteren Prozess in Gang, wie Sie bemerken werden. Sie werden viel träumen ... sich an Dinge erinnern. Vielleicht werden Sie jemanden brauchen, der Sie unterstützt. Es ist nicht leicht."

Unwillkürlich legte sich Hermines Stirn in Falten; sie legte wirklich Wert auf ihre Fähigkeit schnell zu begreifen, aber diese wenigen Sätze legten mehr in den Schatten als ihr etwas zu erklären.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", erwiderte sie vorsichtig. „Was genau ist nicht leicht?"

„Der Prozess", erwiderte die alte Dame unbewegt. „Ihr Inneres ist in Bewegung. Ihr Herz, Ihre Seele, Ihre Psyche – wie immer Sie es nennen wollen. Es ist ein reinigender Vorgang, kann aber dennoch bisweilen schmerzhaft sein. Wehren Sie sich nicht dagegen."

Hermine bekam feuchte Hände; sie spürte, wie ein wenig Ärger sich in ihrem Magen zusammensammelte.

_Es wäre schon ganz nett gewesen, wenn mich irgendwer vorher darüber informiert hätte, was hier eigentlich gespielt wird._

Sie atmete tief durch. Es machte ja jetzt keinen Sinn sich zu beschweren. Natürlich, die Frau hatte ihre Zeit und Energie geopfert um ihr zu helfen, und es war nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Aber es passte Hermine trotzdem nicht, dass sie mehr oder minder unwissend in die ganze Szenerie hineingeworfen worden war, ohne jede Erklärung, was passieren würde. Und es passte ihr noch weniger, dass die ganze Angelegenheit offenbar immer noch nicht abgeschlossen war.

„Ich wünschte, mir wäre etwas klarer, was auf mich zukommt", sagte sie beherrscht.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", antwortete Madam Malfoy liebenswürdig. „Leider kann ich Ihnen keine konkreten Antworten geben. Aber denken Sie immer daran, was auch geschieht, Sie werden davon profitieren. Es wird sich ein Knoten in Ihnen lösen. Und vielleicht -", wieder war da dieses feine, versonnene Lächeln, das Hermine nicht deuten konnte -, „vielleicht wird es Ihnen beiden auch dabei helfen, Ihr gemeinsames Problem zu lösen."

Hermines Kopf begann zu schwirren; sie verstand nicht wirklich, wovon die alte Dame sprach und vor allem, warum zur Hölle es bei dieser ganzen Sache plötzlich um IHRE negativen Gefühle ging.

Madam Malfoy schien Hermines Verwirrung zu bemerken; sie lächelte nachsichtig.

„Denken Sie nicht, dass etwas an Ihren Gefühlen auszusetzen ist. Die meisten Menschen tragen lebtags eine große Menge an Wut und Enttäuschung mit sich herum", sagte sie. „Diese Gefühle sind aber nicht vereinbar mit dem Prozess, der die Magie Ihres Stabes wiederhergestellt hat. Und jetzt hat für Sie gewissermaßen ein ähnlicher Prozess begonnen wie der, den Severus während des Rituals durchlaufen hat ... Sie werden lernen, einen Teil Ihrer Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und zu akzeptieren, was geschehen ist. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Sie müssen abwarten, was passiert. Aber seien Sie sich sicher, Sie werden es schaffen."

Ihr Lächeln war entwaffnend; Hermine lächelte unwillkürlich zurück, ungeachtet der verwirrenden Informationen, die sie eben erhalten hatte.

„Danke", sagte sie erneut und meinte es so.

Danach entstand eine Pause, die Hermine nicht sehr angenehm fand. Sie war froh, als schließlich Draco hereinstürmte; als er Hermine sah, schien er sich zu besinnen, verlagsamte seinen Schritt und ging so würdevoll wie möglich auf Madam Malfoy zu.

Hermine stand unbehaglich da, während Draco und seine Großmutter einander begrüßten. Sie konnte sehen, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war. Er befand sich in einer Zwickmühle; seiner Gryffindorschen Feindin gegenüber wollte er gern den coolen Slytherin raushängen lassen, aber die Gegenwart der alten Frau machte es ihm schwer, den Schein zu wahren. Wie er da vor seiner Großmutter stand, war jeder Anflug von Hochmut aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er sah sie ruhig und mit einem deutlichen Anflug von Bewunderung an.

„Draco, ich möchte, dass du und Miss Granger auf Severus aufpasst", sagte Madam Malfoy schließlich, und Hermine wandte ihr abrupt den Kopf zu.

_Wie war das gerade? Aufpassen? Auf Severus Snape?_

Sie hatte sich nicht verhört. Die alte Frau sah abwechselnd Draco und sie an; der Blick aus ihren hellen Augen Frau war ungewöhnlich ernst, beinahe streng.

„Ich weiß", fuhr sie fort, „das ist eine ungewöhnliche Bitte an zwei Schüler, aber Severus ist nicht vollständig zurechnungsfähig. Ihr müsst sicher stellen, dass er umgehend zum Schloss zurückkehrt und dort bleibt. Falls er auf dumme Gedanken kommt, setzt ihn notfalls außer Gefecht. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird, wenn ihr bei ihm bleibt ... Begleitete ihn ins Schloss, sorgt dafür, dass er keine Umwege macht, und gebt dann unbedingt Albus Dumbledore Nachricht. Er wird Severus zur Seite stehen."

Hermine schnürte es die Kehle zu. Sie erinnerte sich schmerzlich an Snapes betrunkenes Gemurmel, über seinen unbedingten Wunsch Dumbledore zu erreichen ...

Draco sprach nach einer stillen Sekunde an ihrer Stelle.

„Aber ... Großmutter..." Er klang tatsächlich bedrückt. „Ich kann Dumbledore nichts ausrichten. Er ist nicht in der Schule ... Und niemand weiß, wo er ist."

Die Augen von Divina Malfoy wurden groß. „Das", sagte, „ist eine schlechte Nachricht." Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ..."

Sie brach ab und drehte sich mit ihrem Sessel um. Kurz darauf wandte sie sich wieder Draco und Hermine zu.

„Dann muss er es allein schaffen", sagte sie und machte eine nervöse Handbewegung. „Ihm bleibt keine Wahl. Hoffen wir, dass Albus ... bald wieder zurück ist."

_Sie hat ALBUS gesagt. Ich habe noch nie einen Malfoy gehört, der den Vornamen von Professor Dumbledore ausspricht. Geschweige denn mit dieser Betonung._

Die alte Frau legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Enkelsohnes. „Bitte informiere mich beizeiten, wie es Severus geht. Wenn ich etwas tun kann oder ihr Rat braucht, wisst ihr, wo ihr mich findet." Sie zögerte kurz. „Und schicke mir eine Eule", ergänzte sie schließlich, „wenn es Neuigkeiten über euren Schulleiter gibt."

Draco nickte. „Ja, natürlich."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Junge." Sie beugte sich vor; Hermine konnte genau erkennen, dass Draco gegen einen Fluchtimpuls ankämpfte. Er ließ sich widerstrebend auf die Wange küssen und zog sich eilig von ihr zurück.

„Wiedersehen, Großmutter."

Irgendwie war er schon süß, wenn er rot wurde, dachte Hermine.

_Mein Gott. Was habe ich gerade gedacht?? Malfoy ist NICHT nett und süß schon gar nicht. Er ist nur rein zufällig der Enkel einer Frau, die ... naja, ganz anders ist, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte._

Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie hier raus kam.

Nachdem auch Hermine sich von Madam Malfoy verabschiedet hatte, setzte die alte Dame noch ein „Viel Glück" nach. Hermine lächelte bemüht und schloss endlich die Tür; das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrem Magen wurde erneut stärker.

Als sie sich Richtung Raum umdrehte, sah sie Severus Snape an der Schwelle der offenen Haustür stehen. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugedreht und lehnte reglos am Türrahmen. Ein bitterkalter Windzug erreichte Hermine; Snapes schwarze Haare bewegten sich im Wind. Fror der Mann denn nicht? Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt; seine Körperhaltung war so offensichtlich verspannt, dass Hermine nichts lieber getan hätte, als zu ihm zu gehen und – ja, was? Wie hätte sie ihn denn trösten sollen?

Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu und räusperte sich; Snape fuhr herum und starrte Hermine an, auf den Jungen neben ihr achtete er gar nicht. Ihre Blicke blieben sekundenlang aneinander geheftet, bevor Snape die Augen niederschlug; er machte sogar unbewusst einen Schritt rückwärts, deutlicher konnte man seine Körperhaltung gar nicht auf Abwehr stellen.

Sie musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als sie an Madam Malfoys Worte dachte.

_'Ihr müsst sicher stellen, dass er umgehend zum Schloss zurückkehrt.'_

Sie suchte nach den geeigneten Worten, um Snape an die Rückkehr ins Schloss zu erinnern, aber dann sagte er selbst etwas.

„Wir sind hier fertig." Ganz leise. „Gehen wir."

Hermines Erleichterung ging ins Unendliche. Wie hätte sie ihn auch daran hindern sollen, ins Irgendwo zu apparieren? Und Draco wäre auch keine große Hilfe gewesen, sicher nicht.

Sie setzten sich zu dritt in Bewegung, verließen das Haus und machten sich – wie schon die letzten Male zu Fuß – auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. In schnellem Tempo liefen sie über die schneebedeckten Wege; Snape mit wehendem Umhang vorneweg, Hermine und Draco ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sie legten den Weg zurück, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Hermine fand das Schweigen zwischen ihnen so unkomfortabel wie noch nie zuvor. Leider war sie zu müde, um sich ein unverfängliches Thema auszudenken, mit dem das Schweigen brechen könnte; sie hatte nicht einmal Lust, einen Streit mit Malfoy anzufangen. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen.

Seltsamerweise fiel ihr das Gehen mit jeder Minute schwerer; als das Schloss endlich in Sichtweite war, hatte sie das Gefühl, Bleischuhe zu tragen. Aber trotz ihrer Müdigkeit war Hermine beinahe euphorisch, als Hogwarts' Giebel und Türme hinter den nachtschwarzen Bäumen aufragten. Sie wollte nichts anderes, als Snape sicher im Schloss zu wissen, so, wie Madam Malfoy es gewünscht hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn für den Rest des Weges an die Hand genommen und ihn bis in sein Quartier begleitet, aber er würde den Weg schon ohne sie finden, hoffte sie.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unsagbar allein. Ja, sie war müde, und doch hätte sie sich so sehr gewünscht, mit jemandem über die letzten Stunden zu reden ... ihre Freude über den wiederhergestellten Stab zu teilen, zu erzählen, was Madam Malfoy ihr gesagt hatte, und ihre Befürchtungen darüber zu äußern, was jetzt noch auf sie zukommen mochte. Und nein, sie wollte nicht mit _jemandem _darüber reden, sondern mit Severus Snape, der in diesem Augenblick wenige Meter vor der Haupttür von Hogwarts stehen blieb und ihr so nahe war, dass sie kaum den Arm hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Sie betrachtete seine schwarzen Haare und sein unbewegtes Gesicht; noch nie hatte sie es so bedauert, dass es ihr so schwer fiel seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Ja, er war blass und sah unendlich müde aus, aber ansonsten zeigte sein Gesicht nichts. Es war einfacher gewesen, wann immer sie ihn wütend gemacht hatte. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte sie nicht zurück; möglichst nie wieder.

Plötzlich bemerkte Hermine etwas auf dem Boden. Sie standen an einer Stelle, an der kein Schnee lag; das war merkwürdig. Sie starrte die schneelose Erde an; sie war so müde, dass sie einige Sekunden brauchte, bis sie begriff. Der Boden war warm; ein breiter und soweit das Auge reichte langer Streifen Erde war mit einem Wärmezauber belegt worden. Das, was sie sah, war die Appariergrenze von Hogwarts. Und zugleich wurde ihr klar, dass Snape ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand – während sie und Draco schon weiter gegangen waren, befand Snape sich immer noch auf der anderen Seite der Grenze.

Draco begann offenbar auch zu dämmern, was hier los war.

„Professor -" setzte er an, aber Snape machte einen weiteren Schritt von ihnen weg -

„Ich sehe Sie morgen im Unterricht", sagte er leise.

Und im nächsten Moment drehte er sich um sich selbst und –

_PLOPP!_

Fassungslos starrten Hermine und Draco auf die Stelle, an der Snape eben noch gestanden hatte.

t.b.c.

* * *

**A/N:**

Urgs. Sorry für das, äh, offene Ende. :P Und ja ja ja, ich weiß, es sind wieder eine halbe Millionen Fragen °nicht° beantwortet worden ... aber ich glaube inzwischen, ich brauche die Cliffhanger und die offenen Fragen für meine eigene Schreibmotivation. °schiefgrins°

Und wenn ihr jetzt noch mit einem **Reviewtaschentuch** winkt (oder mich damit bewerft °g°), ist der Offenbarungs-Wahnsinn für dieses Mal wieder perfekt:D :D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ich niemandem beim Antworten auf die Reviews vergessen habe. Ohne Einloggen und ohne E-Mail haben diesmal reviewt:

_solanacea, Celina-HP, tini, Poetica, Aal, Kirsche, Mücke, Schnaa, Amy, Skoyer, Djousie, Goldberry, ein tierchen, Kay, Kash, Rain, Luzi, Patty, AMJ, TheSnitch (ja, sogar du! °gg°) und Izi_

Auf diese sowie alle anderen ReviewerInnen geht ein **virtueller Grüße- und Küsschen-Hagel** nieder! °LOL° Wahlweise hagelt es für euch auch Teddybären, Eiscreme oder schöne Männer/Frauen oder sowas ... °lach° Ihr habt das Beste verdient, weil ihr die Besten seid und wirklich umwerfende Reviews schreibt. Vergesst bitte nie, wie großartig ich euch finde, auch wenn ich manchmal bei all den Rückmeldungen den Überblick zu verlieren drohe.

Fühlt euch umarmt und passt auf euch auf!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
